Pain and Hope
by ItY'girl
Summary: When she first came to Konoha, Yahizui was a nobody and she was fine with it. When he first became a shinobi, Itachi was sure of his path in life. But fate is a cruel mistress and their lives were never meant to be peaceful. Legacies long buried and power struggles are just some of the things they will have to face as they walk the line between Pain and Hope. Canon divergent
1. Book I: Ch1- Of sand and leaves

**A/N: I'm happy to see you all here! For old readers, thank you for dropping by again!**

 **NOTICE! This story is undergoing a MASSIVE revision!**

 **The major plot-points of the story are still similar, but things will be more fleshed out, and the writing style will change to fit my current style! I hope you like it and I would LOVE to see your feedback on it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I will post this here, and it's available for ALL chapters. I own nothing of Naruto besides the OC's that I create. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **This is NOTa SI- OC / reincarnation story. Sorry guys, I know they're popular, but I hate them.**

* * *

 _The desert never gives more than what one needs. The desert never takes more than what one can provide._

 _-Words of a desert dweller-_

* * *

– Of Sand and Leaves -

If one were to look upon the vast desert of Sunagakure, one would think it is desolate, devoid of life and filled with nothing but sand. However, the things really worth noticing are never seen with just a cursory glance. In fact, large cities could be found, built around oases of crystal clear water, filled with shrewd eyed ninja's. And if one were to look carefully, there are small villages scattered all over the desert, peaceful gatherings of hard-working people with traditions as old as age itself. They are the desert dwellers, and the sand is their home.

Among them lived a small girl, forest green eyes, who loved her mother's sweet bread.

"Mama, mama!" shouted the red-haired little girl, her boots kicking up a small cloud of sand and dust behind her.

Her mother looked up from the basket of freshly scrubbed linens with an admonishing look in her green eyes. "Yahizui-chan, don't run so fast, you will fall!"

"But mama, I have a present for you!" ignoring her mother's complaint, the girl grinned widely and stretched her small hands forward, palms wide open. Her eyes were sparkling with joy, her small body thrumming with excitement. This was her best catch yet! "Look!" she said with pride in her voice.

Amaya's eyes widened. "Y-y-yahizui-chan….t-that is a scorpion!" In the outstretched palms of her almost six-year-old daughter was a sand scorpion. The creature looked like it had no care in the world, but she knew that one sting from it and things could get really nasty. What was she thinking? When will this wayward child learn that there were things out there that just shouldn't be poked and brought home?

Yahizui blinked her large green eyes in confusion. Of course, it was a scorpion; she knew that she caught it! She gave her mother a brilliant smile. "I know mama, I caught it! It's pretty, no? I caught it for mama because it has the same color as mama's hair! I tried to get a red one for papa, but I did not see any…"

Amaya looked down at her daughter, her eyes serious, her voice pitched low. "Yahizui, I know we talked about how you should not play with dangerous animals..."

Her sentence was cut short as a roar split the usual silence of the desert. It was like nothing she'd ever heard, and it froze the blood in her veins. Suddenly the ground trembled with the force of an earthquake. Sand rose in the air, rasping against their skin, stinging their eyes. There was a moment of silence, as every villager seemed to hold their breath and look toward the sound.

Then she saw it.

It rose from within the desert's bowels, like a fearsome and terrifying creature of the underworld, towering higher than anything she had ever seen in her entire life, making the sand thrash in waves at the strength of its roar. Fear coursed through Amaya's veins and she instinctively grabbed her daughter; the desert God was coming...

Yahizui trembled in her mother's tight embrace, her newly captured pet already scrambling toward freedom. Something told her that her mama was scared, more so than she had ever been before. "Mama… m-mama what is…"

But Amaya did not seem to hear her words. Her grip became painful as the fear within her heart escalated to an unbearable level. The Desert God was coming for them, for all of them! She had to protect her daughter, her sweet wayward child that never listened to warnings; she had to do something!

"Yahizui," she said in a trembling voice, the vice-like grip of desperation almost silencing her voice. "Go to the house Yahizui, now." Her voice left no room for argument, cutting through the shroud of fear that was beginning to grip the red-haired girl.

Yahizui nodded, her short legs carrying her at impressive speed. She was small and agile, a childhood spent in the harsh conditions of the arid desert sharpening her instincts. She scrambled to open the door, eyes wide in fright; it looked like a sandstorm was coming, the biggest one she had ever seen.

"Papa!" she yearned for his calming violet gaze and kind voice. Her papa was always in control of things, surely he will tell her that mama was just scared!

But as the crimson hair of Saito peeked in the small kitchen, Yahizui's naïve hopes were crushed. His eyes were wide, mouth twisted in a grimace, countenance wild. "Yahizui, where's your mom?"

"O-outside, she…"

Saito stopped her stammering with a slash of his hand. A roar echoed in the silence, and his pupils seemed to shrink to a needlepoint. He looked wild as if he was frantically searching for something. "There's no time!"

Finally, he found what he was looking for it in a drawer; it was a scroll and ink bottle. He hastily cleared the table, opened the scroll and began writing, his swift movements creating spiked lines and spidery curves. He was done in seconds, and slammed his hand in the middle of it, making the design light up.

"Take this!" he said, shoving the now rolled up scroll in his daughter's tiny hands. His wide eyes were frightening, sweat gathering over his brow, red hair sticking to the back of his neck. But as he looked into her wide, frightened green eyes, Saito's breath froze in his lungs. There were trails of silent tears running down round cheeks as she cried silently.

He quickly fell to his knees and gathered her shaking form in his arms. He had to be strong for her, not let his fear take over. Yahizui needed him.

"Shush my sweet, it will all be okay…" there was a crash, and his ears picked up a gurgled scream, but he hugged her tighter, covering her small ears. He would give everything to spare her this horror, sacrifice whatever was necessary. Oh, what he wouldn't give to go back and leave with her and Amaya before all this happened. What he wouldn't give to have his full powers, free of the shackles which his family had placed on him.

Another roar, closer this time.

But now…

"You have to run, Yahizui." His voice was calm, nothing within it betraying the pit of anxiety in which he was falling. "Run fast and far, don't look back. Whatever you do, don't look back. When you're out of the village, bite your finger and put it on this scroll. Okay, love?" She said nothing, simply looking at him with frightful eyes as if she knew exactly what he was hiding. "Promise me?" he pushed, and she nodded once, her hands tightening on the scroll.

"Good girl." His large hand ruffled her hair. He smiled, sure that she will make it out of this, confident that she will survive, prevail. Suna was close; she will find a home there.

 _My sweet girl, my lovely sweet girl…_ A stab of pain shot through his heart as he could feel his wife's life go out like a candle. His smile still stayed on, feelings buried deep within his heart. This was not the time to mourn. He will join her soon enough.

With one last desperate move, he hugged her small body again, lips kissing the top of her head. "Papa loves you, always remember that."

"P-papa, will you and mama come too?"

The grip on his emotions almost snapped at her trembling words. "Yes love, we will. Just run, and don't look back. We'll be right with you."

When he moved back, all tenderness was gone from his face. Instead, determination shone, like an ever-burning flame that would consume all in its path. He unhooked the twin blades he had placed on his hips and stood to his full height. "Stay behind me and run when I tell you, understood?"

"Y-yes…" she stuttered, the temporarily abated fear once more gripping her tiny heart.

He was out the door in a second, moving faster than Yahizui could perceive. She moved with trembling limbs, breath shuddering out of her lungs with each gasp.

What her eyes saw that day, she will never forget.

People were running, their voices filling the air in a cacophony of screams and movement. Fear was thick, like a layer of fog, infesting everything and everyone. And above them all, towering over the buildings in a grotesque display of torn bodies and tendrils of sand, a monster stood. Its maw was as big as a house, its body bigger than anything she had ever seen in her short life. And behind it, swishing like the appendage of an angry King lizard, a spiky tail caused catastrophic damage, smashing houses, and crushing the people around it like they were bugs under its feet.

She couldn't breathe, the sand scratching her skin as fear suffocated her. _I'm gonna die… I'm gonna die!_

The scroll in her hands suddenly felt heavy, and her papa's smiling face came back to her memory. Her wide eyes searched frantically for his red hair, for any sign that he was still alive, still out there.

The beast roared, and Yahizui finally saw him, soaring through the air, strange golden chains erupting from his back.

"Yahizui, run!" his scream was like a slap across her face, and her eyes closed as tiny legs began moving automatically, running away from the beast, away from her papa.

She was swift; the years spend hunting lizards and scorpions among dunes paying off as she adjusted her steps to get a better grip on the shifting sand. The beast roared, and Yahizui's eyes opened.

Blood.

The streets were painted red, the sand turning crimson with rivulets of blood. Slowly, as if through water, sounds assaulted Yahizui's ears: moans of pain, cries of desperation, and pleas for help were mingling with the roars of the monster that had caused it all. The air was saturated with the pungent smell of torn flesh and spilled guts, as the twisted, crushed faces of neighbors, friends and village elders seemed to peer at her through dead eyes.

A hand. Delicate and slim, with a single golden band on its ring finger was peeking from under the crushed remnants of a building.

 _It can't…_

The contents of her stomach came back to her mouth, spilling on the sand below, mingling with the horrified tears that kept pouring across her cheeks and nose.

 _I'm gonna die here! M-mama…_

 _"Run…"_ her father's words rang in her head, and Yahizui finally found the strength to move. She had to run, she promised… she promised papa, and she always kept her promises!

Her legs were trembling by the time she finally got out of the village, breath coming in staccato gasps as her stomach contracted to spill contents that were no longer there. She didn't dare look back, too afraid that there will be yet another pair of familiar eyes staring at her, or worse, the yellowed, demonic orbs of the creature as it crushed her papa's form into something slightly resembling himself. With trembling fingers, she looked at the scroll that was shoved in her hands.

 _He'll be right behind me... papa will be with me, he promised._

She bit her thumb until it bled, wincing at the pain, then just as he had instructed, smeared the blood on the scroll. It began glowing in her hands, the energy from it surrounding her body.

In a flash of light, Yahizui was gone.

…Away from danger, from death, from the destructive force of Shukaku.

-O-

Riruka was happy to leave the desert city of Sunagakure behind her. Although it was a significant market for her medicine and herbs, the Suna ninjas always looked at foreigners with mistrustful eyes, and the road to get there and back home was a constant hassle. What good was high profit for, if she had to give most of it away as payment to the ninja escorting her back home?

She sighed, her eyes looking out the window. Maybe it was time to mind her age and stay in Konoha; after all, business went well there too.

Suddenly, a spot in the distance made her almost jump. What was that? Her vision was sharp, despite her age, and she was sure that she saw a shape in the distance… something that looked distinctively human and… small.

"Stop the carriage!"

"What?" said a young boy with wild features fang-like tattoos on each cheek. "Riruka-san, we are on a tight schedule here…we have to reach Konoha by tomorrow, we can't stop for every little thing…"

Riruka's hands twitched as she heard the boy's patronizing tone. It was this arrogance that made her dislike their kind. "You look at me Inuzuka, and you look good! I employed you, and I when I say we stop the carriage, then you better do as I say, or I swear to the Gods that I will have a serious talk with your mother!"

The boy in question went utterly white, panic creeping like ice in his veins. "Wha..! N-nno!"

Trying to pacify the situation, his female teammate spoke in a polite tone. "Don't mind my teammate Riruka- san, we will stop right away."

It took the woman only a few moments to relocate the red dot she had seen in the desert and quite a few more to reach it.

The shinobi accompanying her were looking at the elder woman skeptically but said nothing of it. That is until the wind direction changed, causing Inuzuka Hige's nose to twitch. The brown nin dog by his side gave a long whine in the same direction.

"Ume, bring a blanket, there's an injured person there!" yelled Hige over his shoulder.

Both shinobi ran toward Riruka, and they found the elder woman kneeling over a child no older than six. Her face was sunburnt, and she seemed to have a few bruises, but otherwise, she was unharmed.

"Quickly, give me water!" she took the canteen the boy offered and poured some over the child's chapped lips. What could have happened to bring this kid in such a state? There was a blood-smeared scroll next to her, but when the two chuunin escorting her opened it, there was nothing on it. How did she come here?

The girl's eyes opened slightly, her mind clearly muddled by the sun and dehydration. Riruka saw her dark green eyes, but the girl did not seem to see anything. She mumbled something, her dry tongue slurring the words.

"It's going to be all right little one, you're safe now," said Riruka, hoping to ease whatever fears the child might have.

The girl said nothing as she looked at her with misted eyes. A tear slipped, then darkness seemed to envelop her once more.

-O-

Pain.

Everything hurt, like the time she'd had a nasty fever and had to sit in bed for days. She tried to open her eyes, but they were crusted over and the light pouring through the window was making her head pound. _Mama…_ Her mama had the best medicine for when she was sick, and she always showered her with extra attention. She wondered: where was she?

 _Run._

The image of a gaping maw flashed before her, demonic yellow eyes wide with hunger.

 _Promise me you'll run._

Blood… the crushed bodies of the villagers, the delicate arm of her mother peeking from underneath a ruined building…

 _Papa loves you…_

Suddenly, the feeling of the sheets beneath her body seemed foreign, the humidity in the air much too high; she wasn't home. A shudder wracked her body as a pit of darkness opened up before her, snapping at her legs with rotting teeth and yellowed eyes. They weren't here, she could tell. Mama, papa… they weren't with her. They said they will be right behind her, but they weren't with her, and Yahizui felt like she was drowning. Tears started flowing freely from her eyes as she sobbed between great gasps of air.

"M-mama… P-p-papa…"

A presence moved next to her, and through a tear-misted vision, Yahizui could see the kind face of an older woman. "There, there, little one…" she said, slowly moving toward her. "It's over now; you're safe now… it's all good…"

Her touch was soft, warm and comforting. She smelled of herbs and tea, and Yahizui leaned into her, dissolving into tears. The woman held her, rocking her body to and fro as she whispered reassuring words in her ear.

When exhaustion finally claimed her, Yahizui welcomed it.

The next time she opened her eyes, Riruka was ready for it. She quickly gave her a calming tea, hoping to soothe her. The girl drank mechanically, eyes empty. She did not talk, did not cry. It was as if she had retreated somewhere deep inside her mind, leaving behind a shell. When the middle-aged woman tried to feed her the girl didn't react. She just lay there, propped on her pillows like a living doll… empty. For two days, all she did was drink the tea Riruka was trying to force feed her.

On the third day, the herbal merchant no longer knew what to do. Finally, she sought help from the only people that were famed to be able to get into someone else's head.

She entered the flower shop and saw the owner behind the counter, bouncing a blonde haired baby girl on her hip.

"Noshima-san, good morning," she said in a calm voice.

"Yamanaka-san," replied Riruka, her eyes roaming over the beautiful flowers on display.

"Looking for something?"

She approached the counter and regarded the solemn-looking woman with serious eyes. "Yamanaka-san, I need your clan's help. A… child in my care, she has suffered much. She's retreated somewhere inside her mind, and I fear I will never be able to reach her."

Yamanaka Ara looked at the woman with wide eyes. Noshima Riruka was a respected citizen of Konoha, and although she was no shinobi, her late brother had been hailed as a war hero, and she was incredibly adept at making healing potions and salves that served many shinobi well. "I will speak with my husband, Noshima-san. We are greatly indebted to you for the fever potion you gave us last summer. It's the only one little Ino can stomach."

The stress lines that had appeared on Riruka's face over the past few days smoothed over as the woman smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Yamanaka-san, I'm grateful."

Everything will be fine now. There was no better person to deal with this than Yamanaka Inoichi, no matter the fee or debt she might incur.

It was strange, but she felt attached to this girl, bonded to her. She had never been blessed with children of her own, and the war had stolen not only her family but also the only man she'd ever loved. Oh, how she had hated the shinobi for that; for their wars, their dangerous missions and their penchant to pluck the loved ones out of people's lives. But with time the wounds had closed, and she got used to the idea that her work will be the only child she will ever have. Until now… and she wasn't going to let her go.

-O-

When Yahizui woke up that morning, she felt different. As if a curtain had been set over her pain, she woke up for the first time in days and felt something. She felt hungry… What she did not feel was the despair that had become her constant companion for the past few days. She saw the rays of sunshine and not blood. She smelled fresh herbs and tea, not rotten meat and spilled guts.

A woman came before her, greeting her with a calming smile and a cup of tea. Yahizui looked at her, and the woman's smile became brighter. She smiled back, slowly, tentatively. She still felt sad, but there were no more tears, and everything seemed… stuffed somewhere in the back of her head.

"Where am I?" she asked in a raspy voice.

The older woman beamed at her and answered in a gentle tone. "You're in Konoha."

"Where's that?"

"Fire Country."

"Where's that?"

Riruka paused, thinking how to best explain this. "Hmm…" she began, her index finger touching her chin. "It's three-day travel from Wind Country, and about four days to Suna, the ninja village in Wind Country."

"Oh…" Yahizui paused, not knowing what to say. She knew of Suna, everyone in her village knew of it. But she'd never been anywhere outside her village, not to mention her country! She was far from home…

 _There's no home to come back to… home is…_ something pushed her away from that thought, like a hook pulling her in another direction. For a moment she looked lost.

Riruka looked at the little girl with keen eyes, her mind replaying Yamanaka Inoichi's words.

 _"I've done what I can Noshima-san, but now it's all a matter of time. This girl… she's seen some terrible things. Her whole village, family… they're dead."_

 _"Dead? H-how?"_

 _He paused for a moment. "… Sandstorm apparently, a very nasty one. Somehow, she managed to escape. Still, she's seen everyone she holds dear die or being dead. I've placed a barrier around the experience, allowing her brain to slowly assimilate the experience in her long-term memory, where the feelings associated with it will disappear. She'll be fine, but you have to make sure to keep her distracted for a while. The first few days after the procedure are critical."_

Riruka looked at the lost look in the girl's eyes and quickly passed her a cup of tea. "Are you hungry?" when she nodded Riruka smiled. "I'm Noshima Riruka. You can just call me Riruka."

The redhead looked unsure whether she should give her name or not. "I'm… Yahizui."

"Ok, Yahizui-chan! What do you want to eat?"

Yahizui smiled, feeling more relaxed in Riruka's presence with each second. This was a good woman, she could tell. "Sweet buns!"

-O-

Not far from where the small redhead was currently munching on a red bean filled bun, a young boy was carefully tying bandages across his shins. He had training today, as he had every day. Today he will learn a new shuriken jutsu.

Tomorrow he will perfect it.

* * *

 **AN: And now you've met Yahizui! Yeah, she did not have the best start, but hey, literature is drama, and the parentless hero trope is a big thing. Still, she has Riruka, so that's something!**

 **Next up we get to see Itachi!**

 **Thank you for reading so far! If you enjoy this, please hit that little fav and follow button! Also, you can visit my DeviantArt page for pictures of the characters, and join the discord group chat to talk about the story, the Naruto fandom, life in general and many more!**

 **Discord: discord . gg / hDkccgY**

 **Please review, they mean the world to me!**


	2. Book I: Ch2- Making friends

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter!**

 **First I would like to thank you all so much for the fantastic response you've given me so far! I was so incredibly giddy whenever I got an email alert about a follow, fav or review! Thank you all!**

 **And a special thanks to KatieBees who has Beta-ed this chapter for me!**

* * *

 _One always finds comfort in shared suffering, and one always finds companionship in shared smiles._

 _I prefer to share smiles._

 _-Riruka's words toYahizui-_

* * *

Ch 2 – Making friends

The compound had many training grounds, but somehow, none were right. There, he was much too… observed to his liking. There, he was an heir, a prodigy; expectations came with that title, and his every move was being watched and analyzed by the clan elders with microscopic precision. Here he was merely Itachi, a six-year-old that liked to practice his shuriken jutsu to perfection; absolute perfection. Here… here he could just train and not worry about someone watching over his shoulder.

…Normally that is…

His eyes darted shortly to the cluster of trees to his left. She was there again, like every day for the past three weeks, watching him train. The presence was distinctly female; young judging by her height and built; probably around the same age as him, or slightly younger. From the brief glimpse, he'd gotten of her, she had tanned skin, though not unnaturally so, indicating a lot of time spent in the sun. And her hair… well, he was no expert at it yet, but it was not very good for spying.

Though she was not bad at keeping her presence hidden, he was sure that if it weren't for her hair that stood out like a sore thumb, he would have had more trouble noticing her.

 _What if she's a spy?_ The thought came so sudden that his aim faltered, the shuriken embedding itself in a nearby tree.

His lack of immediate insight was unacceptable. What if he was making the most obvious mistake in the book: underestimating an opponent just because she looked non-threatening? It was not uncommon for other shinobi villages to train children to be spies, so what if she was here to find out the secrets of the Uchiha?

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted when the girl moved closer. This was it; this is when she decided to take action! He was not worried about himself; after all, he was more than confident in his abilities. What Itachi tried to figure was how to incapacitate the little spy without causing her much injury. He clutched his shuriken tightly, ready to throw it and pin her to a tree.

He tensed…she moved further, and the weapon flew from his hand.

"Kyaaa!" squeaked the girl, followed by a pained, "Owww oww oww!"

Itachi's eyes widened. Did she just dodge it? His appreciation was short lived as he realized that after she amazingly evaded his kunai, she had slipped on a patch of grass and was currently lying on the floor, her face crumpled in pain.

"What did you do?" she asked, her eyes looking furiously up at him, although they were starting to mist over with unshed tears. "You could have killed me, why did you do that?"

He kept quiet, sticking with his earlier suspicion that she was a possible spy sent by another village. His instincts shouted to help her, but everything his father told him about being a good ninja indicated he had to reign in his feelings and find out why she was there.

Fat tears were now gathered at the corners of her eyes, her voice gaining a slight tremble. "S-say something!"

Schooling his features to be as neutral as possible, Itachi asked in a cold voice. "Who sent you? Why have you been spying on me? What do you want?"

The red-haired girl on the floor only winced harder, her small hands clutching her ankle. "What? You're the one who…who started throwing stuff at me!" She gritted her teeth, trying to focus on anything else but the throbbing pain in her ankle.

"Hn…" His first captured spy did not act at all as he expected. The girl was in pain, and close to tears, yet he couldn't let his guard down. Kunoichis were known for their deception techniques and female powers, so he had to be careful. He wasn't sure what those 'female powers' were, but everyone acted like they were some powerful weapon that kunoichi possessed, so it was better to be careful.

Moving quickly, Itachi pulled the girl to her feet, immediately stepping back. She screamed in pain, giving him an angry look. "Your ankle is hurt," Itachi pointed out, "it will hurt if you walk."

The moment he let go of her the tears that had so far been kept at bay spilled over her freckled cheeks as sobs began wrecking her body.

Itachi's eyes widened. She was crying and not the fake kind of crying: the tears were real, the sobs were real and the snot dripping from her nose was undoubtedly genuine. Surely no one was so good at acting!

Unfortunately, this revelation still left the young Uchiha prodigy with one big problem: a crying girl.

He was in over his head.

He needed help.

Yes, he had to find Shisui…fast.

-O-

Itachi blurred through the trees and soon found his cousin, lounging at his favorite spot. It was, as he had generously described it before, the optimal location to observe. What exactly he was watching was unknown to Itachi, as the only thing one could see from that tree was the training ground and occasional bathing place of their cousin, Ayaka.

"You have to come with me, fast," he said, his voice a tad breathless.

Shisui looked up from his lounging position on a thick branch. "Heeh?" his cute little cousin was looking at him with wide eyes, but Shisui sensed no mortal fear or danger. "Not now Itachi," he swatted him away like an annoying fly. If no one was dying, it could surely wait. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Itachi looked skeptical. "But you are doing nothing…"

A fox-like grin spread on Shisui's handsome young face. "You may not see it little cousin, but I'm doing precious research!"

The Uchiha prodigy took a moment to survey the focus of Shisui's interest, and then the dreamy look on the older boy's face. "With what does watching cousin Ayaka train help you? Are you looking to learn from her?"

Shisui looked back at the innocent look his cousin was sporting and almost snorted. "Yeah, sure… learn!" he said in an overly innocent tone. He turned to admire his subject of interest once more, but it seems like the commotion, and their chatting had alerted Ayaka of their presence, and she was currently preparing to throw a couple of kunai their way. "Oh! This is my cue!"

Shisui grabbed a surprised Itachi by the collar of his shirt and shunshined them to safety.

After they reached a reasonable distance, Shisui finally listened to why Itachi needed him so urgently. "So let me get this straight, you left a girl, alone, in the forest, with a broken ankle and crying?"

"Yes."

Shisui sighed. The self-assurance with which Itachi spoke was sometimes unnerving. "And you did not think to bring her to the hospital… or I don't know… to her house?!"

Itachi seemed to swirl the question in his head before answering in a matter-of-fact tone. "If my suspicions of her being a spy sent by another village were true, then showing her important buildings in Konoha would have been unwise."

Shisui watched his cousin for a few seconds before laughter took over. "Pfff! Hahahaha! And they call YOU a genius? Really Itachi, your intentions are good, but you have to work a bit on your people skills."

Shisui's reaction shocked the young genius. Sure, he was a bit paranoid when it came to the girl following him, but better be safe than sorry, right? It was safe to assume that the girl could have been a spy, although she seemed untrained, much too open and had solely been trailing him… but still… he had to be careful with such things, and ruling someone out just because they looked innocent was out of the question… no?

"So why did you come to me?" Shisui's voice pulled him out of his internal analysis.

"She was crying…." he stated, small features set in a serious expression.

Shisui grinned. "You panicked, didn't ya'?"

No, panicked was not a good description. Uchiha's did not panic. Itachi refused to describe the nervous feeling in his chest upon seeing her large tears and hearing her hiccups as panic. He was… surprised?

"Hn…" he refused to give Shisui more satisfaction than what he already had.

"Sorry to disappoint you Itachi, but even I can't help with such a situation. A crying female is the biggest challenge, the greatest horror in a man's life. NOTHING will ever prepare you for it."

"…"

"Anyway, let's see where your damsel in distress is," said Shisui, as they finally entered the clearing where Itachi left the so-called spy.

Itachi looked left and right, trying to locate the girl. Finally, he turned toward Shisui. "She's not here…"

"What do you mean she's not here, isn't this where you left her?"

Itachi looked blankly at his cousin. "I mean she left."

"I know what you mean, I'm not stupid!" The look the younger Uchiha gave him meant that his statement was doubted. "Well, genius, then where did she go? She has a broken ankle, she can't be far."

He looked for any sign of her passage, eyes zeroing on a few broken branches and crunched grass. "This way."

It did not take them long to find the girl, but it did surprise them how far she got on her own. She was hopping on her good leg, gripping onto anything and everything she found nearby to keep her balance.

Itachi watched her struggle with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "We should help..."

Shisui waved him off, pointing once more at the girl. "I'm not sure she needs it. Look that must be her grandma or something." Indeed, rushing toward the red-faced, crying girl was a middle-aged woman. She fussed, finally scooping her up and walking back where she came from.

"That is Riruka-san, she owns a herbal medicine shop just around the corner."

"Do you know everyone in Konoha, or what?"

Itachi graced his cousin with that look again; the look that said 'how is it that you are an Uchiha?' "No Shisui, that would be impossible since I do not go out of the compound much, our clan is not known to socialize, I am only six, and ..."

"Get to the point Itachi..."

"Mother buys medicine from her and often sends me to pick it up. So, I know that Riruka-san has no children; so no grandchildren..."

Shisui looked at his too smart for his own good cousin for a few seconds, dumbfounded. "You actually wasted my time on this?" The curt nod from his cousin left him speechless.

"And what of the girl?" asked Itachi, following his cousin.

"Forget it Itachi, she's fine. Go home and stop worrying... she won't be the only girl you'll make cry! Plus, you'll probably never see her again..."

Still, something did not sit well with the young Uchiha. He was responsible for hurting what was surely a civilian, which he then basically left to the hands of faith. It was not only irresponsible but also stood against everything he felt a good ninja should be. It was their job as the strong to protect the weak; today he had done the complete opposite… and all that without even having the decency to apologize.

-O-

Riruka finished bandaging the girl's ankle. She had been glad that the new addition to her family began exploring on her own, but the number of scrapes and bruises the girl got each day was alarming. Did she not know that little girls were not supposed to walk around with dirty pants and scraped knees?

"How does it feel, dearie?"

Yahizui looked at her now visibly less swollen ankle and smiled. "Much better, auntie Riruka, thanks! How did you do it? It doesn't even hurt anymore!"

Riruka smiled proudly, happy that her herbal ointment helped. "Ah, that's nothing, just an ointment to help with the swelling. But I'm no med-nin so you will have to stay in bed for a while until it's healed."

"Mmm," mumbled the little girl as she happily slurped the sweet drink that Riruka prepared for her.

Outside the medicine shop, Itachi stood and watched the door. He was unsure how to proceed.

How did he apologize?

What if she did not accept his apology?

What if the wound was more severe than he initially thought and they will need to cut off her leg?

What if she was already dead?

No… he was going too far. Still, there were too many unknown factors and Itachi did not like it one bit. With a knot in his stomach, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Who is it? The shop is closed for the day!" The door opened, and the plump figure of the shopkeeper came in the doorway "Oh, hello there Itachi-kun! I'm closed for the day, but if Mikoto-san needs something urgent I can make an exception."

"Hello, Riruka-san," began Itachi in a polite tone. "I am actually here to talk to the girl that lives here…."

"Oh, to Yahizui-chan?" Her eyebrows shot up toward her hairline, clearly surprised. "Well then come in, come in! I'm afraid the poor thing has to stay in bed for a while. I don't know how she managed to twist her ankle! Girls should be more careful… still," added Riruka with a smile, "I'm glad she has friends that come to visit her!"

"Aa…"

She pointed him toward a door at the end of the hall, babbling something about leaving them alone. Itachi took small steps, but even so, he was by the door faster than he would have liked, and in no time he was faced with the reason for his knotted stomach.

As Yahizui's eyes fell upon the intruder, anger seeped into her face. "You! You left me there! Alone! You are th' worst!" the last part was shouted at him with such contempt that it made Itachi step back.

Right… this was the moment where he bowed politely, said he was sorry, was promptly forgiven and then got to leave with a clear conscience. Easy, just like he practiced.

"I apologize."

"What?"

"I apologize," repeated Itachi calmly. Any moment now, a soft smile will appear on her face, and she will say he's forgiven. Or… maybe she'll have teary eyes? He was unsure when it came to girls, and the few he had managed to observe ranged from 'soft and teary' to 'wring your neck tough.'

The slight surprise in her eyes changed to stubbornness as she turned away, crossing her arms. " **Not** forgiven!"

"What...?" Did she refuse his apology? But… why? He did everything by the book! He apologized within a 24-hour time-frame, came to her house, said the proper words and even looked like he was sorry! Why wasn't she accepting it? "Why?"

She narrowed her dark green eyes at him, voice lowered to a hiss. "You don't deserve it! You've been a nasty boy, threw those things at me, and then left me there by myself!"

Itachi sighed. So, 'wring your neck tough' it was… But this only served to make his 'be forgiven' mission more difficult. He liked a challenge, but something told him that this was not quite the type he will enjoy. Still, a mission was a mission, self-imposed or not; he had to finish it, no matter what.

"What should I do to be forgiven?" There. The bait was set, now all he had to do was wait. He was sure that she wanted something… maybe money or candy, or a doll… who knew what girls wanted? She will state her demands, he will fulfill them, and once the mission was done, he could return to his training like nothing had happened.

"Teach me to do what you did in the field."

Teach her? What, to be a ninja? "No." This had not been part of his calculations.

"What? Why?"

Itachi gave her a cursory look. She was small, about his age but clearly untrained. By how clumsy she was before, she would be dead before she made it as a genin. No, he did not want to be responsible for bringing another person into the bloody world of the shinobi.

He carefully schooled his voice into a neutral tone. "You have no previous training, I am not a teacher, and you are clearly clumsy. You would not last a second as a shinobi."

Yahizui puffed her cheeks in annoyance, tiny fists balling with determination. From the moment she stumbled upon this boy training she became interested in shinobi. She asked around about them, observed and remained in awe. They were strong, stronger than anything she had seen before. The way they moved reminded of her papa: soundless, certain.

They were strong.

She wanted to be that strong, to carry herself with such confidence… to have the power to protect what she held dear. And if this boy's guilty feelings were the way to get that, then so be it!

"Too bad. You're still not forgiven." It was a gamble. He could just leave and never return, but then… she would find other means. Still, something within her said that he won't go, that the guilt of hurting her was hovering over him, pushing him to accept.

Her hunch proved right when he narrowed his eyes and answered through clenched teeth. "Fine." He looked at her swollen foot. "I will come to you in three weeks."

"Make it one and a half," she said grinning at his surprised look. "I heal faster than others."

Itachi still looked suspicious, but nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" shouted Yahizui. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Nice to talk to you, Itachi." She smiled at him, all traces of cheekiness gone. "I'm Yahizui..." she continued, "Shourai Yahizui."

Itachi said nothing, he just gave a small nod, and just like that he was out of the room, leaving her alone for the next one and a half weeks.

-O-

In a secluded clearing, close to many of Konoha's training grounds, Itachi sighed again for the nth time that day. He was quickly learning that his calling in life would not be teaching.

"You have to flick your wrist and release in time! You are releasing too late… and you have no aim."

If Yahizui were to know of her "teacher's" thoughts, she would fully agree with him. He was not made to be a teacher. Instead, she gave him a nasty look and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? Well… you're a bad teacher! You don't explain anything, and expect me t' just know it! Let me tell ya mista', not everyone's a genius! Some people actually have t' work hard t' learn things!"

Itachi winced at the incomplete words, his usually calm demeanor cracking once more. "Tch! If you have no idea about being a shinobi, why do you even want to be one? Are you so foolish to just jump into danger without knowing what you are up against? With this kind of thinking you won't last even a second in the real world. Plus, it is not my fault that you learn slow and are so out of shape that you can't even throw 10 kunai without having sore muscles the next days. And **stop** swallowing letters!"

Yahizui went beet red with anger. _How dare he?_

Before she could answer to her 'teacher's' insult, a voice cut in from above. "Give her a break genius boy, she's trying her best!"

 _Who said that?_ Yahizui looked at the trees but saw nothing out of place. A heartbeat later a boy literally materialized in front of her.

"Wha…!?" shocked, Yahizui backed away from the surprise arrival, trying to get a better look. He was quite tall, and obviously older than either Itachi or herself, with messy black hair and shrewd dark eyes.

"So you're Itachi's little student? You must be something special, I don't think I've ever heard him talk so much in one go!" said the older boy in an excited voice, leaning over to pinch her cheeks.

She jumped back, small hands placed over her still chubby cheeks in an attempt to protect herself. "Oi, oi! Who do you think you are?"

Unknown to the small redhead, her little stunt left the two Uchiha boys impressed. "You have good instincts kid!" said Shisui with a genuine smile. "Maybe you're not as helpless as your teacher thinks! Ne, Itachi?"

His cousin gave him a narrow-eyed look, but Shisui promptly ignored it. "So kiddo, where did you learn to move like that?"

She frowned, her face scrunching up in displeasure. "I have a name you know! And who are you anyway?"

Slipping into his role as an expert, Shisui gave a theatrical bow and his most charming look. "I, my fair lady, am Uchiha Shisui, at your service!"

Yahizui blushed at the attention, even as the frown remained in place. "I'm Yahizui..." she mumbled, looking away from his inquisitive eyes.

Itachi watched in fascination as Yahizui's face became almost as red as her hair. It was an interesting color on her, but something about it did not fit well with her usual behavior. How was it that Shisui managed to make her turn that curious shade?

"So, Yahizui-chan, I haven't seen you in the village before... where did you come from?"

The seemingly innocent question made Yahizui's eyes widen in fright. It was in fact quite miraculous that Itachi did not ask anything about her origins until now. "I... I..." she stopped, her racing heartbeat drowning all other sounds. What can she say? No one took well to outsiders, and she was as foreign to Konoha as one could be. "I'm..."

"Judging by your clothes, the shoes you choose to wear, and the fact that Riruka-san, a childless woman, came back from her monthly trip to Suna with you, I say that you come either from Suna or somewhere in Wind Country. You don't seem to have any prior shinobi knowledge or training, but your instinct and reflexes are sharp...Since all civilians that live in shinobi villages know what ninjas are, I can only conclude that you come from one of the more remote villages in Wind country," stated Itachi calmly.

Yahizui's green eyes widened. _How did he get all that by looking at my clothes and shoes? What's up with this boy?_

Sensing the girl's confusion, Shisui placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her an indulgent smile. "That's Itachi, he's just... exceptional."

"What I fail to understand," continued the Itachi, ignoring his companion's comment, "is what happened that made you come here? Have you no family, is that why Riruka-san took you in?"

His words pierced right through her, and for a moment Yahizui was sure she did not know how to breathe anymore. Memories swam before her eyes, so close and yet so far away like they were hidden behind a screen. She felt her eyes tear up, as a wave of sadness crashed over her. The smiling face of her father, the kind eyes of her mother... she will never see them again. She had to go, leave before she fell apart... the first tear fell, and Yahizui bolted, not caring where her feet carried her.

She knew they were gone, yet something seemed to stop her from remembering how. She knew something happened, something that took her mama and papa away and brought her to this strange new land, but she dared look no further. It was like sitting in a dim hallway, and the darkest room stood before her, but she dared not enter. She dared not move and look inside, fearful of the monsters that will prey on her if she did.

Her feet carried her blindly until she tripped, knees scraping against the grassy ground. There was no reason to hold back the tears now; there was no one to see the sobs wracking her body, no one to give her pitying glances.

-O-

"You know," said Shisui, watching his younger cousin clean up the kunai with a frown on his lips. "I've never seen you get so emotional before over someone other than Sasuke. What is it about this girl?"

Itachi placed the gathered kunai on the floor. He sat down, feeling lost. He did not really care... did he? He was not sure... She annoyed him, and she made him train her, even though he did not want to... but somehow he felt at ease around her. He admired her spirit; although he made the practice especially hard so that she could not keep up and give up her idea of becoming a ninja, she came back every day. She came back even though she was tired, bruised, shaking from the effort and was apparently in over her head. Somehow the girl did not know how to give up, and even though Itachi did not understand that, he admired it.

"I mean," continued Shisui, mistaking his introspection for indecision. "You decide to train her, you spend every day with her, and now that you know she is somewhere out there crying, you are itching to go to her! If I didn't know any better, I would say you liiiiike her!"

Itachi gave his cousin a quizzical look. "Like her? What do you mean? I don't dislike her... even though she can be tiring... so yes you can say I like her."

"Pfff! Hahahaaha!" Shisui could not help it, the boy was so clueless! "Oh Itachi, you are no fun to tease!"

As an answer, Itachi's eyes narrowed in annoyance. It never failed to amaze Shisui how much power one child could carry in a single glare. Itachi was a serious child; a diligent, smart, mature child. So much that it made people forget that underneath it all, Itachi was still a kid. A lonely kid that was avoided by all others because he was… different, better, less childish.

All kids beside little Yahizui and she just ran away from him, crying her eyes out.

"So... Are you going to go find her, or what?"

"..."

The lost look on Itachi's face tugged at Shisui's heartstrings. The poor boy did not even know how to act with a friend even if it was staring him in the face. "She's your friend, right? Friends don't leave each other alone when in need."

A stubborn pout made its way on the younger boy's face; a pout which told Shisui Itachi was about to defend a losing battle with nothing but his diamond will.

"I just met her... she tricked me into training her…I can't call her my friend..."

"Oh..." replied Shisui prepared to strike back at the stubborn Uchiha heir. "So you are telling me that you couldn't think your way out of this? Or that you did not enjoy at all the time you spent together with her?"

Shisui could see Itachi's defense crack, so he decided to drive his point through. "Could you really go home now and act like she's not somewhere out there crying because of you?"

-O-

Yahizui was sitting at the lake's edge, her toes dipped in the cold water. Her tears were no longer flowing, but a layer of sorrow still surrounded her like a thick fog. She was watching the water, eyes unfocused. From time to time a fish caught her attention, and she'd follow its movements, secretly amazed at everything. It was magnificent. In the deep desert, water was precious, something people worked for, something they cherished. Water was life, nurtured and loved.

Here in Konoha water was abundant, its never-ending supply making the people worry free. Here children could sleep in late, play all day and leave the responsibilities to their parents. Here she had to beg Riruka to give her something to do, some way to help so that she would feel she earned her meals, her bed. Back in the desert, nothing was free, and one had to secure even their right to live…with so many poisonous scorpions running about, death was just a matter of a wrong step.

She was not sure how long she had been sitting there, feet dipped up to her ankles in water, drowning in memories of her home. By the time she heard someone approach, her feet were freezing, and the grip she had on her shoes was so tight that her knuckles were white.

Itachi stopped a few feet behind her, unsure what to do next. Should he apologize? No, he did nothing wrong… still, why was she crying? Clearly, he had said something he wasn't supposed to. Maybe it was a cultural thing?

In the end, the girl spared him the inevitably long series of questions he would have asked himself by turning her forest green eyes toward him. The sorrow he saw reflected there pierced him like a well-sharpened kunai. Without thinking much about it, his eyes softened, just like they did when Sasuke fell or was sad, and his hand traveled to the top of her head.

"Want to play hide and seek?" It was childish, and something he had never thought he would hear himself say, but at the moment the need he felt to take her sorrow away overpowered any rational thought.

"H-hide and seek…?" asked Yahizui in an uncharacteristically meek voice.

"Yes, it's a game. One person counts to ten, while the other…"

"I know how the game goes!" she said, jumping up to point an accusing finger between his eyes. She hated when he did that, and until now she was not sure if he did it to annoy her, or if he really did not know any better.

Too bad she did not see Itachi's attempt to hide his smile. As she put her shoes back on, Yahizui turned to look at the dark-haired boy.

"Why did you look for me?" she asked, unsure whether she should be happy about it or not.

It was hard for Itachi to put his feelings into words. He was just not good at it… it was easy to see the trajectory of a kunai and calculate the exact angle at which he had to hit it to deviate where he wanted it to, or how to learn the hand signs to a jutsu and the precise amount of chakra needed to perform it. But expressing what he felt… that was something the young genius was anything but good at. And yet he had to say something, she was waiting for him to say something! _What did Shisui say earlier?_

"I… I would be a bad friend if I would have left you alone."

The surprise and joy in her eyes made him think it was totally worth it to squeeze those few words past his lips. And as he saw the happiness on her face, the same feeling bubbled up inside his chest, making his dark eyes sparkle with joy.

"I hide first!" shouted the little redhead, already sprinting away to find a suitable place.

The played until sunset, the kunai and shuriken set discarded on the river bank. On that day they were just two children, two friends playing, laughing and enjoying a warm summer day. Yahizui's smile was shining like the sun, the clearing filling with her laugh every time she managed to evade or find Itachi. As for the Uchiha prodigy, he had a full, carefree smile on his face which made him finally look like the six-year-old boy that he was.

That night, when Yahizui got home, she was tired, a smile still stretching her lips. It had been a great day, and between running, hiding and laughing, all sad thoughts had left her. She smiled as she thanked Riruka for dinner, smiled while brushing her teeth and got ready for bed, smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off. Yes, it had been a great day.

* * *

 **A/N: Itachi and Yahizui met, and they're becoming friends!**

 **I see Itachi as being a bit obtuse regarding feelings and acting normal in general, so it was great to explore that here! Still, the stubborn quality of a certain girl got under his skin, and he can't help but feel compassionate toward her.**

 **Next up! Pain and Hope will enter the academy arc! Yahizui deals with some bad memories and finds her motivation to be a real ninja! New characters will appear, and we get a peek inside the Uchiha household.**

 **Stay tuned and remember: Your reviews are like air to me!**


	3. Book I: Ch3- Human understanding

**A/N: As you may have noticed, every chapter has a part at the beginning written in _italics_. These chapter extracts are there to guide you through the world of Pain and Hope. Throughout the story, there will be changes made to the universe, history and sometimes background of some characters. I will try my best to incorporate these changes into the story and maybe even give you a small heads up. **

**As usual, I would like to thank everyone who reads this, your support is what keeps me going! Also special thanks to KatieBees who Beta-ed this chapter.**

 **And if you're not reading it yet, take a look at KitsMits to Unravel the Night! She's also doing a rewrite at the moment and really, it's worth it!**

* * *

 _There are two types of geniuses in this world: the constructive and the destructive. But what makes a genius destructive? What makes one person become good and work toward the bettering of the world, while the other strives to destroy it? Is it us, the surrounding people that shape their views of the world? Do some have a lacking empathy for the world that surrounds them?_

 _As a ninja, empathy, and mercy were traits that have been frowned upon and shunned for generations. A ninja must not be soft. And a genius that showed a lack of such a quality has always been encouraged to never develop it. But this is where we were wrong….this is where we created monsters…where I have made a monster of my own student._

 _-Extract from the personal notes of the Third Hokage-_

* * *

Ch 3 – Human Understanding -

 _Heat._

 _The desert air was dry, parching her throat with each intake, as sand scratched her skin every time a breeze passed by. It was a harsh world, but it was home, and that was all that mattered._

 _As Yahizui took another deep breath, the pleasant smell of her mother's famous baked bread entered her nostrils. Ah, today the cactus jam was done! She closed her eyes, mouth-watering at the thought of the sweet treat._

 _"Enjoying the sun?" Framed by the smoldering sun, Saito looked at her with a beaming smile. His crimson hair almost looked orange under the rays, and his countenance was brighter than anything she knew._

 _"I did all the chores for this morning…"_

 _Saito nodded with a grin. "Your mom has something to give you. We wouldn't want to keep her waiting now, would we?"_

 _Yahizui smiled, quickly jumping from her spot and jogging toward the small house where her mother waited. "Mama, mama! I'm here!" she opened the door, excitement flowing freely through her little body. "Mama?"_

 _There was no one home. "Mama, are you here?" The light outside seemed to give way to large storm clouds, and Yahizui heard an earth-shattering roar. "M-mama, I'm scared…"_

 _Nothing. In the silence that followed the roar, Yahizui could hear her heart pounding in her ears as fear gripped her mind. When the large hand of her father seized her shoulder, she was already frozen in terror, looking with wide eyes at the sickly yellow orb that appeared in front of their kitchen window._

 _"Yahizui, you have to run!_ There's no time! _"_

 _Terror gripped her heart as her father shoved a scroll in her small hands._

 _"Take this, I will take care of the-…" but there was no time to finish his sentence as the window crashed open and through it, the mangled corpse of Amaya flew in._

 _"MAMA!" Yahizui ran toward her, the scroll all but forgotten as she desperately tried to grab her mother and shake her awake. "Mama, mamamamaamaaa!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks, mingling with the blood and falling into Amaya's dead eyes._

 _"She's dead," said a voice, and it was a deep rumble that seemed to sting her. Yahizui turned around and saw that she was now out in the open, face to face with the monstrous presence that killed her mother. "And soon, you will be too."_

 _It was bigger than anything she had seen before, with demonic yellow eyes and a giant maw that stunk of blood and rot. And underneath its massive paw, the crimson hair of Saito could be seen, his twin blades discarded on the sand like useless toothpicks._

 _They locked gazes, one fearful the other determined, and for a second Yahizui had hope._

 _For a moment, but then Saito smiled, and blood seeped between his lips._

 _"Run, Yahizui."_

 _The sound of bones breaking and organs being crushed was all it took for that hope to plummet._

 _He was dead._

 _"No!"_

"NOO!"

The sight of yellow eyes and blood gave way to the dull looking room that Riruka gave her, but the fear and anguish behind the dream were still real, still pulsing behind her eyelids with every blink. Her eyes burned with tears, but she dared not close them as the scenes from the dream replayed in her head, and she knew, just knew that the monster was out to get her next.

Her village… her parents… memories flashed before her eyes, like fractures of a story that she didn't want to remember. She gasped, her throat constricting as tears poured silently down her cheeks. Those eyes…

Riruka was at her side within moments with a warm cup of calming tea and a soft look. It was soothing, so Yahizui let herself be hugged and listened to the woman's reassuring words. When Riruka asked what was wrong, the lie fell smoothly from her lips.

"Just a bad dream… I can't remember."

-O-

 _One month later..._

The past month had been… interesting. He was never one for socializing, not like his cousin was. To him, spending too much time with people was a draining activity, so he valued his time alone. But it seemed that humans were capable of adapting to almost anything, and after a week of nearly wanting to desert Konoha, Itachi too had adjusted to his new training partner.

He was still reluctant to call the girl a friend since he was quite honestly not entirely sure what having a friend entitled. Sure, there was Shisui, but they were related and will forever be together. On the other hand, he felt connected with Shisui in a different way than with his baby brother Sasuke, and they were also relatives. So was his love for Sasuke different than the one he had for Shisui, their blood relation notwithstanding? But he cared more for Shisui than he did for the girl, so that had to be taken into account as well. So, he could consider his cousin a friend, but Yahizui was…. Yes, training partner was the best description at the moment.

Itachi nodded to himself as he headed toward the usual meeting spot, his thoughts lingering on the subject of his situation.

As such, the past month with Yahizui had been surprisingly smooth. After a week of complaining, the girl seemed to have found her ambition and stuck to it. There was a new fire in her eyes that propelled her forward, a desire that pushed her on with almost frightening dedication. There were times when Itachi wanted to ask for her reasons, but he curbed his tongue, reminding himself that it was none of his business; in the end, they were only training partners… two people that came together four times a week and spent the day training, and sometimes drinking tea, and eating dangos, and talking… but mainly training. Nothing more… right?

So what if at times there were tears in her eyes? What if there were days where she pushed herself too hard, and he had to carry her home? It was none of his business why she did what she did, none at all.

"Got your head up in the clouds?" Came Yahizui's voice from somewhere above.

It did not take him long to pinpoint her. As Itachi looked up, he saw her sitting on top of the tallest training post in the field, legs dangling playfully over the edge. She smiled at him in a carefree sort of way that contrasted with the determination he was thinking of and nimbly jumped, landing in a crouch at his feet.

"So, what's planned for today? Taijutsu? Shuriken? Endurance?"

Itachi looked at her eager face and promptly ignored her questions. It was none of his business why she tried so hard, but no one trained like that for no reason. "Why do you try so hard?"

"What? Try what?"

Itachi shook his head, trying to organize his thoughts. How come people never managed to follow his train of thought? "You had no knowledge of being a ninja, yet you try so hard, every day pushing yourself to the limit. Why? Why want to be a shinobi in the first place? Why choose a path that has only blood and death?"

For a moment there was silence. Yahizui's eyes widened, lips tightening into a thin line. Something he's said bothered her; this he could clearly see. Then, her gaze narrowed, filling with anger.

"Tch. What d'you know of blood and death?"

She was looking at him with contempt, her usually wide eyes narrowed. What was it that made her look this way? What had happened that made her turn this bitter? He had seen blood; he had seen what the weapons and power of the strong did to the weak. He had seen it all and vowed to gain enough strength so that something like that would never have to happen again. But what made her so determined? What made her so sure that she was the only one who knew the face of death?

"Power brings nothing but greed, which leads to suffering. Why do you want it?"

She looked confused, her young mind trying to process his words, their meaning. Itachi was used to it, so he waited patiently. Finally, her words gathered on her tongue, and she spoke, the ire still palpable in every word.

"I'll never be helpless again. That's my promise, t'is my goal! You say power is greed, the strong want to get stronger… I don't care! I don't care about reasons, or any o' that! All I care is that if something happens, I can fight."

There were fire and determination in her words that stopped him. It was the kind of foolish, pure feeling that defied all logic, which went beyond any calculation he could make. It was a passion fueled by pain, and in a way, Itachi understood it. "Academy starts next week. Come early."

For a moment she looked confused as if his words made no sense. Then, her face brightened, and she nodded enthusiastically, a new spark present in her expressive eyes. Yes, she was his training partner, and her reasons were none of his business, but he understood her drive. He felt the same.

-O-

The Uchiha household was quiet at this time of the day. Fugaku, the head of the house and of the entire clan was busy at the police station, while Itachi usually spent his day's training. The only occupants of the house that remained were Mikoto and her Sasuke. From behind thick, dark lashes, Mikoto gazed at her sleeping son with adoration. He was perfect, in every way! He had the right amount of chubby cheeks, full, curious eyes and the most lovely laughter she had ever heard. He was a sweet boy, always with a smile on his face and twinkling, dark eyes. He was her sweet, sweet boy.

"He truly is a wonderful one, no?"

She jumped, startled by the presence behind her. Why did he always do that? How was it that even though she had the honed skills of a kunoichi, he could still sneak up on her like she was some weak civilian? She hated that, yet she loved him; she loved him with the blind love that a sister loves her older brother. "Shuko nii-sama, what brings you here?"

He looked at her with narrowed eyes that softened just for her, his arched lips stretching in a smile. "Must I have a reason to visit my beloved sister?"

Mikoto was tense for a moment. But as usual, there was something in Shuko's tone that calmed her down. He had a gift, this beloved brother of hers. Whenever Shuko spoke, people would listen. He used his words like a sharp sword, and it either bewitched or cut whomever he wished. Yet with her… Mikoto knew that his love for her was deep. She could feel it in his voice, see in his eyes. "Not at all, nii-sama. How may I be of service? Would you like some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely."

They stopped in the kitchen, sitting by the table in front of each other, a steaming cup of fragrant liquid before them.

"I hear Itachi will start the academy soon."

Her eyes darkened, lashes lowering to hide the emotion present there. "Yes, he will."

"Good. I've spoken with elder Enui about it. Itachi has a potential that has never been seen before, and as he said, we must capitalize on it." He sipped his tea calmly, regarding her with contemplative eyes. "You disagree."

"He is… unlike other children, has always been. Why do you want to push him to have less of childhood that he is already bound to have?"

The easy smile on Shuko's face morphed into a cruel one, his warm eyes hardening. "Mikoto-chan… I have done nothing of the sort! I am nothing but Itachi's uncle. Any decision regarding the boy's future is taken by his father… as you well know."

Tears gathered in her eyes and her knuckles whitened under the table at his words. Oh, how cruel he could be. "Then promise me something." She looked at him with desperation and could see his eyes soften once more. He was a cruel man, but he was her brother, and he loved her. "Nii-sama, promise me that whatever potential my Sasuke shows, nothing of the sorts will happen to him!"

"Mikoto… these are dangerous games you play…"

"Promise me!" This was her chance, her only way of gaining any type of leverage. "Brother, if you love me you will save my boy!"

"What of Itachi?"

Mikoto's eyes widened, and then lowered in shame. Her lips trembled as her words stuck in her throat. "For that boy… there is no hope."

-O-

Yamanaka Inoichi was a loyal, careful shinobi. As a member of the jounin council, he was privy to many internal political decisions. As a member of the strategical board, he was aware of many international issues as well. The fact that almost two months ago Sunagakure had a significant breach in their security was something every major nation worth their salt knew. The fact that the Suna Bijuu escaped and in its rage tore the surrounding villages to the ground was less known, but to be expected. What no one else knew was that one little village might have housed a member of a once powerful and very valuable clan.

It was with this information that Inoichi went to their Kage a month ago. The answer he had received was… unexpected.

 _"Are you certain that it was a transport seal?"_

 _He looked at the old, hunched over figure of their Leader. "Yes sir, I'm certain. The man wrote the seal with ease, yet it was in no sealing code known by us. It must have been of his own creation. Upon activation, it transported the girl to safety."_

 _"Interesting… yet it proves nothing," said the Hokage, taking a long drag from his pipe. "That clan has been extinct for years, and any knowledge they possessed is gone. If we were to take it by hair color alone, then half of the Wind country is part of it. All these are speculations."_

 _"And what of the seal? Such a high-level transport seal could give Konoha the edge to…"_

 _"Inoichi, we're at peace. What Konoha needs right now is the capability to raise a strong new generation. We'll let the girl be. If she decides to join the academy, we'll know soon enough whether she's one of them or not. If she remains a civilian, then she will be left to stay as a civilian."_

 _He bowed. "Yes, Hokage-sama."_

He still pondered the decision of their leader, though he knew it to be wise. This was no longer the time for war, yet what if war came to them? His longtime friend, Shikaku, advised him to trust the Hokage, trust in his judgment. For now, there was nothing they could do but speculate. And if it were to be true… then Konoha would once more possess a power such as theirs.

-O-

The start of academy came one week later, on a sunny late summer day. Yahizui stood outside the Konoha academy gates, acceptance form clutched tightly in her hands. Riruka had already left, still sour at her decision. Their argument about shinobi and the ninja academy had taken most of yesterday's evening, but in the end, the older woman gave in. There was nothing that would change Yahizui's mind on the matter, and while she did not tell Riruka that flashes of that horrible day still haunted her at night, her guardian knew stubbornness when she saw it. She had told her the reason, but the red-haired girl thought nothing of it. People died all the time, no matter if they were shinobi or not. Her village was filled with peaceful civilians, yet they died, powerless to do anything. At least shinobi died fighting.

She looked up at the great clock on the building; ten minutes left until the ceremony began. Yahizui could already see all the children and parents gathered in the inner courtyard, running around and talking with each other. They were all ready to start, all excited to be there. Her feet tingling with anticipation, heart beating fast as thoughts raced through her mind. This was the first real step, the first real, tangible proof that she was making progress on her path. And yet… she couldn't move. What if she failed? What if everyone was stronger than she was and she ended up being a big, fat failure? Nonono, she won't fail. She'll work hard, train every day and…

"You can always go back home."

"Ah!" She reflexively jumped back, hand raised to her erratically beating heart. "Do you wanna scare me to death?" She gave Itachi an accusing look, all dark thoughts pushed to the back of her mind.

Itachi lifted one finger, and dutifully recited: "A shinobi must always be prepared to face the unexpected." He then looked at her unimpressed face and continued in a serious tone. "The sooner you learn to be alert to your surroundings at all time, the longer you get to live."

Green eyed rolled as her lips twisted into a smirk. "Are you trying to finish school before you even start it?" The look on his face told her that he was already preparing an answer. "T'was sarcastic!" She smiled, grabbed his hand and hurried toward the already formed assembly of children.

He followed, content to be dragged merely along by the distinctly more energetic girl. Her hand was warm, her smile was bright, and her eyes held a mischievous twinkle in them that made him forget how cold his mother was this morning, or how the clan's expectations were on his shoulders.

-O-

As they reached the assembly, Itachi saw the bright smile and kind eyes of Uchiha Izumi. They were something akin to cousins five times removed on his father's side… Itachi never paid much attention to that. She'd always been kind to him and ever since the Kyuubi attack that killed her father, his mother and hers seemed terribly tight despite the whispers and frowns at Izumi's mother being a non-Uchiha.

Izumi smiled brightly and waved his way, and he answered with a small gesture of his own. When the ceremony ended, the rookies were split into three classes. The theoretical lessons were to take place in separate classes, while practical courses such as taijutsu, shuriken and later ninjutsu were to be held with the whole group.

"Okay! I will be the best in my class!" declared Yahizui, fist hitting her palm. "And now I can really do it since I don't have to compete with you!" She gave him a strong pat on the back, her voice cheery. "Hey, promise to meet in the break, ne?"

Itachi smiled as he quickly flicked her forehead; after all, that pat on the back almost made him cough, so retaliation was in order. "And here I thought I would have the chance to get rid of you… oh well, break time it is," he said with a conspicuous smirk. Maybe he was spending too much time with Shisiui, and his cheekiness was rubbing off him…

As he approached the building, he saw Izumi waiting by the door.

"So, we are in the same class after all!" said the girl, giving him a soft smile. "Who was that? I haven't seen her before."

Itachi looked back at Yahizui and then glanced at Izumi. "She's a friend," he said, and it seemed like the right thing to say.

"Oh?"

Yes. Somehow, among moments of laughter, training and shared bentos, they became friends. And he was okay with it. He nodded with a small smile, and then turned toward his class, leaving a confused Izumi behind.

-O-

The road cutting through the forest at Konoha's edge was quiet. Giant trees towered, with thick old branches and green leaves that rustled in the wind. The glare of the sun didn't reach the ground, leaving gnarly roots to be covered in bright green moss. It was a peaceful road, serene and inconspicuous. A lone figure walked, his footsteps quiet in the fresh, morning air. Dark hair draped over his shoulders, swaying gently in the breeze. He loved this road. Loved the shade, the slight humidity in the air, the betraying peaceful feeling it gave you.

"Is this how we get to meet now, in secret?" he asked his voice part raspy gravel, part oily venom.

From behind the thick body of a tree, a figure appeared. "You've been awfully bold lately, Orochimaru. I cannot be seen working with you anymore."

The snake summoning Sannin smirked, his thin lips stretching to reveal pointed teeth. "How … convenient. You hurt me, I thought we were friends."

"Friendship is a notion for naive fools. You and I are neither," uttered the figure with disdain.

This time he did smile. No, they were neither friends nor fools. They were like two wolves that needed each other for the hunt. Yet if the tides turned… "No, we're not. Still, you need me now more than ever. Especially with that…" he glanced toward the man's hidden arm with gleeful eyes.

"Mind your place." A pause, most likely to gather his calm once more. "Something else came to my attention…"

"Oh?"

"Tell me, what do you know of the Uzumaki?"

His serpentine eyes widened, a rush of adrenaline pouring through his veins. Yes, this was precisely the reason why he loved working with him. "You always have the most interesting information."

* * *

 **A/N: Introducing, Shuko!**

 **Uchiha Shuko** is Mikoto's older brother. He has a talent for manipulation and charisma to back him up! His genjutsu powers are incredibly developed so that even without a Sharingan he can place a person in a powerful and subtle genjutsu. However, he is weak in other areas and thus envious of Fugaku for his strength.

 **So, Yahizui and Itachi are going to the academy and working hard on becoming shinobi!**

 **And in the darkness, Orochimaru meets up with a mysterious figure, who could that be, and what nefarious plan do they have up their sleeve?**

 **Next up:**

Yahizui makes a new friend at the academy

Orochimaru makes a special visit

And Fugaku is dealing with a complicated case in the Uchiha police!

 **Stay tuned and don't forget to push that heart button!**


	4. Book I: Ch4 - A helping hand

**A/N: This chapter has been Beta-ed by the amazing KatieBees!**

 **If you want to see character references and more pics of Yahizui, go to my DeviantArt page (but be mindful of spoilers)! My username is Itygirl.**

 **Special thanks to all the guest reviewers (whom I can't contact personally!)**

Yuki, you're really the sweetest, and I am so glad you're still sticking with me through all of this (again)! :D

* * *

 _Konohagakure – the village hidden in the leaves – is home to many shinobi clans. Some like the Uchiha and the Senju and Uchiha clan have been there from its inception, some like the Inuzuka and the Aburame were indigenous to the area where the village was born, and some like the Seiya were nomads that established themselves in the new, peaceful community._

 _Whatever the reasons, they all stayed._

 _-Extract from 'The history of Konohagakure' -_

* * *

– A helping hand -

There were many things Yahizui loved about the academy. The endless scrolls on the walls, the quirky fashion sense that some classmates seemed to have, the twisted hallways and hidden classrooms - she was fascinated by it all and absorbed all information with single-minded passion. But through her fascination, Yahizui found things she loathed.

Among the hung up scrolls, displayed weapons and heaps of information, the academy walls were filled with future shinobi; ruthless children that vied for power and respected only strength. And as days passed, she came to hate the arrogance and superiority of those with a shinobi background. They were vile little creatures that sneered at anything that wasn't like them, hunting the weak like a pack of hungry wolves. They called it the standard shinobi way. Yahizui found the concept stupid at best. If someone was talented enough, then they will be a good shinobi no matter their background.

Her association with Itachi and the few altercations she'd had granted her some form of protection, but there were those that weren't so lucky. So when she saw a group of boys with proudly sewn clan seals on their shirts pushing a rather tall boy around, Yahizui fumed.

"You freak, you scared my sister yesterday!" said a stocky boy, punctuating his sentence with a powerful shove that sent him to the ground. "Your ugly face had her crying all the way home!" Another shove. "You'd better apologize to your betters, civ'."

"Yeah," piped another. "With that face, you look like a stinking, ugly monkey." He had a nasty sneer on his face, his lips twisted, teeth bared in a menacing expression. "You can't even be called human. So apologize, monkey!"

The boy in question looked at his attackers with anger in his eyes. How was it that his stupid face got him in trouble again? He muttered a silent apology, head bowed low so that his long, brown bangs would cover the angry tears that sprung up. This was not fair, he had done nothing wrong! All he did was mind his own business and try to learn as best as he could. It wasn't his fault that his nose was big, or that his eyes looked so scary. It wasn't his fault that stupid little girls got frightened so easily!

"I can't hear ya, monkey freak! I said, bow down and apologize!"

"Hey!" came a voice from close by.

The boys turned around identical sneers on their faces. She found them ugly, ridiculous. With round, baby faces and tiny, childlike hands, these stupid boys were trying to fill shoes that were too big for their feet. She knew one of them – Uta was his name. A stocky boy with spiky dirt-colored hair that came from a clan few heard about. He thought himself strong and bragged that his father was the best jounin in Konoha. But Yahizui knew that once caught in a neck lock, Uta was anything but strong, or brave. He was a sniveling little pig that squealed just like one.

"Picking on the wrong people again, Buta-chan?" she grinned at the little wordplay. His face was all red by now, eyes narrowing in anger.

"I'm gonna make you swallow your words, bitch!"

He lunged at her, but Yahizui sidestepped him easily. The few months of training with Itachi proved to be golden when dealing with… well, anything ninja-related. Her friend was a few hundred levels above anyone their age, and there were already rumors that there was nothing the academy instructors could teach him. Training with him and learning from him gave her the edge she needed in most hand to hand combats. The agility she'd gained in the desert helped her make sharp turns when attacking, while the many days spent sparing with helped her learn to recognize and predict the usually feeble attacks sent her way.

Fighting Uta, who was slow to move and relied on his strength alone, was a piece of cake. Just a side step and a well-aimed kick to the back of his legs had the stout boy tumbling to the ground.

"Leave him alone, Buta-chan…" she said, voice pitched low. She then turned to the other boys, green eyes narrowed. "All of you." It was a gamble; if they thought her too strong to fight, then they'd leave her and the boy alone. If they didn't buy into the bluff… there was always running. She 'd seen that her entire life. White-collared desert lizards would enlarge the skin around their throat, making themselves look more massive and menacing. Snakes would bare their fangs, hoping to scare predators away. In the wild environment which the academy grounds were, she too had to make sure she was more menacing.

Seconds passed, yet they felt like days. Behind Yahizui, the long-limbed boy she defended stirred uncomfortably on the ground as the tense atmosphere seemed to reach a pinnacle.

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of their break.

"Tch, let's go," said one of the boys, as the other helped Uta up. "This is not over, you hear me?"

Yahizui grinned, her eyes widening. Menacing, this was what she vied to be. This was a battle of wills. "I'll be waiting."

She sighed as they finally left, turning around to look at the boy on the ground. "Are you hurt?" she asked, extending a hand to pull him up.

"I'm fine," he said in a soft voice. He stood up on his own, rising to an impressive height. His arms and legs were long, and he stood awkwardly like he had to idea what to do with them. His nose looked too big for his face, and the long, ash brown bangs seemed to make his sharp, droopy eyes seem menacing. "You shouldn't have done that. Now they'll be after you as well. Still… thank you."

"Oh, don't mind me! They're nothing but bullies."

"Still," he pushed, his soft voice gaining a bit of bite to it. "They torment every civilian in our year, and now that you defended one, they will target you as well, although you're not one."

"Who said I ain't one?" asked Yahizui, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Y-you are? But your moves, the way you put him to the ground…"

Yahizui waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, I'm sure you'd be able to do the same with some practice! I'm not clanned or anything, I actually came to Konoha a few months back." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm Yahizui! Nice t'meet ya!"

The boy paused as if he was unsure what he should do. "Tojiro… Ashiyama Tojiro. Likewise. And I don't think I'd ever manage to do that… actually, I don't even know why I thought I could be a ninja…"

"Don't say that! You can be whatever you want to be, all you have to do is work hard and believe in yourself!"

"Is that what you do?"

She nodded, then moved to walk beside him. "Yeah! So, why do you hide your eyes?"

"They scare people."

Yahizui looked at him sideways, crimson eyebrows rising toward her hairline. "That's the point, no? Miwako-sensei said that ninjas in Kirigakure sharpen their teeth t'look scarier, and some in Kumo cover their bodies in tattoos meant to warn their opponents. You have all you need, so why hide it?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"But what?"

He looked like he was pondering something as they reached the front door of the building. "That's not the point!"

"What is the point?" she said, opening the door and entering.

They were almost in front of the door leading to the inner courtyard. "The point is…"

Yahizui raised her hand in front of his eyes. "Listen, taijutsu class is next, and we're late. You can tell me the point later."

Tojiro stood there for a moment, unsure what to say. He then rushed in after her, intent on making his point clear, when he saw whom she sat down next to - Uchiha Itachi, the most talked about student in the entire academy. He stopped, his initial excitement dampened; why would someone who was friends with that guy want to have anything to do with him? He was about to step back into the crowd when Yahizui gave him a small wave and a smile.

Maybe they could be friends after all.

-O-

As Yahizui took her seat by Itachi's side, the aggravated hiss of his classmates resonated around them. This had become the norm for her since she had sat next to him on the first day of class. At first, Itachi was received with the usually reserved politeness that someone from such a prominent clan received. He was a silent type of person, so making friends among his classmates was almost impossible. That and him knowing absolutely everything on the curriculum gained him the hate of practically every male classmates and the adoration of the females. As a female herself, Yahizui lacked the understanding as to why they were so head over heels with him. Sure, he could do a flawless shuriken jutsu, but from that to them whispering that they wanted to marry him… it was a long way down. Naturally, Itachi was oblivious and paid no attention to any of the social disasters happening around him, leaving the drama to fall on her head.

"Your fan club is at it again," she uttered, her voice hushed.

Yahizui waved hello to Izumi, who had a first-row seat in the so-dubbed fan club, then winced as the pretty Uchiha sent her a nasty look. Izumi was more socially savvy than she'd been. Naturally, as a member of the Uchiha, she got to spend more time with the now famous and – in their minds – mysterious Itachi. Of course, that got Izumi a lot of heat at the beginning from her female classmates. Still, the girl hand managed to maneuver herself out of the sticky situation and somehow enter their good graces.

As a result, she went from passably friendly towards Yahizui, to downright hostile, treating her as the obstacle that stood in front of her prize: the Uchiha heir. If only Izumi would see how little interest Itachi had in anything that wasn't a complicated jutsu, training or a book… silly girl.

Itachi briefly glanced up from the scroll he was reading, then promptly returned to it. Such things went over his head, and the scroll was dealing in an advanced fire jutsu that he really wanted to learn. He heard Yahizui sigh by his side, then silence settled over the assembled class as their three instructors and a man he'd never seen before walked in.

"Welcome to today's taijutsu class," said the oldest of the instructors in a jovial voice. "Today we have something extraordinary prepared for you. We've had the honor to be visited by one of the highest ranked ninjas in Konoha! He is here to demonstrate proper evasive techniques. You must remember that whenever you face an opponent stronger than you, evasion is key. A shinobi must be quick on their feet and able to use any means necessary to escape. In life and death situations, your mission is primordial, and you must make sure that you complete it. Now, I will give the floor to the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru-sama!"

"Who is this guy?" whispered Yahizui, shuddering as she saw the man's, yellow eyes. They were dangerous, and it reminded her too much of another pair of orbs that haunted her dreams. A chill spread over her spine, and she quickly looked at Itachi.

The scroll lay forgotten in Itachi's lap, his eyes focused on the tall, dark-haired man. He'd seen him as a child, right after the war had ended and the dead were being put to rest in graveyards devoid of corpses. "Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sannin," he answered absentmindedly, his gaze never leaving the man. "He's a war hero, with powers on par with the Hokage himself."

"Wow… what's a guy like him doing here?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "That is a good question…"

Their attention was consumed by the man before them. He spoke in a rich tone that contrasted with his gravel-like voice; his eyes were a sweet poison that both drew them in and froze them on the spot, and his skill left them all in awe.

Itachi was mesmerized, his mind quickly cataloging every move the man made. He wished for the hundredth time that he had the Sharingan and be able to see the chakra fluctuate with each precise motion that the Sannin made. And when the time came for them to volunteer for a demonstration, his hand rose up in the air automatically.

"Ah, Itachi-kun," said the instructor, already moving toward him. "Would you-…"

"Actually, I was thinking of a spar." Orochimaru's voice was quiet, yet all listened to it with rapt attention. "It would be unfair to have one of them go against me, don't you think?"

The instructor paled, distinctly uncomfortable in the Sannin's presence. "O-of course! Itachi-kun, you can come up here. Who would want to come next?"

Silence fell over the class. It was a well-known fact that anyone who fought Itachi would be on the ground in a fraction of a second. His speed, agility, and power were unrivaled in the entire academy.

"Interesting…" murmured the Sannin, his yellow eyes roaming from student to student. "How about her?"

Yahizui blinked owlishly at the pale finger pointed her way. So far she'd never been pitted against Itachi. It was a sort of unspoken rule that kunoichis were rarely put to fight against boys, and even more so against one of his calibers. And besides the one or two classmates, no one knew that the two of them spent their after-school time sparing and rehearsing moves – or more precise, with her taking mouthfuls of grass as she hit the ground every five seconds.

As if on cue, the instructor intervened. "Orochimaru-sama, the girl is of civilian background, it would be cruel to…"

"I am sure she will do just fine," said the Sannin, his voice dropping a few octaves.

Unsure what to do, Yahizui peeked a look at her silent friend. His discrete nod was all she needed to jump from her seat and stand before him. She caught the smirk on the tall Sannin's face and shuddered.

"All right, make the sign as we learned. This is a spar, so no weapons. First one out of the inscribed circle loses."

They both nodded, lifting one hand to make the spar sign. Yahizui took a deep breath, hoping to keep her racing heart under control. She'd fought against Itachi before, heck they did it three times a week, but never with an audience. A tingling feeling ran down her spine as tension skyrocketed through her nerves. She looked up and saw Itachi smile. It was a natural gesture, a small tilt of his lips that he would sometimes give. It calmed her a little; this was Itachi and genius or not, he was her friend. Losing with him was inevitable, but maybe if she took him by surprise…

Her fingers were stiff in the spar sign, preparing to jump as soon as the instructor gave the signal.

"Begin!"

She jumped up just as Itachi lunged forward, knowing that he favored to flash behind the opponent and finish it with a tackle _. I can do it!_ She twisted mid-air, aiming a kick at the back of his head. He was wide open, she could do it!

The crash with the ground came suddenly, the back of her head resting against his foot. Yahizui blinked, confused for a moment as to how she got in that position when Itachi's dark eyes and subtle smirk came into view.

"Damn it," she muttered, then took his offered hand and stood up.

They each gave the union sign, then moved to sit down at the instructor's command, unaware of the intense look Orochimaru sent their way.

"I almost got you there," she whispered to him.

Itachi was once more absorbed by his fire jutsu scroll. "Dream on," he said, then looked up at her with a small smile. "Though, you are getting faster."

Her eyes narrowed, a dusting of red coloring her cheeks. "I have no idea if you mean it or if you're making fun of me," she answered with a pout.

The next match started, and Yahizui's attention turned toward it, unaware of the serpentine eyes pointed at her and her friend.

-O-

Time at the academy passed fast. A week later Yahizui was once more in the taijutsu class, practicing her katas when a long-limbed shadow fell over her. "Tojiro, good morning!"

He looked the same, with his long bangs hanging like a curtain, his clothes a bit too small for his body.

"How's it going?" she asked, hoping to relieve some of the tension that seemed to emanate from him.

Silence; then he took a deep breath through his nose, "The point is that I don't want people to be afraid of me!"

Yahizui blinked, unsure what to do with the passionate declaration. "You waited a whole week to say that?"

Color bloomed in his cheeks, turning the sunkissed skin burgundy. "Well… it's not like I had time to say it or anything… I was... busy."

"Oh, ok," she said, returning her attention to the next move in her kata. She saw Tojiro move next to her and drop in his own stance. "You need to widen your feet a bit more, and put your hips forward," said Yahizui, showing him an exaggerated motion of what she meant.

"Sure," muttered Tojiro. "You get training tips from the Uchiha, that's why you're so good."

Yahizui stopped mid-kick, her stance relaxing. "Is that a problem?" The idea bugged her. Tojiro wasn't the only one that had accused her of riding on Itachi's back, on his fame, on his knowledge. "I work hard to train with him, it's not like Itachi can just give me his skill!"

"So you admit that you're training with him!"

"Well yeah, we're friends! But what does it have t' do with anything?" She turned to look him straight in the eye, her tiny fists balled in anger. "If you want, I can help you out, but I'm sick'n tired of being told I'm good 'cause I train with Itachi!"

"Will you?"

"What?"

Tojiro looked at her from between his long bangs. "Will you help me train?"

Yahizui gave him a fox-like grin, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Tojiro-boy, you're my new student! You may call me Yahizui-sama!"

"…Suddenly this seems like a bad idea."

"Nonsense! This is a great idea! Now, part your legs more and put those hips forward. After class, we meet for endurance training."

Tojiro gave her a long look but followed the directions anyway. "So… why do you train so hard? Most girls in my class worry about… their hair, or clothes, or how cute their notebooks are."

She paused. None of your business – she wanted to say but curbed her tongue. Tojiro knew nothing of her, knew nothing of her reasons and of her pain. He was just curious, friendly. "I… I want to be strong. I want… I want to protect those I care for." Yes. The more she thought about it, the more this reason rang clear in her head. She wanted to be strong enough to protect those she cared about. "What about you?"

"Not sure… I wanna prove that even civilians can make great ninjas… I guess."

"Then we better start working!"

-O-

Silence loomed in the Uchiha household. Mikoto was preparing dinner in the kitchen, with Sasuke and Itachi close by. Itachi was content to play with his little brother, watching him wobble on his chubby feet as he walked around the room.

"Itachi, have you finished your homework?" came Mikoto's voice from above.

"Yes, mother." His attention never strayed from Sasuke, and at the sound of his twinkling giggle, he smiled as well. He could do this all day, watch him walk, and play and smear baby food everywhere as he tried mastering the art of eating. Watching Sasuke do anything made him feel… peaceful.

"Have you practiced your katas?"

The peace was broken by his mother's stern voice.

"No need," he answered over his shoulder. "I know them already. I know all drills from my year, and those from second, third and fourth year."

She bristled, or maybe she was scared of his answer. She was often uncomfortable when he spoke in his level voice, and he knew it. And yet… there was a small, rebellious feeling or satisfaction he got when he did that. He could see that she cared for Sasuke more, was a better person, a better parent with him. Loving, caring, smiling. But that was ok. He also loved Sasuke more; he didn't hold it against her. Yet at times he was itching to make her feel uncomfortable. Maybe spending so much time with Shisui and Yahizui was rubbing off on him.

With one last nuzzle of Sasuke's soft hair, he stood, leaving his mother alone to fume. She was right on one point. He had to learn more.

His silent steps brought him to the slightly open door of his father's study, which he was about to enter when a quiet voice stopped him. He held his breath, concentrating on suppressing his chakra as best as he could.

"Captain, Taro, and Uko have been reported missing. There are no leads as to where they can be, but we believe it was an outside attack during the last mission."

"Anyone that can confirm that?"

"No, sir. They were chuunin, on a mission. The third member of their team was found dead nearby – kunai to the back of his head."

"I see. Talk to the hospital and see what you can find. Maybe we can get a lead by analyzing where the kunai was forged. It's safe to assume that our clan members were taken since no bodies could be found. It's either for information on the village, which I find unlikely, or…"

"It can't be…"

"But it can. They were most likely taken for their eyes. There is clear evidence that the Sharingan can be successfully implanted in another person; others might try."

"Captain, what should we do? We need to protect the clan!"

"Calm down, Fujira. I will bring the matter to the Hokage's attention. Until then, keep on searching. We cannot say for sure what happened until we have more information. You're dismissed."

Itachi moved to hide before the man left the office. The information disturbed him. Two of his clansmen were missing; a Konoha shinobi had died during a peacetime mission.

Moments passed, and the footsteps of Uchiha Fujira moved down the hallway and through the garden side entrance.

Itachi's thoughts were in turmoil, yet they settled on one thing: he had to get strong, stronger and fast. If he was strong he could protect them, he could make the world of shinobi safer, better. If a Hokage was the one that protected the village, then he will become that and make sure that no one would ever have to die!

Finally, Itachi breathed in, his small knuckle rapping on the door.

"Father?"

Fukagu looked up from the papers he brought home with him. "Yes, Itachi?"

He schooled his expression to one of eager curiosity, burying the anxiousness he had felt before deep down. He had another goal. "I want to learn more. Can you teach me?"

Fugaku placed the brush down, looking at his elder son with shrewd eyes. "You are attending the academy, do they not teach you enough?"

Itachi lowered his head. He yearned to explain the shortcomings of the whole academy system and make his father understand that he wanted – no, needed – to know more. Knowing the basics would not get him far as a ninja in the field – it probably didn't get those two chuunins very far.

He had to learn more. "Yes, but it's too easy." It was the most straightforward explanation he could come up with. Surely his father could understand the idea behind it.

Fugaku smiled, pride shining in his otherwise tired gaze. "That's my boy. Then follow me, I will teach you something."

They passed Mikoto in the hallway, and she smiled, but she was focused on a giggling Sasuke. Itachi grabbed his brother's chubby cheek and gently ruffled his hair, then turned back to the expecting figure of his father. "I wish to know more about being a shinobi. Tell me everything."

"Ah… that's a lot to learn in one go. Let's start with a useful jutsu."

-O-

Three months passed since the academy began, and at this point, Itachi found it harder and harder to have a peaceful lunch. _Why me?_

It was strange how fickle the opinion of others was. One day the boys in his class hated him for reasons beyond his understanding, and as soon as he stood up for them against a senior student, they hailed him as a god. The attention irked him, their incessant questions buzzed in his ears and the constant adoration in their eyes stung like a thorn in his side. Fickle people that flocked around the strongest. He didn't mind protecting them; in fact, it was as it should be. The strong protect the weak, and to him, this was the way of things. Honestly, he could do without the attention.

"Trying to hide from the world again?"

He was startled by her presence. How did he not hear her arrive? "How did you find me?" He was sure that no one had seen him get here, and he was completely hidden in the thick branches.

He could see her shake her head as she took a seat between the giant tree's roots. "Don't worry, you're well hidden. Tojiro saw you come here just before lunch started."

"Aa."

"So…" she began in a light tone. "We haven't been training for a while now…"

"Hmm…" He knew that since the academy started, they had spent less time together, but Itachi was busy. He wanted to learn everything, and as soon as possible. For him to be able to achieve his dream he had to push his limits further, faster. "I've been training with my father…he's been teaching me new jutsu's."

Unseen from between the tree's roots, Yahizui grimaced. "I see…" was all she said as she tried to suppress the bitterness she felt. Of course, Itachi had a family, someone who cared for him in that particular way that parents cared for their children. He had a father to teach him all he needed to know, just like… Tears gathered in her eyes – just like her father had taught her how to catch lizards.

She held her breath, willing the tears to go away. She envied him, wanted to have what he had, but there was no need for Itachi to know it. "Well, maybe tomorrow."

From his vantage point, Itachi could only see her shoulders and the top of her head. Her hair was starting to grow, now almost reaching her shoulders, yet it still seemed to have an unruly quality to it. Her skin was getting lighter as well, the lack of exposure to the constant smoldering sun bringing out its natural pale color. Yet what his observant eyes stopped upon were her stiff, slightly trembling shoulders. Was she… crying? Because they stopped training? No, this was no reason for her to be so distressed. Maybe… maybe she missed home or missed her family. Whatever the cause – just as that time by the river – her tears distressed him.

"Tomorrow," he said with conviction in his voice. "We can meet after classes end."

He could see her nod, but she kept otherwise silent. A few moments later, Yahizui finally spoke. "So what jutsu are you learning?"

A pause. Should he tell her? It wasn't a secret or anything, and after all, she was also training to be a Konoha shinobi. "The Kagebunshin and the Katon."

"Oh? Kagebunshin? Is it like the bunshin jutsu that the seniors learn?"

"Not at all." It was a common mistake, and Yahizui didn't know any better.

Should he explain? Will she get it? She was pretty sharp so she might understand the workings behind it, but it will take a while to put it in simple terms. There were still ten minutes of break, it should be enough.

"A normal bunshin is a copy of yourself, but it's not solid. It will move and talk and do whatever you would normally do, but it's basically just a diversion. A Kagebunshin is a few steps above. It's solid, it can attack and receive attacks. It's basically a solid clone. Once critically hit, the clone disappears, and you get its memories."

"Ooh! That's a pretty neat jutsu. You can be in more places at once!" She looked up at him with excited eyes. "You could put a clone go to school while you sit home and do nothing!" She jumped up, the idea snowballing out of her head in an animated speech. "Or-or, I know! You can have one go to school, one train, and one help with chores, while you sit at home and do nothing!"

People started looking their way, making Itachi realize that his secluded spot was suddenly no longer so secret.

"Yahizui…" he said in a hushed voice. "Calm down, people are looking our way."

"Who cares? Itachi, you're a genius! You **must** teach me this jutsu!"

His dark eyes widened as he saw a group of girls perk up at the sound of his name. They'd found him.

Yahizui looked behind at the sudden squeals of joy. Her eyes widened, panic flooding her veins.

"They're coming."

In a flash, Itachi grabbed her and jumped back into the thick branches of the tree before flooding his legs with chakra and leaping onto the academy roof. Yahizui blinked. That had been… less than a second. She turned to look at his focused expression in awe. Just how strong was he?

Seeing that he was once more out of their attention range, Itachi gently released her, then gave her a mock glare. "I should have left you there."

Her eyes narrowed, nose scrunching up. "Oh, y' wouldn't dare…"

"I should have since you gave my position away. And please… stop swallowing letters!"

She waved a dismissive hand in front of his eyes. "We both know you're too nice t' leave me to the wolves like that."

Itachi sighed, his head dropping low. Really, when will she learn to talk properly? "Don't take advantage…"

"Not at all! I'm eternally grateful, _Itachi-sama_!"

"Stop it."

Yahizui grinned impishly. "Aaanyway… how about that jutsu? Will you show me?"

"No."

"N-... What!? Why?"

He lifted his hand, one finger held straight up. "First, it's a forbidden, B-rank jutsu." Another finger followed the first. "Second, if misused, it can kill you as it requires either a large chakra pool or perfect control. Third, you haven't even learned the regular bunshin technique – it's not good to skip steps in your education." A fourth finger rose. "Fourth, you don't even know how to use your chakra. And finally, you haven't even completely mastered the shuriken jutsu. The Kagebunshin is way out of your league."

She blinked owlishly at him, eyes crossing as she looked at his fingers before a pout twisted her lips. "Well, you didn't have to be so… thorough."

He gave her a confused look. "I'm always thorough, and I didn't know you knew such big words."

Her face turned bright red as she tried to sputter an answer his way, fists balled in anger. Itachi smirked, amused by her antics. Red really was a suitable color for her.

* * *

 **A/N: I am seriously having so much fun writing young Itachi and Yahizui!**

 **Entering, Tojiro! He's a tall boy, skinny, with mean looking eyes and a big nose. Super awkward, super cute! I have a reference to him on my DeviantArt page. He comes from a civilian family, which we get to see that it's not the best thing in the ninja world.**

 **Also, Orochimaru makes another appearance! What was he doing there? What does he want? Nothing good, since it's him XD**

 **And what's happening with the Uchiha? Fugaku is getting reports of missing-nin, is it a coincidence, or a possible problem?**

 **Next Time, on Pain and Hope:**

 **Yahizui has an altercation, and we get to see more of some shinobi prejudices.**

 **Itachi demonstrates a jutsu that lives all in awe**

 **Shuko makes an appearance once more, disrupting the relative peace of the Uchiha household.**

 **This and much more!**

 **So, what do you think? Like it, hate it? Let me know in a comment!**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Book I: Ch5 - Best in the generation

**A/N: I am incredibly happy to see the response this story is getting! Thinking back to how it was when I first posted… this is a vast improvement! Thank you all for the support, and I hope to keep improving and keep writing better and better chapters!**

 **(The following extract has been inspired by the Naruto Wiki on Jutsu)**

* * *

 _To use a technique, a shinobi needs to use their chakra. To do that, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra, the physical and the spiritual energy. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered._

 _Without proper control of their chakra, a ninja will produce ineffective or weakened technique which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra and technique with higher efficiency. Different techniques require different hand seals._

 _-Extract from the Academy curriculum on chakra-_

* * *

– Best in the generation -

Break time was always a battlefield. Not for all of course, but to Yahizui it sure felt like that. Clanned kids – as they were dubbed by the rest – had the nasty habit of picking on everyone else. Those of civilian backgrounds were their first targets since they were usually physically less fit and behind in the curriculum. Those that had the bad luck of coming from another village didn't have an easy time either, as the Konoha students tended to be distrustful with what they deemed to be outsiders. Being both painted a massive target on Yahizui's back. After a full year at the Academy, she learned how to deal with the stigma that haunted her.

It had taken quite a few courtyard scuffles for them to realize that the 'scarlet demon'– as they called her – was not to be trifled with. As a result, she had acquired her own personal band of misfits, who stuck to her like glue during their breaks between classes. She liked them, they were all friendly, fun kids; but Yahizui knew that although their dreams were big, Tojiro was probably the only one among them that would make it to genin. The prejudice against civilians was based on real facts: civilians rarely made it in the ninja world. Still, they were her friends, and even if they were doomed to stay in the academy forever or drop out and go back to being a civilian, no one deserved to be bullied.

"Yahizui, good morning!" Ama and her twin sister Ima waved at her as she headed to the building. The twins were in the same class as her, and although they hadn't managed to throw a shuriken accurately yet, they were determined to at least graduate the first year.

"G'morning!" She walked their way, eyes narrowing at the long shadows of a few nearby seniors. What were they doing here? Their courtyard was on the other side of the building. She quickly reached the twins side, intending to enter the building as soon as possible.

"Not so fast, foreign civ'!" said a voice behind her, thick with contempt.

Yahizui turned around and was surprised to find Uta glaring at her. And behind him, a larger copy of him flanked by two other brutes. Her eyes narrowed as she took a protective step in front of the twin girls. This could be trouble. "Oi, oi, Buta-chan didn't know there were two of you!"

Uta turned scarlet red, but his older brother ignored her. "Uta, is this the one?" At a nod from him, the larger boy looked at her with angry eyes. "You'd better learn your place civ'. I wouldn't normally hit a girl since I'm a gentleman you know, but you, red-haired bitch, are beggin' for it!"

"Oh? Beggin' for it y' say? It's your stupid brother that begs for it. He's the one that keeps tormenting my friends, keeps picking a fight. Ain't my fault he gets his ass kicked by a girl." She turned around, motioning the girls to move along when the two sidekicks blocked their way.

"Not so fast brat!" roared Uta's brother. "First you need to apologize! Apologize to me, Masako Ruko, for insulting my brother, and by extension my clan!"

A frightened squeal pierced the air as Ruko's two friends closed in on the twins, strong hands grabbing each by their skinny arms. Yahizui lowered her head, crimson bangs obscuring her vision. "Your clan, you say?" she asked in a cold tone. "A clan that has their kids threatening little girls? What kind of stupid clan is that?"

Ruko frowned. "Listen here, brat you'd better watch your words when you talk to your better." He smirked when her head bowed, confident that the battle had already been won and her pride lay broken. "Now, I won't do anything to you, as long as you apologize."

Yahizui focused on her chakra, remembering the training she'd had with Itachi. She could already use it to enhance her jumps and help her climb trees, though her control was far from perfect. A moment later her head rose, pinning him with a furious gaze. "Let them go!"

Chakra flooded her legs as she jumped toward him, twisting mid-air and using the momentum to aim a kick at his head. She'd practiced this move with Itachi many times. It was fast, and though it lacked in real strength, the element of surprise was on her side. Her booted leg connected with his face with a vicious crunch and before he had the time to punch her back, Yahizui had already pushed against his shoulder and propelled herself away.

Ruko was enraged. "You stupid friggin civ'!" His cheek was already swelling, mad anger shining in his eyes. "I'll show you what a real ninja can do!" He pulled a kunai from his hip pouch, grinning at her wide eyes.

"You're not allowed to have weapons outside weapon class," she said, a ripple of fear passing through her.

Ruko grinned, the kunai spinning through his fingers. "Rules like that are made so stupid little civs' like you don't get hurt. Real shinobi carry real weapons."

From the corner of a building, Tojiro watched with wide eyes. He had to do something, but against seniors, he had no chance. But if he couldn't help, then Yahizui might get seriously hurt! An instructor, yes he had to find an instructor! He took off as far as his long legs would carry him, his eyes searching the familiar tall figures of the adults. What he found instead was a pensive looking boy surrounded by his ever idolizing fans.

"Itachi!"

Itachi looked up, recognition shining in his eyes. "Tojiro, hello."

"Please, you must come quickly! Yahizui, she's in big trouble! One of the seniors has a kunai, and they're fighting!"

Itachi's eyes widened. Why did she get herself in these situations? If she'd just mind her own business and stop provoking people, none of this would happen. He was gone in a second, rushing to the other side of the building where Tojiro was pointing.

What he saw made his eyes narrow in anger.

Two older boys were holding down the twin girls in Yahizui's class, while a third stood to the side and cheered at the spectacle before them. Yahizui was kneeling on the ground, her face scrunched in pain and griping a nasty, bleeding gash on her arm, while her attacker looked down at her with a feral grin. Itachi moved without realizing, his hands quickly grasping the bloodied kunai, throwing it at a nearby tree with more force than necessary as his leg tripped the large boy and let him smash to the ground. He then turned to look at his injured friend.

"You're hurt."

She lifted her head to look at him, no doubt with some cutting remark of 'no really?' of the tip of her tongue. There was no remark. Her eyes widened, and he felt the shift in the air as the burly boy aimed a punch at his head.

He ducked, then nimbly jumped, avoiding the incoming kick. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yahizui stand, a feral look on her face.

 _Stay down, don't get up!_

She jumped away just as the other boys entered the fray, trying in vain to either hit or pin him down. Itachi evaded their hits with ease, his speed and agility far surpassing theirs. All he had to do was wait for the boys to tire out, and hopefully incapacitate them in a way that didn't cause much harm. It was then that he saw it. Yahizui had taken the kunai from the tree and was ready to throw it at her previous attacker.

Without a second thought, Itachi pulled out his own hidden kunai, throwing it with deadly precision. It hit hers, making it ricochet harmlessly on the floor while his embedded itself in the building's wall.

The move was successful, yet it cost him precious seconds of attention. When he saw the punch coming, it was already too late. It connected with his jaw violently just as the instructors rushed to the scene, breaking bones and loosening teeth. Pain exploded in his head and then…

Nothing.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving everyone staring open-mouthed.

-O-

In a forest clearing a little outside Konoha, Itachi gasped.

"What happened?" asked Shisui, surprised at his wide-eyed stare.

"My clone got killed," he said after a moment. "I have to go to the academy; Yahizui is hurt."

"The pipsqueak?" asked Shisui in surprise. "What did she do this time?" He paused. "And what do you mean your clone got killed?"

Itachi took off at high speed, the trees zipping past him. Shisui kept up with little difficulty. "The shadow clone I left at the academy got punched in the face during a courtyard fight. Yahizui got injured by a kunai during that fight," he said in an even tone.

To anyone else, Itachi appeared calm, unfazed by the whole situation, but Shisui knew better. The slight tension in his jaw, the sudden intensity in his eyes, the subtle clenching of his fists. Itachi cared, in the absurdly deep way only he could.

With a sigh, he moved alongside him, then offered his hand. "Wanna go faster?" At Itachi's nod, he quickly grabbed him and shunshined away.

They were in front of the academy a couple of seconds later and were greeted by a sight that made neither happy. Yahizui was sitting on a bench, her head bowed low, clothes stained with dirt. Around her the academy instructors loomed like vultures, scolding her for the behavior.

"Yahizui-chan, two people say they saw you throw a kunai at Ruko, that you started the fight."

Yahizui's head snapped up at the reprimand, her face momentarily filling with shock. "What of Ama and Ima? They saw what really happened!" her eyes narrowed, teeth bared in anger. "They saw that fatty throw the kunai at me!"

The instructor shook his head. "Those two girls are too shaken up. Their mother picked them up, and they're currently resigning from the academy program. They're civilians, and too scared to talk; I'm afraid we can't take their testimony into account."

"What? No, that's not possible! Look, I'm not the one that started this fight!"

"I'm sorry Yahizui-chan, but you've been in so many incidents already, and Ruko, who comes from a respectable clan, has two reliable witnesses… you have no one to back your claim up."

"I can back it up."

Itachi stepped behind the instructors, a severe look on his face. He looked at her guarded posture, at the blood seeping through the bandage, and her angry gaze. His eyes narrowed, a muscle ticking in his jaw. "I was with her when the boys came, Miroku-sensei." His voice was calm, even. "They restrained the twins, then attacked Yahizui with a kunai. I was later able to take the weapon from him, but the damage was already done. Then they attacked me and… dispersed my clone."

Miroku's eyes narrowed. He had seen the Uchiha boy's clone disappear, and with those dark eyes staring at him, urging him to contest the confession, he felt cornered. He will not! He was a man of principle, and one thing was clear: civilians, especially foreign ones, had no business being a ninja! Miroku's mind worked fervently to quickly think of a counter-argument when another instructor took the lead.

Beside the wide-eyed Miroku, Kou looked thoughtfully at the young Uchiha. He was his primary instructor and knew that the boy was not prone to lies. "Is this true, Miroku?" he asked. Something did not add up, and the nervous look on his colleague's face didn't help the situation.

"Ah, Kou-san, I doubt that was a real shadow clone!" said Kou casually. "After all, it's a forbidden jutsu. Maybe it was a normal clone."

Kou's eyes narrowed. Had Miroku's penchant for elitism gotten the best of him again? He was also guilty of the sentiment at times, but this was no longer a discouraging grade here and there, this could mean expulsion from the Academy! He knew Itachi, and he knew of the Uchiha reputation well enough to take his word for it. Uchiha did not mingle with other shinobi children, much less with civilians.

Itachi saw that in his eyes and knew that the man believed him. "I can show you, Kou-sensei." He didn't wait for an answer as he quickly weaved the hand signs, making an identical, solid copy of himself appear by his side.

For a moment no one spoke. This was a B-rank technique that had been deemed forbidden to anyone under Jounin level – and yet, a seven-year-old boy was performing it right before his eyes. "Very well," he finally said with a cough. "This changes the situation. I will be talking with Ruko's family, and he will be punished. Yahizui-chan, go home for the day and take care of that cut." Kou then turned toward Itachi. "You have shown a skill that surpasses anything we could teach you here at the academy… for how long have you known this jutsu?"

Itachi shrugged. "A few months," he said, then watched the shocked look on the instructor's face. He didn't like to brag, hated it even, but if surpassing their expectations made them teach him more advanced techniques, then he wasn't about to hold back.

A few moments later the instructors left, muttering amongst each other and occasionally glancing back at him. As soon as they entered the building, Shisui dropped from a nearby tree and joined the duo.

As the adults dispersed, Yahizui said nothing, her head bowed low, knuckles white with tension. After a while, she spoke. "Why did you lie for me?"

"There was no way you could have proven your innocence. This way, justice is served," said Itachi in a calm tone. "However… what you did was wrong. Do that again, and next time I might not stand on your side."

His words sparked an inferno of anger in her eyes. "What I did was wrong? Have you lost it? He's the one that pulled a kunai on me, tha' threatened my friends! What I did was justice!"

"Answering violence with violence is not the solution."

Yahizui seemed to burn with rage at his words. Her eyes were wide, pupils contracted, and all previous pain was forgotten. "What are you talkin' about? Should I just let 'im torment me, push me around?" Her mouth twisted into a sneer, eyes filling with disgust. "Sure you can talk big Itachi, you're an _Uchiha_ , everyone knows your name, your family. All you get here are awed looks and fan clubs; no one would dare touch an Uchiha." Her arms were trembling, voice wavering with contempt as she said his name. "But for me? I'm no one, just some desert rat that even the instructors don't believe. They pick on me 'cause I'm a civ', and they pick on others like me 'cause they're too weak to protect themselves. Well, I ain't weak and I ain't gonna try to reason with stuck-up bastards that hurt others for fun. So you stay in your privileged little world and think high and mighty of right and wrong, but I'm gonna take care of the real world."

With that she turned around and ran toward the exit, concealing the tears in her eyes. Behind her, the two Uchiha cousins stood speechless.

"So… that was intense," said Shisui, his slanted eyes wide with surprise. "I never thought this academy prejudice would go so far."

Itachi looked up at his cousin with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Hmmm… how should I put it…" Shisui took a seat on the bench before them and looked his younger cousin straight on. "Besides the large clans like the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, and Inuzuka, Konoha is filled with smaller clans that are only one or two generations old. Clan-shinobis make up the bulk of Konoha's forces. It makes sense that children from shinobi families get training early on, have more knowledge and more chances to acquire extra techniques. Simply put, they have a higher chance to survive in the field."

Itachi nodded, seeing the logic in this.

"But," continued Shisui. "Many civilians want to become a shinobi. It pays well, and it gives you higher social status, and civilian kids might also be tempted by the life of adventure that they believe shinobi lead. So they come to the academy. Tell me, what percentage of civilians do you think usually make it past the academy?"

Itachi thought for a moment. "Five to ten percent?"

"Wrong. Out of all civilian applicants, roughly one percent makes it to genin. And only half of those manage to reach the rank of chuunin. Some stay genin forever, some retire from the job altogether and go back to their civilian lives."

Itachi was shocked. He knew that there weren't many shinobi of civilian background, but he wouldn't have imagined that there were actually so few. "But then, why the hate? It's not like clan kids have anything to fear from civilian applicants, so why torment them?"

"It's something taught at home. Those from clans have seen what happens to most civilian shinobi, especially in times of war. In fact, what they're doing can be called mercy. Encouraging someone that is not ready for this life will lead to certain death."

He could see Itachi nod in understanding, yet Shisui wasn't sure his cousin truly grasped the concept. He'd been young when the last war was still raging. In such extreme circumstances, it was paramount not only that the majority of your forces survived, but that you could rely on the person guarding your back. When the second war ended, Konoha had been desperate to replenish their troops. All academy applicants made it to genin, and after a certain number of missions and a test, they'd be promoted to chuunin, hoping that they will get the necessary knowledge in the field. How wrong they were… When the Third War broke out those newly promoted, former civilians, fell like flies. They were liabilities on the battlefield and those that relied on them to cover their backs were quickly dead as well… Including his own father, who idealistically believed that anyone could be a ninja.

He'd been bitter about it for most of his early childhood, but with time the pain faded away, leaving behind the power of his eyes and the hope that Konoha will do better next time. Yet as much as he objected to teaching unprepared children to fight and kill, Shisui knew that strength was strength. From those few civilians that did make it as ninjas, true talents emerged; the battle-hardened Morino Ibiki was a prime example of a former civilian whose resolve and powers got surged in the pits of hell itself.

Shisui sighed; he was getting ahead of himself with these thoughts. In the end it was important for Itachi to understand what was happening , and why. "The fact that these kids get to see the gap in skill and knowledge early on would work on discouraging them from a path that they're not ready to take. Those that remain are the right type for this profession. Of course, this leads to kids that abuse their power. But those that survive them… they have what it takes to survive in the outside world. Still… what they're doing to Yahizui is a personal vendetta. She's proven her worth many times over, yet they still doubt her. I'm sure that kid can handle whatever they throw her way, but her need to step up for those less fortunate might prove to be her undoing."

-O-

Yahizui fumed as she ran through the village, hoping to reach a place where no one could see the angry tears in her eyes. How dare he say that she did something wrong?! It was self-defense! Ruko had earned it! It was because of him that Ama and Ima gave up on their dreams, because of people like him that civilian kids felt like they never had a chance at becoming a ninja!

And what did **he** know? Being the high and mighty Uchiha that did everything perfect and all looked up to had clearly blinded him to what the little people were dealing with.

Her ire was reaching new levels, and before she knew it, Yahizui found herself on a forest path on the outskirts of Konoha. It was quiet here, the buzz of people absent. Here she could cry her frustrations away. Here she could scream at the unfairness of it all. Here…

Movement down the road caught her attention. Someone was on the path ahead… she was not alone, and the air was thick with danger like a thousand needles were pricking at her skin. Panic flooded her system, freezing all rational thought as her mind supplied flashes of terror and death. Sweat trickled down her forehead, as instinct finally took over and she quickly dashed in a nearby bush.

Voices could be heard in the distance, too far away for her to understand anything that was being said. She felt trapped, unable to move or breathe among the leaves that tickled her face and branches poling her sides. What was this? What kind of power lay on the road ahead?

A moment later it was gone, and Yahizui finally managed to take a deep breath. She panted, sweat pouring down her forehead, although her entire body shivered. A few deep breaths later she finally dared to stand up from her hiding place…and stopped.

Suspicious Yellow eyes met panicked green. She gasped, falling back into the bush as fear gripped her like a vice.

"What do we have here?" His tone was languorous, lips stretched in an indulgent smile. It would've been harmless if it weren't for the fear-inducing look in his reptilian eyes. "Did you get lost?"

Yahizui shook her head. Her muscles were tense with panic. She knew this man; after he paid a visit to their academy, Yahizui knew she would never forget those eyes. And that deadly aura, did it come from him? Yet it was his eyes that frightened her the most. Their color was so reminiscent of those that haunted her dreams; it was unnerving.

Orochimaru's gaze roamed over her, stopping at the now bloodied bandage on her arm. "You should get that checked…." He paused, indicating that he required an answer.

"Yahizui," she said immediately.

"… Yahizui-chan. What an interesting name. So tell me, Yahizui-chan, what were you doing here? Skipping school?"

Again, she shook her head in denial. "No sir, I was excused… there was a fight…"

His eyes moved to the bleeding bandage once more. "I see. Tell me, Yahizui-chan, where do you come from? I haven't seen anyone with your hair color in the village before…"

Her eyes widened. Why did he want to know? But she had nothing to hide, Riruka had made sure that all papers were in order and she had a residence permit at home. No, there was nothing to hide… yet apprehension still nestled in her belly. "A small village in the Suna desert…R-riruka-sama found me."

"Fascinating. Any other relatives?"

Her throat constricted. "N-no."

Orochimaru pinned her with a contemplative gaze for a moment longer, then pulled back, standing to his full height. "Go home, Yahizui-chan, there's nothing to see here."

-O-

Upon special request from the academy, Sarutobi Hiruzen assembled the small council and arranged a meeting with the short, headmaster. The large conference room seemed too large for the occasion, the long, half-circular table too imposing.

The headmaster's voice echoed off the stone walls. "Hokage-sama, Uchiha Itachi has not only perfected every academy jutsu, he knows even genin and chuunin level techniques. The other day he performed a kagebunshin. He is a true genius, and there is nothing more we can teach him."

The Hokage frowned. "Uchiha Itachi is certainly exceptional, but he is still a child! He did not even get through his first year of the academy. He is too young to be made genin," said the old Hokage in a firm voice. He was sure that the boy could handle being a genin just fine, but especially now it times of peace, he wished that children could enjoy what little they had of their childhood. This was too soon.

From further along the counselor table, Shimura Danzo coughed, gathering everyone's attention. "Hokage-sama, with all due respect, wasting such talent would not be beneficial for Konoha. The boy is clearly bored with the academy and seeks further training. Why hinder his progress?"

"Because we are at peace, and there is no longer the need to force our children to take arms before they are ready to do so!"

Danzo clicked his tongue in annoyance. "We should ask the boy's parents for their opinion on the matter. Surely they will take the right decision… _Hokage-sama_."

The academy headmaster watched with anxious eyes at the tense to and fro between the two men. The Hokage was clearly tense as he took a deep drag from his pipe.

On the other side of the table, Hiruzen expelled the noxious fume of his tobacco pipe. Danzo's trap was firmly clamped over his hands; refusing to implicate the Uchiha clan in this decision would be a sign that Konoha was subverting them. The mood between the clan and the village was already tense after the Kyuubi attack, and he was sure that his insistence that Itachi would stay in the academy would be taken poorly by the ambitious Uchiha.

With a heavy heart, he gave a nod of acceptance. "Very well, let us leave this to the Uchiha. Is there anything else worth mentioning, Aku-san?"

Aku looked first at the Hokage, then at Danzo. "No, Hokage-sama, none."

"Then you are dismissed."

-O-

Fugaku dragged his feet past the front door of his house, barely having the energy to take his shoes off. There had been another missing case, and he was in no way closer to solving it than he was a few months ago. The meeting he'd had with the Hokage had been unproductive at best, and a bureaucratic hell at worst. Even though those missing were Uchiha, all were part of the shinobi forces, so the jurisdiction of the case was to be taken over by the ANBU, and the police department would have minimal involvement. Things were starting to escalate, and since the Uchiha had no eyes and ears in the special ops division, his clan was getting restless. Sleepless nights and long days were just a few of the problems he'd been saddled with.

"I'm home!" he said with a sigh.

He saw Mikoto come and meet him, a smile on her face. Ah Mikoto, his beautiful, soft-spoken wife. She was kind, gentle, the most beautiful woman he had the fortune to see, and a cunning mastermind when she'd been in active service. But those days were long behind her; she was now retired from the ninja life, taking care of the household and the more delicate political matters of the clan. Fugaku liked it that way.

At first she had struggled, but in the end, Mikoto learned her place. She was an adaptable woman, and with time she came to accept and enjoy her new role; just as she learned to love him after their parents arranged their marriage. It was an old custom, but one that the ancient and powerful clans still practiced diligently. Love did not matter, what mattered was the continuation of the genes and a powerful kekkei genkai. The elders have chosen well in that matter, and Fugaku was more than happy that they gave him such a beautiful woman who loved him, and who he loved in return.

"Welcome home, darling," said Mikoto in a calm voice, interrupting his inner musings. She took his jacket with fluid movements, folding it in the process. "We have company."

The question on Fugaku's face was immediately answered by the oily voice of his brother in law.

"Brother, I apologize for the interruption," he said, appearing at his sister's side.

Shuko was so similar to Mikoto, and yet so different. He possessed the same cat-like eyes, same sculpted eyebrows, and same arched mouth. Yet his eyes were cold, calculated and vicious; his mouth had no kind words to say to him, merely political nonsense and poisonous jabs at the way he ruled the clan. But he was her brother, and that was the end of it. That was a fight he did not want to repeat with his dear wife. So Fugaku sighed, biting his tongue and replied in forced politeness. "Not at all, Shuko, you're always welcome."

Shuko smiled, as they all retreated to the tea room where Mikoto had already prepared a set. She set down the cups, placed a few sweet treats on the table, and then took a seat next to her brother. Fugaku felt restless, yet said nothing, opting to take a sip of his tea.

In the end, it was Mikoto's voice that cut through the tense silence. "I received news from the academy today," she said, pulling out an official looking scroll from under the table. "The instructor's recommend that Itachi graduate to genin. They say…" she paused, gripping the scroll tighter. From under the table, Shuko placed a discrete hand on her knee, urging her to be calm. "They say that there is nothing more they can teach him. They say he already knows chuunin level jutsu and that the only thing he lacks is field experience."

"I see." Fugaku wasn't surprised. The times he had trained with Itachi the boy had shown unprecedented growth and talent. He was quick to learn, observant and years ahead of his peers. "But to have him graduate so soon…"

"The Hokage has issued an exemption for young Itachi," said Shuko, his presence demanding all their attention. "This is an honor for our clan. Itachi is remarkable, with more potential than even Shisui. In this rhythm, he will be chuunin in a few years and then… who knows? Fugaku, your son has a great destiny before him. He can be the presence we always needed in Konoha but never truly had! He can be the next Hokage for all we know!"

"Shuko." Fugaku hated when his brother in law did that. Shuko's charisma could convince a man to slit his own throat, and Fugaku wanted none of that in his house. "Your input is _appreciated,_ but this is my son we're talking about. This decision lies with Mikoto and me."

"Of course, of course. Yet," Shko paused, head turning to look over his shoulder, "shouldn't Itachi get to decide as well?"

As Fugaku saw Itachi's small frame by the door, he lowered his head. "Itachi, you don't have to leave the academy early if you don't want…"

"It's fine," replied the seven-year-old in an even tone. "There is nothing more for me to learn there."

Mikoto bowed her head, as Shuko clapped his hands. "Then it's settled!" He took a sip of his tea, then stood up, placing one hand on Mikoto's shoulder. "Wonderful tea as always, Mikoto." He looked toward Fugaku and nodded curtly. "I shall take my leave, I don't want to disturb more than necessary."

Fugaku gave him a stiff nod, then took the scroll from his wife's hands. "Bring me a brush and ink."

-O-

The next day Yahizui came to the academy looking for her dark-haired friend. The accidental meeting with the Sannin had left her with a lingering chill that she couldn't quite shake, and she yearned to talk to him. After a whole evening of thinking, she realized that maybe she might have overreacted and maybe Itachi had nothing to do with this. It wasn't as if he was the one tormenting others. The apology was bitter on her tongue, but she swallowed her pride and soldiered on, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

Only, Itachi was nowhere to be found.

Where was he? She'd searched all day long until finally, she saw Izumi's long hair among a crowd of giggling girls. Out of options, Yahizui took a deep breath and headed her way.

"Izumi," she said, waiting for the other girl to turn around. "May I have a moment?"

"Oh, look who's here…" drawled a blue-eyed girl with shiny, blonde hair. "The scarlet demon – or rather, the dirty, ugly demon."

Yahizui pinned the offending girl with a frozen stare, imagining how well she could grab fistfuls of that shiny hair. The blonde girl gulped; the name scarlet demon had been well earned after all. Sensing the tension in the air, Izumi diplomatically pulled Yahizui away, whispering urgently. "Are you insane? You can't just start a fight with everyone! What did you want?"

Yahizui gave her a look that said otherwise before remembering the real reason she needed the Uchiha girl. "I've been looking for Itachi the entire day. Is he not at school today?"

"You don't know?" asked Izumi in surprise.

Yahizui blinked owlishly at her. "Know what?"

"Itachi-kun got sent to the senior class, he's graduating next week." There was a dreamy quality to her voice that Yahizui promptly ignored. But the words she spoke… they shocked her.

All thoughts of the Sannin and her worries flew out the window.

She turned around and left without a word, ignoring the protests of the pretty Uchiha girl. Graduating, he was graduating after only one year? How far ahead was he? How much had he been holding back when they were training?

She went right to the training ground after school, hoping to find him there.

He was training with Shisui, their movements simple blurs to her eyes. _So this is how he fights when he's not holding back…_ her knuckles turned white, jaw tightening in envy. It was daunting, yet marvelous to watch them fight. Even without his Sharingan, Itachi was on an entirely different level. How much will he still grow? Will there ever be a limit for him?

"I see we have an audience!"

Yahizui gasped, her eyes widening. She'd been so absorbed by her own thoughts that she missed when they stopped their fight and headed her way. "I…" she suddenly didn't know what to say. Both of them were on such a different level than her that she couldn't help but wonder: why would they even want to spend time with her?

Itachi was looking at her with patient eyes. She was nervous, he could see that. Her eyes were shifting from one place to another, and her teeth were chewing on her lip. He was sure that she wanted to chew on her fingernails right now, but she evidently sought to hide her nervousness from them. He was curious: Why was she nervous?

"Congratulations!" she finally said, though her shocked face clearly showed them that those were not the words she was thinking of. "I heard you're gonna graduate soon."

"The instructors saw my shadow clone and decided I was too advanced," said Itachi casually.

She gave Itachi a long look, then nodded. "Yeah, makes sense…"

After a moment of tense silence, Itachi decided to take matters into his own hands and split the tension with a sharp knife. "I apologize. It was not my place to scold you after the fight… I did not know the real gravity of the situation."

Her eyes widened, mouth opening slightly. "Nonono! I'm the one that's sorry!" she said in an earnest tone. "I exaggerated, and it's not like you're like them, you'd never do what they're doin', I know that! So-"

Her sincere apology got cut short by a gushing: "Look at the two of you, so cute!" from Shisui.

Yahizui quickly turned as red as her hair, as Itachi smiled indulgently with pink tinted cheeks.

"A-anyway," said Yahizui as she tried to will her blush away. "Don't you think you're going too fast? There are four more years of academy, are you sure you wanna skip them?"

Itachi shrugged, moving to his bag. "There was nothing more they could teach me," he said as he pulled a bottle of water and took a seat on the grass.

Yahizui looked at him with a pout. "No need to rub in how superior your skills are."

Itachi looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. He infused a blade of grass with enough chakra to make it rigid and threw it playfully at her. "It's not my fault you're so slow."

She quickly moved out of the way and gave him a cheeky look, sticking her tongue out. "I ain't slow; it's you who's freakishly strong!" With a playful smile, she waved a hand before his nose. "You need to get a life, I-ta-chi! All that studying will make you a strange hermit that never sees sunshine!"

Itachi looked confused. "But… I have a life! I spend time with people." He peered intensely at them to make his point, making Yahizui smile.

Shisui smiled at the exchange. They made a strange fit, but somehow, through her jabs and light conversations, Yahizui always managed to drag out the real Itachi from underneath his shell.

It was…refreshing.

"So," said Shisui, taking a seat next to them "How's your arm?" He pointed to the bandage that peeked from underneath her green t-shirt.

"Better. One or two more days and it's gonna be healed."

Shisui blinked at her quizzically. "That's fast... Did you see a med nin?"

Yahizui twirled a blade of grass between her fingers, trying in vain to imbue it with chakra as Itachi had. "Nah, I always healed fast. But Riruka-sama's salves help a lot!"

Shisui nodded, though his eyes were roaming over her with suspicion. The red hair was a giveaway, but there were plenty of people in Wind Country that had red hair, so it didn't say much. The healing rate… it was a possibility. "So Yahizui-chan, now that Itachi is a genin he won't have so much time to train…"

She held one hand up toward Shisui, stopping him mid-sentence. "I know." She then turned toward Itachi, one finger pointed at his nose, making his eyes cross to follow it. "The next time we train, I will be prepared! No more holding back!"

The look of surprise on his face quickly turned into a soft smile, his coal dark eyes warming up. "I know," he said, and it held all the faith he had in her.

-O-

That same year Itachi graduated as the youngest genin in the history of Konoha. He was placed on Team 2, together with Izumo Tenma and Inari Shinko. His life as a genin had begun, his childhood left behind.

Yahizui watched the graduation ceremony, wondering if he would even remember his old friends. As if he'd read her mind, Itachi looked her way, their gazes locking across the field. Warmth blossomed in her chest, and she smiled back. She knew then and there that they will stay friends, no matter what life brought.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, Itachi sure is moving fast through the ranks! Shuko is creepy, because I just love writing him so, and Yahizui has a not so welcome encounter with Orochimaru! Hmmm…. I wonder what he's been up to in the forest :D**

 **Next time on Pain and Hope:**

 **Yahizui sees more of what it means to be a part of a great clan**

 **We get to see Shisui showing his metaphorical fangs, and Fugaku is dealing with a tricky political situation!**

 **This and more, so stick around, click that little heart at the end of the page and let me know what you think!**


	6. Book I: Ch6 - A part of

**A/N: I never thought I would be able to keep this one chapter a week update, but guys I'm trying my best! It's working well so far, and I manage to stay one or two chapters ahead! Your comments, favorites and follows fuel me to write faster and more, so keep them coming! :D**

 **Again, special thanks to KatieBees for helping me with this chapter, and to KitsMits for being there whenever I need to chat about plot threads! Both of you are amazing!**

 **As a side note, if you haven't read KitmMits's To Unravel the Night, go ahead and do it! She's a great writer and is currently working on a rewrite as well!**

* * *

 _The Uchiha clan is one of the largest and most influential clans in Konohagakure. Their kekkei genkai, the Sharingan is, together with the Byakugan of the Hyuuga, the most potent visual power to be ever inherited through blood. But not all who are born in the Uchiha clan possess the famed Sharingan. While the genes for it could be present in every member of the clan, one needs to awaken it; through pain, trauma and suffering the members of the Uchiha clan become powerful._

 _You can imagine that in times of war and strife, such moments come in abundance. And this is why, after two great wars the Uchiha's are one of the most powerful clans in the history of ninja._

 _-Extract from 'The History of Nations'-_

* * *

– A part of –

As the sun was setting over Konoha, bathing it in hues of gold and orange, Yahizui walked down a road she knew by heart. It all started two years ago, after the horrifying dream about the sand demon. The helplessness of that day haunted her still. The pain of seeing everything she loved being crushed before her, gave birth to a firm resolve. Strength, power, all for the sake of never having to lose a loved one again. This was what drove her, what pushed her past her limits and made her grow.

Yet beyond her quest to grow in strength and skill, Yahizui missed her life in the desert the most. The mornings where she'd gather dew, the hours spent hunting lizards under the scorching sun, the village, her parents. She needed a place to call her own, something to connect her to a life long past. At first, she didn't want to tell Riruka, didn't want to bother the woman with something so… personal, but her guardian had gotten under her skin, so one late evening, between tears of loneliness and sighs, she made her request.

The next week, in a sunny corner of the Konoha cemetery, stood a slab of stone with two names engraved on it: Shourai Amaya and Saito – loving parents.

Yahizui knelt in front of the grave, arranging the potted cacti to make sure that they got enough sunshine. "Hello mama, hello papa! I got an A on my taijutsu class today, pretty cool, ne?" She grinned, imagining how her father would smile and how her mother's eyes would twinkle in delight. "I think the sensei wasn't really happy about giving me that grade though," she continued with a thoughtful frown. "He looked like he'd swallowed something really nasty when he wrote my grade." The idea bothered her for a moment, as it always did before she brushed it away. Who cared what they thought - as long as she did well, there was nothing they could do about it.

"You know… sometimes I still miss Itachi, and hanging out with him during lunch time." She sat comfortably, her back leaning against the stone, pretending that she was leaning against them as they listened attentively. "He's a genin now, out on all kinds of missions…we rarely get to meet up and train anymore." Her voice quieted; the thought of the distance between herself and her first friend was depressing. Sure, she had Tojiro and a few other civilian friends who she visited every couple of days, but she missed Itachi and his social clumsiness. He was happy though, she could see that. The rivalry he had with Tenma and Shinko's gentle mothering, did him good. He had friends now, and because of that, she didn't want to be sad that they spent less time together.

Yahizui looked at the gravestone, forcing a smile. There was no need to get all sappy in front of them, or they would never believe she's grown up at all! "Well, I still have Tojiro, and we continue to bravely defend the rights of all civilian born ninjas ou,t there! Although, it's just him and me now, so not much to defend…"

Out of the six members of their 'civilian ninja group' – as they dubbed themselves, the two of them were the only ones left. The pressure of the classes had taken its toll. Instructors operated on the premise that children got extra tips from their parents; most did. Yet civilian kids had no knowledgeable parents to turn to, no one to explain how chakra circulated in one's body, or how to channel it. Their parents couldn't help them with their shuriken technique, or their taijutsu katas. It soon became clear that civilian kids had to work more to breach the knowledge and skill gap. Not all were prepared for this. On the plus side, once the others had dropped out, the kids that bullied them got bored of attacking them and now merely ignored them. After all, what was the fun of attacking someone who fought back all the time?

"I guess that's about all…oh! I almost forgot!" She pulled out a scroll from her hip pouch, her small fingers gently moving over the faded paper. "I found this in the library, totally by chance! I was there looking for material about chakra control – since Sensei said it will be a big topic next year, and I want to be prepared – when I found this next to it!" She gently opened the scroll and read the title. "Fundamentals of Sealing – by Uzumaki Mito. It's amazing! Mito-sama says that you can do anything with seals and that real seal masters can make the impossible possible just by using seals! Here's what it says: _The nature of fuininjutsu is a delicate braid between coding and chakra. To create a seal one requires precision, creativity, and a strong, steady intent…._ "

Yahizui spent the next hour reading them the words of a woman she already admired above all others, careful to enunciate every word and peppering each explanation with her own interpretations. She loved coming here. It made her feel closer to them in a way she knew was no longer possible. So she came here with her joys and her sorrows, looking for clarity in the ever patient, silent stone of an empty grave.

-O-

On her way back, Yahizui stopped, as always, at the Inari tea shop to get a cup of matcha. She had almost reached the shop when the sitting figure of Shinko got her attention. She was at the teahouse's doorstep, hugging her knees as her shoulders shook with sobs.

"Shinko-san, what happened? Why are you crying?" Yahizui knelt next to the older girl, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. Her skin was cold through the thin material of her top. How long had she been here for? How come no one saw her? Yahizui's green eyes softened with worry, her hand moving in circular, soothing motions over the girl's back.

Shinko lifted her head, her brown eyes filled with tears. "T-tenma … Tenma is dead!" were the only words she managed to utter before tears overcame her once more.

 _What?_ The news hit Yahizui like a punch to the gut. Dead… he'd been a genin for a year, these were peaceful times; how could he have died?

"What…-what happened?" she asked, her voice strained with shock.

Shinko shook her head as another sob escaped her. "W-we were on a mission… guarding the daimyo's guests a-at an important meeting. A-an assassin came out of nowhere, trying to kill them… Itachi… he intervened, but the assassin was too strong. T-tenma… he pushed Itachi away…he took the blow meant for him…" at the end, there was a lost look in Shinko's eyes before tears fell once more down her pale cheeks.

Dead, killed in action.

Yahizui watched the girl in shock. Her heart was beating erratically, and even as she held a hand on Shinko's shoulder to calm her down, she could feel her own panic starting to rise. This was their destiny; this was what academy instructors were hinting at every week during tactical class. Even during peace, they could die at any time. In their stupid, childish minds they thought they were ready for it. They all thought they would be heroes, that they would gladly lay down their lives for what's right, but most had no idea what that meant. Most had no idea how much it hurt to lose someone.

What about Itachi? Terror gripped her at the thought. How was he dealing with this? Was he there when it happened? A desperate need overtook her; she needed to see him, she needed to make sure he was okay! With one last squeeze of Shinko's trembling shoulder and a quick worried look in her direction, the red-head stepped away, intending to reach the Uchiha district as soon as possible.

She was panting by the time she reached the compound gate, crimson bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead. "Where…w-here?"

The Uchiha standing guard just stared at her, looking unimpressed, so she took a few seconds to catch her breath. When she was recovered enough, she tried again. "Where's Itachi? I have to see him!"

"Not possible," answered the police guard in a bored voice. "Today is a special day for Itachi-sama, and upon special instruction from Fugaku-sama, no one is to disturb him."

He was giving her the condescending kind of stare that adults usually reserved for troublesome children – a mixture of annoyance and a particular brand of superiority she had come to associate with those that came from large or powerful clans. Clearly, the man thought a girl like her had no business looking for the Uchiha heir.

"Look, old man," she said with a frown. "I have to see Itachi, and I have to see him right now! So let me pass!"

"Such insolence coming from someone so low." He all but spat the words at her, his face contorting into a mask of disgust. "How dare you speak so before your betters, you dirty little rat?" His fists clenched, eyes flashing with malice, as he moved to grab her. His eyes shone with malice as he reached out to grab her, his fingers gripping her thin wrist before she could run away.

She immediately pushed back, struggling to free herself from the vice-like grip. _I-I can't get loose!_ Panic followed soon after, eyes widening at the nasty smirk the man was sporting.

"Kofu-san, what are you doing?"

Kofu stopped, his body freezing, eyes widening in fright. There was an ominous aura in the air, hurtling toward them like an icy winter wind. Yahizui froze, suddenly afraid. Was this killing intent? Her eyes darted left and right, trying in vain to locate the voice that seemed so familiar, yet so alien.

At last, he flashed before them, his mouth set in an unforgiving line, slanted eyes narrowed to mere slits. Yahizui gulped, goose bumps rising on her arms. It was like staring into the eyes of a predator, one that would have no qualms crushing you with their strength. This was the power of a true shinobi; was this was what she strove to be?

Silence reigned for a moment before Kofu gathered his wits. "Shisui-san… this little runt is disrupting the public order!" He gave her arm a shake, painfully tugging at her shoulder, a sneer of disgust etched on his lips. "Maybe a night at the police station will make you rethink your words!" He said to her.

Shisui took slow steps toward the pair, his aura seeping into the ground like the morning frost of a winter morning. "Kofu-san, release the girl. She's with me."

Yahizui relaxed. The threat was not heading her way. For a moment, she had actually been afraid of him; of his eyes, of his coldness. This person was not the silly Shisui that she knew. He was not even the severe or thoughtful Shisui she saw from time to time. This was the deadly shinobi, the Shisui that was jumping through the ranks as other through trees - a deadly weapon: Shisui of the Body Flicker.

The guard released her as though burnt. Shisui gave him a final cold stare before placing a hand on her shoulder and suddenly flash-stepping them to the lake at the outskirts of the Uchiha compound.

Before she had time to realize what was happening, Shisui's slanted eyes were right in front of her nose, giving her an admonishing look.

"Don't ever go to the district without Itachi or me!" he said in a sharp voice. He moved back, his hands further messing his already chaotic hair. "Geez, what were you thinking? Yahizui-chan, most Uchiha don't mingle much with others and coming here acting like you own the place will give you nothing but trouble. Itachi and I… we appreciate your spunk and all, but you gotta be careful!"

Yahizui bowed her head, her shoes digging into the grass below her feet. Be careful, know your place… the words haunted her. What was it about these clans that was so special? What was it that got them thinking that they were better than anyone else? Her fists tightened as ire bubbled just beneath the surface. She'd just about had enough of it! The whispers from those stuck-up classmates, the glances some instructors still sent her way, the superiority of the Uchiha…

"What's wrong with you people?" She demanded, tears gathering in her eyes as she glared angrily at Shisui. "Know your place, behave! Y'all act like anyone who's not from a shinobi family has no place among you! I don't wanna behave, and I don't wanna know my place! I just want to go and see my friend! What's wrong with that?"

Shisui watched with wide eyes as the girl before him poured her heart out with teary eyes and red cheeks. "There's nothing wrong with that, Hizui… " the teen answered softly, before bowing his head.

Her breath hitched at the defeated tone in his voice. "So then?" she asked with renewed hope. "Can you take me to him?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

Shisui couldn't find the heart to look her in the eyes. "His Sharingan awakened…"

She blinked, staring at him in silence and trying to understand why the Sharingan was so important right now. Couldn't it wait for him to grieve the loss of a friend? "I don't care about his damn Sharingan! His friend… his friend is dead, and everyone seems to care more about a stupid jutsu!" She did not understand how he could just stand there and do nothing. Was he not his friend? Was he not like a brother to him? "What is wrong with you people?"

"Hizui… you don't understand… pain and suffering is part of being an Uchiha. And now that Itachi has experienced it, his power has awakened." His voice was quiet, monotone – like a speech that had been said too many times, losing its meaning. "This day is a day of great pride for the clan."

Her breath hitched. _How can you say that?_ She thought with wide eyes as her heartbeat seemed to swallow the sounds around her. He didn't mean it; she knew for sure that he couldn't feel this way! This was not Shisui… Shisui didn't care about clan rules, norms or any other crap that the adults seem to give so much meaning to!

"Snap out of it!" she shouted, her voice rising with the desperation she felt inside. "You say you're his friend, his brother, but when he needs you the most, you leave him alone? What kind o' sick family is this?"

He said nothing as he stood before her, head bowed low in a strange sort of penitence, eyes hidden from her. There was nothing he could say, or so he told himself as she stepped toward him, her tiny hands fisting in his shirt and pulling his unresponsive body to her level.

"Say something!" she cried, anger and sorrow battling in her green eyes.

Shisui's voice was quiet as he finally spoke, solemn yet empty in its monotone cadence. "It is when one loves that they get filled with strength, and it is the loss of something you love that fills you with power. Power to fight back, power for revenge, the power to protect, the power to never let it happen again…. And there is no person in this world that loves as much as an Uchiha. When an Uchiha loves, their love has the strength of a thousand suns, it lasts forever, and it is unyielding. And when the inevitable moment comes when they lose that which they love, that sorrow fills them with power, and the Sharingan activates. It is through deep loss that we find our power to fight." He pulled back, gently forcing her hands to release their grip, before turning away from her as if suddenly ashamed of himself. "This is our curse… our burden to bear…"

She stood there, trying to make sense of his words. You've gotta be kiddin' me! – She wanted to say. How stuck up, how utterly selfish of him to think that only the Uchiha could feel that pain. Everyone suffered when someone dear to them died, anyone with a heartfelt sorrow at the loss of a friend, a relative, a parent. She had felt that pain! It stung her every day as she came upon the empty grave of her parents, as she thought of how it would have been to have them by her side. She'd felt that pain, and knew the power it could bring.

"It's..."

"I'm sorry kiddo…. I really am…." said Shisui in a soft voice, interrupting her argument. "But you can't do anything for him…this is something Itachi has to deal with on his own."

"That's not true," she said, her fists tightening as she remembered the countless days and nights where she'd had someone by her side. A cup of hot tea, a gentle word, and a warm embrace. Those were the things that got her through her sorrow and kept the nightmares away. "I know the pain he feels." Her eyes were shining as she looked at him. She straightened, her voice sounding clearer with each word. "I know what he feels because I've felt it too. But I wasn't alone. I had Riruka, and she was kind to me, took me in. If Itachi won't have the rest of his clan, will you also leave him alone with his sorrow?"

Her words were like a thorn plunging between his ribs and reaching the soft muscle of his heart.

"Even if you leave him… I won't!" she said, determination taking the place of tears.

Surprise was evident on his face as he gazed at her closed stance. It was clear that he couldn't change her mind; he wasn't even sure he wanted to. All his explanations and warnings were empty words repeated over and over by the clan. The stubborn look in her eyes was one he'd seen Yuka wear a hundred times before; he knew what that look meant. Shisui sighed, suddenly tired of it all. "You're a tough one to shake, kiddo!" he said with a sigh. He grinned at the surprise in her eyes, his larger hand ruffling her hair. "I like that!"

"So… you'll help me?"

He stopped for a moment, thinking it through. "There's a clan meeting this evening; that should give you a few hours alone."

She smiled at her victory. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Not so fast! The meeting is this evening, and it's not even lunchtime." A smirk appeared on his lips, at the brilliant idea he'd had. "Until then you'll stay with me. I live with my grandma. She's as blind as a bat, lost her sight years ago, but she's a tough one! I'm sure you'll like her!"

Yahizui was suddenly filled with dread. "I have the feeling I'll hate this."

-O-

As evening fell over Konoha, the members of the Uchiha clan busily put on their formal clothes settled their affairs for the day and stepped out of their homes, heading toward the sacred shrine. Shisui was among them, as was required of every member who was chuunin and above. He'd left Yahizui to her own devices, casually pointing her in the direction of Itachi's house as he carefully guided his blind grandmother down the house steps.

"She's not one of us, that one," his grandmother said in her usual wheezy voice.

Shisui wasn't the least bit surprised. Uchiha Akou was as sharp without her eyes as she had been with them. She had been a fearsome kunoichi during her youth in the First Shinobi war, dominating the battlefield with the highest, most dangerous form of their kekkei genkai: the Mangekyo Sharingan. But as per their tradition, the career of an Uchiha kunoichi was usually short-lived. Once the war ended, and her eyesight began to deteriorate, Akou was set to marry his grandfather Kagami and bare Uchiha children. Akou had had three boys, all healthy and strong, only to lose her sight a few years later, an irreversible side effect of the Mangekyo. Her husband had died protecting the second Hokage, and her children sharing the same fate in Konoha's service. Now, forty-five years later, Ako was old and weathered, though her mind was as sharp as ever. This only made her being denied a place on the council of elders all the more despicable. Shisui wondered why. Though Ako couldn't seem to care less… Shisui doubted it was true.

"No, she's not," replied Shisui.

"Good," came her silent voice, pulling Shisui out of his musings. "This clan is a cesspool of inbred fools. We need some fresh blood."

Shisui shook his head, already knowing what she was insinuating. "Grandma, it's not fifty years ago... nowadays boys and girls can be friends without having a marriage contract between them."

"Keh, how times change…ne Shisui? Tell me, when will you give me a great-grandson?" she asked airily.

He made a face at her, thankful for once that she couldn't see. "Grandma… I'm thirteen."

"Well, maybe you snatch some high ranked girl," continued Akou, completely ignoring his comment. "Maybe that will pull us out of this cursed exile!"

Shisui frowned. The topic of exile had been mentioned on and off during clan meetings ever since he first joined. Three and a half years ago, after the Kyuubi's terrible attack, the former Uchiha residence had been all but destroyed. They'd been right in the center of the village, and the sudden appearance of the demon had been devastating. Repairs had been made, but all at the cost of relocating them. In the span of a few weeks, the Uchiha went from being in the center of the village to being clustered in the outer rim. The shame of it still stung them, blinding them to any advantage they might have here. So what if they had more space, bigger houses and were closer to their holy shrine? Who cared about the picturesque lake, the private training fields and the lack of constant noise at night? They'd been shunned, pushed aside like a toy that that was no longer wanted. It was disgraceful, and it festered in their minds. Ever since that day, the clan had slowly started cutting themselves from the village, repaying Konoha's coldness with their own.

 _I wonder what's on today's meeting schedule…_

-O-

Today he was alone. Itachi sat on the porch, watching the sunset over the Uchiha district as the footsteps of his parents and neighbors moved further and further away. His head felt heavy, the burden of his headband finally sinking in.

Or what did it mean to be a shinobi? He'd asked himself that countless times before, yet the answer kept evading him. His father once said that a shinobi is one that endures.

Had Tenma endured? No. His life had been cut short. Tenma had sacrificed everything to save _him_. Did that make him less of a shinobi… Itachi didn't know – he didn't care.

There was a slight rustle in the bushes that surrounded the edge of the garden. Itachi froze, his hand silently traveling to the shuriken in his pocket. If needed, the hidden weapon compartment by the door was also within reach. Another rustle.

 _There!_

His wrist snapped up, deft fingers releasing the projectile with deadly accuracy. It met the tree with a thud, followed by a half panicked: "Stop, it's me!"

Itachi's eyebrows disappeared under his headband's edge. "Yahizui?"

"Hey!" She jumped into the garden, then turned around to look at the shuriken she had barely evaded. "That was a close one."

"What are you doing here?" He was confused at her sudden appearance. "How did you get here?"

"Shisui smuggled me inside," she said in a casual voice, looking almost smug.

Itachi didn't let himself be fooled. The shuffling of her feet and her shifty eyes told him that she was definitely nervous. Did she know? He wanted to turn around, tell her he wanted to be alone, but he didn't have the heart to say that. "Would you like some tea?" he asked instead, and at the brightening of her eyes, he nodded and invited her inside.

"Wow, your house is huge!" he heard her say behind him. She was taking her shoes off and looking around in wonder at the expanse of the mansion.

Indeed, compared to the house they'd had before the clan moved, this was huge. The kitchen alone could comfortably fit six people, and his room was so large that it looked positively empty with the sparse furniture he had in there. But his favorite part was the large, traditional garden in the back. The beautiful green space was filled with a variety of niwaki trees, and in its center stood a pond full of koi that swam languorously through the crystal clear water. Watching them brought him a sense of peace that he rarely found elsewhere. The black pine trees were groomed to perfection, their branches made to twist, spreading horizontally like clouds in the sky above, as spotted laurel shrubs filled the empty spots between the tree trunks with their golden-green leaves. Among the calming sea of green, one tree was the center of attention: a single red maple tree, its round crown of crimson leaves rising past all others. It was this particular tree that now had a shuriken deeply embedded in its trunk.

He led Yahizui to the large kitchen, then placed a kettle on the stove and prepared the tray for tea. She still seemed nervous, her hands tugging at her sleeves, almost as if she was afraid to accidentally break something. Usually, he'd be bothered by her strange behavior, but right now he didn't have the energy to question her about it.

Standing in the middle of a kitchen that was as big as half of Riruka's house, Yahizui fidgeted. She was here to make him feel better, to talk to him and show him that he was not alone, that there was someone who understood. So then why couldn't she bring herself to say anything? With a deep breath, she gathered her courage. "So..." she began, but the words died at her lips. She didn't know what to say. She was about to try again when suddenly a small figure stepped into the room, his large eyes curious.

"Nii-san?"

Yahizui smiled. Itachi's baby brother was as cute as always. Right now he was probably a bit over three years old and too adorable for her to put into words. His hair was half-tamed, half a mess, the back of it tangled and pointing everywhere as the longer bangs in the front fell over his large, innocent eyes. She'd met him a few months ago when he was out shopping with his mother, Itachi dutifully carrying the bags. Though Sasuke was definitely attached to his mother, it was clear at the time that he held a particular type of adoration for his older brother. Their first meeting had been rather short and peppered with curious looks from Mikoto and a total refusal from Sasuke to even say hello.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" said Yahizui with a wave.

Sasuke froze, staring at her with wide eyes. He looked between her and Itachi, suddenly unsure of himself. "H-hello…" he finally managed to say, before running to Itachi to hide behind his legs.

"He's a shy one," said Yahizui with a smile. Little kids were so cute and with his button nose and large eyes, Sasuke was by far the cutest she'd seen so far.

Itachi looked down at the iron grip his brother had on his pants with curiosity. He was about to say something when a growl-like sound resonated from Sasuke's stomach, making him turn crimson in shame. Itachi smiled, his gaze softening; his little brother really was the cutest. "Let's make something to eat, ne?"

-O-

Inside the Naka Shrine, the Uchiha clan gathered in silence. Uchiha Mikoto, the official matriarch of the clan stood in silence behind her husband. The placement of each member was based on their status within the clan. In front of them all stood Fugaku, flanked by the council of elders. Behind them sat Mikoto and the wives of the elders. It was a well-known saying that the wife was the silent support who helped their ruling husband. She'd always scoffed at that, and yet there she was, her head bowed in submission.

The crowd in front of them was also arranged on status. The first row had the police lieutenants and those Uchiha of jounin rank. Her brother, with his shrewd eyes and sly smile, was also there. Behind them were the chuunin and the rest of the police members, followed by those few that held civilian status.

Every single person seemed to hold their breath, waiting for the news. Finally, with one look at the elders, Fugaku began. "Elder Asumo is dead." There was a somber note in his voice, and all bowed in respect at the news. "He was a valuable member of this clan, a man of true strength and honor, whose counsel I valued dearly. Yet the Kamis decided it was time for him to join their heavens, where he will watch over us, together with all the spirits of our fallen brethren."

There was a collective - "May he forever guide us." – Throughout the room, followed by silence. In the second row of the gathering, Shisui wondered what would happen next. The clan had always operated with four Elders so that when it came to crucial decisions if two were for and two were against, it would be the clan head that broke the tie. The only problem he could see was that there were no others that qualified for the job! His grandmother was the only other 'elder,' and he was sure they weren't going to take her; not only was she blind and considered useless in the clan's eyes, but she was also older than any of them and likely to not live much longer. Would they take her as a puppet figure? No… the clan wouldn't do that. But then, who else could it be?

"…would put it to the vote." Shisui cursed his wandering mind as he caught the end of Fugaku's announcement.

There was a murmur throughout the hall, and then Elder Enui spoke, gathering everyone's attention. "There is no reason to vote, Fugaku-dono. Once we've heard news of Asumo-dono's passing, the Council conveyed and chose a suitable replacement."

A muscle twitched in Fugaku's jaw. Behind him, Mikoto could see the tension in his shoulders and turned her gaze to the triumphant look on her brother's face. _Brother, what have you done?_ Shuko's good connection with Elder Enui was no secret. They were old shoji partners after all. That broke the tie. When Shuko had displayed a strategical mind, Enui had started teaching him how to play shogi, later coming by specifically to visit her promising older brother.

The smile on Shuko's face and the way his eyes twinkled with barely contained glee told Mikoto all there is to know. She knew her brother better than anyone, and right now she was the only one that knew what games he played.

"Who would that replacement be, Enui-dono?" asked Fugaku in a tensely polite tone.

Enui, Izumo, and Oguro nodded, and from the end of the first row, Shuko stood. "I am humbled by this decision," he said in a voice as smooth as silk.

The sly smile on Shuko's face made Fugaku's blood roar. "This is unheard of! Never has there been an Elder with so little experience! This position requires wisdom, and that is something this man lacks!"

"Contain yourself, Fugaku-dono," said Enui in a sharp voice.

Fugaku swallowed his words, face paling at the tense expressions on his clansmen's faces. How could he have embarrassed himself so? He quietly sat down, realizing that he stood up without knowing. "With all due respect, I believe that such a decision is out of the council's hands."

Enui's eyes narrowed. "The choices that the council makes regarding the clan require the clan head's approval, but we are free to choose our members, Fugaku-dono."

It looked like Fugaku wanted to further protest, but Shuko rose to the occasion, intercepting him with fluidity. "We live in troubling times Fugaku-dono," he said gravely. "Such situations call for novel approaches. I am of course honored by the position that has been given to me, and I will gladly carry this burden."

Fugaku wanted to protest, Mikoto could see that. In the eyes of her husband, Shuko was a failure. He would undoubtedly call out Shuko's lack of experience, the fact that he was younger than anyone else on the council of Elders and that he had barely achieved the title of special jounin before formally retiring from active duty. But Mikoto silently protested at the thought. Her brother had what her husband lacked: a brilliant mind that would stop at nothing to achieve its desires. What Fugaku had in raw power, Shuko had in mental fortitude. The only problem was, what did Shuko want to accomplish?

Before Fugaku could say something, Shuko swept up toward the front of the gathering, grabbing everyone's attention with ease. "Fellow clansmen, we live in troubling times. You might think that the war is over, and peace rules in Konoha." He paused, gazing into the eyes of the front and second-row members intently. His voice quieted, like a murmur that spoke of terrible secrets. "Not for the Uchiha, not for us." Another pause, longer this time, allowing his words to sink in. "For the past couple of years, members of our clan have gone missing, declared dead." A whisper of acknowledgment passed through the crowd. "Brothers, sons, husbands… taken from our midst. Normally, I would give no attention to such things. The path of the ninja is filled with perils, and death stalks every corner. Normally, such occurrences are taken care by our police force," he turned to look at Fugaku and the crowd followed his lead. "Yet this time," there was a tone of sadness in his voice. "The Police Force could do nothing."

A grave-like silence followed his statement.

"How dare you?" roared Fugaku. "Matters such as these do not concern you, Shuko- _san._ "

Shuko turned to him with an insipid smile on his lips. "As a member of the Council, it is exactly such matters that concern me. All I wish is the welfare and prosperity of our clan. Unfortunately, the case of the missing members has not been solved, although there have been more such cases. Konoha is brushing this aside, but we have a duty to our kin! Such a thing cannot be forgiven!"

"You speak as if Konoha if making these men disappear, Shuko-dono," said a voice from the back. It was wheezy and old, belonging to a blind war veteran that had given her all in exchange for sneers from her clansmen. "Such words are dangerous."

Shuko recognized the old woman immediately, but he was not about to brush her aside. "You speak wisely, Akou-san, but dangerous words are what we need." He turned back to the rest of the crowd, his silk-like voice rising in a crescendo of emotion. "Konoha is hiding something from us, and our Police chief is unable to solve a two-year-old case! Fugaku-dono, it is time to act. How long are we going to be pushed aside and placed at the bottom of everyone's priorities? Exiled, forced to limit our number of active duty jounin, confined at the edge of the village where it's easy to keep an eye on us… and now our pleas for help are being ignored as our brothers are picked off one by one."

"This is going too far, Shuko," said Fugaku. His eyes were closed, fists clenched tightly in his lap. "To accuse our village of actively targeting and eliminating the Uchiha… this is treason."

At this, the tall, fair-faced man smirked. From behind her husband, Mikoto sighed. Fugaku had played right into his trap, entranced and enraged like all others by Shuko's intense charisma and scandalous words. _And now the trap springs closed…_

"Then prove it, Fugaku-dono. The Hokage should be happy to help one of the founding clans of Konoha… if he had nothing to hide."

Mikoto could see her husbands back stiffen, shoulders squaring. He had without a doubt realized that there was now a noose around his neck. If Konoha refused to help, then it was a clear sign that they were against the Uchiha. Fugaku would seem an incompetent leader, and the unrest within the clan would escalate. Shuko would be the visionary that dared defy common logic, securing his power within the clan and a possible higher position. Yet something… something did not fit. Mikoto's eyes narrowed in suspicion. If Fugaku did manage to gain the Hokage's full cooperation and support while dealing with the missing members, then he would regain his credibility in the eyes of the clan, and his power would remain secure. Then… what was Shuko really planning? A subvert plan was apparently on his mind, that was basically how her brother worked – but it was not this. This was just a front, something that got him the attention of the public.

Her eyes narrowed. Fugaku could clearly not see this coming. She tensed, and Shuko's eyes immediately swiveled to her.

"Mikoto-san, your sharp mind has always been a distinguishing feature," he said with a smile, making her freeze. "What do you think of this situation?"

Should she give voice to her thoughts? She'd never been asked for her opinion in a meeting before! Her hands trembled in her lap as she carefully took a calming breath. "I…"

"The opinion of _my wife_ is unnecessary and uncalled for, Shuko-san," Fugaku's voice cut through her. The color drained from her face, her eyes widening at the shame she felt. "I shall deal with the matter at hand." he continued, but the words were lost on Mikoto. After a few heartbeats, her wide eyes narrowed, filling with contempt.

She will keep her thoughts to herself. After all, no one asked for her opinion...no one but Shuko.

-O-

They ended up making a whole feast, both Yahizui and Itachi working diligently to satisfy any craving that the little three-year-old might have. By the end of it, Yahizui felt more relaxed, and Sasuke was sleepy; so they gathered together blankets and hot tea, before huddling together outside to look at the bright stars.

Snuggled under a blanket, Yahizui could see that Sasuke was beginning to fall asleep, yet stopping himself from doing so. So Yahizui began to hum. Suddenly, her mother's words and gentle tone rushed back to the forefront of her memories as if it was yesterday. Her voice was hushed, eyes closed as she sang of dunes, cold nights and the promise of rain; she sang of love, of families and communities, and customs as old as time.

When Yahizui opened her eyes, Sasuke was sleeping, and Itachi was watching her intently.

"You're crying," he said, and as she touched her cheek, she realized it was wet with tears.

She looked at her moist fingers, willing herself to remember the feel of her embrace, the smell of her skin. "My mother used to sing to me every night." Dark green eyes met black. When she spoke again, her voice was oddly detached, as if her mind resided someplace else. "I lost her almost three years ago, together with my father and the rest of my village."

Itachi's eyes widened. Lost – what a strange word for death. He wanted to say something, but his words were lacking. He tried to picture how she must have felt, how she still felt, even after all this time, and wondered if it felt anything like the sharp pain in his chest that came with the friend he had – lost.

"I'm sorry…" was the only thing he could utter, yet his words felt empty.

She nodded, her eyes lowered. "I'll never forgive myself for being so helpless back then, but I promised that I'll get stronger so I can protect what I love next time." She turned to look at him, a serious look shadowing her face. "You should do the same."

Get strong; guard what he held dear… such a simple answer to the question that had been plaguing him. Tenma hadn't sacrificed, he had protected. He'd given his life to keep him safe, so that he, Itachi, could live.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and knew that he would without a doubt do anything to protect him. A shinobi didn't only endure. A shinobi lived to protect - their village, their Kage, their family, their friends, their clients. To protect what he loved, he will also endure anything.

-O-

In the darkness of a room, a single candle flickered. Two men sat at a table, a set of teacups steaming before them. There was a tension in the air that spoke of displeasure, yet neither seemed willing to address it.

A cup clinked as the delicate porcelain touched the tray.

"I never took you for a lover of such… frivolous things," said one of them, a smirk stretching his lips.

"There is nothing nobler than a cup of well-brewed tea." The man's scarred fingers turned the cup over, admiring the crane design on it. "There is unrest within _that_ clan."

"I'd be surprised if there weren't," answered the smirking man.

"The Hokage is being pressured… he will soon start looking into things, and I'm sure he will find something. Lay low for a while."

"I almost believe that you're looking out for me," said the other, leaning over in his chair until his eyes were level with his teacup. "Sure… I can lay low, but there will be consequences. You see, I don't have nearly enough material to work with."

The scarred hand moved toward the cup once more, lifting it toward thin lips. "Focus on the other project and leave the rest to me." His tone left no room for argument

"As you wish."

* * *

 **A/N: Damn, it seems like the happy go lucky times are over for Itachi. Poor kid, it breaks my heart whenever I have to write something so sad about him!**

 **So, what did we have here?**

\- Itachi gets his Sharingan through a tragedy, Tenma dies, and Shinko decides to give up ninja life.

\- Yahizui tries to help him with the pain and is confronted with the real and ugly side of being in a large clan.

\- Shisui also deals with a challenge of his opinions and with some tension within the clan,

\- Fugaku is put to the wall! Shuko moves in on the offensive and slithers right in the middle of the political decision-making machine. He's ready to do everything to get his way, but what is his ultimate plan?

\- Unrest within the clan! Fugaku is accused of not solving the missing person case and has to go to the Hokage!

\- And finally, two mysterious figures have an ominous conversation! The plot goes tic-tac.

 **What do you guys think? Let me know in a comment!**

 **Next time on Pain and Hope: Tragedy strikes and a new student comes to the academy! We'll also be moving forward with a little time skip.**

 **See you next week!**


	7. Book I: Ch7 - Gone Astray

**A/N: Thank you for dropping by for chapter 7 of Pain and Hope! Your reviews, favorites and follows are the thing that keeps me going! Thank you so much for each and every one of them!**

* * *

 _A shinobi village thrives through income received from missions. Shinobi are living weapons, and we sell our services for varying fees to sustain the village we live in. Missions are sorted according to their difficulty in the following ranks:_

 _D - assigned to genin; C – assigned to more experienced genin or chuunin; B – assigned to experienced chuunin and jounin; A – assigned to jounin and S – assigned to skilled jounin and ANBU level shinobi._

 _There are three channels through which missions come to a village._

 _D-rank missions are posted publicly in every village in the country; specially assigned chuunin will choose these missions depending on the pay and difficulty._

 _C, B, and occasionally A-rank missions come through a private channel. Here, either the client comes to the village, or the mission comes through the Fire Daimyo who directs it to Konoha. It is thus essential for the village to have close connections to the daimyo and the Capital._

 _Most A and S-rank missions of external matter will come through an Auction channel. Due to the dangerous and delicate nature of such missions, the connection between shinobi and client is made through the neutral Samurai committee. The committee will choose a suitable candidate depending on their status, mission success and bingo-book data._

 _-Extract from the Academy Mission Guidelines-_

* * *

-Gone Astray-

As the sun peeked over the patched, colorful roofs of Konoha, trees glowed with the golden light; birds chirping happily in their nests. The village was coming alive, both young and old rising from their beds and getting ready to start the day. Mornings in Konoha were usually the same, and the Ninja Academy was no exception. Students slowly filled the courtyard, wandering toward their classrooms, some sleepier than others. 'Seniors' would go filed to the left side of the buildings, while those up to the third year would gather on the right side. There was a buzz in the air, the sound of a hundred voices mingling with laughter and youthful energy.

Among them, two figures walked side by side, one tall and long-limbed, the other with long, crimson hair.

"Did you think about your specialization?" asked Yahizui, shifting the scroll filled bag over her shoulder as she and Tojiro headed to the left side of the building. They were seniors now, and at eleven-years-old, they were only a few months away from graduating and officially becoming adults in the eyes of the village.

Tojiro shrugged. "Why should I?" He shoved his large hands into his pockets, blowing a stray hair out of his eyes.

Yahizui watched him intently, knowing there was more to the answer than that. _Funny,_ she thought, _I know him so well_. After five years of spending every day together, she could honestly say that he was her best friend. It sometimes hurt her to think that he had taken Itachi's place, but the truth was that they barely saw each other nowadays. Itachi had been chuunin for a while now, and the gap in strength between them was now a gaping pit whose bottom she could barely see.

"The final exam is six months away, and there's nothing in it regarding a specialization," Tojiro continued in a bored voice. "You're not even supposed to choose one before you become a genin."

Yahizui frowned, barely resisting the urge to scold the daylights out of him. "Knowing your specialization gives you an extra five points in the final exam! It can be the difference between simply passing and passing with a perfect score, plus you get more of an advantage when you become a genin!"She couldn't however withold the nagging tone that seeped in her voice.

"Okay, okay," said Tojiro, trying to calm her down. "What specialization did you choose?"

Yahizui clapped her hands together, grinning. "Why, thank you for asking!"

"I had a hunch you wanted to talk about it."

She gave him a mock-angry look."I will, of course, specialize in seals!"

Tojiro sighed. "Of course… Look Hizui, there's not much you can do with Fuinjutsu. I know you're really into that book, and the whole sealing code thing, but this whole thing won't go anywhere. The seal codes are standardized, they've been like that for years, and the whole field is too complex to create something new… I'd stick to something sure if I were you, keep the hard stuff for when you're chuunin or whatever."

"You're such a sourpuss," she said with a huff. "I'm telling you, you'll never make it with this attitude, Tojiro. Plus, if I show my interest in Fuinjutsu now then maybe I'll get a jounin teacher that knows more about it and can teach me more. If they don't know my specialization then how…" She was about to say more when a shiver passed through her, sending a wave of goosebumps across her skin. For a moment, she burned as if standing too close to a fire. It was only her frozen body that stopped her from checking her skin to make sure it hadn't blistered in the heat.

Tojiro looked down at her, worry clouding his features. "What's wrong?"

Yahizui's head snapped to the right, trying to pinpoint the source of that terrifying feeling, that pulsing heat. Her eyes narrowed, focusing on the crowd before her

Then it was gone.

It suddenly disappeared, as if someone had put a stopper on the flame, leaving behind only a lingering tremor across her skin. Yahizui looked to the left, yet there was nothing but kids running around on their way to class, going about their day as usual. It was gone as soon as it came.

It was as if the world didn't notice anything was amiss. She looked at Tojiro, the need to ask him if he noticed something at the tip of her tongue. "I –" she stopped. Tojiro looked oblivious, and telling him she had a strange feeling she couldn't seem to shake would just make him ask more questions. "Nothing, let's go before we're late." She said instead.

She grabbed Tojiro's wrist and pulled him along, missing the lonely figure of a young boy with skinny arms and sunny-blonde hair at the back of the group walking with his fists tightly clenched and tears in his eyes.

They reached their classroom moments later and took their usual seats. Yahizui tried to start her day the same way she'd done for the past three years, and failed. The strange sensation she'd had earlier wouldn't leave her alone. It was in a way familiar, like something she had felt before, yet memory failed her. The worried look Tojiro gave her snapped Yahizui out of her thoughts. With an eye-roll and a slight shake of her head, Yahizui grabbed the hair band on her wrist and gathered her shoulder-blade long hair in a low ponytail.

In a self-conscious effort to seem more feminine, she had decided to let her hair grow. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to help much as her hair proved to be as stubborn as its owner. It moved from being short and messy to being long and equally hard to handle, with gravity-defying strands here and there. In the end, Yahizui accepted defeat. She cut those stubborn strands short, letting them curl up by her ears, while longer locks framed her face; the rest was usually tied in a thick, low ponytail.

However, the hair department was the only place where she was willing to give in to the pressure to look more feminine. In contrast, her attire was meant for practicality: a short sleeved, sand-colored kimono-blouse tied with a faded-red obi and dark pants tucked in closed boots held together by leather straps. The shoes had been a birthday gift from Riruka, commissioned from a merchant in Suna; they reminded her of home.

The buzz in the class suddenly quieted as their instructor stepped in, a figure following close behind him. Tojiro lifted his head from the desk, messy hair falling into his eyes. After three years of nagging from the girl sitting by his side, he had finally conceded in cutting the mop of dirty olive hair to a more manageable length. The longer front bangs had stayed, though he learned to use his looks and frightening eyes to his advantage. He turned to look at the teacher, giving her a curious stare.

Yahizui's eyes narrowed in suspicion, her gaze never leaving the figure standing behind their sensei. This was unusual.

Every day Maiko-sensei entered the room at five minutes after eight, giving her precisely fifteen minutes of seal decoding before class started. In the uncertain path in the life of a ninja, this was the one thing she could rely on every morning. And now… someone had fractured that sacred pattern.

"Good morning, today we have a special announcement," said Aburame Maiko, a short, stout woman with large round shades and long, curly hair. "Seiya Hakudoshi will be joining our class. His family has traveled all the way from Water Country to join the rest of his clan here in Konoha, and young Hakudoshi has proven to be more than capable to join the final Academy year." She stepped aside, letting the class see their new classmate.

From her third-row seat, Yahizui stiffened. Snow-white hair framed the young boy's face, contrasted by keen, golden eyes. His gaze was cold, guarded, as he watched the crowd suspiciously. For a moment, no one moved. The stillness in the room as they waited for the boy to react was reminiscent of them waiting for an enemy to make the first move on a battlefield. After an agonizingly long second, Hakudoshi's lowered his head, and he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Nice to meet you."

Murmurs exploded in the class. The girls were already whispering about his cool attitude, pretty eyes and exotic hair, while the boys shot him hostile looks.

Yahizui ignored it all, chewing on her thumbnail. Transfer students were a rare occurrence. Transfers from one class to another was a yearly thing – both her, Tojiro, Izumi, and two others had been bumped up a grade at the start of the year – but for someone to just come in the village and jump into the last few months of the senior year… it was unheard of. Either he was very, very good, or his family had a lot of influence. She bit on her nail harder, nervously chewing the already abused finger.

Which one was it? The Seiya clan was nothing remarkable. They didn't have a kekkei genkai like the Uchiha or Hyuuga, and she hadn't really seen many shinobi with their distinctive hair colors in the village, which meant they weren't particularly skilled either.

That would mean that…

A figure appeared next to her, pulling Yahizui out of her thought. She glanced up and promptly froze, her eyes meeting Seiya Hakudoshi's golden ones.

"Is this seat free?" he asked in the same toneless voice.

There was something about this boy that gave her the creeps. Her eyes narrowed. "No."

On her other side, Tojiro gaped. "Come on Yahizui-chan, don't be rude…" he said, his large hand patting her back. "Aa, you can sit down, Hakudoshi."

The boy's golden eyes narrowed as anger flashed over his face. A moment later the feeling was gone, leaving his voice cold. "Do not presume to call me by name." He sat down, ignoring the shocked duo.

Before Yahizui had the chance to jump up and defend her friend, Maiko began their lesson for the day, gathering everyone's attention. Yazhizui was only left with the option of ignoring the mysterious boy by her side.

-O-

That morning, Itachi woke up well rested and with the faint hope that he would finally get to spend some time with his increasingly cute and attention demanding little brother. His chuunin career was blooming, and he enjoyed the excitement of his missions. He worked well with everyone so far, and each mission had been completed not only to the utmost satisfaction of their clients but also with zero casualties. Death was part of their job, their life; he knew that now, had learned it the hard way. But as long as he was strong and kept his teammates out of harm's way, then death was a consequence he was happy to continue avoiding.

Deciding to take his usual morning walk, Itachi quickly got dressed, greeted the silent figure of his mother and left the house, heading to the small bread and sweets shop that Aunt Chia owned. The Uchiha that 'refused the noble call of the shinobi' as his father named them, were usually looked down upon as something barely above the level of a traitor, but he disagreed. Every person should be allowed to choose their own path in life, and if in a family of shinobi one decided to go away from the beaten path, then all the more respect for them. He liked Aunt Chia, with her kind smile and warm, sweet bread. She was a great woman in Itachi's eyes, although no battle tales were coming from her, or scars to show her bravery. As he reached the front of her shop, Itachi smiled brightly.

"Chia-san, good morning!"

"Good morning, Itachi! Headed for another mission already?"

He shook his head, hand digging into his pocket for a few spare coins. "No, I returned yesterday evening. May I please have a sweet bean bun and a melon bread?"

Chia took the coins from him with a smile and quickly placed the items in a bag. "You know, there will be a time when you'll have to stop eating all those sweets, or you'll get fat like Uncle Umo!"

Itachi smiled back at her. "There's nothing wrong with being fat, Aunt Chia. It just shows that you have a comfy life." He took his sweets with a thankful bow and headed toward the training spot next to the lake, planning to enjoy his morning off.

-O-

"This sucks!"

For academy goers, break time was always a time of relaxation, socializing and the occasional confrontation with bullies. As usual, the seniors were in a separate courtyard, leaving the bigger front yard to the youngsters.

Over the years, Yahizui and Tojiro made it a habit to have their lunch on the roof of the building. There were no rules against it, and from their vantage point, they could easily spot any stray aggressors that dared to attack weaker, civilian-born students. After her second year in the Academy, Yahizui's moniker of 'scarlet demon' and the reputation that came with it, spread like wildfire. Most knew who she was, and since she got bumped into the senior year, no one dared to torment those she took under her wing.

From their perspective, the 'scarlet demon' pounced on them out of nowhere, attacking all bullies without discrimination. They didn't seem to notice that whenever they picked on a clanned kid, nothing would happen. For them it was luck; the truth was that the scarlet demon wasn't as impartial as they believed.

"This really sucks!" grumbled Yahizui again as she kicked a stray rock.

Sitting at the edge of the rooftop, Tojiro sighed, his gaze minutely straying from the courtyard. "Why are you so bothered by it?"

Yahizui gave him an incredulous look, but the tall boy had already turned his attention to the yard as he lazily threw a rock in the air. Telling him that the new transfer student's gaze gave her the creeps was too irrational. What if Tojiro asked for reasons? That wouldn't do. She would have to mention the demonic yellow orbs that still haunted her dreams. She will have to mention what that monster did. "He just appears here during the last half of our final year, knowing everything and... it's just annoying!"

Tojiro turned once more, his attention straying from the courtyard. "So basically you hate that he's…" he smirked, knowing that he was hitting the nail on the head. "…better than you?"

Green eyes narrowed. "I worked my ass off to be the best in our class!" Yahizui stood, suddenly filled with a nervous energy. "Then this… this guy comes along and simply gets shoehorned into our class?"

Tojiro shrugged, his dark eyes following her nervous pacing. "Maybe he's a genius or something."

Yahizui stopped. The possibility had naturally crossed her mind, but it felt too infuriating to acknowledge it. "What are the chances that he'd be such a genius?" she said, resuming her furious pacing.

"Well," said Tojiro as he resumed throwing and catching his rock. "He did know the answer to all of sensei's –"

"No." Her stubborn look cut his sentence short. "That… that was just a fluke!" There was something in her look that dared him to contradict her. At Tojiro's sigh, she turned around and continued building her theory. "I bet that big clan of his pulled some strings, and now he's being put in the final year. I mean… it's not fair! He didn't come here from the beginning, and now he's just gotta work for a few months and then become a genin? How's that fair?"

"Wasn't Itachi the one that finished Academy in one year? How's that –"

"That's different!" she countered, fist raised before her. "First," One finger went up. "Itachi was really a genius. Second," Another finger followed. "His family is full of asses. Third, Itachi was not being an ass and didn't rub his knowledge in my face. And fourth," A fourth, perfectly stretched finger joined the others as her voice pitched. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Tojiro moved back in the wake of his friend's irrational ire. "Whoa... I was just saying," he said with a forced smile, his hands raised in a pacifying gesture. "But, for the record, Itachi did rub his knowledge in your face all the time; he just didn't realize he did it. And the new kid, he technically didn't even talk much to us. So really… what's with the resentment?"

"That's not the point!"

"What is the point?"

Yahizui took a deep breath, ready to defend her idea to the very end when something caught her attention. She moved to the edge of the building, and Tojiro followed her line of sight to the courtyard, where a snow-white haired boy was being surrounded by four others. Tojiro tightened the rock in his hand – ready to throw it with the deadly precision he was already known for – when Yahizui stopped him.

"Hizui…" he said in a worried tone. "We have to help him."

Her eyes were flinty, shoulders tense. "No, we don't." She watched as the boys taunted him, moving closer and closer, boxing him in. They were saying something she couldn't hear, probably mocking the Seiya boy. He didn't react.

Tojiro tensed by her side, visibly upset with her reaction.

Yahizui's hands gripped the edge of the roof, eyes wide, jaw clenched. He didn't deserve it, he wasn't like them, they didn't have to help him.

"Yes, we do!" Tojiro suddenly said in a forceful voice.

There was a disappointed look in his eyes before he turned around and threw his rock at one of the boys. The projectile hit him in the forehead, instantly knocking him out cold. A moment later the bullies pounced on Hakudoshi, thinking that he was the one responsible. Tojiro cursed, jumping over the rail and landing in the courtyard before pushing off in a cloud of dust to reach the fight. He grabbed another rock from his pocket and threw it mid-run, hitting the second bully in the back of his head. With one powerful thrust of his long legs, he leaped into the fight, landing a kick on the already disoriented boy he'd previously hit. With a swift turn, he threw a punch at the boy behind him, only to be caught by the smaller hand of Hakudoshi.

Eyes wide, Tojiro looked behind him, seeing that the Seiya boy had already knocked out his opponents with minimal effort. He pulled his hand back, giving an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, didn't see you there."

For a moment there was silence. Hakudoshi looked at him with wide eyes of molten gold, the adrenaline of the fight flushing his features. He blinked once, twice, and then the cold exterior from before returned like a mantle of ice around him. "No problem." He bowed his head, his bangs concealing the striking color of his eyes and turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Tojiro. The boy stopped moving, though he didn't turn. "I'm Ashiyama Tojiro… nice to meet you."

He said nothing, but Tojiro could see a small nod before their enigmatic classmate walked away. A moment later, Yahizui walked up to him.

"He didn't need saving," she said, her eyes following his figure.

Tojiro shook his head. "He could have definitely beaten all of them. He's strong, I felt that when he caught my punch." He looked down at her, but Yahizui refused to meet his gaze. "Still, that doesn't mean we shouldn't help him. He's got no one here, and even if he's part of a clan, Konoha is not his home. _You_ should understand that."

Her fists tightened, but she said nothing.

-O-

The midday sun was shining high above his head. _Sasuke should be on his break right about now_ , thought Itachi with a smile. His academy time had been much too short, but he hoped that at least Sasuke will have time with his classmates. Bonds were essential, and friendships were formed during those precious, peaceful academy years. Sasuke had to have that time, especially with his shy nature.

A gull landed on the lake, searching for his next meal. Itachi watched it dive and come back with a struggling fish in its beak.

Life and death, a never-ending circle. A fish had to die for the bird to live, cattle had to be sacrificed for people to eat, and people… he still couldn't understand why some people had to die for others to live peacefully. With a deep sigh, he turned to look at the training post nearby. He'd spent his morning lazing around, but now his body was starting to hum with energy. Doing nothing didn't quite suit him. He jumped up and readied his shuriken, hoping to do a bit of target practice. He was just about to throw his first kunai when a falcon flew overhead.

The Hokage was calling.

-O-

Shisui headed toward the mission center at a sedated pace. Life as a jounin used to be surprisingly uneventful. Then, about a year ago Mist's forces began their incursions into Fire Nation. That lead to what had undoubtedly been the lengthiest mission of his life. Six months on the road with a team of three other freshly promoted jounin had tested his limits, but after months spent tracking an annoyingly elusive enemy, Team Shisui – as he had dubbed them – had finally managed to get a clear trace on the Mist shinobi. It only took one brutal confrontation to show them that, what Mist thought would be a weak, freshly promoted Konoha team, was anything but.

That had been two months ago, and since then the Bingo-book had placed a flee-on-sight warning on him. Some might call that a blessing: less conflict, better-payment and a lot of auctioned missions that he would otherwise never get his hands on. Better for him, better for Konoha. Shisui considered his newly acquired status as a curse. At sixteen-years-old, he felt like he had a fire in his veins and wanted nothing more than to release all that pent-up energy on… something. How was he supposed to do that when every potential enemy ran in the opposite direction when they saw him?

With a sigh, he stuck his hands in his pant pockets and followed the circular corridor along the lower level of the Hokage tower. When he finally reached the mission room, Shisui was surprised to see that not only was the Hokage present, but also a figure he was always happy to see. A smile spread across his lips as he headed toward Itachi.

"Yo, cous'! Getting your mission?" he asked, one arm leaning on Itachi's shoulder.

"Actually Shisui-san, this mission is for both of you," said the Hokage as he took a deep drag of his pipe behind the large mission desk. "The third member of the team should arrive shortly."

The door then opened, revealing the other member of their team. He was a tall man, towering over both Uchiha boys, with dark purple hair bound in a short, high ponytail. Severe, bright blue eyes studied the room as he walked in, the scar that marred the left side of his face only enhancing the expression.

"Kaito-san," said the Hokage. "Thank you for joining us."

Murasaki Kaito bowed respectfully, speaking in a deep voice. "I am honored to answer your call, Hokage-sama. I am at your service."

Shisui gave a nod of recognition, then turned to look at their leader's stern face. "Hokage-sama, if I may ask," he asked cautiously. "What's the mission?"

"You are surely aware that there were a series of disappearances three years ago. Several members of the Uchiha clan went missing, some found dead weeks later." Both boys nodded in response.

Shisui remembered it well. The string of disappearances had been solved by ANBU, something Shisui had only found out about when Fugaku-sama had presented the report during the clan meeting that followed. The information had been a strategic move on the clan leader's side, forcing Shuko to pull back as Fugaku regained the clan's trust. Shisui had noticed that Shuko's play had people whispering around the corners that Fugaku was no longer fit to lead the Uchiha. They blamed their leader and the village for being unable to solve the case. They blamed Fugaku especially for not wanting to take revenge on those that lost their lives. To them it was an insult of the Uchiha ways. "The case was solved; we received a document with your personal seal," Shisui said cautiously.

The Hokage took another drag of his pipe. "Yes, the culprit had been found and executed." He paused once more. "The safety of the Uchiha is of great priority for Konoha. Ever since those incidents we've kept a lookout for any possible future occurrences. ANBU have been keeping track of members and the compound itself. Every move was monitored. For the safety of those involved, naturally."

Shisui's eyes narrowed. Beside him, Itachi stiffened. Neither liked where the discussion was going, not the implication of the words, and Shisui had the sinking feeling that this conversation wasn't going to get any better. Still, one did not question their Kage or show displeasure in front of them. That much they knew.

"The Root division of ANBU was the one that captured and executed the perpetrator, yet we don't know if they had others with them, or what their goal was. Root was too quick to act, which meant that precautions had to be taken."

"Hokage-sama, we understand the necessity of the act," said Itachi in a carefully controlled voice.

"You wish to know what this has to do with your mission," said Hiruzen calmly. "Very well."

Shiusi's heart beat loudly in his chest, the tension and uncertainty getting to him. Beside him, Itachi was as stiff as a board, muscles coiled in anticipation while his face remained deceptively blank.

Hiruzen took a deep drag of his pipe. A glance at the older jounin at their side was all it took for the man to understand his purpose of being part of this mission.

"A few hours ago we received a mission request from a desperate mother. Her daughter failed to return home after school, and upon asking at the academy, it turns out that the girl never made it there in the first place. The client's name is Uchiha Shiori, and her daughter is –"

"Uchiha Izumi," said Itachi in a hollow voice. His eyes were wide, shoulders squared and tense, hands balled in white-knuckled fists.

Shisui placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, his thoughts racing. Shiori was almost an outsider to the clan. She had married into the family and came from a humble, civilian background. Her husband, Uko, had died during the demon fox attack seven years ago, leaving Shiori alone with her daughter Izumi. To say that the clan did not extend their hospitality to Shiori was putting it lightly. She's been given a small house at the edge of the compound and largely ignored, while her daughter received limited acceptance due to her early awakening of her Sharingan. It didn't surprise Shisui that Shiori would first seek aid from the village before turning towards the clan.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. The clan wasn't aware of Izumi's disappearance, not yet! If they were to hear of another case after Konoha had claimed the case closed, then their trust in the village would waver and the fragile standing between the clan and village would shatter. Bringing this to the clan's attention when there was no clear solution and no clear culprit could be the spark that lit the fire.

Still, something didn't fit.

Why put them on this mission when it was so personal?

"Hokage-sama, is it not possible that the girl simply skipped school or ran away from home?" asked Kaito from behind them.

Itachi's head snapped up. "No," he said in a certain voice. "Izumi wouldn't do that."

Hiruzen nodded. "Shiori-san mentioned the same thing. The girl is studious and always heads straight home after school. From the academy records, she hasn't missed a single class and was even bumped up a year, waiting to take the final exam in a few months." He took another deep drag from his pipe, blowing the smoke toward the closed window. Long shadows stretched through the office as the sun set over Konoha. They would have to hurry otherwise all their secrecy would be for naught. "Kaito-san is an excellent sensor and has tracking experience. Furthermore, he has my complete trust and more experience than both of you combined. He will be in charge of the search. Head out now and don't return until you have found the girl. Dismissed!"

The three of them were out of the building in the next second, Kaito leading the party as he spread his senses in search of the missing girl. Shisui followed close behind with Itachi by his side. They quickly flashed over the buildings and through the trees, neither saying a word.

Itachi was clearly tense. He'd been in the same class as Izumi, and knew each other personally. This mission was personal for him. Shisui wondered if it would compromise his focus, but quickly brushed it off as a secondary concern. His younger cousin was exceptional; he'd known that for years. He will not fail.

His muscles tensed.

It made no sense to put him and Itachi on this mission. It was too personal for them, and they didn't have the necessary skills to track her. They'd have to rely on Kaito and his abilities, which shouldn't be the case. Were all other trackers out on missions?

Possible, but unlikely.

But that wasn't all. Any Inuzuka member was a tracker, and their sense of smell was unparalleled. Why not put them on the mission? Was it due to secrecy? Sure, the Uchiha and the Inuzuka were on good terms. The current leader of the canine breeding clan had been Fugaku's teammate back in the day, and word traveled quickly. The real question was: what were _they_ doing here? Why not put Kaito as a tracker and pair him with ANBU that could assist him, and with considerable discretion?

Unless…

It suddenly dawned on him. They weren't here just for Izumi's sake, this was a test!

The look in Itachi's eyes and slight nod confirmed that the genius boy by his side had reached the same conclusion. Shisui looked once more at Kaito, searching for any hint his expression might give away, but the man's scarred face betrayed nothing.

Suddenly, Kaito stopped.

"Tch." He angrily spat to the side, half turning to look at the two Uchiha boys before biting his thumb and smearing his bloody palm on the ground.

 _Kuchiose!_

A puff of smoke preceded the appearance of his summon, a dog-sized white rat with bandaged front paws wearing a washed-out violet vest.

"What do you want?" said the summon in a gruff voice.

Kaito ignored the lack of respect and pulled a feminine looking shirt from his hip-pouch. "Find her," he said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

The rat snapped his jaw at him, then with a grumble sniffed out the piece of cloth Kaito was holding out. Shisui and Itachi held their breath as the animal leaned on his hind-paws, nose twitching in the evening air.

A moment later, the rat took off, Kaito motioning for them to follow. They dashed forward at a blinding speed, their eyes never straying from the fair colored rat running ahead of them. Itachi wasn't sure how long it took; a minute, an hour, or maybe just a couple of seconds, but as soon as they left the high walls of Konoha, the summoned rat suddenly veered left and lead them towards the river. If her captors had taken the water route, then their scents could get washed away, and there was the possibility of losing the trail!

Then the rat stopped; his snout twitched as it took in the different scents. It paused, then inhaled deeply. "This way," he said, dashing away a moment later.

Itachi followed immediately, leaving Kaito and Shisui behind. A feeling of pure dread was quickly spreading through his body. How far had they taken her? Where were they going and what had they done with her since this morning? He might have been eleven, but he was by no means stupid. Terrible things happened to kidnapped children, and though Izumi wasn't a weakling, she was far from being able to handle herself in such a situation. He shuddered, fear of what could have happened and anger at what might have already come to pass battling inside his heart as adrenaline pumped through his veins. His vision sharpened as his eyes bled red with the power of the Sharingan.

Ahead of him, running at a speed that would have typically impressed him, Itachi carefully watched the white fur of the summon-rat. The moment the animal stopped, Itachi's heartbeat roared in his ears, his eyes widening.

There she was.

"IZUMI!"

* * *

 **A/N: Allow me to give a few words on Itachi and his presentation here in the Pain and Hope universe.**

 **First of we will mention canon Itachi, who even as a young child was… not much of a child. He's a genius, that is clear and he somehow has the maturity of thought of an adult. His emotions are guarded; he's a clear introvert and seems to be just the perfect shinobi.**

 **Naturally, the visual medium of the anime and manga simply can't offer a good insight into a character's thoughts and real inner workings. It will take too long.**

 **Well, in my Pain and Hope headcanon, Itachi is a genius as well, but the emotional development still needs some work. Even now as a chuunin he's merely 11, so he still has the impulsiveness of youth. Manga Itachi accepted the faith of the world, but I want him to first struggle with it. So he will question the system, struggle with what means to truly be a shinobi and go through a lot of hateful feelings before he becomes the dutiful ninja he is. And I hope to show you this change in him and partly in Shisui as well. So if they seem OOC, it's for a reason and I assure you, a good one :).**

 **With that being said, I'm really looking forward to your opinions on this chapter and your predictions for the next!**


	8. Book I: Ch8 - A test of loyalty

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Thank you so much for your patience with me, especially since I've left you with a mean cliffhanger last time!**

 **Special thanks to my Beta KatieBees that helps me carefully edit each and every chapter, and to KitsMits who keeps my ideas grounded and is my dear plot discussion partner! You're both great!**

 **This chapter will start earning the story's M status. Sensitive subjects will be mentioned here, thought nothing too explicit. Still, you've been warned.**

* * *

 _Come, dear child, come and let me tell you about what we hold most dear. Life is scarce in the desert, and we must help our own to survive. It's not the destiny of the person that matters, but the fate of the community, for without each other we will perish, blown in the wind by the desolate winds. Protect those you have near, and in turn, they will protect you. Provide for them, and they shall too provide for you. Only then will we thrive._

 _-Teachings of a deep desert village Elder-_

* * *

-A test of loyalty-

 _Previously on Pain and Hope:_

 _The rat stopped; his snout twitched as it took in the different scens. A pause, followed by a deep inhale. "This way," he said, dashing away a moment later._

 _Ahead of him, running at a speed that would have typically impressed him, Itachi carefully watched the white fur of the summon-rat. His muscles reacted immediately as the animal stopped. His heartbeat roared in his ears, eyes widening in fright._

 _There she was._

" _IZUMI!"_

-O-

Time stopped for Itachi. His eyes widened, pupils contracting as a wave of cold sweat washed over his body. His legs moved, pushing him forward even as he struggled to come to terms with what he saw.

Izumi was laying face down on the stream's bank, clothes soaked, hair fanning in the shallow water like a chocolate cascade. Itachi shouted, yet he wasn't sure what. His hands gripped her narrow shoulders, desperately pulling her out of the water.

Cold, she was too cold.

His muscles trembled with restraint as the water soaking her long hair dripped on his clothes. All sound stopped, his ears roaring with the erratic beating of his heart and shallow breaths. He pulled her closer, desperately holding her body and hoping that some of his warmth would transfer into her rigid, cold muscles. _Come on, wake up, wake up!_ His hand beat rhythmically on her back, hoping that she will spit the water she undoubtedly swallowed.

There was no reaction.

"Itachi…"

He jumped, startled by the gentle voice above him. A hand landed softly on his shoulder, making him tense.

He gripped Izimi's still form tighter.

"Itachi…" said Shisui once more, hoping to get a reaction. He wanted to say more but stopped. His cousin was looking up at him, crimson eyes filled with silent tears and a lost look that tore Shisui apart. His pain… it was something he couldn't bear to see. He kneeled next to Itachi, arms reaching toward the unmoving form of Izumi. She was cold to the touch, muscles stiff, her skin ashen, limp hair dripping water over the younger boy. Her face was hidden.

Kaito's steps resonated behind them. "She's dead."

His calm voice was like a thunder strike in Itachi's ears. Sizzling anger zapped through his system, making his jaw clench and chakra flare menacingly.

 _She's dead._ Repeated Itachi. _Dead, dead, deaddeaddead…_ the words jumbled in his mind, losing all meaning, revealing the truth of the situation. Dejection crashed upon him in a cold wave. The finality of that thought washed the rage away, leaving him empty. His arms relaxed, finally allowing Shisui to hold her cold body. Long brown hair trailed over his legs, and suddenly he felt like he wanted to see her face. She had always smiled, every time he saw her. She smiled even when others teased her or when she failed in class.

As his hand reached to brush the hair from her face, Itachi marveled at how little he knew of Izumi, how short time he'd spent with her, and yet how vividly he remembered those times. He'd saved her from the wreckage of her house when the Demon Fox attacked and held her hand when she learned of her father's death. She had cried her heart out, and her eyes bled red with the power of the Sharingan. He had seen her struggle in the academy, and then smile proudly as she succeeded.

Warm fingers brushed away the long, thick strands. He wanted to see her face… one last time. What he saw… neither he nor Shisui were prepared for it.

With her face revealed, the horror of what happened crashed upon them. Instead of large, beautiful eyes, two gaping holes stared at them, empty and unseeing. They had been gouged out with surgical precision, leaving sunken eyeholes behind. Her once pretty face was streaked with scratches, her usually smiling lips parted in a horrifying scream.

Itachi stared in horror, his jaw clenched tightly. He couldn't breathe, his throat muscles constricting at the image before him, nerves firing signals in his brain that he couldn't possibly obey. Anger was turning into blind rage and hatred for whoever did this to her.

How could this happen?

How could something like this happen to her in Konoha, on her way to the academy?

What — what was Konoha doing?

He gasped once more, air finally entering his lungs as thoughts fired into his mind. _How… how could Konoha let this happen?_ She was a child, a child of the village and they didn't protect her!

Why, whywhy?

"Don't," said Shisui. Itachi looked at him, Sharingan blazing. There was a cold, certainty in Shisui's eyes that spoke of experience. That single word, that command embodied a hundred feelings. Don't give in to your anger — his voice seemed to say. Don't let hatred cloud your judgment — his eyes begged.

But how could he just walk away? How could he stand and move along as if nothing was amiss? How could he, when there she was, her life and eyes brutally stolen from her right under Konoha's nose?

Shisui's stare pierced through him as he covered Izumi's face with a cloth. Endure, his eyes said. Itachi bit his tongue until blood pooled in his mouth, all to quell the cacophony of anger inside him. The coppery tang was bitter with his disappointment, tainted by his inability to act. Like a dog on a leash, he felt powerless to act.

A culprit. There had to be someone who was to blame for this. And he… he had to find them. This was the least he could do for her.

Suddenly, his thoughts quieted as his mind fixated on this one goal. He stood, his eyes averted from Izumi's prone form, his movements stiff. Chakra raced through his system in a barely leashed torrent, making his kekkei genkai shine with power.

"Kaito-san," he said in a toneless voice. "Can you find the culprit?"

Kaito's electric blue eyes narrowed. "No. Whoever did this was careful enough to cover their tracks. This… this needs to be reported to the Hokage."

A muscle ticked in Itachi's jaw, fingers twitching as he resisted the urge to ball his fists. He could feel the noose of injustice tightening around his throat like barbed wire.

Yet it was Shisui that spoke, his voice eerily calm. "Every second we waste with formalities will be used by the one who did this to escape."

"And charging in without knowing what we're dealing with is a genin mistake," countered Kaito. "This is personal, I understand, but rushing into things won't help anyone. It's a delicate situation. First, we speak to the Hokage."

This time Itachi's fists did clench. "What of Izumi? We have to take her to her mother; she has the right to know."

Kaito's voice cut through them. "No. Not yet." There was a sudden rise in hostile intent, but Kaito didn't seem phased by it.

Shisui carefully laid Izumi's body on the floor and stood to his full height. "I understand that the village is worried about the consequence this death will have on the connection between the Uchiha and them, but —"

"It's not my place or mission to speculate why Hokage-sama chose to make things such." The tall jounin regarded them through unblinking eyes. "Nor is it yours, Shisui-san. You both are shinobi of Konoha, a tool in your leader's hands! And what your Hokage tells you to do is law — no, it's above the law! So we will take young Izumi's body and bring it to be examined so we can find the fucker that did this to her. We will do that and nothing more until Hokage-sama orders otherwise! Understood?"

Itachi and Shisui nodded, each with their own degree of restraint.

-O-

In a dark room located in one of the many underground facilities that Konoha possessed, two men shared a cup of tea. The room was spacious and long, making it look almost like a corridor with a large wooden table at its end. The walls filled with tall cabinets, and wide tables with scrolls, diagrams and various jars of substances. There were microscopes on some, and detailed drawings on others. A skeleton, whether artificial or otherwise, leaned next to a cabinet, surrounded by what looked like X-rays of bones and numerous pieces of paper pinned to a board. Another side of the room had diagrams of various organs, including an amazingly drawing of the human eye and the multiple effects of specific chakra stimuli would have on it.

There was organized chaos in the room as each piece seemed to have a predestined place, yet no one but the owner would know which it was. In contrast to the mess on the work tables, one wooden table at the end of the room was bare. A traditional tea set sat upon it, perfectly centered between the two occupants. And on one side of the table, as if it had been set down as an afterthought, was a jar.

"I thought we had an understanding, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru reached for his teacup, before sipping thoughtfully. His poison-yellow eyes closed in delight as the hot liquid traveled past his lips. He took his time, enjoying the feeling of knowing the other man's patience was wearing thin. There was nothing Shimura Danzo hated more than waiting for an answer. After counting ten seconds in his head, Orochimaru slowly set the cup down and looked his once mentor and commander in the eye. "As you know, there is an associated risk when it comes to research. Bold moves must be made for the advancement of science."

Orochimaru watched Danzo regard him with barely restrained annoyance. Age and the war hadn't been kind to the old councelor. The Second War had taken his right eye, while the Third War had cost him his right arm. Now his borrowed eye surely burned with accumulated chakra and the limb that _he_ had fashioned for him was bound to start itching and erupting into boils if left unattended.

"You acted against orders." said Danzo sternly.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, but the impudent smile he sported remained on his lips. "Dealing with rules is simply not my style. I see something I want, and I _take_ it."

"As with that young student of yours?"

The smile grew wider as an abnormally long tongue caressed his lips. "Ah, dear Anko-chan. That was a thoroughly enjoyable experiment… alas, it failed." He sighed theatrically, his hand lifting to support his chin as thoughts of Anko's small body and eager nature shifted through his head.

Danzo lifted his teacup and took small sips before carefully setting it back on the table. "I don't care what you do in your free time, but such practices are forbidden in the village, especially with one's student. And you even had the gall to mark the girl!" His lone eye drifted to the ostentatious jar on the table. "And now this?"

"Anko was declared dead months ago, plus she won't remember a thing. There's nothing to worry about. By the way, where are you keeping her? I'd just _love_ to see my cute little student again," said Orochimaru as he casually took another sip of tea. "As for this," his eyes slid to the jar, admiring the crimson shade of the Sharingan. "I assure you it was for scientific purposes. There are no traces of other activities on the girl. No one will know it was me."

Danzo's right hand suddenly slammed the table, his voice rising to a menacing tone. "Mitarashi Anko won't remember anything because **I** took care of it! If it weren't for **me** you would have been imprisoned or executed by now. And now **this** , when I have specifically instructed you to be more careful! Why did you pick this girl when there were a hundred other Uchihas out on missions which could easily be declared MIA?"

Orochimaru paused, his eyes widening almost innocently at Danzo's temper. It was rare for the ROOT leader to show his volatile true self. Control and discipline were vital components of who he was, up to the point where no one really knew the man's real self anymore. _I must be in trouble,_ he thought, and that brought the smile back on his lips. He leaned back in his chair until the front legs left the ground, balancing with the tip of his toe, a smile strertching his lips. "Hmm… what can I say? I really liked the look in her eyes."

"You are becoming a liability," countered the old Root leader.

A pale hand with long fingers grabbed the jar, bringing it closer to Orochimaru's serpentine eyes. "I thought you would praise my proactive attitude." He caressed the glass, fascinated by the slight bobbing of the eyeballs in the sterile liquid. "The girl's Sharingan was strong, you could easily add it to your collection."

Danzo clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It's irrelevant. The Uchiha were ready to rebel against the village last time this happened. Killing a child of theirs with an active Sharingan will rekindle the flame once more; that cannot happen."

Orochimaru set the jar down and gave the man before him a long look. "Since when do you care about the Uchiha?" The smile was gone from his lips. Something was different, he could sense it. He'd pulled these type of shenanigans many times before, always under the guise of research and with something to offer from his experiments. It had been enough to keep Danzo satisfied and willing to cover the tracks he was too disinterested to care for. Yet now, something was different. Danzo's following words cemented his guess.

"This is why you are a liability, Orochimaru. You are short-sighted with anything that is not an experiment. I live to serve Konoha and its prosperity. Having the Uchiha start a civil war would destabilize the village and make us prime targets for foreign takeover. This cannot be allowed to happen."

"Orochamaru's eyes narrowed at the threat he detected in those words. "Be careful, Danzo. We wouldn't want a misunderstanding." He warned then shrugged. "Besides, the deed is done. Simply give them a scapegoat like last time."

Danzo met his smile with a stony expression. "Not this time." Orochimaru's eyes widened at the words. "This time I need to pull the problem out from the root."

"You wouldn't dare, Danzo." He never would have thought that betrayal would ever take him by surprise. Still, could this be one of the many ploys the old man played to try and keep him in check? His tone turned shocked, although his eyes were narrowed. "After everything, I've done for you?"

The man before him was unmoved by the display. "It is done," Danzo said. In the end, it was just business.

With a snap of his fingers, a masked woman materialized from the shadows and released the jutsu that concealed over twenty Root agents – she was likely a member of the Nara clan. They surrounded the Sannin in a heartbeat, their weapons at the ready. Danzo calmly stood from his chair, brushing off inexistent dust particles off his coat.

Orochimaru experimentally twitched his fingers and realized to his utter annoyance that the bitch caught him in her jutsu.

"You bastard," he hissed through clenched teeth. He tried to take a step toward Danzo, but the collective clink of weapons made him pause. Even he couldn't takke all of them at once. At least not easily. His eyes narrowed, thoughts churning in his head.

 _That bastard, he will pay!_ The thought gave him the balance he needed, turning the sting of betrayal in the caress of opportunity. "You'll regret this, Danzo," he said to the retreating figure. There was no longer anger in his voice. It was smooth once more, rich with the knowledge of a secret. "You'll soon see just how much you need me."

"I doubt that. A dispatch unit is probably on the way. Your moments are numbered, Orochimaru."

As soon as the Root leader stepped out, two more shadow users pinned Orochimaru in place with their jutsu.

-O-

An oppressive silence reigned in the Hokage's office. Three shinobi stood before their leader, their faces set in somber expressions, eyes glued to the large storage scroll on the ground before them. They did not move, did not blink, each drowned in their own thoughts. Finally, the Hokage broke the silence.

"Kaito-san, open it."

The jounin nodded, unrolling the scroll and revealing a complicated script surrounding a single symbol: corpseItachi watched with dull eyes as the man knelt, his fingers touching the edge of the sealing script. Corpse… was that all that she had been reduced to? A nameless body to be inspected, gawked at and pitied?

In the fraction of a second it took Kaito to activate the storage seal, Itachi's eyes traveled to their leader. Did he have any pity for her, for them? Were they even human in his eyes, or simply… tools? A puff of smoke appeared, shielding the old man's form from his eyes. Itachi didn't look down. He knew what that scroll contained, after all, he was the one to lay her body on it. He was more interested in the Hokage's reaction. What would his face tell him? What glint will he see in the depths of those eyes?

The smoke from the scroll receeded and Itachi could once more see the carefully controlled expression on their leaders' face. His emotions were expertly concealed. "Just as I thought…"

 _What? What does he mean?_ Question's fired through his head, his thoughts turning into a cacophony of 'how' and 'what'. Shisui placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes warning him to keep the thoughts to himself.

By their side, Kaito observed their interaction. "Have there been any leads, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage sighed gravely, motioning for them to cover up the girl. "Four months ago, a chuunin went missing while on a mission. It was a simple escort, so she and another chuunin were sent to take care of it. Her team mater was found dead, and the girl was nowhere to be found. She was declared MIA soon after. She was an orphan, her only caregiver being her mentor, Orochimaru."

Shisui's eyes widened. He'd seen that girl, knew her! She was two or three years younger than him and always hung around the Sannin when he was in Konoha.

"Two days ago she was found wandering outside the village gates. She had no memory of who she was or where she had been, only that Konoha was her home."

"What happened to her?" asked Itachi, eyes fixed upon the Hokage's face.

It was Kaito who answered. "Mitarashi Anko was taken to T&I for observation. We had to make sure that she wasn't being used as a planted spy or weapon by another village. Loss of memory is a symptom of being brainwashed – there have been such cases during the war."

"Was she?" asked Shisui.

Kaito shook his head. "We don't know. She would not speak, so we brought Inoichi-san in. As soon as he started looking in her head, the girl blacked out. She's been in a coma ever since –"

"Until now."

All three turned to their leader in surprise. There was a barely leashed pain in his eyes that startled Itachi. "What does she have to say?" Itachi asked, fascinated by the twitch in the other man's jaw and the shadow that fell over his eyes.

The Hokage looked at Kaito, his eyes communicating what his lips could not. Kaito knew a silent signal when he saw one. His mission had ended, and the rest did not concern him anymore. With a nod he turned to leave, a frown twisting his lips.

As soon as the large door closed, the Hokage turned toward the window overlooking Konoha. He took a long drag of his pipe. "Anko is awake and seems to have regained all her memories. She is… traumatized. We hope she will recover, but there is no guarantee."

"Hokage-sama, who did this to Anko and… what does this have to do with Izumi's death?" asked Shisui.

"At first we assumed the enemy did it. Such means are often used to break captured kunoichi. She disappeared during the mission, so it was a natural conclusion. When Anko woke up though, she told us everything. She spoke of hideous experiments and unspeakable acts performed…" the Hokage paused, his voice failing him. "… performed by Orochimaru."

Time froze. The two Uchiha boys did not dare breathe in the ensuing silence. Orochimaru, one of the three legenrady Sannin and a former student of the Hokage himself was well known throughout Konoha. He was a strange fellow, but a Konoha shinobi nonetheless. To think… to think he could do such things, and hurt his own student in such a way… it made them shudder with revulsion.

"Under Inoichi's guidance, we came to find out the truth about many illegal operations, experiments, kidnappings and multiple instances of using forbidden jutsus both on himself and on those he experimented on. We also found out about the other missing Uchiha members."

Shisui's eyes were wide, his thoughts racing. It was Orochimaru? Then how is it that it was solved by the Root division? And – "

"It doesn't matter." Itachi was as stiff as a board, his knuckles white and trembling. His eyes pinned the Hokage, wavering between red and black; between anger at the man before him and the deeply ingrained respect he had for him. "Where is he?"

The Hokage sighed, his whole face filled with dejection. "Itachi, I understand your pain, but you cannot do anything against Orochimaru. A platoon of ANBU is headed toward his lab as we speak, ready to apprehend or eliminate him."

"Hokage-sama," began Shisui in a deceptively calm voice. "With all due respect, this issue concerns the Uchiha clan as much as it concerns the rest of Konoha. Both Itachi and I are well aware of the tension between village and clan. We agree that the village comes first and that there cannot be one without the other; I believe this is why we were placed on this mission, why we were tested and watched. You wanted to know where we stand, to know whether we would report to the clan and shake the little trust they now have in Konoha, or do our duty. We've done our part, we know the stakes. But we cannot sit idly by and let others handle Orochimaru. Izumi was a part of the family, and he made her suffer, took her eyes! _This_ will not be easily overlooked. If we as Uchiha don't pay him back, then the clan will surely take it as an insult, and all our work was for naught."

"You are very perceptive, Shisui-san. Indeed, I fear that the trust between the Uchiha and Konoha is hanging by a thread. We all know that inner turmoil is the last thing a hidden village needs. We are a well-oiled machine, and once that machine stops working, we are all in peril."

Shisui nodded. "The Uchiha **will** stand with Konoha, as they have done from the very beginning. But they must get something in return."

"And that something would be?"

Shrewd dark eyes were fixed upon the Hokage's sunken brown ones with the intensity of a small sun. "Orochimaru's head would be a start," said Shisui, his voice blank.

Itachi watched the exchange with trepidation in his heart and adrenaline coursing through this limbs. A sheen of cold sweat coated his brow, yet he dared not look away from the two. Shisui's words were bold, more so than he would ever allow himself to say, but most of all they were dangerous. Still, Itachi could do nothing but agree with his cousin. That was the way the Uchiha were raised, how they were. An eye for an eye. No debt was left unpaid, and all wrongdoings were to be immediately and swiftly righted. Hate was a known disease in the family, and one knew that it could not be allowed to spread. The earlier unraveling of the case had barely placated everyone, and that was only because there really wasn't any other option. Yet now, with revenge clear as daylight and within their grasp… there was no other choice. They all deserved this; Izumi, Taro, and Uko-san, Muro, Asami, Saburo, and Takeshi-san… **this** was for them.

"I see there is little choice in this," said the Hokage. "Itachi, do you feel the same?"

His eyes rose to look at the tired face of their leader. "Yes, sir."

"An ANBU team is already in sight at the lab hidden beneath the old weapons factory." There was a hidden feeling in the Hokage's eyes, but it was gone before any of the boys could see what it was. "Disperse."

"Yes, sir!"

-O-

Kakashi took a deep breath, stilling the nervousness he felt. His hand gripped the tanto on his back for the fifth time, making sure that everything was ready. _Stay calm, it's just another mission._ He touched the transmitter and spoke decisively. "Approach the target using formation C. Do not underestimate him, or our numbers will mean nothing. Move out!"

A chorus of "Yes, sir!" echoed in his ear. Kakashi immediately flashed to the main entrance, his left eye opening to reveal his implanted Sharingan. He could take no chances with this one.

The door opened with no resistance, and his eyes met only shadows. The silhouettes of large cupboards stretched like towers over a haunted town. The room, both long and tall, seemed empty. Kakashi took a tentative step, the sound of his rubber soles terribly loud to his ears. Behind him he could hear the rest of the squad cautiously entering, hiding in the shadows. His eyes narrowed, as his brain adjusted to the double vision of the lone Sharingan. Chakra appeared before him, fluctuating in subtle colors. The Snake was there.

At Kakashi's signal, the first line of attack strode forward, their steps silent in the dark. One step, two, three… pause. Swords were drawn and in a fraction of a second Kakashi saw a bright flash of sickeningly yellow chakra, followed by a wet splash. His muscles tensed. A wave of killing intent more intense than anything he'd ever felt before flooded the room, freezing everyone's movements for one crucial moment.

In the blink of an eye, all hell broke loose as countless snakes rushed toward them from the darkness. Blood spattered the walls in crimson arcs as the bodies of the first attack line hit the floor.

-O-

Blood roared in his veins as they rushed through Konoha. His cousin's speed wasn't something he couldn't hope to reach, yet Itachi pushed himself further, the adrenaline of the moment bringing his muscles to their limit.

"We're almost there, get ready."

Itachi nodded, his optical pathways flooding with chakra. His eyes turned crimson just as the metal door to the underground facility came into view. He was ready. He will make him pay; he will bring justice to Izumi, to the Uchiha, to Konoha!

A wave of killing intent washed over them, cutting their momentum and filling their hearts with unbridled terror. Itachi couldn't move, his muscles paralyzed as fear like he'd never felt before plunged deep in his soul. A primal instinct inside him took over, fighting to dominate his prior determination. By his side Shisui was also frozen, his eyes wide.

Run, flee… live. The instinct turned to desire, and the desire morphed into a thought that encompassed his entire being. This chakra, this power… it was inhumane. Strength… his strength, their strength… their pride and all the years of being told that they were special, that they were something better than the rest… it all evaporated under the heat of that aura. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. His lungs burned, begging for air, but he didn't trust his body to properly breathe. His entire being wanted nothing more than to leave, yet his mind wished to fight, to do something! His muscles tensed as he regained control, holding back his animal instinct to flee.

Next to him, Shsui steeped forward, drawing his tanto.

And then, he came. From the darkness of the room before them, he stepped out like a king walking toward his throne. His steps were as smooth as silk, his aura deadlier than venom. The parchment white of his skin was stained red, his serpentine eyes shining with bloodlust. He was a monster in his element, walking toward them like a god of death. And they were… mere offerings in his path.

Breathing was no longer an option for Itachi. His brain shot different commands that morphed into a cacophony of impulses, locking his muscles in place.

The man – no – the creature before them stopped, thin lips stretching in a grotesque smile. It was hungry, vicious.

A thousand deaths flashed before Itachi's eyes; a thousand ways to die at the hands of this creature if he as much as breathed out of turn. His head hurt, his heart beating so loudly there was nothing else to be heard. The entirety of his universe narrowed to the man before him and the choking energy he emanated.

Behind him, trailing like a dead-weight was the bloodied body of an ANBU, his grey locks firmly held in the Sannin's grip.

"What a surprise, what a delight!" he said with barely contained glee. "To have such promising cases placed before me… " The muscles in his arm flexed, raising the limp body to dangle before them. "You three… it would be a pity to kill you all now." His fingers unclenched, and the man in his grasp fell, hitting the ground with a painful 'thud'.

With that, Orochimaru walked between the paralyzed Uchiha, chakra oozing behind him like a poisonous trail of violence and death.

A moment later he was gone, and Itachi felt like he could finally breathe again. His legs gave out, knees banging on the hard ground beneath him. Sweat poured down his temples as he stared with wide eyes in the room before him. Shame crawled over his body like slime, entering his pores and whispering taunts in his ear. Useless. They were useless, unable to move, too petrified to even breathe properly.

By his side, Shisui cursed, urging for a chase, anything to clear the vile feeling of being utterly hopeless when the man in front of them moaned in pain. That's when Itachi gave him a closer look. He was wounded, badly.

Again, Shisui cursed, rushing to the ANBU and removing the cracked dog-like mask from his face. "Kakashi-san," he said once he saw the other man's half-closed lone Sharingan. "What happened?"

The bloodied man blinked, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he fought to keep conscious. "We stood no chance… a whole platoon… he killed them all." The words fell from his lips in a whisper before he fainted.

"We need to bring him to the hospital," said Shisui as he bent over to pick up the other man.

Itachi didn't hear his cousin. His eyes were glued to the darkroom before him. The stench of blood and guts spilled through the door, reminding him that he was alive solely due to that man's fancy. The pride of the Uchiha, the prodigy of his generation… it meant nothing. He could do nothing but tremble, and the only reason he still lived was due to a monster's whim. At Shisui's insistence, he finally rose. He had failed… for the second time in his life, he failed, and it hurt more than he dared to admit.

-O-

The news of Izumi's death shook the entire Academy. How did it happen? Why did the teachers refuse to talk about it? No one seemed to know, and although everyone was shocked, three days later, the world seemed to return to normal. And yet, not for all.

Yahizui chewed on her fingernail as she tried to calculate the best moment to jump the fence. She was trembling with curiosity. On the other side, members of the Uchiha clan gathered for a private funeral. From her vantage point, all she could see were tens of dark-haired heads dressed in funeral garb. She looked down, making sure that she had the proper attire. All dark and modest; even her bright hair had been tucked under a dark headscarf. She was confident that if she jumped the fence and kept to the back of the procession, no one would even notice her.

 _Right!_

She took a deep breath, flexed her legs and jumped, as silent as a cat. She was in!

"What are you doing here?"

Yahizui froze. How did he know she wanted to sneak in? She turned around and came face to face with Itachi's tired figure. She took a moment to look at him; tey hadn't seen eye to eye in a long time. He was a bit taller now, but not by much, and his hands and forearms had gathered new scratches and scars. Yet his face showed the biggest change. He looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in days, dark circles rimming his eyes as stress lines started showing on his cheeks. "Hey, I just wanted to –"

"Leave."

Yahizui's eyes widened. There was something in his posture, in his expression… something that told her he was different. "What? Why?"

"This doesn't concern you, just leave," he said once again, this time with more force.

His words pierced her. The way he looked at her, the way he talked to her… it felt like they weren't friends anymore. The realization made her arms tremble and her eyes sting. "Izumi was just as much my classmate as she was part of this clan! She –"

"No, she wasn't," Itachi cut her off. "You never spoke of her, never liked interacting with her. You're here to see more, to satisfy your curiosity. So leave." His eyes were narrowed, shoulders tense. There was no hesitation in his voice, nothing that showed her he didn't mean his words. "You have nothing to see here."

His words hurt, his attitude and the way he pushed her away miffed. "What is wrong with you?" she said, her voice wavering. They'd been friends, hadn't they? Why was he acting like that? "This is the first time I see you in ages, and I can't even tell who you are anymore! Is it so wrong of me to want to say my goodbyes to a classmate? No, we weren't friends, but people don't just drop dead from one day to another!" She felt the need to justify herself, to show that she wasn't here simply out of selfish reasons. "All I wanted was —"

"All you wanted was to see what happened. Here it is: people do drop dead from one day to another… every day. If you can't face that, quit trying to be a ninja."

Yahizui gasped. "When did you become an ass like the rest of them?" Her pulse was roaring in her veins. How dare he? How dare he act like that, talk like that? It was as if the person before her was someone else, an impostor wearing Itachi's skin and speaking in his voice. Or maybe… maybe the arrogance and pride so specific to his clan had finally rubbed off on him and pulled out his true colors in the light of day. It didn't matter what the reason was… it hurt. She swiftly turned away, hoping he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Fine, I'll leave," she said in a low voice. "I don't need friends like you anyway."

The moment she left, Itachi returned to the small crowd of clan members, taking his place by Shisui's side. He could feel his cousin's eyes on him, could hear the questions he wanted to fire his way.

"It's better this was," he said after a moment of silence. "Yahizui will always be in danger if she remains close to me."

"Itachi…" said Shisui with worry in his voice. "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to join ANBU and…" He stopped, not knowing precisely what he will do. In the end, a whole platoon of ANBU was useless against the Snake Sannin. Hatake Kakashi was in the hospital for who knew how long and more than fifteen specially trained men and women were dead, butchered like cattle.

So, what could he do? Join and train? Join and hunt Orochimaru down? Join and… what? "…and I will stop him." This was all he could say.

At first, Itachi thought his dark thoughts were due to the well-known tendency of his clan to want revenge no matter the cost. It was only after the second sleepless night that he realized it was something more than that. He wanted justice; for their humiliation, for the Uchiha who had been killed, but also for the ANBU who had given up their lives in trying to stop him, and for Anko and all other victims that suffered because of him. Revenge was a selfish thing that left a bitter taste in his mouth. Justice was pure and fair. It was what he was meant to do, it was the right thing.

Shisui gave him a long look. "Alienating yourself from everyone is not the way, cousin."

Itachi looked at the people before him. They were all silent, yet there was little no to sadness on their faces. Besides the weeping figure of Shiori and the gentle consolations of her mother, all were silent and stone-faced. He looked up at the stiff figure of his cousin with his messy hair and the new dark circles that betrayed his own sleepless nights. "I'll have you, won't I?"

At that Shisui smiled. "Don't get a cheeky kid, and don't hurt the few friends you do have with your poorly guided self-sacrifice."

Itachi ignored him. He had done the right thing, he was sure of it. Yahizui was a civilian, and having her be close to the Uchiha would only cause her trouble. In the long run… it was better this way. For him to be a real tool, a true soldier of Konoha, he would have to distance himself from the rest. The hunt for Orochimaru will put him in death-defying situations, and if it ever happened that something came back to haunt him, Itachi wanted to make sure that they wouldn't find anything they could hurt.

He was sure this was the right thing… but the glimpse of her tear-filled eyes as she turned away already haunted him.

It wasn't until night fell and sleep evaded him once more that Itachi finally gave into his stupid, soft heart and left his room.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! That was a rollercoaster of emotions there! I apologize to those of you that hoped Izumi will live… she was never meant to live. This is also serving as a warning to you guys: people will die in this story.**

 **What will Itachi do now?**

 **Ok, now onto another thing I want to address. Some of you might wonder why Itachi is so/seems so weak. Well, as I said in my previous note (last chapter), my premise for his development is that he wasn't always the all-wise, OP God he became as an adult. He's still an inexperienced kid that makes mistakes, is relatively driven by feelings and his family's tendency to seek vengeance and still has a lot to learn. His super cool attitude comes with age.**

 **As for Yahizui, well she's the best benchmark against him. They're the same age, yet she's much less mature, sees things differently and her problems are ridiculous compared to him. But the thing is, she's the normal one (for her age) and he's the abnormal one here.**

 **Remember, your reviews are the thing that fuels me!**

 **Cheers!**


	9. Book I: Ch9 - Assemble

**[UPDATE]: Now you have the beta version, edited by the amazing KatieBees!**

 **If you're into the series The 100, check her profile, she has a great story on it!**

 **A/N: Ok, I know I should be patient and wait, but I just can't. (I will repost the chapter once Katie comes back from her holiday to edit it). Things are starting to get crowded in my life: moving apartments, starting a family, preparing to build a house… it's a madhouse here. I hope to keep my updates as usual (once a week, or once every week and a half), but I can't promise.**

 **Still, your reviews encourage me and make me write faster, so…. You know what to do!**

* * *

 _Being part of a team is like being part of a family. You pick each other up when you fall, you watch out for each other. For a genin, teamwork is essential, because where one might not make it on their own, the team will surely prevail. So, love your team, take care of it, and protect it with your life; because without it, you are nothing._

-Wise words from a Konoha Jounin-

* * *

-Assemble-

Nights in Konoha often brought relief from the daytime heat. The cool breeze that swept away the days muggy air and carried with it the fresh smell forest smells - sweet aromas of elderflowers, mixed wtih the freshness of pine, lulled the village's residents to sleep. Like many others, Yahizui had her window wide open, yet unlike them, the redhead found no solace in sleep. Her eyes were open, staring blearilyinto the moonless night, her encounter with Itachi giving her no peace of mind.

Why was he acting like that? What had happened in the time she hadn't seen him make him so… closed off and jaded?

She sighed, turning over and kicking her blanket angrily. This was how he wanted to end their friendship? Well, then he really was an ass! Or maybe… maybe in his head, they had stopped being friends a long time ago. After all, what was it that she could do for him? They'd stopped training together well over a year ago, and the last time she had truly seen him had been nearly six months ago — and even then it was in passing. Could it be that in his head she was already nothing more than a past acquaintance that didn't mind her own business?

Tears stung her eyes.

"Idiot!"

A whisper of movement from outside her window caught her attention, and she froze, her hearing suddenly accutely aware of the silence in her room and her own rising heart beat.

There was someone outside, she could _feel_ it. Whoever they were, they would not take her by surprise!

Eyes narrowed, Yahizui moved slowly, slipping herself quietly out of bed, her hand quickly finding the hilt of the kunai she kept hidden under her pilow, even as her feet touched the cool floor. She stepped over the wooden board that always creaked, avoided the plant by the window, then flattened her pajama-clad back to the wall.

Heart pounding and palms sweaty, she braced herself. Then lept.

With one swift move, she turned, launching her body out the window, kunai held at the ready. Only to have her hand caught in a vice-like grip. "Who's there?" she squeaked, hating the way her voice gave away her fear and anger. The grip on the wrist eased slightly before a familiar form materialized before her.

Yahizui bristled, immediately trying to yank her arm from his grip. "You?! How dare you come here after what you told me, and in the middle of the night, and—"

No response came from him. Under the scattered light of the stars, she could see his drawn-out features and shadowed eyes. He looked tired, sapped of life. It hurt her to see him like this. Yahizui pulled her hand back and stepped aside with a frown. "Tch. Come in."

She watched him jump the railing and land as silent as a cat on her wooden floor. In one fluid motion, Yahizui turned and placed the kunai on the side of her bed, then turned on her night-lamp, flooding the room in a comfortable light.

He curiously looked around, tired eyes taking in every detail of her small room; from the messy table filled with scrolls to the haphazardly thrown outfit on the floor. Yahizui's eyes widened, and a blush stained her cheeks as she quickly kicked her clothes under the bed. She hadn't expected guests!

Looking at him taking in everything while he searched for a place to sit, Yahizui couldn't help but wonder: Why was he here? What did he want? The question circled her mind like an annoying fly. In the end, she settled on her initial annoyance. "You're a real ass, you know?"

"Aa."

Her eyes narrowed at his monosyllabic answer. "You shouldn't have been so cruel to me!"

"Mm."

"And you shouldn't have kicked me out!" continued as Yahizui as she started pacing through the room.

"Hn."

Her fists banged on her table, voice rising to an alarming high pitch. "For the love of every God out there, say something that makes sense, or leave me be!"

For a moment, Itachi looked startled at her exclamation, before his eyes lowered in shame, fists clenching at his sides. "I...I failed," he said, voice rough.

"What?" Yahizui stared at him in shock. She had never seen Itachi look like this.

She could see his throat bob as he swallowed. "Three years ago I failed to protect my friend and he died. He died protecting me, even when he didn't have to."

She blinked, watching him carefully. Why was hebringing this up now? Tenma's death was something she remembered clearly, as well as Itachi's sorrow. He had been raw, fragile, and his expression now reminded her of that day.. Why was he pushing her away now? Were her reasons there that much different than now?

Itachi seemed to finally find his spot as he leaned against the small desk. His hands gripped the wood behind him like it was his lifeline. "Now… someone killed Izumi, and I could do nothing but watch as he walked away… I couldn't even move." His voice was monotone, a stark contrast to the white knuckled grip he had.

Her mouth opened, yet no words would come out. Had Itachi… seen it happen? God, what had happened to Izumi? And who... who could have frightened Itachi so?

Questions fired in her head, yet asking them seemed callous.

"I…" there was nothing she could say. I'm sorry? It seemed… cheap. Her hands balled into fists, anger at her incapability to do or change something eating her up inside.

"I was weak… I stood there, frozen like a stupid rabbit, afraid to even breathe. I thought I was strong… I was a fool."

Yahizui knew the feeling reflecting in his eyes, she'd felt it every time she thought of that day when she'd been nothing but a helpless child. What a joke to believe that she wasn't one now. Compared to him she was still a child in the eyes of the village. If there was a situation where he would be frozen in fear, then what kind of monsters lurked out there? "I…I don't know what…"

His voice, strained and trembling, pulled her out of her acted before she even knew what she was doing. Her legs moved, arms spreading instinctively as she took a quick step toward him and enveloped him in a hug. There were so many things she wanted to say. She wanted to yell and be angry, to tell him how stupid he was for lashing out at her like that, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. He was here, and that was all that mattered. Even if she wasn't strong like him and couldn't understand the troubles that plagued him, this was something she could do. She held him tightly, because this is all she could offer him as his friend.

She hated to admit that his fear unsettled her.

At first, he stood tense in her arms: limbs stiff, back straight, breath trapped in his lungs. She could feel his uncertainty, his hesitation at her embrace. But then, ever so slowly, his muscles relaxed, the tension melting away as he sank into her embrace.

She smiled softly into his shoulder when his arms slowly slid around her small frame.

They stood that way for a moment that seemed to last forever and go by too quickly at the same time.

"I'm sorry," he said, finally breaking the silence between them. His voice was steady now, stronger than it had been before.

Her breath caught in her throat momentarily at his apology, and she found herself unable to respond. He made the most of her silence as he continued.

"I thought I was strong, but I was still painfully weak," he said softly. She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke. Before she could answer, he hurried to continue, the words seeming to fall from his lips now that he had started. "I was angry at myself for failing, and I took that out on you. I'm sorry." He swallowed heavily. "I will get strong and I'll find that man. He will be brought to justice for all the crimes he commited against Konoha. So that he can't hurt anyone else, not like..." He hesitated. "Not like Izumi."

She frowned and tried to pull away, but his arms only tightened aroud her waist. How could he burden himself with something that big? "Itachi-"

"I wish you'd stayed a civilian," he interrupted her. "Stayed safe and away from the danger of the ninja world...but I know you won't. So I need you to promise me something."

She wanted to scoff at him, at the idea that she would stay a civilian. She couldn't, not when she had her own people to protect. But she found herself asking: "Promise you what?"

"Promise me that you'll get strong. Because... because I know I won't always be able to be there to help, and if something happened to you..."Finally, Yahizui managed to push away from his iron-clad embrace and pinned him with a glare. "Idiot!" she said, her fingers flicking his forehead and she noted with brief satisfaction that he blinked at the motion. "Of course I'll get strong! I already promised that, didn't I? So…" Her eyes softened, fists tightening by her side. "Don't you worry about me! I'll be right here, right behind you. I just… well, I just need a bit longer to catch up, that's all!"

For a moment his dark eyes stared into hers before his expression softened, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The thought that she could make him smile like that, even after everything he had gone through made her warm and happy and she couldn't help but smile back.. The weight of their arguement had lifted away, leaving her feeling light and free. She tuggen on his hand, pulling him to the floor to talk about all the things that had happened since they'd last seen one another. She spoke with ferver and passion of little nothings, of training with Tojiro and her passion for seals, of the annoying new classmate and the upcoming genin exams. She kept talking, only softening her voice as she noted how his eyes got heavier, before slowly sliding shut, exhaustion from the past few days finally pulling his body into a deep sleep.

Itachi didn't move when Yahizui placed a pillow under his head, didn't twitch when she covered him in a spare blanket, nor did he realize when she sat right beside him and continued talking until sleep caught up to her as well. He was asleep, for the first time in days.

-O-

Yahizui sat in her usual spot with trepidation. Today they would receive their grades on the project they had to present for the final exam. The official genin exam was only days away, and her nerves were on fire. Beside her, Tojiro waited with his eyes closed and arms crossed, looking rather unconcerned about the whole ordeal. But Yahizui knew that appearances were often deceiving with him and that he was just as nervous about this as she was. Yet, she swore to herself that she won't care or ask him and would otherwise ignore his traitorous presence until further notice. The reason for her sour attitude sat by Tojiro's side with a bored expression on his face.

The annoying Seiya boy had waltzed into ther classroom and had the gall to sit at their table and ruin everything. And to top it all off, for the first time since she's known him, Tojiro had started taking someone else's side. Hakudoshi did this, Hakudoshi did that, it was as if everything revolved around that nasty boy! Even the teachers were enamored with him! He got the highest grades in the class, with comments like "you can see that he's part of a big clan" and "ah, just as expected, he's a prodigy" and the one that got on her nerves the most: "He will surely become a great shinobi!"

No one had told **her** she would become a great shinobi, just that she had to redo the ikebana class if she wanted to be a good kunoichi. Who cared about flowers, and why did she have to do the stupid course? She was better in taijutsu that anyone in their class, on par with that prissy Seiya!

She looked past Tojiro at the white-haired boy by his side with narrowed eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was hiding, but she couldn't pinpoint what that was. When she shared her theory with Tojiro, he called her paranoid and accused her of not taking the time to get to know him. Yahizui scoffed at that. Why take the time to get to know him when they would graduate soon and hopefully never have to see his smug face ever again?

"Settle down everyone!" Maiko-sensei's voice dragged Yahizui out of her musings. "Today you will get your graded projects back, and tomorrow we start with the genin exam, so make sure you are well prepared and rested!" She then started going through the rows with a stack of papers.

Yahizui was almost jumping out of her seat when the teacher finally reached her. She was one hundred percent sure that her work was the best in their class. It was incredibly thorough; she had described a possible new sealing code and listed — in detail — the coding formulae and signs used. Undoubtedly, this was at least an incredible discovery worthy of an aprentencip in the sealing unit… but she would be more than happy with an 'exemplary.' The moment the paper was placed on the table Yahizui closed her eyes.

' _Exemplary,' here we go!_

Evergreen eyes opened with delight, then widened in shock. Staring at her was a definite 'Good.'

 _WHAT?_

"Maiko-sensei…" her arm snapped into the air, fingers trembling. How was this possible? She was… she was sure that everything was in there!

"Yes, Yahizui-chan?"

Yahizui stood up, paper in hand and drifted toward the front of the class. "Sensei, there seems to be a mistake here…" she placed the project on the table and gave the woman before her an expectant look.

Maiko sighed. "Yahizui-chan, your paper was... extensive, but the subject you chose is unfortunate. This is not only a well-established and rigid technique but also… your coding methods made little sense. You've applied the principles from 'Fundamentals of Sealing' well, but then at the practical part of the paper you've gone past their borders and presented something that is confusing at best."

"No – no, Maiko-sensei, I can explain! The anchor has to be chosen according to –"

"Yahizui-chan…" continued Maiko in a tired tone. "This is why your paper has no practical applications. This is not something that can be used by another shinobi, or even by you in a mission. What you present here is just theory, but the practice fails." She placed a hand on the top of her head, but Yahizui was too shocked to move. "Look, you received a good grade, and it won't influence your score much. This is better than any civilian-born kunoichi can hope for! So heads up, okay?"

A vein popped near her temple. Was that supposed to make her feel better? "What're you talking about? How's being a civilian or a kunoichi related to any o'this? How's this fair? It's bullshit! I – "

"Shourai Yahizui, mind your tongue, or you will end up with a grade that will surely influence your final score!"

For a second Yahizui sought to say something more. She wanted to argue about the unfairness of it all, about the stupid standards they had and their incapability to see something good. Yet years of hearing how each shinobi should know their place, and how were tools meant to serve the village made her hold her tongue, bow her head and return to her seat with tightly balled fists.

 _It's not fair!_ She screamed internally as she walked. _I did a great job! It's not friggin' fair!_ She looked up, her eyes trailing over Tojiro's compassionate look toward Hakudoshi's paper. Right there, staring at her was a wonderfully written 'Exemplary.' Yahizui's eyes widened as she froze in place. It couldn't be, how could this be?

She looked up in disbelief and was met with his snide, self-satisfying smirk. When he spoke, the words were drawled out, eyes narrowed in malice. "We each do what we can. And kunoichi's… they simply can't do more, no matter how much they try."

For a moment she saw red. When she finally came to she was straddling Hakudoshi, one hand fisted in his T-shirt while the other tried in vain to punch him. She looked to the right and saw Maiko-sensei's stern look and felt the woman's grip tighten on her arm.

"Control yourself!" barked the woman. "You will have detention today, young lady. Now, sit."

Her cheeks turned as red as her hair, but she obeyed. Tomorrow was the exam, and after that, she won't have to see Hakudoshi's smug face ever again. She had to endure.

-O-

The following day passed in a blur. From the crack of dawn until late in the afternoon all Yahizui did were tests on shuriken-jutsu, taijutsu, laying traps, ninjutsu, resistance, and knowledge of the wilds. The exams came one after another, and by the time they were done, they were sent home, thoroughly exhausted. Some left with headbands in their hands, some with the knowledge that they had to repeat another year.

Yahizui left with a smile on her face, and her shiny new headband clutched in her grasp. She was now officially a genin! Happy was too small of a word to describe how she felt as she carelessly walked through the academy grounds one last time. She was brimming with energy, shaking with delight and her head was up in cloud nine until a small body barreled straight into her.

"What the…?" She barely managed to catch herself from the impact When she saw the little boy before her, and the frightened look on his face. He looked to be in a hurry, glancing backwards and seemingly trying to decide between saying something to her and bolting. "What's wrong, kid?" asked Yahizui curiously.

There was no answer from him, and as a group of slightly older boys rounded the corner, Yahizui understood the fear in his eyes. "Are they after you?" she asked, eyes eyes locked on the approaching boys.

The boy's small nod was all she needed. One look at his dirty face, uncombed hair and old clothes told Yahizui all she needed to know. He was an outcast, most likely an orphan left to fend for himself. Sink or fight your way to the surface was the motto at the academy, and she hated it. She pushed him behind her taller frame in one swift motion and quickly tied her new forehead protector around her head, assuming a confident pose.

The four younger boys halted before her, surprised by the new turn of events. "W-who are you?" asked one of them, apparently the bolder one of the group.

Yahizui raised her head high, making sure to look at them down the length of her nose as if they were nothing more than dirt beneath her feet. "I'm the reason everyone in this school knows that picking on defenseless kids is a short-lived practice," she said with a sneer.

The boys paled and took a step back. For a moment, it looked like they were going to turn and run, but bravery seemed to come from the fact that they outnumbered her, overriding their initial fear. "Oh yeah! Well, you graduated, so you've got nothing to do at the academy! Starting tomorrow, you have no power here!"

Yahizui clicked her tongue, her earlier burst of joy turning into annoyance. These brats… "I'd watch my back if I were you, brat. I've got eyes and ears everywhere, and I **will** know what you're up to! And when I find out you picked on other kids again…" She left the threat hanging, finishing in a sinister tone. Their faces had gone white with fear, and Yahizui grinned at them, showing her teeth like a predator.

"Let's get out of here!" screamed the bravest of them all, running as fast as his little feet could carry him, the other three cronies quickly following behind him.

With the threat now gone, Yahizui turned to talk to the scared boy, only to find he was now anything but scared. He looked at her with wide, blue eyes and an ecstatic look on his face. "WOW! Tha' was so amazin' nee-chan! You told'm off and't was sooo cool! And then they were like: Ahhhh! And then they were running like noo! And—"

Yahizui watched him with wide eyes, trying to understand all the words that kept bubbling and spilling out of his mouth in a cascade of swallowed letters and sound effects. She grabbed his shoulders, hoping to end the tirade and get his attention. As if on cue, the boy stopped, his eyes trained on her. "Kid," started Yahizui, a smile tugging on her lips. "Breathe! And tell me, why were they after you?"

The earlier excitement in his eyes dimmed down like someone had put out a light inside him. His shoulders slumped, head bowing and his voice lacked the earlier delight. "I dunno… no one likes me, an' they all… they never wanna play with me. They say I'm weird and… I dunno. But 'tis okay… I mean I'll get'ta be Hokage one day and then they'll all be nice t'me!"

Yaizui's eyebrows disappeared under her headband as she listened to the boy speak. _Wow, was I that bad when Itachi pestered me to stop swallowing letters?_ When he finally seemed to finish, she smiled indulgently. "That's a really nice goal you've got there, kid! What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Yahizui gasped. Uzumaki? Like her one and only idol Uzumaki Mito? Could it be that they were related? 'Fundamentals of Sealing' had an ink sketch of her on the cover, but she really couldn't tell. Were all Uzumaki with blue eyes? Or… blonde hair? Maybe he knew something himself… maybe there were other Uzumaki's in the village who she could ask about seals! "Uzumaki… that's a cool name, Naruto-kun! Do you know anyone else with that name?" she asked, crossing her fingers and hoping that the answer was affirmative.

"Nah, no idea. Ol' man Hokage told me this was my name, so I believe it! And I got my own apartment and money from ol' man Hokage! And I get to eat as much ramen as I want! But… I got no one…" There was pain in his voice at the end, and Yahizui felt sorry for him. She no longer had her parents, but Riruka was as much of a mother to her as any. This boy was alone, and that tugged at her heartstrings.

She sighed. There was no time to babysit stray kids; she had just started her career as a genin! Missions will come, and she'll have to train and… _Damn it!_ Those were excuses, and Yahizui knew that. After all, what would cost her to pass by the academy after a mission, or check on the kid from time to time? Apparently, no one else seemed to do it. "Say, Naruto-kun, I'll be coming by next week to check on you. It's… a special Hokage progress check-up." She could see the confusion in his little face, so she decided to elaborate. "You can't become Hokage if you don't eat well, stay clean and do well in school! Everyone knows that!"

Shock flooded Naruto's face, making Yahizui smile. Kids were too easy to trick! "Really?" he asked in awe, and then flopped down in disappointment. "Man, I'll never be Hokage like that!"

"That's why I'm checking in on you, silly! Once a week, I'll come by."

A smile stretched his lips so much that it seemed to engulf his whole face. "Really nee-chan? You'll help me?"

"You'd betcha!" His attitude was contagious, his joy spreading all around them like rays of sunshine.

"Yatta! Ne, ne… what's your name, nee-chan?"

"Yahizui."

Naruto smiled and nodded "Yahizui-nee-chan…" he said, testing her name out. He seemed glad about it, but then a shadow fell over his face. "Ne, why are ya helpin' me out?"

Yahizui's heart broke. What had made this little boy think that he wasn't worthy of help? She placed her hand on the top of his head and stroked his hair gently. "I also know how it is to be alone."

-O-

"Okay everyone, quiet down!" A hush fell over the gathered students. "First, I would like to congratulate you all! Everyone in this room has passed the genin exam! You all did well, but the hard part is just about to start. Once the teams of three are assigned, your jounin leaders will pick you up. You will start learning new skills and completing missions for the village and remember, from this day forth, you are a shinobi of Konoha! Do not shame your village!"

A chorus of "Yes, ma'am!" could be heard, to which Maiko-sensei smiled.

In the second row, Yahizui fidgeted, wondering who she will end up with.

After her run-in with Naruto she'd received a surprise visit from Itachi, and they ended up half training, half eating dangos in the park as she spoke about the exam. There had been a shadow looming over him the entire time, and he didn't talk much, but Yahizui didn't let that deter her from keeping the conversation floating on her own. After a few hours, Itachi asked if he could meet this evening as well, and although she was surprised, Yahizui gladly agreed. Today, she would have lots to tell him! Of course, the most critical part would bethe makeup of her new team.

"Team 4: Shourai Yahizui." Yahizui snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. This was it! She will now know who her new teammates will be! Yahizui held her breath; her eyes were glued to the bespectacled teacher as she spoke the next names. "Ashiyama Tojiro…"

 _Yes! I'm with Tojiro!_

"And Seiya Hakudoshi."

"NO!" Yahizui shot up from her seat, her eyes wide in disbelief. How could this have happened? How could they have placed him on their team, this was a disaster!

Her eyes zeroed in on their teacher, arguments already sitting at the tip of her tongue, and then froze. The chilling look that Maiko-sensei gave her halted her protest. She could see it in her flinty eyes that protesting was futile, as usual. Why? Why was her opinion always second-guessed, just because she was a girl, just because she was a civilian? Her fists tightened in anger. This was unfair, this was stupid! She hated them, hated the teachers, and this institution that relied on viciously eliminating those they deemed incapable before even giving them the chance to evolve. With narrowed eyes she slammed her hands on the table and jumped out the window, ignoring the gasps of shock and Maiko's shouting.

About an hour later, Tojiro finally found her. She'd been sitting in the swing outside the building, in the shadow of a magnificent cherry tree. "Hey," he said as he leaned on the tree's massive trunk. His headband was tied around his narrow, bandage-wrapped waist, his long legs clad in loose dark pants that tightened just below the knee and continued with bandage wrapped calves.

Yahizui looked up at him and nodded. "Hey."

Tojiro sighed, his hand ruffling his thick mop of dirty olive hair. "Hizui-chan… you're my best friend, and I know you get emotional and all… but you can't go on like that. I also agree that all these clanned shinobi are stuck-ups, but this isn't about that anymore. We graduated, the feuds are over. It's like Maiko-sensei said, we're in Konoha's service now, and that is even if we're former civilians. Plus, Haku's not that bad… He's got his ugly parts, sure, but we all have that."

She knew it, damn it, she knew it! Why did he have to be right? "I hate it," she finally uttered, her hands trembling on the swing's ropes. "I hate how they look down on me, how I'm supposed to achieve less just because I'm a kunoichi, how I should always know my place… I hate it all. I wanted to get strong to protect those I hold dear, but at this rate I'll be stuck gathering information, arranging flowers and being… back-up."

"Then don't be. Look, there are lots of awesome, strong kunoichi out there! Who says you need to fit the role they put you in? Come now, since when did you start giving up and caring about what other people say?"

Yahizui's eyes widened. Yeah, since when did she start caring? She'd gotten so absorbed by the everyday problems and the injustice in the system that she forgot the most important thing, she'd let go of her 'I'll show you what I can do' attitude. A smile spread on her face, and she jumped from the swing, tackling Tojiro in a bear hug. "You're right! The challenge is just starting, and I **will** beat it!"

Yahizui stepped away from him with a grin, her eyes twinkling with joy; until she remembered who the third member of their team was. Her head dropped, a sudden gloom falling over her. "Why do I have to be teammates with that stuck-up idiot?"

Tojiro grinned as well, then pushed back from the tree. "Think of it as an exercise in patience." Her sour face made his grin widen.

They reached the classroom a few moments later. Yahizui saw Hakudoshi leaning on a desk and a severe-looking man that could only be their new sensei standing next to the window. He had dark purple hair, icy blue eyes and he was tall, very tall.

"You are late," he said in a deep voice, and the scar on the left side of his face moved with each word. "This…" He critically looked them up and down. "Does not make a good impression."

Yahizui opened her mouth to say something, but Tojiro pinched her side painfully. She gave him a nasty look but bowed respectfully to their new sensei. "I deeply apologize, sensei. Tojiro came to get me from outside."

The scarred man looked down at them. "I don't care about the cause, or who is at fault. From now on you are a team and when one fails, all pay for that failure. Today you will all do push-ups until you no longer see the sun."

Hakudoshi's eyes widened. He stood up and schooled his voice in a polite tone. "Sensei…"

"No excuses! Once you are done, we may talk."

-O-

Sweat dripped down her nose, and her arms trembled. The muscles in her abdomen burned and Yahizui was sure that she was functioning on stubborn willpower alone. This was torture.

By her left and right, Tojiro and Hakudoshi panted, also at the end of their strength. "T-this…" said Hakudoshi as he pushed away from the ground with shaking limbs. "… is your fault!"

Yahizui's jaw tightened, her teeth grinding as she released a forced breath. She went down, her nose almost touching the ground. "I—" Her muscles tensed. "—know! If you want to quit…" she pushed up, elbows stretching. "…go ahead!"

Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes. "N-never!"

"If you have time and energy to talk, then you can do pushups until sunrise," said their new teacher with a sneer. Both Yahizui and Hakudoshi fell silent.

Five minutes later, the sun finally went down, and a voice above them said: "Enough."

All three freshly minted genin fell in a heap on the floor, their bodies drenched in sweat, muscles trembling. "Stand!" said Kaito, and it was an order.

They stood on shaky legs, all energy and chakra expended. Their ruthless teacher measured them once more from head to toe, then smiled sinisterly. "Don't you even think about disobeying an order. You are now soldiers of Konoha, and right now you are the lowest of the low. Follow orders, train hard and you might live."

Yahizui looked at their teacher with wide eyes. One quick looked confirmed that the two boys were just as shocked. Then, seemingly satisfied by the scare he gave them, the tall man leaned against a nearby tree and waved his hand at them. "Sit." They didn't need to be told twice.

"My name is Murasaki Kaito, and I am your jounin instructor. I am your commander, not your friend, not your babysitter. Come to me with questions about your training and nothing else. I have no interest in your personal problems, your tears, your fears or any other issue you brats face." His face was dead-serious, his eyes roaming over their faces with bored apathy. "Now tell me your name and what drives you to be a shinobi." He pointed toward Tojiro. "You, go!"

Tojiro crossed his eyes to look at the finger pointing toward his large nose and swallowed. "My name is Ashiyama Tojiro. My motivation is proving that a civilian can become a good shinobi too… a-and protecting Konoha."

Kaito looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You thought fast and added that last bit to impress me. Weak, but you tried. As for the first thing, it has been proven by many before you. You have until tomorrow to think of something better. Otherwise, you're out." He then pointed to Hakudoshi. "You, go!"

Hakudoshi's spine stiffened. "My name is Seiya Hakudoshi. I want to be a shinobi, so I can stop the massacres happening in Kirigakure."

"A Seiya, eh?" said Kaito, his eyes roaming over Hakudoshi's white tresses and golden eyes. "Same as your teammate, find another thing to drive you."

Hakudoshi bristled, his calm façade cracking. "Why?"

Kaito turned his head to the side and spat. "You're a Konoha shinobi now, kid. Interfering in another village's business can spark an international conflict. If you keep this as the thing that drives you to wake up in the morning, you might get an international restriction. Find something else." He then turned toward Yahizui. "Go!"

"I'm Shourai Yahizui. I want to get strong so that no one I care about will die on my watch!"

"Your goal is destined to fail," said Kaito in a low voice. "You are a ninja, your teammates are ninjas, and your friends are probably ninja as well. In this line of business, people die every day. Find something else."

Yahizui looked at him with large eyes. "But—"

"No excuses."

She bowed her head. "Yes, sir."

That night Yahizui went hope with shaking limbs and dampened spirits. She was on the same team as the worst person ever, and their instructor was made out of stone. This was not what she could consider a success.

As the chilly evening air enveloped the village, the noise of someone or something knocking on the window glass woke Yahizui from her slumber. She stood up from her bed, her muscles immediately protesting, and pulled her curtains open.

"Hey there!" she said, recognizing the raven on her windowsill. "What are you doing here little buddy?"

The raven moved toward her, allowed himself to be petted on the head, then stretched a leg. Attached to it was a small note. Yahizui took it without a second thought. She knew that the raven was Itachi's summon, so the message could only be from him.

Tomorrow evening, training ground 6.

Bring plenty of kunai.

I.

Yahizui smiled at his perfect penmanship and hopped once more on her bed. Things were good again. She didn't know if it was his way of apologizing for his behaviour a few months ago, after Izumi's funeral, but she'd seen him more lately than she had in a whole year. He was different, yet in many ways the same Itachi she had known as a child. More serious, more responsible and stressed out, but still the same Itachi. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, eager for the next day to come.

-O-

The following evening Yahizui dragged her feet to training ground 6, trying in vain to dredge up some form of excitement in her body. It had been a terrible day, to say the least. With her head bowed low she kicked at the grass blades beneath her feet, imagining that each blade of grass she squished was Hakudoshi's head.

"What got you so down?" asked a voice ahead.

Yahizui lifted her head and saw a tall teen with messy dark hair and shrewd eyes. "Shisui!" she said, perking up. "I haven't seen you in… ages!" She ran toward him, then abruptly stopped before him, eyes wide in excitement. Her hands itched to give him a hug, but her sharply rising pulse hindered any type of movement. She swallowed and was ready to take a step back when a large hand touched the top of her head, gently ruffling her hair.

"It's been a long time, Yahizui-chan!" he said with a genuine smile.

Yahizui beamed up at him. It had been too long since she'd last seen Shisui, and as far as her memory went, she didn't remember him being so...Had he always been so goodlooking?

She was just about to say something when a voice resonated from behind her.

"Shisui…" She turned around and saw Itachi's narrow-eyed look. "Stop teasing her."

Yahizui's could feel her cheeks burn when Shisui grabbed her shoulders and made her face Itachi. "Ah, come now cous'," he said in a cheeky tone. "No harm was done. Right, Yahizui-chan?"

She was sure that her embarrassment was reaching untold levels by now. This was not something she was good at. "Get off!" she said, pushing Shisui's hands away and turning around in the hope that her blush will disappear. A few moments later she felt confident enough to face them. "Can we train now? I had a lousy day."

The two cousins looked at each other with curiosity. "What happened?" asked Itachi.

"Tsk, don't ask…" she said, then turned toward them, fluttering a kunai by the handle. "That idiot Hakudoshi ruined the whole day and the whole team! And on top of that, I had to sit there in front of them and explain why I want to be a ninja and have Kaito-sensei question my resolve again! I'm sick'n tired of people questioning my resolve, and if there's one more person that tells me I should know the meaning of flowers since I'm a kunoichi, I'm gonna flip! That idiot, good for nothin' clanned prick dares to tell me I'm weak 'cause I'm a kunoichi! How dare he!" She then flicked her wrist, embedding the kunai in the red center of a target. Her eyes were trained on their surprised faces. "Do you think the same?"

"No."

"Not at all!"

The two boys shook their heads to deny any possible involvement in her current ire. Then Itachi stepped forward, making Shisui's eyes dart to him in shock. Yahizui wasn't sure why

"You are not weak, but you have to prove it to this Hakudoshi, and your sensei. Kaito-san is a former T&I jounin, so he is definitely a harsh one, but I'm sure he appreciates hard work and initiative."

"T&I?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "You mean the…" she gulped, beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. "…the torture and interrogation division?"

Behind Itachi, Yahizui could see his cousin nod. "Yeah kiddo, exactly that one. Your new sensei is no joke. As for the other one, you have to kick his ass, then he'll get it. That's why you're here, aren't you?"

She nodded, some of the excitement she'd felt last night returning.

"Good," said Shisui, taking a step in front of Itachi and grabbing a kunai from his pouch, an excited grin blooming across his face. "Then let's see what the academy taught you!"

Yahizui didn't need to be told twice. She pulled her own kunai, and in the blink of an eye, they were at it, with Shisui giving her tips and correcting her posture each time they clashed blades before they switched. And when exhaustion finally forced her to stop, she marveled at how the two boys sparred.

-O-

After the sun dipped low over the horizon and the early moon was steadily rising in the night sky, three figures stopped in front of a small house. They were all tired, but they were smiling, knowing how precious these moments were. For the first time in awhile, Itachi found that there was a lightness in his chest that didn't seem to happen too often anymore

"So, this is me," said Yahizui. Before she could say another word, Itachi saw Shisui give her a quick wiggle of his fingers in goodbye, his eyes quickly flickering to Itachi before he suddenly shunshining away.

Itachi could see her confusion as she blinked at the spot where Shisui had been standing only seconds before, unsure about his cousin's quick exit, before shaking her head and looking towards him, a happy smile on her face. "We should do this more often!"

Itachi watched the way her evergreen eyes twinkled in hope. She looked happy, smiling openly at him in a way that made his heart clench. He liked it. He likes spending time with her and Shisui, talking, training, eating dango under the canopy of trees and talking about small nothings. Yet he knew it wasn't meant to be like that. Time was limited, and maybe this was what made him cherish these moments so. "I… I'm going to have a lot of missions coming up…" He couldn't tell her the truth. The tattoo was still pulsing on his upper arm, marking him forever as a hunter, as part of the special assassination and tactical squad. That was something he couldn't share with her.

But she didn't ask. Yahizui simply nodded, her hair hiding the look in her eyes. "Ah, yeah, me too." She looked up, a smile playing on her lips that didn't seem to reach her eyes. "Same here! I mean, nothing as big as you, but who knows, right?"

He pushed away the pang in his chest, knowing that there was no other choice in the matter. He had his duties and now, so did she

"Aa." There was nothing more he could say without giving away his actual reason. So he merely looked at her, wondering what other changes he will notice when he finally gets to see her again. Will her hair get longer? Will her wide eyes still sparkle in the light? Would the life of a ninja change her, turn her into something he wouldn't recognize?

 _No_ , Itachi thought. _She's stronger than that_

"So, good night," said Yahizui after a few moments of silence. She shuffled from side to side as her hands rubbed against her arms.

"Good night," he replied, then turned to leave, before darting away, making his way to where he knew Shisui was waiting. He landed before where the other boy was leaning casually against a tree.

"You two are _so_ cute together," said Shisui, a teasing grin spreading on his face.

Itachi gave him a curious look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Shisui laughed and threw an arm over Itachi's shoulder, making the younger boy gaze skeptically at him. "Ah, youth. So inexperienced, so innocent." he sighed lightheartedly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as they reached the Uchiha compound.

"Itachi, my dear, didn't you know? There is no such thing as friendship between a boy and a girl. Not without something… else."

He looked at Shisui's face with doubt. He was just about to say something when the shadow of a man walking toward a lonely house got his attention. "Shisui," he whispered. "Look."

Shisui's sharp eyes were already resting on the suspicious form "I wonder what an important person such as councilor Shuko is doing at Shiori-san's home. And that at such a late hour." His tone was low, keeping the conversation between them, even in the quiet night air.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Indeed, what was councilor Shuko doing with Izumi's mom? Why pay her a visit so late in the night? By his side, Shisui seemed to have the same idea.

They had to find out what Shuko was saying. Itachi futher suppressed his chakra to ensure that they wouldn't be discovered, feeling Shisui's chakra disappear as he did the same beside him. With a shared nod, they moved like shadows, reaching Shiori's house in a single breath. Both paused, their eyes trained upon the window above, ears focused on the voice's inside the house

-O-

"Shiori-san," said Shuko in his usual, velvet tone. "I came to see how you are faring."

"It is… very generous of you to stop by, Shuko-sama," uttered Shiori in a quiet voice, though the tremble was apparent.

"Indeed. We must look after one another, we of the Uchiha Clan. And even if you don't have our blood, Shiori-san, you share our values."

"Yes!" she said, desperation coloring her words. "Yes Shuko-sama, I do, I truly do! I… I'm so sorry I went to them first, please, believe me!"

"No need to beg, Shiori-san," said Shuko, his tone drenched in sympathy. "The past is the past, and now… now we will focus on the future."

"Yes, Shuko-sama," said Shiori in a hushed tone.

"Good. Now, tell me."

There was a pause. "Aku-san agrees, and so do the two tailors down the block, Ima-san and Kugi-san. Ima and Kugi-san have a son in the police force who is also of the same opinion as his parents."

"Very good, Shiori-san, very good," said Shuko with glee. He stood, the sound of his chair traveling through the thin wall. "This, Shiori-san is the beginning of something big. And you are the one that makes it happen."

A pause, followed by Shiori's gasp. "Shuko-sama, this is —"

"I will come back in a month. Have a good evening, Shiori-san."

-O-

Itachi and Shisui shunshined away as soon as they heard his words. As soon as the main road came into view, they stopped.

"What was Shuko talking about?" asked Shisui as he counted the names on his fingers. "All names are of clan members."

Itachi thought of the names. Aku-san was the clan blacksmith. He was a civilian, but his older brother had been a shinobi. He was the clan's internal supply of custom weapons, but there was nothing unusual or particular about him. The same could be said about the two tailors, Ima-san and Kugi-san. The elderly couple had probably served and tailored something for every Uchiha member for at least twenty years. Still, there was no connection between these people, and there was nothing particular about them, besides the fact that they, like Shiori, were civilians. "Whatever it is, he's having Shiori-san do it."

Shisui nodded. "Yes, but why?" He kicked a rock on the road. "I expected him to make a big fuss after Izumi's… well yeah, I thought he would push Fugaku-san again. But he didn't."

Itachi glanced sideways at his cousin. "That's not how Shuko operates. I've had plenty of time to study him whenever he came to visit my mother. He plays on people's expectations. With father, he'll jab at his pride, his decisions, his power. With mother, he manipulates, directs and leads her to whatever it is he wants." His voice was spiteful, fists clenching in his pockets. Shuko's games with his parents were mirrored by his games with everyone else. Itachi was sure that the man was a chameleon, adjusting himself to each person so that he can play them better. So how did he adjust to Shiori-san? She was practically an outsider to the clan, so why choose her? And for what?

"Enjoying the evening?"

Itachi and Shisui froze. Shuko was standing behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: OH NOOOO! Another cliffhanger!**

 **Did Shuko hear anything? Does he know that they were listening to him?**

 **See all that in the next chapter of Pain and Hope!**

 **And don't forget to comment!**


	10. Book I: Ch10- The farmer

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Thanks for sticking with me so far, and many thanks for your comments, faves and follows! You push me to do better and more!**

 **Here we are, at the 10** **th** **chapter! Yay! I have to say, this chapter would not be in its current form if it weren't for my wonderfully generous Beta KatieBees! Her suggestions are amazing and I am so glad to have her looking over the mess that I write and make it great for you guys!**

 **Take a look at her story: The Long Way Down! It's an amazing fic set in The 100 universe with a witty OC that you will just love! Go on, go read it!**

 **So, without further ado, here is chapter 10!**

* * *

" _Don't take everything so seriously. Sometimes we have to sit back and…enjoy things."_

 _-Uchiha Shisui-_

* * *

-The farmer-

 _Previously:_

" _Enjoying the evening?"_

 _Itachi and Shisui froze. Shuko was standing behind them._

-O-

Shisui turned around, his cheerful mask sliding onto his face like it had always been there. "Good evening, councilor! We were just out training. And you? Enjoying the weather?"

Shuko smiled; a calculated gesture that didn't reach his eyes. "I find that evening walks are the best to calm down one's mind."

From Shisui's side, Itachi watched it all with a neutral façade. There was a nagging feeling in his gut that if he so much as breathed wrong, Shuko would know that they were lying. So he kept his mask tightly in place, hiding his real thoughts. Instead he observed, hoping to deduce something about the man before him. But Shuko's own mask was flawless. There was nothing but polite interest in his voice and mild curiosity on his face.

His smile was insipid, his voice like velvet. "I hope to see you boys at the next meeting... in the front row from what I hear. I wish you agood night." He passed by them without another word, leaving both of them with more questions as before.

"I hate that guy," said Shisui once they were sure that they were the only people on the street. "I feel like he knew exactly what we were doing."

-O-

In the months following Team 4's introduction, things were tense to say the least. Their first missions had ended in complete disaster, which resulted in painful lessons for them. Yahizui was sure that she had never done as many pushups, crunches, squats and leaps around the village in her entire life. Kaito was a ruthless teacher that left no room for failure, and after three months of petty missions, measly paychecks and countless arguments, the members of Team 4 had finally reached a thin level of understanding. They all agreed, for the sake of their sanity that any and all animosity was to be kept outside their missions.

Yahizui's days consisted of eating, training, D-class missions and sleep. With the schedule Kaito had made for them there wasn't any time left to argue; there was barely time to shower! And yet in the little free time she got every week, she kept to her promise and visited Naruto. Some days she would pick him up from the Academy, on others, she would help him clean his apartment or fill his fridge with fresh food. Today was the former, and so when she arrived at the Academy, already thinking of the potential stories she would hear from Naruto today, she was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one waiting for someone

"Hey!" she said with a smile and a wave as she approached the waiting figure. "Here to pick up Sasuke?"

Itachi looked her way and gave her a small smile. His inquisitive eyes measured her from head to toe, pausing to look at her face and she briefly wondered what it was he was checking for. She couldn't help but notice the tense set of his shoulders, and the darkening circles around his eyes. Was he pushing himself too hard? Was he not sleeping enough? Yahizui couldn't help the worried feeling that tugged at her.

"Yes." His voice interrupted the many questions in her head. "I rarely spend any time with him and… I wanted to make up for it."

Her eyes softened. Itachi's love for his little brother ran deep, probably more profound than she could ever imagine, yet time was working against all of them. "Yeah, we're all busy these days…" she sighed.

Itachi nodded, looking her way as if he was waiting for her to say something else. And she wanted to say so many things. She wanted to ask him if they could meet again to train or just talk. She wanted to ask what he did these days, and why couldn't he sleep well at night? Instead, she bit the inside of her cheek and stood awkwardly by his side, drowning in questions she was too afraid to ask. What if the answer was no?

"And you?" he said after a while, breaking the silence between them. "Missing the academy?"

Yahizui smiled, glad for the change of subject. "Nah, I'm here to pick up Naruto!"

For a moment, Itachi froze as if the boy's name had somehow surprised him. And even though here was nothing in his eyes or in his expression, for one brief second, Yahizui felt sure that Naruto's name had caught him off guard. "He's in the same class as Sasuke, no?" he asked in a casual voice.

Yahizui nodded thoughtfully, her eyes turning toward the academy building, dismissing his weird reaction. "Yeah, though they don't seem to like each other much. Naruto likes to call him chicken butt."

The sound of his chuckle took her by surprise. She quickly turned and watched with wide eyes as Itachi tried to suppress a laugh, his eyes closed in mirth. "He has a very active imagination," he finally said.

For a moment, all Yahizui could do was take in his smile, how it made his eyes twinkle with mirth and transformed his face, erasing the constant worries that always seemed to plague him. She liked that smile, enjoyed that look in his eyes. "Yeah, Naruto sure is something. I've never seen anyone with so much energy, or who could live on just ramen!"

The final bell rang and the courtyard instantly filled with the shouts of children. They could already see Sasuke's dark hair and Naruto's spiky blonde locks heading their way. Yahizui waved Naruto over, then turned to find Itachi looking intently at her.

"I haven't had ramen in ages," he said.

She perked up immediately. Was this his way of asking her out for ramen? Itachi was never the most direct kind of person, or socially apt for that matter. Feeling brave, she smiled. "We should go! I was planning to take Naruto there anyway; you and Sasuke could come too!"

"Come where?" Both Yahizui and Itachi looked down to see Sasuke's inquisitive eyes looking up at them.

"Hello Sasuke," said Itachi, his lips stretching into a smile. Yahizui then saw his eyes dart to the back portion of his brothers spiky hair before letting out a not-so-discreet cough. She couldn't help her grin; he was definitely trying to cover his laughter. "Yahizui and Naruto are going for ramen, would you want to join?"

Sasuke scrunched up his nose as if he smelled something highly unappetizing. "With the class dumb-ass? I—"

"Sasuke," Itachi cut him off in a stern voice. "That's not nice."

Yahizui watched the scene with barely concealed mirth. It was fascinating how stubborn Sasuke could be, yet as soon as Itachi spoke to him, the younger boy turned to putty. That level of adoration was something on its own. Just as Sasuke finally nodded in acceptance, Naruto finally found the courage to approach them.

She turned to him and smiled. "Wanna go eat ramen?"

Naruto's smile threatened to encompass his entire face as if the simple word 'ramen'was the center of all happiness in the universe. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" Then, as if suddenly realizing that other people were there, Naruto turned toward them with narrowed eyes. "What're you doin' here?" he asked Sasuke, and then looked up at Itachi. "And who're you?"

She sighed. Naruto's direct attitude was bordering on rude most of the time and making him seem outright ignorant the rest of it. She placed her hand at the top of his head. "This is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He and Sasuke will join us."

"Reaaaaally?" he asked in a whiny voice.

Yahizui glared at him. "Really."

-O-

Yahizui knew that when it came to ramen, Naruto was prepared to eat it even with the devil himself by his side. Nothing was about to stand between him and the wonderfully tasty noodle soup. It was fascinating how such a small boy could manage to eat so much food. After she spent a few seconds watching him in fascination, Yahizui turned to her seat neighbor.

"So…" she said between mouthfuls, her eyes darting over Itachi's peaceful expression. "How are the missions going? Are they gonna promote you to jounin anytime soon?"

There was a pause, then his eyes lowered briefly toward his bowl. "I can't really—"

"Nii-san is amazing!" said Sasuke, almost jumping off his chair with excitement. "They already put him in ANBU an—"

"Sasuke." The stern tone in Itachi's voice stopped the little boy's tirade immediately. His tone was harsh, almost out of place with his usual behavior. "You're not supposed to know that," he continued in an admonishing tone.

Sasuke became flustered and mumbled something about overhearing him talk to their father, but Yahizui wasn't focused on any of that. "You're an ANBU!?" she asked in a hushed tone as she leaned towards him. She was close to exploding with curiosity, but at the same time, her eyes darted in all directions to make sure no one had heard them.

Why hadn't he told her? Though she realized she knew the answer before she even thought about it. ANBU was a secretive division of Konoha's elite. He probably wasn't allowed to inform anyone of his position. Not even her. But that didn't stop the other questions from swirling through her mind. How had he become an ANBU at his age? Was that even allowed? Was he that good? She knew the answer to that as well. Yes, Itachi was good, really good.

So instead of asking the questions she knew better than to ask, she kept looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer, a denial, a confirmation...anything except the blank mask he wore!

Another second passed, then Itachi bowed his head and sighed. "You," he told her then turned to Sasuke with a more stern look, "and _you_ were not supposed to know that."

There was a tension in the air and Yahizui could see that Sasuke felt the burn of disappointing his older brother. So, she smiled and playfully slapped Sasuke on the shoulder before leaning towards him conspiratorially.. "Don't worry, a genin and an academy kid are not going to be the downfall of your secret identity. Ne, Sasuke? We can keep a secret, no?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, a deep blush spreading over his still chubby cheeks. "I promise!"

"Ne, 'Hizui-chan, what's an anubu?"

The three froze as they heard Naruto's curious voice. He had finished his second bowl of ramen and was now listening intently to their conversation. Yahizui cursed inside her head. How could she have forgotten that Naruto was there?

"Ah, nothing, Naruto, nothing!" she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Just something Sasuke came up with, right Sasuke?" She turned toward said boy and gave him a pointed look. Luckily Sasuke was a sharp one, so he nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

She was sure that Naruto bought it as he shrugged and ordered a third bowl, but then he gazed back at them. "M'kay, I thought they're the masked guys with tattoos on their arms that I see aroun' my apartment som'times."

Yahizui and Itachi paused, then looked at each other. Maybe Naruto wasn't as clueless as everyone thought he was.

A few seconds were spent in silence, then Itachi placed his chopsticks down and looked at her. "It seems my secrets are all out in the open, how about you?"

Her eyes widened, and she could feel the blood rush to her face. "Me? What about me?" What secrets… he knew everything! Her gaze quickly darted his way, but Itachi was focused on the menu.

"How are things with your team?" asked Itachi, leaning back in his chair. By their sides, the two boys were busy finishing their bowls, trying to see who will be done first.

Oh, of course he meant her team! "Okay, I guess. Kaito-sensei is really strict, but he's a good teacher. Though… I think he's way too careful with us. I think we can do more difficult missions, but he keeps us with D-ranks and enough training to last us a lifetime." As she spoke to him about it, her frustration with the whole situation rose once more to the surface. Did he not trust them? They managed to fix their teamwork to the point that they were quite functional, so why hold them back?

"Maybe he's trying to protect you," said Itachi casually. "C-rank missions can quickly turn sour if you encounter shinobi enemies, so maybe Kaito-san simply wants you to be well prepared."

Yahizui leveled him with a flat look. Did he actually think that his little pearls of so-called wisdom would work on her? "That's crap and you know it," she said stubbornly. "We're good, we could easily take on a C-rank! With the way he's keeping us, we'll be the team with the most D-ranks in all Konoha!"

"And?" asked Itachi, confused. "There's nothing wrong with D-rank missions. I would love to get one of those sometime soon."

Only then Yahizui noticed the slight smirk on his face. The sly weasel was making fun of her! "You know what? I'll trade you my team for whatever team you're part of, deal?"

For a moment, he looked like he was seriously considering it, a long finger tapping against his chin. Then he looked at her, and there was a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. "You wouldn't survive with them. They're creepy old men."

Yahizui shuddered at the idea, then stuck her tongue out at him. "No thanks, you can keep your creepy old men." Then promptly returned to her now cold soup.

They continued eating in silence, though from the corner of her eye Yahizui watched him, the way he moved, the relaxed, almost happy look on his face. A warm feeling spread inside her heart at the idea that he was comfortable here with her. It was comforting to think that even if even if he was part of such a demanding and dangerous group,Itachi was still Itachi, still her friend.

They were almost done when Shisui suddenly appeared behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt your little date," he said in a jovial tone as he laid one arm on each of their shoulders. "but I need to borrow Itachi for a bit."

Yahizui felt her face flush. Shisui was undoubtedly anything but sorry; in fact, she doubted that he had never been sorry for anything he did in his entire life. Besides — "There is no date!" she said in a slightly shrill tone, her cheeks warming even more at Shisui's cheeky wink.

Idiot! Huffing, she turned around to search for the right amount to pay, missing how the two quickly stepped away. When she turned back around she paused, watching them talk in hushed tones, their faces oddly blank. Had something happened?

A moment later, Itachi returned with an unreadable expression on his face. Gone were the smiles, gone was the twinkle in his eyes.

"Yahizui," said Itachi with an apologetic tone as he laid a few bills on the table. "Could you please make sure Sasuke reaches the compound safely?"

There was something in his voice that made her nod without asking for an explanation. His eyes were dark with worry, the easygoing expression from before gone. By his side Sasuke protested in a whiny tone, complaining that once more his promise had been broken, but even though Itachi turned toward him and apologized, his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

As he thanked her and turned to walk away, Yahizui could see the stiffness in his shoulders. Whatever Shisui said, it wasn't good news.

-O-

Itachi walked by his cousin's side with tense movements. Shisui's earlier words gnawed at him, but they needed to find a safe place to talk. Every wall and tree in Konoha might have ears —now that he was a part of ANBU Itachi knew that all too well.

They walked through the streets in silence, their faces masks of casual disinterest. When they finally reached their training place, close to the cliff that hung over the Naka river, Itachi quickly placed a genjutsu on the area, while Shisui used his shunshin to promptly set up traps.

Finally, they were able to talk.

"What did you find?" asked Itachi, unable to keep his impatience under wraps.

He saw Shisui's eyes darken, his mouth set in a frown. "What we heard a few months ago made little sense, but that was only because we didn't know the whole story. I've been following Shiroi-san and managed to enter the house a few days ago. Despite everything, she's organized enough to hold a journal where she notes all meetings she will have, transactions with other merchants and a budget for the house. A few days after Izumi's death a rather generous sum of money was added to her budget; unlike the other entries, there is no documented source. Also, the same sum of money can be found in her book every month."

Itachi took in the information. It was as they feared; Shuko was paying Shiori-san every month. "He's giving her money, why?"

Shisui's eyes narrowed. He began pacing, his eyes darting everywhere like he was trying to find the pieces of a puzzle. "I looked into it. The names Shiori-san spoke of that night are inconsequential at first glance. But I looked closer, and all of them have a few things in common." He held one finger up. "First, they are all civilians; overlooked by the clan and only included in the meetings as an afterthought." A second finger rose. "Second, they all have children or close relatives that are part of the active shinobi forces or the Police Force. And third," a third finger followed the rest, "they all received visits from Shiori-san once a week."

Itachi's brows furrowed, his jaw clenching an unclenching in worry. "I'm starting to see a pattern here. Do we know anything else?"

Shisui shook his head. "Not yet. Next week Shiori-san has a meeting with Miku-san and her husband, Taku-san. They have two sons, both in the police department. It will be her first meeting with them, and I plan to be there and see what exactly she is doing to earn the hefty sum of money our dear councilor sends her way."

It was now Itachi's turn to pace, his thoughts racing. What could Shuko be planning with the civilians? They had no voting or decision power whatsoever, so why approach them? They were rarely interested in the clan's politics since they can't do anything to influence it anyway. Did he plan to blackmail their shinobi relatives? But then why not focus on the shinobi themselves? There was something they were missing, something that didn't make sense. "We need to find out what Shiori-san is telling these people."

In front of him, Shisui nodded, his face looking as worried as Itachi felt. "I'll keep you updated."

If Shuko was planning something, they had to find out what it was and warn his father. He would probably believe him since there was no love lost between him and Shuko, but they needed to have proof. They couldn't work on their feeling and suspicious alone.

-O-

Autumn weather in Konoha was perfect. The temperatures were mild; the sun was shining brightly, and the sight of golden and red leaves gave the village an almost romantic atmosphere. For Yahizui, it was the only time of the year where her hair didn't stand out like a sore thumb, so that gave it an extra plus.

Two days after Itachi had suddenly taken off with Shisui and left her with two six-year-old boys who held no love for each other, Yahizui and her team got called in for a mission. As they made their way to the mission center, Yahizui desperately hoped that they were finally going to do something meaningful for the village, and not just paint another fence.

Ahead of them, Kaito walked with a firm determined stride. Sometimes Yahizui was sure that she could tell someone's personality simply by the way they walked. Their teacher had large, steady step, which perfectly matched his stern demeanor. Tojiro had a languid gait, his long legs carrying him far with smooth movements. He moved calmly, just like his personality. And Hakodoshi...he was annoyingly silent, which told her absolutely nothing. Then again, she didn't need to analyze his walk to know he was a stuck up, arrogant ass.

"Come in."

She snapped back to the matter at hand as they reached the large double doors of the mission center. The chuunin that sat behind the desk waved them inside, and Yahizui stepped over the threshold with confidence.

"Team 4… let's see what we have here…" said the chuunin pensively as he leafed through a file. "Twenty D-class missions out of which sixteen were successful. Your track-record in the last month is especially good, and their difficulty has gradually increased." He closed the file and looked at them. "I think you're ready for something more!"

Yahizui barely suppressed the excitement in her body.

"A client made a public posting in a nearby village, and one of our collectors saw it. It's an escort mission. Your client is a farmer, and your job is to safely bring him home to the Land of Rice Paddies," said the chuunin as he read the mission request.

All three nodded, and Kaito approached the desk to take the mission scroll. The chuunin handed him two scrolls; the first he pocketed, then opened the other one, gave it a quick glance and gave it to Tojiro. "Read the requirements and meet me at the gate in one hour. The client will be there. Pack well."

They nodded even as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, before turning and exiting through the door. As soon as they were out of the room, Yahizui turned to Tojiro. "What do you think the other scroll was about?"

Tojiro shrugged. "Maybe he got some more details? It's a more complex mission than our previous ones, and our first outside Fire Country, maybe he just has more things to deal with?"

Yahizui nodded, though she wasn't happy with the explanation. She promptly ignored Hakudoshi and waved at Tojiro. "See you at the gate!"

An hour later, Yahizui had a bulging pack on her back and a hip-pouch stuffed full of kunai and shuriken. She placed the bag by her feet and casually leaned next to the gate, waiting for the rest of her team to arrive. Five minutes later, she sensed Hakudoshi's presence before his snow-white hair appeared on the horizon. As he approached, she nodded towards him, receiving the same courtesy in reply.

They had come to the understanding that when it came to missions, they were obliged to communicate enough to ensure the success of the task. And over time, Hakudoshi had stopped jabbing at her during training as well. Yahizui didn't have it in her to forgive him or change her opinion on him, so she ignored everything besides his usefulness on the field. She had to admit that, as arrogant as he was, Hakudoshi was by far the best strategist among them. His level-headedness and ability to keep everything but the most critical emotions suppressed had proved useful in many occasions. He wasn't a bad fighter either, but unlike herself and even Tojiro, he preferred to work in the background, laying traps and using genjutsu rather than close range attacks.

Not long after Hakudoshi arrived, Tojiro showed up, and the silence was finally broken by an amicable, "Yo."

"Hey," replied Yahizui, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Hakudoshi nod in response. "Excited?"

Tojiro shrugged and stuck his large hands in the pockets of his baggy pants. He also had a bag hanging on his back, and Yahizui was sure his hip pouches were brimming with kunai and shuriken. "Yeah, this should be cool! You?"

"Ye—"

A swirl of leaves interrupted her response as Kaito appeared before them. He wore the typical jounin vest over a loose-fitting, long-sleeved mauve kimono blouse that hid a myriad of weapons. Fastened to the small of his back was an ebony katana that fascinated Yahizui every time she saw it. So far she'd never seen it drawn.

She wanted to see it drawn.

"Before the client arrives and we set out," Kaito began in a stern tone, "there are a few things we need to discuss." He paused, waiting for his words to sink in, his piercing eyes inspecting each of them in turn. "First off, this is the first time you will step out of our Fire country borders. There might be bandits; there might be rebel clans with hostile intentions. What is your first priority?"

"The client!" was the chorus of answers that came from the three genins.

Kaito nodded. "And if while we are in the land of Rice Paddies you see any crime being committed upon the population or an injustice happening before your eyes, what do you do?"

Yahizui's first instinct was to say she will do something about it, but she knew from experience that Kaito cared less for the first thing that popped in their head and more about a well-thought answer. But before she could even start getting her emotions under control, Hakudoshi answered.

"Nothing." His voice was strained as if the answer pained him.

From the corner of her eye, Yahizui could see his clenched hands and wondered what exactly happened to him? When they first started as a team, he had mentioned something about the killings in Kirigakure… had something occurred while his family lived there? She shook her head, catching that thought and pulling it out before it took root in her head. Wondering about his past and questioning his motives were not necessary; not for the "barely tolerating eachother" relationship that they had.

"Exactly, nothing," said Kaito with a nod. "You are outside our borders. How other lands deal with their farmers and citizens is not your concern. You will not interfere since you do not know their customs, and imposing your views on them could be seen as an attempt from Konoha to influence their country, and would not be taken lightly. Keep to the mission parameters and stay out of other people's business."

Yahizui almost trembled with the force it took her to withhold her comments. How could they ignore it when someone needed their help? What if it was a kid or an old person? What if a bunch of brutes were taking advantage of a woman? Nonono, she couldn't sit and…

"Yahizui, I see you're close to exploding with indignation. Let me make it easy for you by taking a scenario that is without a doubt running through your head. You see a gang of men punching a kid around and kicking him to the ground. You run to help the kid, thus leaving your client with one less protective body. If one or the other of your teammates follow you, then two are gone. If the enemy were to attack at that moment, your client might end up hurt, or worse, dead. Since you are taken by surprise, you and your team might also end up in a similar situation. So no, I don't care if people are being flayed on the streets, you will keep to the mission parameters; and that is an order, Shourai!"

Her head bowed low, bangs concealing her eyes. "Yes, sir," she said in a strained tone, similar to Hakudoshi's.

"Good. Then let's go meet our client."

They turned toward the gate and saw that a few meters outside the village, a middle-aged, skinny man waited for them. He was dressed in a patched-up blue kosode tied with a threadbare obi sash and knee-length pants of the same patchy material. His skin was tanned and leathery looking, likely from spending too much time in the sun. "Hello," the farmer greeted in a gentle voice. "My name is Kouyaku Hakumai. I am in your care." He bowed, one hand holding his straw hat on his head.

Taken aback by the man's polite demeanor, the three genins quickly bowed in return before Kaito stepped before them. "Hakumai-san, I am Murasaki Kaito, the jounin sensei of Team four. I assure you that you are in safe hands."

The farmer smiled and tied his straw hat tighter. "What a relief! Shall we?"

With one sign from Kaito, the team assumed a defensive diamond position around their client, with Kaito in front, Yahizui and Tojiro on each side and Hakudoshi in the rear. They tried to make it seem like they looked confident in what they were doing, but Yahizui knew for sure that the other two members of her team were just as nervous as she was.

It was only once they'd almost reached the border that they started feeling more comfortable and Tojiro began talking to their client.

"So Hakumai-san, what village are you from?"

The man smiled jovially at the question. "Oh, you wouldn't know it if I said. It's a small thing right in the middle of the land. We're small, but our rice is of the best quality…"

From the corner of her eye, Yahizui saw her friend nod politely. Then, to her utter surprise, he knew exactly what the other man was talking about. "Ah, that must be the village Kaimachi."

Yahizui couldn't help the surprise that colored her voice. "How did you know that?"

Tojiro shrugged, leaning back to look at her behind the silhouette of their client. "My parents are farmers, and part of my family lived in the land of Rice Paddies. Everyone knows that the best rice comes from there, it's their main export resource. And though small, the village of Kaimachi makes the finest rice, bought by the nobility."

"You never mentioned that…" she said, feeling put off.

Tojiro's eyebrows lifted in surprise, then he shrugged. "You never asked."

She… she never asked. Yahizui's steps faltered, slowing down. She'd never asked Tojiro about his family, and barely spoke of her own guardian, Riruka… why? How could she know him for so long and never know what his family did, what his background was before coming to the academy?

"What a hypocrite," said Hakudoshi, pulling her out of her thoughts. There was a self-satisfying sneer in his tone that would have normally bothered her. "You preach about the importance of civilian shinobi and make yourself out as some sort of protector, but you look down on civilians just like the rest."

Her head whipped around to glare at him. Her slower steps had brought her to the back of the formation and next to Hakudoshi. "I don't! And what would you know?"

The nasty smirk on his face turned triumphant. "I knew what his parents did, that his father comes from the village Maimachi, not far from Kaimachi. His grandparents passed away, so they haven't visited the village in years. I knew all of that because _I_ bothered to ask. You, on the other hand, are more than happy to erase the fact that he and you have civilian roots. You think you're on their side, but in reality, you never talk about them, and I'm sure you think your parents don't even understand you since they're not shinobi."

Her breath came in short gasps as she fought every instinct in her body. "You know nothing!" she said in a barely audible hiss. How dare he talk about her parents? How dare he make assumptions about her? "You igno —"

"Watch it!" shouted Hakudoshi, yanking her toward him as a kunai zipped past the tips of her trailing hair.

Yahizui's eyes widened. The first though that popped into her head has: had he just saved her life? Quickly followed by: _we're under attack!_

The months of training and protocol that Kaito had mercilessly drilled into her head, came rushing back in one go.

Eyes zeroing in on the spot of the forest from which that attack had come from, she realized she could vaguely feel a presence in the trees, though there was no one in sight. In the blink of an eye, she launched two kunai in that direction, even as she jumped back to her proper place in the formation.

The first kunai was easily deflected, though their attacker was unprepared for the explosive tag attached to the second.

The tag went off with a BOOM and served its purpose of driving their attacker out of hiding. He was a large man, with a purple bandana wrapped around his forehead, but no clear shinobi village association.

"Formation B!" Kaito shouted from up ahead, the sickle of a kusarigama already sliding out from his kimono sleeve. He gave the man before them a deadly glare before he spat to one side. "You are not worthy of my blade."

"With only a quickly glance, the three genin knew with they had to do. They each knew their roles in this situation; it was time to put them into practice.

Hakudoshi quickly backed Hakumai-san up against a large tree, placing himself before the farmer, kunai in hand, ready to deflect any weapon that came his way. Yahizui and Tojiro took up guard positions only a few paces before them, serving as the first line of defense. They would protect their client at all costs and only act as Kaito's backup if required.

Yahizui's eyes were wide as adrenaline thrummed through her veins. She felt hyperaware of everything that was going on around them. This was their first real confrontation with a hostile force; she needed to be prepared for anything!

Eyes darting along the tree line, Yahizui checked for the figures that she was sure were still in hiding.

The sunlight glinted off the wickedly sharp blade of the sickle that Kaito held in hand. Then, in the blink of an eye, Kaito darted forward, shooting the heavy ball and chain towards the man before him, the chain snapping around their attacker's neck before he even had a chance to react.

He's fast! Yahizui thought, feeling amazed as she watched her sensei move.

But it was all too easy. As if on cue, six more men jumped down from the surrounding trees, each armed with weapons, and the same purple bandana wrapped around their heads.

Yahizui tensed as three of the men turned towards them. The farmer was definitely their target.

She didn't need to glance back at Hakudoshi to know that he was tense and ready to fight. He would protect their client to the best of his ability and more.

But what could she and Tojiro do? How strong were their opponents? She didn't know.

She needed to buy them time.

She stepped behind Tojiro, hoping his form would hide the way her hand dug through the pouch on the small of her back. From here, she could see the tense set of Tojiro's shoulders and the sweat that trickled down the back of his neck.

"Look what we have here!" one of the men said, his bulging arms swinging awkwardly with each heavy step he took towards them. "A bunch of snotty brats playing ninja."

Even though they advanced with a confident stride and ugly grins on their faces, Yahizui realized that their posture was not one of a shinobi. Their footsteps were too loud, their movements not graceful enough.

 _Maybe we have a chance after all_ , she thought determinedly.

"See, that cute little bird there is so scared she's hiding. Tell me darlin' did you piss yourself? We'd love to check that for you."

Yahizui swallowed her ire as she straightened and stepped out from behind Tojiro's form. She looked at them intently, before stepping back, pulling on Tojiro's hand. He didn't resist her pull and together they stepped back towards Hakudoshi, who stood in front of the quivering farmer.

"What d'ya say boys?" he asked, his eyes measuring them up and down. "Should we mess them up a bit, show them what the real world is all about?" The other brutes nodded in agreement, their sinister grins deepening along with the perverse look in their eye.

They could take them.

The realization had her shoulders relaxing, her lips curling into a smirk of her own. She stood straighter now, sure of herself. Her evergreen eyes turned flinty as she gave them a look she normally reserved for bullies.

 _And that's all they are. Bullies._

"You can try," Yahizui replied with a sneer. "But I assure you," She pulled out a kunai with a thin, blank tag attached to it, and threw it in the spot she and Tojiro had stood only moments before. "None of you will get past this mark."

The men glanced down at the blank piece of paper attached to the kunai. A couple of them snickered. "Stupid girl," said one. "You're supposed to have an exploding tag on it to work."

Yahizui's smirk turned into a grin as they took another step towards them."Not my tags," she said, then in one swift move, her chakra swelled, her hands slamming together in a ram handsign.

From the center of the once blank piece of paper, dark sealing script spread to the edges before exploding, igniting the other tags hidden in the dirt at their feet."

The low power of the explosion seemed to do the job, sending their attackers into confusion, their sight blinded by the screen of smoke and dusk that permeated the air.

Next to them, Hakudoshi threw a bundle of wire connected shuriken their way, then wove the hand signs of a concealment genjutsu and placed it on the farmer.

Yahizui and Tojiro both leaped into the smoke, already knowing what they needed to do. Tojiro swept out an arm, using his superior aim to anchor the wires to nearby trees with kunai. Meanwhile, Yahizui darted through the smoke, grabbing the lingering loose wire, while sliding over and under the confused and coughing men.

All wires in hand, Yahizui bounded directly in the center of the group, before propelling herself high into the air, sailing over theit attackers heads, leaving the clearing smoke behind. Midair she turned and flung another fistful of the same thin blank tags at them before landing in a crouch beside the two boys, just as Hakudoshi yanked on the wires.

With a snap, the wires tightened around the three men, trapping them in a bundle in the center.

 _It worked!_ Their trap worked, and she would even dare to say that their teamwork had been perfect!

With a smile on her face, Yahizui turned around to congratulate them. "Good job gu —"

"I would disagree." A tall man stood directly behind Hakudoshi, tanto pressed to the exposed skin of his throat, a fine line of blood welling up beneath the blade.

Yahizui froze, her blood turning to ice in her veins. How could they have missed him?

"Release them," he continued, speaking down to the boy in his grasp, slowly increasing pressure on their teammate's throat. Yahizui saw the flash of fear and pain that crossed Hakudoshi's face, a dribble of blood slidding down the curve of his neck.

Neither Yahizui nor Tojiro moved. She felt that the moment they even so much as flinched, the man would drag his blade along Hakudoshi's throat. Panic welled up inside her; what could they do?!

Even as she struggled to come up with something, anything, she could see the defeat that settled in Hakudoshi's golden eyes.

The wires around them began to slacken when a chain shot past Yahizui's temple and wrapped around the man's blade, stalling its movements and pulling it away from Hakudoshi's throat. She whipped around her shocked gaze landing of their sensei who stood only meters away from them, surrounded by the bodies of the other fighters.

The look on his face was one that she had never seen before; there was a vicious looking expression on his face as a single whisper left his lips.

 _Raiton: Kusari shuurai_

A wave of electricity shot up the chain, ripping through the man's body. For a moment he convulsed, mouth open in a silent scream as his eyes rolled back into his head. Then it was over. The tanto dropped from limp fingers and Hakudoshi stumbled forward, dazed.

Kaito marched toward them, the remants of his anger twisting his features. "Status?" he asked in a clipped tone.

Before she could open her mouth to reply, Hakudoshi promptly replied. "Hakumai-san is fine," he said in a rough voice, wiping the blood from his throat. His golden eyes gave them all a cursory glance. "So are we..."

Yahizui stared at him in disbelief. Even though he had had such a close brush with death, he had been the first to shrug it off. How?

For a split moment, Kaito's icy gaze softened. "You did well," he told them, his voice sincere as he gazed at each of them in turn. Then the expression disappeared. "Now, take Hakumai-san to the other side of the clearing and wait for me there. There's one more thing I need to do." His voice brooked no room for argument.

They nodded obediently, guiding their dazed client through the bodies of their fallen attackers, to where their sensei had directed them to go.

Yahizui couldn't help but stare down at the bodies. She had seen death before when she was a child, but it was a different kind of death than the one she saw here. This was pure, raw power. A deliberate, exact action. There were no gushing wounds, nor gory images to haunt her nightmares, instead they looked like had suddenly keeled over, like their life had fled them between one second and the next.

By her side, Tojiro stubbornly looked ahead, his footsteps stiff. But he couldn't hide the disturbed look that covered his face.

For a moment, Yahizui wished she could feel some of that shock, that discomfort. This was nothing compared to the hundred deaths that had replayed in her dreams for years. She felt...disconnected. Disconnected from her distress, from her feelings.

She hadn't been the one to kill them. But did that make it any better?

If Kaito hadn't done it, then it could have been their bodies lying on the floor, and as she thought of the hungry look on the men's faces, she felt sure that their deaths wouldn't have been so quick

"Lightning jutsu," murmured Hakudoshi, his gaze fixed on the corpses as well.

Yahizui nodded. She had seen the current traveling down the kusarigama's chain, had smelt the scent of burnt ozone in the air. They had known that their sensei was well versed with many weapons, though none had known of his jutsus. What other things did they not know about him? Just as the question entered her mind, a moan of pain captured their attention. They were already a few meters away, but could clearly see Kaito crouch next to one of the tied up men. Yahizui stopped walking, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Who sent you?" he asked them calmly.

The man cursed, tried to spit in his face and swore to never utter a word. "Fuck you!" he snarled at him. His head snapped back, mouth opened in a soundless scream as Kaito pressed a hand to his chest, crackling blue energy dancing around his fingertips. As the wind blew through the trees, the stench of burnt flesh reached them once more.

Yahizui stared in amazement and horror, her eyes never leaving the movements of the man that only a week ago, she had complained about.

Her heart slammed against her ribcage as she watched Kaito calmly stand up and move onto the next man. His question was the same, asked calmly in the same monotonous voice. Every time he released the energy through his palm, his entire faced was bathed in a blue light that made his eyes glow. He would alternate his approaches, ask questions and administer shocks, each with a detached nonchalance that shocked her to the core.

Was this the truth about T&I, the division meant to get answers by any means necessary?

"Who sent you?" asked Kaito once more. The man before him finally whispered something, and Kaito nodded, his lips stretching into a thin smile, making the scar on the left side of his face twist gruesomely. "Good, very good." Then the scythe of his kusarigama fell from his sleeve and in one arching sweep their heads parted from their bodies, rolling helplessly on the floor.

Yahizui swallowed harshly, looking away from the spurting blood. She knew what blood looked like; there was no need for a reminder. Her eyes fixed instead on her teacher, on the intense concentration on his face. She watched him bite his finger and touched the ground with his bloody hand. An ash-colored rat wearing a green vest appeared before him in a puff of smoke. Kaito whispered something to the animal, and in the next moment, it zapped away with more speed than Yahizui knew rats were capable of.

As he walked toward them, Yahizui realized that she was actually afraid of the man before her. It was an irrational fear, something instinctual that told her to stay away from danger, which showed her this man was a killer. She took a step back until she was right beside Hakudoshi and Tojiro, feeling comforted by their presence. Her eyes darted to her left, glimpsing the white locks and the stubborn golden gaze of her rival. He was standing his ground, looking at Kaito with a mix of fear and admiration.

He was right.

Struck by the thought, Yahizui turned once more towards their approaching sensei, with a new set of eyes. This was what they all hoped to be, trained to become: deadly killers. Kaito had killed those men to protect them, to defend their client. As if the shinobi rules were suddenly present before her, Yahizui realized the mistake they had made. Leaving an enemy alive meant a possible future death. If Kaito had left them, then they would have escaped their trap and gone to get reinforcements, now with information about their strengths and techniques. And with each step, Yahizui saw more of her sensei and less of the cold T&I man that tortured men for a living. This was their teacher, and they had to trust him.

They _had_ to.

"We need to move out," said Kaito as he reached them. They nodded, still half shocked, half dazed. Before they left, Kaito raised a hand and stopped them. "Wait. This is a good opportunity to learn a new jutsu. It's an earth jutsu, but you don't need that much of an affinity to learn this one." He signaled them to carefully look at his hands, slowly executed four hand signs then placed his hands on the ground.

 _Doton: Choukou funbo._

The earth moved, rose up and swallowed the bodies, turning what had been a battlefield into a regular, peaceful clearing. Kaito turned and looked at them once more. "This jutsu hides the bodies, leaving fewer possibilities for someone to find you."

All three genins nodded. As they moved along, Yahizui glanced behind them once more. It was unfair that all that death could disappear with a few hand signs and a swell of chakra. It made it seem like it never happened. Even the smell was quickly carried away by the wind, vanishing entirely. It was so simple, a sweep of a blade, a well-aimed kunai, and a life was over. Do an Earth jutsu, hide the bodies and move on. And yet… it was still killing. The truth hit her like a punch in the gut.

She wasn't training to protect her loved ones, she was training to kill.

* * *

 **A/N: The team finally gets the mission they've been wishing for! But will it be as they imagined it, or will the reality of their world finally crash upon their heads?**

 **Stick around to find out, and don't forget to tell me what you thought! It makes me jump with joy whenever I see a new review, and I love you all for reading and supporting this story!**

 **Glossary:**

 **Chain Lightning(bolt): kusari shuurai**

 **Earth style: Deep grave: Doton: choukou funbo**


	11. Book I: Ch11- The medic

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your patience! And thank you most of all for your support and comments! This is what keeps me going guys!**

 **To all guest reviewers who I can't thank personally, I will say here: You are the best and I am so happy you always keep an eyes out there for this story!**

 **Also, many thanks to my Beta KatieBees who still makes time for me in her busy life! You rock!**

* * *

 _Patience is the key to success. He who has patience will, in the end, see his plans come to fruition. I am a patient man._

 _-Shimura Danzo-_

* * *

-The medic-

They were quiet as they walked through the forest that bordered the Land of Rice Paddies. Their previously adopted diamond formation was still in place, with Kaito at the front dictating their pace. From her position on the side, Yahizui could see the rusty colored flakes That still stained his sleeves and hands.

He hadn't bothered stopping to wash them out.

Her own hands were clean, trembling slightly by her side as the image of the men's heads rolling on the ground flashed in her mind. Different, yet so similar to what used to plague her dreams. Would she dream of this too?

With each step they took, the dark, mossy ground of the forest transformed in a sticky, soil that dirtied their shoes with every step. As the trees thinned, they began to see countless rice paddies stretching all the way to the horizon, the setting sun bathing them in orange and red hues.

Yahizui watched as their client, Hakumai-san, took a deep breath, bent low to grab a fistful of earth and smiled. "This earth," he said as he turned toward them. "Can only be found here, in the Land of Rice Paddies. It's perfect for rice crops, and it's the reason our land became one of the major exporters of rice in the world."

Yahizui looked at the clay-like soil in his hand, then peeked at Tojiro. Noticing her curious gaze, her friend gracefully supplied an answer to her silent question. "This type of soil retains water," said Tojiro. "Rice fields are flooded with water for the plants to grow, and it's best done if the earth is more clay-like. Otherwise, the water seeps out, and the rice seedlings die."

Hakumai-san nodded sagely. "You're right! You know Tojiro-kun," he said with a smile, "if you ever feel like you want to leave the ninja life behind, you'd do well as a rice farmer!"

Tojiro smiled awkwardly, and for a moment Yahizui feared that he would take the offer. What if Tojiro said he didn't want to take part in all the fighting and killing? What if Kaito-sensei's earlier demonstration of deadly force was too much for him? What would she do then? Being on a team with only Hakudoshi… that would be horrible! And who would be the third member? What if —

"Thanks for the offer, Hakumai-san," said Tojiro in a polite tone, "but I think I'll stick with the shinobi life. There's got to be someone making sure that farmers like you and my parents can do their jobs in safety."

Hakumai nodded. "A fine answer!" He then looked at Kaito and pointed forward. "Kaimachi is this way, about a day's walking distance."

Kaito shook his head. "We'll camp here for the night, then resume as morning comes."

Hakumai waved his hands and smiled jovially. "No need to camp outside! The next village is half an hour away, and I have a cousin there! They'll surely give us a place to sleep and a warm supper."

Kaito nodded and soon Yahizui and the boys were entering through the gates of a small village. At first, it looked deserted, eerie in its silence but Hakumai assured them that rice farmers usually went to bed early so they could wake up before the sun began to rise.

They reached the house quickly and a few moments after Hakumai talked to his cousin, they were allowed to enter. As it turned out the man wasn't quite prepared to receive guests, as his wife was down with a fever, and he was feeling under the weather as well, but he welcomed them anyway. His ruddy, sweaty face was open and welcoming as he invited them to stay for the night. They graciously accepted his dinner invitation and silently ate the rice and steamed fish provided by their host. Yahizui didn't feel particularly hungry, the image of crimson liquid and quickly vanishing bodies spoiling her apetite.

They were gathering the empty plates and cups when Tojiro coughed a few times, clearing his throat before turning his attention to the man they had been hired to protect. "Hakumai-san, why were those men after you?"

Yahizui perked at the question. This was something that had been nagging her for a while. Why would anyone be after a rice farmer? From the corner of her eye, she saw Kaito pause as he brought the sake cup to his lips and Hakudoshi turned back towards them after clearing the table. They all wanted to know.

Hakumai lifted his own sake cup and took a sip out of it. "Ah, you see I am no regular rice farmer." He refilled his cup and downed it in one go, sighing as he set it back on the table. "I worked with men of science from all around the world, and together we came up with the perfect rice seed."

"Perfect rice seed?" asked Tojiro, his eyebrow rising in confusion.

Hakumai nodded, his eyes brightening. "You might not believe it, but I found it. This type of rice will not only grow twice as fast, but it is immune to almost all diseases and pests. With this, the Land of Rice Paddies will become the biggest exporter of rice in all the Nations. This has been my life's mission, given to me by the Daimyo himself. With the money we will get, our citizens will no longer know poverty and we will be able to afford any and all ninja to protect us or fight for us. This rice is our Nation's independence."

There were pride and hope in his voice, his warm eyes shining with the feeling. To Yahizui it sounded extraordinary, what this one man did, and would continue to do. It made guarding him meaningful. This was not just another farmer, this was **the** farmer, the one that will ensure this small nation's prosperity. She smiled at him, feeling her chest expand with purpose. "We will take care of you, Hakumai-san!"

By her side Tojiro nodded, his expression mirroring the way she felt. "You can rely on us, we will protect you!"

-O-

As they saw that their host and client were about to retire for the night, Kaito looked at the two boys. "Hakudoshi, Tojiro, you go with Hakumai-san. Get some rest. Yahizui, you're with me; first watch."

Yahizui followed him obediently. On missions outside the village, she normally did first watch, followed by Hakudoshi and Tojiro. It was a confortable routine, one that they didn't often switch. It was usually done alone, each of them rotating out at predetermined times, but Yahizui had a feeling that after their client had been targeted today, their sensei would be sharing watch-duty with them.

As they jumped to the roof of the small house and settled there, Yahizui started sneaking glances at Kaito's relaxed form. Any trace of the previous fight was gone; his hands were clear of blood, his face was wiped clean of the lethal expression that twisted it. She glanced at her own hands —they were still trembling. She quickly placed them between her knees, hiding her weakness; out of sight, out of mind.

Before this day she'd never truly thought about what it meant to be a shinobi. She knew she wanted to be one, to have the power to protect those she loved, but always brushed off the grittier aspects of it. In a way, she thought that what happened in her past had prepared her for it, made her stronger. It seemed she was wrong. With another quick glance his way, Yahizui wondered what was it that really made a proper shinobi? Was it the ruthlessness? Were they supposed to be killers who didn't flinch, didn't blink when blood splattered their feet?

By the time she finally found the courage to ask, Kaito had taken out his kusarigama and was passing a soft cloth over it, removing any traces of blood from it.

"Sensei…" she began hesitantly.

"Mm?" asked Kaito, his blue eyes never leaving the blade.

She paused, trying to gather her thoughts in a way that would make sense. Kaito wasn't fond of useless babble. "What makes a good shinobi?"

Kaito's hands paused before he set both the rag and weapon on the roof beside hm. He turned towards her, his bright blue eyes roaming her face attentively. "Why do you ask?"

She wasn't sure why. Maybe because she was feeling inadequate, scared, unprepared for what was really out there. "Because… I'm not sure I know the truth."

Kaito sighed, his shoulders sagging as his eyes seemed to lose their focus. "There is no real truth here. What it means for me might not be the same for you, or for Hakudoshi, or Tojiro, or any other shinobi in Konoha. It differs from generation to generation, from person to person. But I can tell you what my sensei told me and that's the truth I know." He paused, looking back at her with a heavy gaze. "A shinobi is one that endures."

Yahizui blinked at him owlishly. "Endures what?"

Kaito's look told her plainly that she was an idiot, yet a heartbeat later he sighed and resumed his blade cleaning, his voice answering in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Everything. We endure the violence that comes our way, our fates at the orders of our Kage, the burden of taking another life… as shinobi we take it all upon us, at the behest of our clients, or for the safety of our village. The truth is, we are tools, held in the hands of our leaders and hoping that what we do is the good thing."

"Is it?"

"Yes, I believe it is." His voice sounded grave like he'd been uttering a prayer or an age-old piece of wisdom. _Maybe that's what it is,_ thought Yahizui. She looked at her hands once more, trying to will the tremble away. Endure, he said. She could do that, she's been doing that for a while.

Silence followed their conversation, and Yahizui leaned back on her hands to look at the starry sky above Beside her, Kaito returned to cleaning his blade, the motions soothing. Then a thought struck her.. "Sensei…"

"Mm?" he replied absentmindedly, his hands moving the cloth over the sickle's blade.

"You have a sword, but I've never seen you use it. Why use so many other weapons and never the one that's most visible?"

Kaito paused and turned to look at her. "If everyone sees you have a sword, they expect you to use it. When I am in the middle of a battle, my enemy will keep their eyes on my sword, strategize against it. So, I use that against them. I use other weapons to surprise them, I use my jutsu to cripple them. And I bet that the entire time, somewhere in the back of their heads they think of that sword and wonder why I don't bother to use it. And they fear it."

Yahizui nodded sagely. Yes, it made perfect sense! Still… "But do you _ever_ use the sword, or is it just a prop?"

There was a small cough coming from him, and Yahizui saw his head shake slightly. "Yes, I do use it, but not on every idiot out there."

"So…" she said, feeling more and more like herself with each moment. "It's a sword for the worthy?"

There was that expression again, the one that told her she was a complete idiot. "I wouldn't go so far."

Yahizui sighed, once more defeated by the utterly dull, practical nature of her teacher. She leaned back on had elbows, her eyes fixed upon the countless stars that started peeking in the night's sky. In a way, it made sense that he wouldn't show his ace weapon to everyone. Which meant that the guys they faced really were just some weaklings. And yet… they had been scared, and Hakudoshi's life had been on the line."Yeah," she said, her voice booming with artificial confidence, "they were weak, those guys, I knew it from the start."

She missed the way Kaito's sharp eyes cut across to her. "How did you know that?" he asked, after a moment of silence.

Yahizui shrugged, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "I just felt it." She had, after she managed to get over the anxious feeling in her chest.

Another pause, longer this time. "Yahizui, can you close your eyes for me and focus on your chakra?"

She looked his way, wondering what this was all about. They were way past chakra focus and control exercises! At the expecting look in his eyes, Yahizui obeyed. She focused on the energy inside her, just as she had done so many times before.

"Good," said Kaito. "Now, I want you to try and tell me where Tojiro and Hakudoshi are."

"Below us, in the house," she stated in an obvious tone.

No. Don't guess. Where in the house? Use your chakra," his voice brooked no room for arguement.

Oh… Yahizui nodded, focusing on visualizing her teammates' presence. She concentrated, flaring her chakra, yet nothing was coming from below. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead, as she focused harder, but there was still nothing. "I can't tell!" her voice was shrill, brows furrowed.

Kaito was looking at her intently. "Try again. This time, imagine your chakra is a web."

The image of a spider weaving its translucent web popped into her mind. "Like a spider web?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Exactly. Your chakra is a spider web, and you lay it all over the house. It goes through the ceiling and reaches the floor. Now everything that is in the house is on your web. Can you feel it?"

Yahizui listened to the sound of his voice, allowed her mind and imagination to be guided by it.

 _Like a web._

She stretched her fingers, imagining tiny threads of chakra leaving her fingertips and spreading out through the roof below her, then further, down into the house. It spread and wove together, encompassing the house with her web. She could feel herself right at the center of it, just like a spider in its web.

Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead as she focused, The tentative, wavering control she held on her chakra reminding her that she still had a long way to go.

But it was working! She could feel Kaito right beside her, half a meter to her right. His presence - his chakra - was like a beacon of light shining by her side. She noted the way it felt, alive and buzzing with tightly held energy.

It reminded her of the jutsu he had used on the thugs he had ambushed them.

Her control on her chakra waivered. Swallowing harshly, she forcefully pushed away the lingering sound of screams, the smell of burn flesh. Focus! she told herself. You have one task - find the boys!

She allowed her web to expand, her attention sliding through the roof she was sitting on and down into the house below her. Something moved in her web, alerting her to a presence in the house, almost breaking her concentration.

Her eyes clenched shut, hands fisting in the material of her pants.

"How many people?" Kaito asked. His voice seemed far away.

Yahizui's chakra wavered, her control wearing thin. Come on! She placed her hands on the roof beneath her, trying to get a better feel of the net below. "Four, I think… No, five."

"Good. Where are the boys?"

Her mouth thinned, brows coming together in concentration. In her mind, she looked at the web. She was in the center, and there were five other presences on it. She looked left, then right and saw that two of those presences were…glowing, like beacons of light compared to the dimmed energy of the other three. "They are… below us, four meters to the right." She opened her eyes the world coming into focus once more. It was then that she realized how tired she was, her breath coming in ragged pants.

"Congratulations. You are a sensor type."

For a moment Yahizui was confused. Was that a smile? Her sensei was capable of _that_? She wasn't sure how to place this expression in the picture she'd had of the man before her. "Just like that?" she asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"You were most likely born with it, so yes, just like that," said Kaito, turning back to finish the last touches on the kusarigama's blade. "You have potential, but it's rough. You'll need to first increase your chakra control before you can fully master this." The smile was gone from his face, but Yahizui didn't care. It had been there, she had seen it.

A sensor nin, it wasn't something every ninja could do, and it was definitely useful. If she mastered this she could easily tell where their enemies were hiding and how many they were! She'd read that the Second Hokage was able to tell friend from foe on the battlefield just by the sense of their chakra! Feeling suddenly excited, she hopped up on the balls of her feet, eager to start learning. "Show me! Tell me what I need to do!"

Kaito gave her an unimpressed look. "Calm down, you're not doing anything now. You can start training in the morning, right now you're on watch duty, so do your job."

She deflated like a popped balloon, dropping back in her previous spot. Well, this sucked. She snuck a look at Kaito, but his face told her that the matter had been closed and she just had to accept his decision. Defeated, Yahizui amused herself with the thought that she will soon learn how to control something she'd had inside her since she was born. Although something about it didn't give her peace. She came from a civilian family, how could she have been born with such a skill?

"Sensei, you said I was born with this affinity…" began Yahizui, unsure how she should formulate her doubts. "How? My family…they were civilians."

Next, to her, Kaito finally put the cleaning cloth away, then picked up a whetstone from his pocket and started running it over the sickle's cutting edge with rhythmic moves. "It could be that you had some ninja in your family."

She thought about it for a moment then shook her head. No one in her village knew how to use chakra, she was sure of that. "No, I'm sure I don't."

"Kid, I'm calling it as I see it. If you don't want to believe it, that's not my problem. Now, pay attention to your watch."

Yahizui puffed her cheeks in annoyance, but she managed to keep her mouth shut for the remainder of her shift. After what felt like an eternity, Hakudoshi silently jumped up onto the roof, his white hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"I'll take the next shift with sensei." He said, his voice sounding dull.

The sight of him brought a flare of irritation."It's about time!" she snapped. The silence of the past two hours had gotten to her and she was felt drained and tired. Maybe the chakra sensing exercise had taken more out of her than she first thought.

She gave Hakudoshi a narrow-eyed look, though it lacked the usual glare. Her limbs were heavy as she dragged herself to her feet. As she passed him, she noticed that his white hair was almost plastered to his face and he panted, as if the distance from the house to the roof had exhausted him.

Maybe they were all more tired than they thought.

Yahizui wasn't sure how she reached the house, or in which bed she collapsed, but by the time her head hit the pillow, she was already asleep.

-O-

The sun was shining high in the sky when she finally opened her eyes. It stung her pupils like knives, and she quickly shut them, trying in vain to will away the feeling of cotton in her head. _How long have I been asleep?_

Yahizui pushed her body up, careful to barely open her eyes. Her muscles felt weak like she'd been sleeping for weeks and her throat was positively parched. She dragged a hand through her hair; it was soaked in sweat, matted to her scalp in limp strings. _Water, I need water,_ was the only thought that went through her head. She pushed up from the soaked sheets, the sound of her bare feet touching the floor echoing in her ears.

The house was empty as if everyone decided to wake up and leave without informing her. Had they? For a moment the question lingered in her mind and made her heart jolt in her chest. Did they go train without her? How could she have not heard them? Tojiro wasn't the quietest when getting ready, and Hakudoshi was bound to make a lot of noise just out of spite, so how come she slept through all of that?

Her hip hit the edge of a table. When did she make it to the kitchen?

There was a jug of water on the table, and she grabbed it with both hands, drinking from it like she hadn't seen any in days. The liquid traveling down her throat was exquisite, soothing the cramps in her stomach and clearing the cotton-like sensation in her head. She gasped, setting the jug down, then tilted it to splash her face.

It took her a few minutes, but soon Yahizui was wide awake, and the questions kept piling up in her head. Where was everyone? She searched every room in the house, the roof, the yard. They were gone. Her team, their client, the couple that owned the house, they were all gone.

Intent on finding them, Yahizui gathered her gear and shoes, leaving the house with shaky movements. The need for water was back, but there was no time for that. Slowly, Kaito's teachings from last night came back to her, and she set her hands in a ram sign, focusing on her chakra. It flickered to life, at first tentative, then flooding her body with fresh energy. She pushed more, enjoying the feeling of vitality flowing through her veins. Her muscles were no longer tired, her head no longer hurt. She was wide awake now, her mind sharp.

 _I need to focus... imagine a net._

Yahizui closed her eyes, brows knitting in concentration as she guided her chakra in a web-like structure, trying to pinpoint her team, anyone! A breeze picked up, and her focus failed.

"Damn it!" She had to do better, had to concentrate more, hone her chakra and control it!

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes once more and thought of tiny, thin strings leaving her body and stretching far around her, anchored to her and spread all around like a giant spider web. Sweat was creeping down the back of her neck, hands shaking with small tremors. She had to find them if they were here, she had to!

A flicker registered at the edge of her web, like a light bulb that was almost out of power, clinging to the last bit of energy it could receive. Once, twice, gone.

Yahizui opened her eyes and darted in that direction, her hands still held tightly in the ram seal, chakra control unsteady through her quick steps. She stopped; focusing her senses outward once more, she could feel that there were people nearby. They were like bulbs of dimming light gathered together, some sputtering uselessly, some barely hanging to their brightness. And among them, there were three, shining brighter than all others — chakra signatures.

It's them!

She rushed in the direction the people were gathered, zapping between the houses until she saw a large barn with open doors. There was no time to think; Yahizui rushed inside, and as her eyes quickly adjusted to the dimming light, all she saw was chaos. Makeshift beds made of blankets and hay were filled with feverish people moaning in pain. Some were motionless, some were retching the contents of their stomachs on the ground, while others quietly mumbled as sweat poured from their bodies.

 _What happened here?_

Her heart rate spiked and confusion dizzied her. There were so many people here, the whole village for sure! She looked left and right, trying to discern her team from the sea of sick people. Who brought them here?

"Hey, you there! What are you doing here, this is a quarantine zone!"

She turned around and saw a young man come through the barn door. He looked not older than Shisui, with a white medical hat covering his hair and large, round glasses. There was a medical mask around his face, and he looked, for all intent and purpose, like a doctor.

He came toward her with hurried steps.

"I'm looking for my team," she said in defiance. She had the right to be here, she wasn't trespassing or anything, right? "Who are you?"

The young man looked at her with raised eyebrows, then gestured to the sick people around them. "I'm the village doctor. My name is Kato." The young man looked at her with raised eyebrows, his gaze lingers on her headband before gesturing to the sick people around them. "You shouldn't be in here, you'll get sick!"

Kato rummaged through his pockets and quickly took out a mask identical with his own, shoving it her way. "Here, put this on."Yahizui obliged, the young doctor watching her with keen eyes. "What's your name?" he asked once her mask was in place.

Yahizui nodded once. "I'm Yahizui." She looked once more around the barn, trying to see if she could find any of her teammates, but there were simply too many people. "Kato-san, I need to find my team. They're also from Konoha, like me. Have you seen them around here?"

Kato nodded, his expression hidden by the mask. "I did." He nodded. "The man you speak of brought four others to my care this morning, including the other two you spoke of. But he collapsed soon after." He pointed to a few cots in the back. "They're over there."

She was just about to bolt toward them when a gloved hand grabbed her shoulder. "Not so fast, Yahizui-chan. I need to make sure you're all right before letting you in here."

She frowned, disliking the suffix he attached to her name. Some people got familiar too fast. "Alright, do what you have to do."

Kato's eyes crinkled with his smile, and he lowered himself to her level as he pulled a small pen-like light and shone it in her eyes. "Tell me, are you feeling dizzy or nauseated?"

"No."

He reached two gloved fingers on each side of the neck, intent on feeling the glands there. "Do you feel warm, like you have a fever? Are your limbs weak?"

She flinched at first, instinct telling her that no one should go anywhere near the unprotected area of her neck. At Kato's surprised look she relaxed, thinking of how she collapsed into bed last night and how weak and sweaty she woke up this morning. She had felt like that, but not anymore. "I was sick last night, or I think I was. I felt sleepy and dizzy. When I woke up this morning I was fine, I feel fine now."

The light filtering through the barn's windows reflected in his glasses, momentarily hiding his gaze from her. "Fascinating," he said, his gloved hands turning her head left and right.

Annoyance filled her steadily. She didn't like being handled like that, didn't like the fascinated look in Kato's eyes, and she definitely didn't like the fact that she was being kept away from her team! "Kato-san, with all due respect, I would like to see my team now."

Her words halted his movements. "Forgive me," he stood, straightening to his full height. "It's just fascinating how a virus as aggressive as the one we're dealing with passed through your system so fast."

Yahizui shrugged, her steps already heading toward the back of the barn. "I guess I'm lucky, ne?"

"Yes, lucky."

As soon as she spotted Hakudoshi's white hair, she ran to them, stopping to watch their sweaty, feverish faces with worry. Next to them, their client, Hakumai-san was in the same state. "Guys, what happened to you?"

Behind her, Kato came carrying a bowl of water, his steps silent. "The whole village has been ravaged by this virus. I'm not sure how it came here, but the facts are that people are dying because of it." He handed her the bowl of cold water and three clean cloths.

Yahizui quickly took the bowl, its contents sloshing over the rim and onto the material of her pants. She didn't notice. With almost trembling movements she placed a damp cloth on each of their foreheads. Tojiro was the worse. His tanned skin was pale and dark spots were covering his whole body, and his skin was burning with fever. She watched him, her heart beating erratically in her ears. "What sort of sickness is this?"

By her side, Kato shook his head. "I don't know. I have some medical jutsu knowledge, but even that can't cure it. It's a very aggressive disease, and it spreads through the air, from one victim to another. People get feverish, then these blotches appear on the skin. The lmore aggressive cases vomit and when there is nothing more to vomit, they cough up blood, their systems shut down and they die. So far your friends are fairing best out of everyone here, probably due to the presence of chakra in their systems. The rest of the village… they haven't faired so well."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes traveled to Hakumai's blotchy face. He was laid on his side, breath coming in erratic gasps. A trail of vomit ran down the side of his mouth, gathering in a stinking puddle on the floor.

Kato sighed, his head bowing in defeat. "Nearly a quarter of them have already died… as I said, the virus is very aggressive, but there is hope. Some of the patients look like they're going to survive the worst of it, but I'm not sure how long that will take until they recover." He looked around the barn, his eyes stopping on the many cots with still, covered bodies. "The longer this lasts, the weaker their bodies will get, the fewer chances they have to survive."

Her eyes widened. There were at least one hundred people clustered in the barn. One hundred people, dying… no, there had to be something they could do about it! "What if we feed them, give them water?"

"It could work, but I can't guarantee that it will work on all of them."

She shook her head, angry at the situation, and at the passive doctor before her. "It doesn't matter! At least some can be saved that's better than all being dead, no?"

A light shone in Kato's eyes, and he stood up, filled with energy. "You're right, Yahizui-chan! We should do all we can to help these people." He then looked around the barn once more. "Otherwise we will have to dig a lot of graves."

Yahizui turned to gaze at the cloth covered cots. "Kato-san, we should take them out…"

Kato nodded, and for a moment all they could hear were the labored breaths of the feverish people around them. Yahizui looked at her teammates once more, making sure that they weren't taking a turn for the worse. _I'll take care of you guys, don't you worry, I'll take care of you._

-O-

Two days were spent alternating between dragging the dead bodies outside and giving water to the living. They took two-hour shifts, alternating between taking as many bodies out as they could and taking care of the sick. Yahizui was impressed by how fit the young doctor was. For someone that was a village doctor, he could pack quite some strength. But who knew, in such a small village he might have to help in the fields as well. When the evening of the second day came, they had ten more dead to add to their list. Yahizui was panting, her muscles twitching and cramping. She hadn't had a decent hour of sleep the entire time, too afraid that if she closed her eyes for too long, it would be one of her team who died next. Kato stood a few steps behind her.

"Now we dig," he said gravely.

The prospect of digging thirty-five graves made her head hurt. There had to be a better way. Maybe they could burn them… Otherwise, they'll be digging for another two days.

The image of Kaito placing his hands on the ground and making the dead bandits disappear came to her memory. She didn't need to dig graves; she could move the earth as Kaito did! Yes, she could do that! She remembered the four signs, and then all she had to do was direct her chakra to the ground. Excited, she looked back at Kato with a confident look. "No need to dig when you have a ninja by your side!"

The moonlight reflected off his glasses as he cocked his head to the side. "Oh?"

Eager to show what she could do, Yahizui repeated the hand signs she saw Kaito do. She slowly channeled her chakra, letting it pass through each hand sign.

 _Mi, Saru, I, Ushi_

She placed her palms on the ground and poured the molded energy in the earth beneath her feet.

 _Doton: Choukou Funbo!_

The ground rumbled, and the man before her got swallowed up with only a mound of dirt to show where he was.

"That was amazing, Yahizui-chan!" said Kato behind her with excitement in his voice.

Yahizui, on the other hand, was not so excited. _It's wrong!_ There shouldn't have been a mound of earth remaining, nothing should have remained! There was something she wasn't doing right, she could feel it. "It's wrong…" she mumbled. The jutsu took too much chakra, or she put too much chakra in it and didn't control it adequately. In this rhythm, it will take just as much energy to do another thirty-five times as it would take to dig the graves by hand. No… there had to be a better way!

She stood and walked back to the barn, completely ignoring the medic behind her. What if… what if she incorporated the jutsu in a seal? Theoretically, it would be possible; there were only four hand signs and a primary function of the jutsu: moving earth—moving it around and underneath the bodies to bury them without a trace. But what about the anchors? Should there be two separate seals, one meant to open, the other intended to close, or should she combine them? And how would the seal measure the necessary length of the grave?

When she reached her teammate's cots, she automatically grabbed a cup of water, giving them each small sips of the liquid. Her hands were moving, but her mind was somewhere else, running through patterns and going through different possibilities.

 _What if…what if I use it to amplify the jutsu's range?_ Her hands stopped as she reached Hakudoshi.

Yes, if she made a seal that had the same composition and purpose as the jutsu itself, she could attach her chakra to it while performing the technique and it could amplify the result! If she placed such a seal under every dead villager, then she could open and close all twenty-four graves at once!

Her hands jerked in excitement, spilling some of the liquid onto the Seiya boy's face. She was too happy about her revelation to notice it.

"Hey, watch it…"

Yahizui turned around so fast that the water in her cup sloshed everywhere. Half opened golden eyes looked at her, framed by sweaty white locks. "You're awake!" She said, a smile blooming on her lips. She could almost hug him with joy! "How do you feel?" she asked instead, all thoughts of the seal momentarily forgotten.

Hakudoshi blinked slowly, his eyes moving left and right. "W-water…" he finally said in a raspy voice.

She rushed to fill the cup with fresh water and carefully propped him up so he could properly drink. Yahizui could see his eyes follow her every move, but he said nothing. When she placed the cup to his lips, he drank, first in small sips then more greedily until there was nothing left. She gave him another, and another, careful to not let him drink too fast.

"That's enough for now; I will bring you some gruel to eat." She lowered him down and again, he didn't protest. "If you woke up you should be fine…I guess."

"What…happened?" asked Hakudoshi, his voice still weak.

Yahizui looked at his pale, sweaty face and still glazed eyes. His head must be hurting, his muscles weak; just as she felt when she woke up. At least he woke up with someone he knew by his side. "It's a virus; the whole village got infected with it…" She paused, unsure how to say the next part.

There were so many people around them suffering, unable to fight off the disease that plagued them. There were so many bodies outside, all pale and covered in dark, blotchy spots with trails of vomit all over them. They were gone, and many of the rest weren't looking much better. She'd seen them die, carried their lifeless bodies to the back of the barn and now… her breath hitched, a knot forming in the back of her throat. Now she was more occupied with finding a solution to digging their graves than mourning their lost lives!

The callousness of her own attitude struck her like a punch to the gut. Kato's practical attitude had rubbed off on her. He didn't blink when someone died, just moved to the next, tending to the living. Old and young gave their last breath before him, and Kato didn't do as much as sigh. She'd seen it, and in the chaos that surrounded them, it seemed the right thing to do. The dead were dead, there was no helping them. But now, standing before her recovering teammate, Yahizui noticed how wrong it was. These were innocent people, honest people that didn't deserve what was happening to them! And it wasn't fair to just brush their deaths away like they were simple flies.

As her eyes met Hakudoshi's golden ones, she could feel them fill with tears. "T-thirty are… they're already dead."

There was no answer coming from Hakudoshi. His eyes turned to look at the barn's wooden ceiling, but he kept quiet. Not knowing what else to say, Yahizui stepped back. She was glad he was well, but there were others that needed care. "I'll come back with food."

-O-

"Hey."

Yahizui turned to see Hakudoshi standing behind her. After a light meal and a few more hours of sleep, he seemed better. Kato had looked him over and was surprised to say that the virus had left his system and he was now, like Yahizui, immune.

"You look better," she said, then went back to forcing more water down a woman's throat.

"I want to help," said Hakudoshi behind her, his voice ringing clear. "Tell me what to do."

She never thought she'd have any other feelings for the boy behind her other than disdain and begrudging respect for his skills, yet here she was, happy that he was awake and willing to help. "Alright." She gently lowered the feverish woman back down and moved to the next person. "We need to keep them hydrated, so make sure to give them water every two hours." With one leg she braced herself on the cot while her hands pulled the man up by his shoulders until he was prompted on her thigh. "Two cups of water should suffice, but if there are some that threw-up, make sure to give them three. For those that look a bit better, we have some soup made; give them that."

"How many of them are looking better?"

Yahizui lowered the man back down and looked him straight in the eyes. "So far…only Kaito-sensei and Tojiro."

"And Hakumai-san?"

She shook her head. "He's not looking good." The state of their client frustrated her the most. They'd promised just a few days ago that they would protect him and now he was laying there, feverish and dying. "I'm… I'm not sure if he'll make it."

"I see…" his voice was low, like a whisper and for a moment he was quiet, teeth chewing on his thumbnail. Yahizui wondered what he was thinking about. "Hakumai-san said he had some important seeds with him. We should take them."

Yahizui turned toward him, perplexed. "What? Why?"

"Think about it, if Hakumai-san doesn't make it, then we can at least bring the seeds to the daimyo and complete part of the mission."

She couldn't believe her ears. Was he thinking about the mission at a time like this? "Are you insane?" Her voice sounded more like a growl than anything, anger bubbling in her veins. "There are people, innocent people dying around us and you care about the mission? Fuck the mission!" All she could think of were the countless hours spent taking care of them and the stab of pain she felt every time she and Kato had to cover yet another body and drag it to the back of the barn. Countless faces contorted in pain and drenched in sweat invaded her memory, pointing accusing fingers at her. "These people…" Tears gathered in her eyes as her emotions flowed unbridled. "They did nothing wrong, nothing to deserve this!"

Through her tears she could see Hakudoshi's expression soften, his hands twitching to do something. "So, what do we do?" he finally asked in a hollow tone.

A hiccup escaped her. Breathe in, out. Slowly Yahizui gathered her wits, wiped her tears and took a few deep breaths. There was no time to cry, not now. "We've managed to slow it down by giving them water," she continued, "but as far as Kato-san says, their systems can't seem to fight the virus."

Hakudoshi's golden eyes looked as lost as she felt. Yahizui had asked herself the same question too many times. If the villagers couldn't fight this disease and they had nothing to cure it with… what _will_ they do? The powerlessness of the situation loomed over them like a dark shadow. There was nothing they could do, nothing they could fight with, and nothing to cure this. They could only try to keep them hydrated enough and…hope. "We take care of them…the best we can."

She looked at him, but there were no more questions in his eyes, just a calm resignation to fight a losing fight. "I will start on the other side."

-O-

Two hours later Yahizui was sitting on a log outside, trying to figure out how to combine the anchors and make a working seal when Kato came rushing toward her.

"Kato-san, what's wrong?" she asked, quickly standing. Were there more deaths? Did something happen to Kaito and Tojiro?

Kato stopped before her, removing the protective mask as he usually did outside. Underneath the mask was an ordinary, friendly face. He was smiling. "I think I've found a way to speed up the healing process!" He was excited, his dark eyes twinkling with joy.

"A cure?" The young doctor's joy transferred to her, pumping energy into her otherwise exhausted body. She jumped onto the log, her hands trembling with excitement. "When can we use it? How did you do it? No, it doesn't matter, let's use it!"

"Whoa, calm down for a bit! It's not really a cure, but the villagers show signs of improvement when they take it, so I call it a win!" He motioned toward the barn, half-turning to better emphasize what he meant. "Hakudoshi-kun is administering the little medicine I've managed to make from the remaining herbs, but it won't be enough." He turned back toward her with worry etched on his face. "We need to get more if I am to make enough for everyone else."

"Where can we find this? Let's go right away!"

Kato watched her with wide, surprised eyes. "Are you sure you want to come? I know you haven't strayed far from your team, so I don't want to pressure you…"

She shook her head. If Kaito-sensei or Tojiro were to wake up while she was away, they would understand. The more herbs they could bring back, the sooner the rest of the villagers will get better. "I'm sure. Hakudoshi will take care of them."

"Very well then." Light reflected off his large glasses as he bowed his head. "We shouldn't lose any more time."

Yahizui nodded, jumped off the log and followed Kato into the nearby woods. "So, what are we looking for?"

"I've tried a mix of white willow, black elder, and Echinacea. It seems to work quite well."

Yahizui nodded. She knew what Echinacea looked like from Riruka's shop, and she was familiar with the rest as well but saw none of them. "Are you sure we will get these here?" she asked, speeding up her steps to reach him.

"Oh, I'm sure."

She scanned the forest floor for a few minutes in search of the pink-purple flower of the Echinacea but found nothing. "Kato-san, I think there's nothing here, we can—"

Yahhizui paused as she turned around. Where was he? How did he leave her side without her realizing it? She was about to try and sense his chakra when the bushes to her left rustled.

"Aaah!"

She rushed toward the sound like the wind, using all the speed she was capable of. "Kato-san!" She broke into a clearing and found the young doctor flat on his back, his hands raised before him as he tried to shield himself from a large snake. Its striped head was reared back, looking reading to strike. "Stand back, I can deal with this," she said as she quickly pulled the frightened looking medic behind her.

With one fluid movement, she threw two kunai at the reptile, one pinning its body to the ground, while the other pierced its triangular head. "See, all safe!" She turned around to face him, but Kato was nowhere to be seen.

"Kato-san?" A chill traveled down the length of her spine. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Before Yahizui had time to do anything about it, pain exploded across the back of her neck.

Her body crumpled below her and she found herself flat on her back, her vision rapidly fading to darkness.

The last thing she saw was Kato's ash-grey hair and strangely hard eyes looming over her.

* * *

 **A/N: I am the worst, I know… please don't kill me! hides away from angry readers**

 **Yes, this whole chapter was one major set-up stage, and in the next, the big showdown is about to take place. But what is that, and who is the bad guy here? I'd love to hear your speculations on this one :D**

 **And don't forget to click that follow button if you want to read more!**

 **Love you all!**


	12. Book I: Ch12- The Snake

**A/N: Thank you for your patience! As some of you have correctly guessed, the doctor was in fact Kabuto. Yes, I know Kabuto is younger in canon, but in my headcanon he'd be about Shisui's age (so 17 at the moment).**

 **Thank you so much for your guesses and your reviews! They really mean the world to me!**

 **I would also like to give special thanks to Katiebees, my Beta who takes time out of her incredibly busy schedule to make this story great for you!**

 **Also special thanks to Kitsmits for listening to my various rants! :D**

 **Now, let's see what happened to our heroes! Btw, small trigger warning, this is not a soft chapter. I almost wanted to up the rating on this one.**

* * *

 _Many theories revolve around the two founding clans of Konoha._ Some think that the two share common ancestry, yet this theory had never been confirmed by either clan _. Others claim they can trace the clans back to before the age of clans when the age on shinobi was barely in its infancy. Some believe that the Uzumaki Clan is somehow tied into this mystical connection; however, their past secrecy, then extinction, has made these claims impossible to confirm. The truth has died with them._

 _Neither theory can be proved, as both clans guard their secrets carefully and each claim to be standalone in their power._

 _-Extract from the notes of a Historian-_

* * *

-The Snake-

"Come in."

Itachi pushed open the doors to the Hokage's office. It felt strange. Ever since he'd joined ANBU, he hadn't entered through the front door. The norm was either popping through a window or shunshining inside. He wasn't sure if it was something to deepen the mystery of ANBU or just something the troops started when they got bored… some things were happening in the organization that made no sense but served as entertainment for the troops.

As he entered the room, Itachi felt a flicker of surprise. It wasn't the familiar silhouettes of his ANBU team who stood at attention before the Hokage that caused his eyes to widen beneath the bone mask he wore, it was the tall man that stood behind the Hokage, leaning against the window frame. What was **this** man doing in the village? Could it be that…

The Hokage's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I have gathered you all here for a reason," he paused, giving each of them a pointed look. "Almost four days ago, a team of Konoha genin left for a mission in the Land of Rice Paddies. On the way, they encountered trouble, and after a quick interrogation of the attackers we have reasons to believe that Orochimaru was involved."

Itachi tensed. The mention of Orochimaru's name brought with it the anger and helplessness he felt at that time. His jaw muscles twitched at the thought of hunting him.

By Itachi's side, wearing his dog mask, Kakashi tensed. "Hokage-sama, what could Orochimaru be doing in the Land of Rice Paddies?"

"As of now we are unsure," replied the Hokage. He lit his pipe, taking a deep drag out of it. "The client they have escorted is an important piece for the future of that land. He carries with him the key to make the small nation more prosperous than ever before. One possibility is that Orochimaru received word of that. And if he were to get his hands on it and presented it to the Rice Daimyo, he could grant himself immunity." There was steely resolve in his voice, telling them that they could not allow that to happen. "Even if the Land of Rice Paddies holds no major political influence, it is still a sovereign state and has allies. If Orochimaru were to gain political immunity, we could no longer freely hunt him."

The possibility was a chilling one. Having Orochimaru gain immunity would mean that they could not pursue him in the Land of Rice Paddies. He would have a safe haven where Konoha shinobi would have no jurisdiction. The Hokage was sure to avoid international conflict at all costs, especially with the shadow of the latest war looming over them. Aware of the stakes, they all nodded in understanding. Itachi was well aware of the politics guiding the shinobi system, but at times—mostly due to their absence and aloof manner— it was easy to overlook the fact that there were people up there that held even the Kages on a leash. _They_ were the ones that had the final say on when wars started and which village got to be the powerful one. Each village grew depending on _their_ budget and got missions according to _their_ will. The daimyos were the political leaders that ultimately all shinobi served. It was because of their disputes that the Great Shinobi Wars began, killing millions of people and leaving others scarred for life.

Once a daimyo gave a decree, shinobi had to follow; this was just how things worked—one never bit the hand that fed him.

"You have the last location of Team Four on this map."

Itachi froze as he heard those words. Team Four was Yahizui's team. They were the ones that fought Orochimaru's men? His jaw twitched, hands tightening to fists. Were they all right? Did they sustain any injury?

Calm, he had to remain calm. They had Kaito with them, a veteran jounin… they were okay; she had to be okay.

The Hokage handed a map to Kakashi. "Hatake, you're the team leader."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, his head turning toward the unmasked men in the room. "Sir?"

"Don't worry about me," said the tall man in a jovial tone. "Officially, I'm not here, so do your job as if I were invisible."

 _Easier said than done._ Itachi looked over the man's very distinctive appearance and wondered how they would ever manage to keep his identity hidden.

One hour later, as they gathered to leave, he had to admit that their new addition wasn't so bad at disguising himself. Dressed in simple dark attire, with a hood over his head and a mask on he looked like any other ANBU. It was only himself, Kakashi and Tenzo that knew he was anything but.

-O-

Awareness was slow to return to Yahizui's groggy mind. At first, all she was aware of was the throbbing in her skull, each thump of her heart feeling like her brain was several sizes too big for her head. Her mouth was parched, her throat like sand.

Her whole body hurt.

What… happened? Even to her thoughts sounded slow and groggy.

As she became more aware, the pain in her head zeroed-in to a spot on the back of her skull. With a groan, she tried to touch it, but her arms were completely unresponsive, the motion only sending a wave of agony through her shoulders. The sound of rattling chains echoed in her ears. Slowly, the events started to come back to her. Looking for healing plants in the forest, the snake attack and…Her eyes snapped open.

It was Kato! He'd knocked her over the head!

As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Yahizui saw that the rattling sound was, in fact, the chain that held her arms up. There was a faint light coming from a crack beneath the closed door, casting long shadows on the room's objects. A lone table with different jars scattered on it, a glass shelf and a single chair. The room was cold, with a moist air that clung to her body and chilled her bones. She tried to move her arms once more, take away the numb feeling in them, but the restraints merely rattled. Her wrists were bound with manacles and held away from her body with heavy chains that tied to the wall. A trickle of sweat gathered on the back of her neck and traveled down her spine.

How will she get out of here? Where _was_ she? Would her team even find her? If Kato was the one that brought her here—and she was now just about sure that he was and that his whole sweet persona was just a façade— then was there even a change that her team will find her? Will Hakudoshi manage to take care of Kaito and Tojiro? Did Kato turn back and knocked him out as well? Was he here? Were the rest even alive?

The questions were torturing her, making her head pound and her breath come in panicked gasps. It could have been minutes, or even hours, before her heart stopped pounding in her chest, her panicked thoughts fading away as exhaustion swept through her. Yahizui slumped against her chains, the pain in her skull pulsing with white spots beneath her closed eyelids, succumbing to her exhaustion.

Then she jolted awake.

The room was lighter than it had been, the torches on the wall giving the place a warm glow.

Someone had been there…

A chill swept through her, sending her heart rate soaring once more.

As her eyes darted around the room, she took stock of how she was feeling. Her headache was gone, telling her that she'd been asleep for a while, through the strain on her shoulders had become excruciating over that time. How long had she been out? An hour? A day?

The better question was – who had been in here with her while she was unconscious?

She didn't have time to contemplate more than that when a bone-chilling voice cut through the air. "You're awake, good."

She froze. A feeling of terror swept through her as out from the shadows emerged a monster that could only be from her nightmares. Pale skin stretched over a bony frame, long dark hair that hung limply over his shoulder and serpentine yellow eyes glowed in the torchlight.

The raw and malevolent energy that suddenly filled the room made her want to retch. All she could manage was a gasp.

She knew this man, she'd seen him before! All those years ago when he had come to their open class, and then when she'd seen him in the woods! This was the man that was declared the first Konoha missing-nin in centuries!

Orochimaru.

"I'm glad you remember me, Yahizui-chan." His voice was like gravel and venom, chilling her to the bone. Her name… she didn't like the sound of it on his lips. She could feel the sweat trickling down her spine. She wanted to move, to get away. To move somewhere, anywhere. But her limbs were unresponsive. The aura that flowed from him in waves was suffocating, crawling all over her body and sticking to her like tar.

"My subordinate," he continued in a casual tone. "Told me _all_ about you." He took a seat on the only chair in the room, slowly leaning back and crossing his legs. "He told me how you healed from our newest virus faster than any other ninja, and how…resilient you are. It's very curious."

Virus… subordinate? The image of a hundred sick villagers flashed through her mind. Their feverish bodies, their blotched skin, and retching… their death— they did this… Kato did this? All those people died because of an experiment? Her team suffered, Tojiro had almost _died_ … on a whim?

"How c-could you…" Her voice was scratchy, and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, but deep inside Yahizui's chest, her heart throbbed with anger. Fear was forgotten, shoved aside by something more powerful, something that ignited her soul. It crawled out of her throat and left her mouth in a roar that demanded answers. "How could you do that to them!?"

Her head snapped to the side, smacking against the wall. Pain erupted in her jaw, bringing tears to her eyes and a scream to her lips. How? Ho could he move so fast?

"Silence." He did not raise his voice, but Yahizui froze nonetheless, her heart quivering once more. "You will hold your tongue my dear, or I will remove it from your mouth."

There was a promise in his words, and she was sure that if pushed, he will do it. Her tears were flowing freely now, yet she was too scared to make a sound. All bravery had left her, the fire of anger doused by his ice-cold temper.

"Good, very good." He was pleased, she could see that. His eyes softened, the deadly aura retreating from her body and coiling around him like a snake ready to strike. "See Yahizui-chan, if you behave and do as I say, you and I will get along _wonderfully_."

-O-

The smell of sweat, sickness, and death was the first thing that greeted his newly awakened senses. It was a stale air that made his nostrils itch and his skin crawl. With slow movements, Kaito opened his eyes and was greeted with tendrils of light that seeped between the wooden planks of a thatched ceiling above him. His limbs felt like lead as he tried to move and his head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. Then the memories came back. He could remember a burning sensation in his system, carrying bodies to the barn, the kind eyes of a doctor and… nothing.

"Sensei!"

Kaito looked to the side where Hakudoshi was jogging toward him with a jug of water. The boy's eyes were wide with relief as they gazed at him, but Kaito could see the new darkness, the tiredness on his face that told him Hakudoshi had seen too much death. As he reached his cot, Hakudoshi expertly pulled him up and handed him a cup of water. Kaito drank quietly, enjoying how the cooling liquid traveled down his throat and into his painfully empty stomach.

Two cups of water later, Kaito was sure that he'd regained enough strength to talk. "What happened?" he rasped.

Hakudoshi slowly set down the jug on a nearby surface. "I woke up yesterday…Yahizui was already awake and helping the villagers." He paused, and Kaito could see the frustration in his movements, the tension in his shoulders. "They…they keep dying. And I'm not sure what to do anymore."

Despite his demeanor, Kaito sensed there was something Hakudoshi was holding back. Something wasn't right. "Where is Yahizui now? And what of the medic?"

Hakudoshi's fists clenched, shoulders squaring as he heard the clear order in his Sensei's voice. "About six hour ago they left to look for some herbs…They haven't returned since," he reported, his voice wavering at the end. "I couldn't…I wanted to go…" There was a tremble in his tone. "But I couldn't leave these people here to—"

"It's okay." Kaito placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tension there. It was hard to choose between what your moral code says is right and what your instincts are telling you to do. For Hakudoshi, he chose to do his best and take care of the villagers rather than go with the first instinct of searching for his missing teammate. "You did the right thing," he murmured in a soft voice, hoping to bring some relief to the poor kid. "I will search for Yahizui."

Hakudoshi's eyes widened, his lips parting to say something, then he stopped. His head bowed low, dirty white bangs concealing his expression. "Yes, sir."

Kaito slowly pushed himself to his feet, ignoring his student's look. His muscles trembled, taxed from the ordeal his body had been through. He pushed through the weakness, forcing his sluggish chakra to circulate, to begin repairing and strengthening his muscle.

He stopped, sagging back onto the bed, ragged breaths tearing from his lips as beads of sweat glistened on his forehead.

His chakra reserves were dangerously low, and nothing but rest would replenish them. Yet the thought of leaving his student out there was unimaginable. With sluggish movements, he reached out to rummage through his pouch, fingers closing around the one item that would help him. He brought the soldier pill up to his lips, his mind already telling him the warnings that had been drilled into his head since he had been a young genin. Taking one of these pills in this state might bring his reserves back to normal, or it might damage his body even further.

Without any second thoughts, Kaito popped the small pill in his mouth and crunched it between his teeth.

-O-

The humid room was no longer cold, the shackles on her wrists no longer bothering her. There was sweat gathering on her forehead, dripping from the tip of her nose onto the floor with audible plops. Yahizui paid no attention to any of that. Her eyes were glued to the man before her, watching his every move like a frightened little bird staring into the eyes of a cobra. He moved slowly as if he had no other care in the world. After what felt like an eternity, Orochimaru closed the scroll before him and swiveled on his chair to face her.

"I'm sure you wonder why you are here." His tone, his eyes, the way the corners of his mouth curved upwards like he knew a terrible secret, it all made her push back into the hard wall behind her, praying to find someplace to hide.

"You see, Yahizui-chan," continued Orochimaru. "You are something extraordinary. I'm sure you've realized that you never really get sick and that whenever you're injured, you heal faster than most." He stood, moving toward her with languorous steps, smirking at her futile attempts to sink into the wall behind her. "Have you ever wondered why?"

Yahizui shook her head, the motion jerky from her shaking, not trusting her mouth to form any words. But she knew that not answering him wasn't an option.

Something in her expression made him sneer, his mouth twisting like he'd smelled something particularly foul. "You're really just a simpleton. I, on the other hand, appreciate rare bloodlines when I see them."

The sound of her frantic heartbeat almost drowned out his voice. What was he talking about? She had no bloodline; she was nobody coming from a civilian village!

"The Uzumaki genes are wasted on the likes of you."

Uzumaki? Her eyes widened as all previous attempts to back against the wall were forgotten. She could see him smirk now, satisfied that his words brought her such shock.

"I see you've heard of them. Maybe you're not so simple after all, Yahizui-chan." He turned back to the table and grabbed a scalpel. Yahizui's heartbeat reached new heights, her lungs straining to take a breath, as she gasped

Orochimaru moved toward her with calculated moves, looking pleased with the fear in her eyes. As he crouched down at her level, Yahizui tried once more to move backward, desperately yanking at the chains that kept her there. He smirked at her futile attempts, grabbing her red obi and slashing right through it. The cold air of the dungeon hit her sweaty skin as her kimono-blouse parted down the center of her chest.

Time stopped, her breath freezing in her chest as a new sort of fear overtook her.

Then she found the strength to fight back.

Suddenly, pure, bone-chilling desperation raced through her, prompting her body to react. Even as she screamed, the sound tearing from her throat, she lashed out at the man before her, arching her back, her legs kicking out to keep him away from her unprotected body. She ignored the burning pain in her shoulders as she tried to find better leverage with her feet.

In her frenzy and blurred vision, Yahizui no longer saw the man before her and had no time to react when his hand slammed down on her left leg.

An audible _crack_ resonated throughout the room, quieting her frantic screams. The pain did not register at first. She was much too scared, the adrenaline thrumming through her veins keeping it at bay. All Yahizui could see was the fury in those yellow eyes and the unnatural position of her leg.

Then the pain hit her like a sledgehammer, causing a different type of scream to leave her throat.

"Shut up!" His hand whipped out and covered her mouth, gripping half her face and cutting off any oxygen she might have taken in. He pressed hard, his fingers bruising as they dug into her cheeks, making her eyes further widen as she tried to yank her head away.

There was no escape; she couldn't run, couldn't move, couldn't breathe!

"You will keep your mouth shut, or I will sew it shut."

The lack of oxygen was making her head swim and her vision fade. Maybe if he kept his hand there… maybe she will run out of air and die… then she wouldn't have to be alive for whatever he planned to do with her body. Just as everything before her eyes darkened, Orochimaru removed his hand and precious air filled Yahizui's lungs once more. She felt weak, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes as the pain from her leg throbbed through her whole body.

Through her blurred version, she could see him bring the scalpel to his palm, slicing it open; crimson blood immediately leaked from the wound. Then, with precise movements, he dipped a finger into the blood pooling in his hand and began writing symbols across her abdomen. Stunned, Yahizui said nothing, merely trembling at the pain in her leg. She couldn't see what he was writing, but the pleased expression on his face bore no good news. Writings in blood could only be seals, yet what sort of seal was it? And what made him think that she was part of the Uzumaki clan?

"After the fall of the Uzumaki, there were plenty of members scattered all around the world. All red-haired, unaware of the world outside their little island and ripe for the picking. But you see Yahizui-chan, what others didn't know was that not every Uzumaki was a useful one." He smeared another line of blood, trailing his finger over her chest and up her collarbone. "There are some that are more valuable than others, and I know how to find their real worth." After a few more strokes Orochimaru seemed to finish his seal. He pulled back, admiring his handiwork. "Now, let's see your worth."

He placed his hand in the middle on the seal and pushed chakra through it. The symbols pulsed once, twice, then started moving, crawling over her skin like bands of flame. Yahizui's eyes widened as she saw his hand slowly sinking inside her body, the seal glowing around it. It felt like someone froze her insides then poured gas on them and set them aflame. It felt like a saw was hacking away at her soul like someone plunged a hand inside her and was trying to turn her inside out.

Yahizui screamed until she couldn't hear herself scream anymore and then cried some more until her voice was raw. Her mind begged for release from this hell, begged for sweet darkness, but she was wide awake and hurtinghurting _hurting_!

It was like every needle in the world was inside her body and pressing to get out from inside her, through her skin, through her mouth, her eyes, her chest. It was like someone was carving her heart out from the inside, found it unsatisfying and then looked for more. And in a moment of painful lucidity, she realized that someone was indeed scratching through the inside of her chest, Orochimaru's immaterial hand looking to pull her soul out.

Why was he doing this?

Why was he hurting her so?

Orochimaru's face twisted up in glee as he plunged his arm deeper inside her chest.

Yahizui could not take it anymore. She felt her mind fray until nothing but pain remained. She would do anything to end it, give anything!

Her eyes were thrown back, her mouth opening in a silent scream and just when her mind was about to crack, something unraveled inside of her and the pain came to a sudden stop.

"Wonderful!"

There was a buzz in her ears. Her shoulders hurt, and her throat felt like sandpaper. Yahizui blearily opened her eyes, meeting the excited look of Orochimaru with her pain filled one.

Unable to hold her head up, she let it fall forward, her chin touching her chest in exhaustion. She wanted to close her eyes and disappear, but the sight before her sent a ripple of shock through her. Her eyes widened, and the world became silent. There was no chuckle from Orochimaru, no heartbeat to drown all noise, nothing. All her eyes could see was a thick, spiked, golden-glowing chain emerging from her middle. It looked ethereal, like an intruder in her body, and yet she knew that this is what he pulled out of her.

This is what she felt unravel. This is what he was looking for.

"You…" he said, pulling Yahizui out of her trance and forcing her to meet his eyes. "You were really worth the trouble." There was a grin on his face that would have normally frightened her, his unnaturally long tongue slipping out to lick his white lips as if he could barely restrain himself. "I think I might even grab a taste…just to be sure."

I…I don't care. Exhaustion washed through her, leaving her with nothing. Her head sunk back down to her chest, unwilling and uncaring with whatever else he had planned for her. I don't care anymore.

Maybe he would be merciful and kill her.

She didn't flinch when he grabbed her arm, yanking the chain and her shoulder, didn't squirm as his warm breath moved over her sensitive skin. And as his unnaturally sharp teeth pierced her flesh, nothing but a gasp escaped her, an instinctive reaction at feeling her chakra leaving her body.

About everything else… she didn't care.

-O-

The team dropped down into what looked like nothing more than a peaceful clearing. Alert, Itachi kept his gaze on his surroundings even as Kakashi crouched down to listen to his summoned dog

"The team was here for a while, fighting." He then pointed to the west among the thick trees. "They went that way."

Without a moment to lose, they set out, their forms flickering through the thick foliage. When the trees thinned, they jumped to the ground, and when the forest gave away completely, They ran over the clay-like earth, not even a footstep left in their wake.

Pakkun, Kakashi's tracking summon, suddenly stopped at the border of a small town. "They're here," said the pug in a gruff voice. He turned toward his master and shook his head. "There's a sickness in this village. It smells of death."

They each reached for their pouches, intending to grab the extra filter for their masks when the tall figure of Murasaki Kaito landed on the other side of the clearing.

"You're here," he said in a tense voice, breathing more cumbersome than it ought to be. His appearance was more ragged than the last time Itachi had seen him. Kaito's hair was plastered to the metal of his headband, his eyes still bright with a lingering fever. There was a distinctive sway to his movements as if all his energy had been consumed by merely coming to meet them.

The weakness Itachi saw in Kaito sent a flare of worry through him for Yahizui. Where was she? Was she sick?

"Kaito-san," Kakashi began, voice sharp as he also took in the other man's sickly appearance. "What happened here?"

If there was one thing Itachi admired about his Captain, it was his ability to keep his emotions hidden. He would arrange his demeanor into one of disinterest, taking everything in with an apathy that could fool even the most seasoned interrogator. There was not much that fazed Hakate Kakashi, and Itachi strived to reach that professionalism as well.

"A virus of some sort…deadly. It's better if you don't enter the village," Kaito replied in a tired voice.

The mention of an unknown virus caused the tallest companion at the back of their troupe to step forward. "What are the symptoms?" he asked in a deep voice.

Kaito looked attentively at the man. "It starts with weakness in the limbs, tiredness, followed by intense fever. Then, as the system is weakened, dark spots appear on the skin—like a rash, followed by vomiting and… death. So far the only thing that ensured survival was… chakra."

Itachi's eyes widened beneath his mask. "And the villagers?"

"Dead. All one hundred thirty-two of them."

The number was staggering. What virus could kill people so fast? Itachi didn't know much about diseases, but what Kaito said brought a shiver down his spine. Such a virus was dangerous and could prove hazardous if left uncontained.

To Itachi's left, Tenzo gasped. "All of them?"

"Their systems couldn't handle the disease. Some held on longer than others, but in the end, they all fell." There was nothing in Kaito's voice, all emotion snuffed out in the way that seasoned shinobi usually presented their reports.

The tall man's hooded head tilted to the side in question. "What about you and your team?"

"The sickness caught up with us as well, but as you can see the symptoms weren't as severe. It held me down for three days. The kunoichi of our team was the first to recover."

Itachi frowned behind his masked, though he couldn't help feel relieved to hear that Yahizui was alright. "Where is she?"

When Kaito's eyes fixed on him, Itachi briefly wondered if the man knew it was him under the mask. When the jonin looked at him, Itachi saw pity in his eyes. "Yahizui is missing. She'd been gone, together with the medic that took care of the villagers before I woke up and… my current chakra level is too low to summon a tracker."

"This disease…" said the tall ANBU, ignoring the current discussion between Kaito and Itachi. "I've seen something like it before."

All eyes were immediately on him, and Kakashi voiced their curiosity. "When?"

"In the last years of the Second Shinobi War, Konoha charged Orochimaru to look into possible options of ending the war faster." He paused, letting the information sink in. The mention of Orochimaru had them all hanging on his every word.

"He had always been good with poisons and experiments, so he focused his efforts on creating a biological weapon. As you can imagine, it wasn't easy. He managed to develop something together with Tsunade's medical knowledge, but it did not last. It brought nothing more than the symptoms of a common cold, and the project was closed."

The mention of Lady Tsunade, the War and the experiments that Konoha had made were not something any shinobi knew. The darkness of their village was kept well hidden, yet it was there, lurking just beneath the surface. It made Itachi think if good things had to always sprout from evil deeds, or if it only was so in their world.

His thoughts lay forgotten as the man spoke once more. "The war ended, and the idea lay forgotten... Until the Third War started. By that time Tsunade had left Konoha and Orochimaru was working with Danzo Shimura, who sponsored any project that would expediently end the fighting. The biological weapon idea was picked up again, and Orochimaru resumed his work. I don't know if he managed to make any progress on it since it wasn't used in the Third War either, but I do know what the symptoms and results were supposed to be and they match exactly what you said."

Kaito looked at the man with confusion evident in his eyes. "How can you know all of that?"

Slowly, the ANBU lifted both hands. He removed his hood and mask, revealing long, snowy white hair and a face that every jounin shinobi in Konoha knew. "Because he was my teammate."

Itachi had to hand it to the Sannin, his revelation was quite dramatic, and judging by the shock on Kaito's face, it had the impact he desired. With his long spiky hair, piercing dark eyes and broad, tall stature, Jiraiya was an impressive figure—even more so now that his reputation loomed behind him.

"Jiraiya-sama," said Kaito after taking a moment to recover after the surprise. "It's a pleasure to have you by our side."

Itachi listened to the exchange with only half a mind. Yahizui was missing, and Kaito was too weakened to search for her. Had she been taken by Orochimaru? Why would he have any interest in her?

"Kaito-san," said Jiraiya, his voice clear without the presence of his mask. "I find it fascinating that a genin would have the chakra amount to beat the virus before a jounin, don't you?" There was a dip in his tone as his dark eyes narrowed.

Itachi watched the jounin's eyes darken. His eyes narrowed, attention fixed on the man before them. "I… maybe," Kaito said, his voice unsure. "I can't deny that she has some traits specific to _that_ clan, but there are many with that hair color that don't claim any Uzumaki ancestry…"

The mention of that clan made Itachi think of another woman with long crimson hair and a soft smile. How could he have not seen it? He'd always written it off as her coming from Wind country, where such a peculiar hair color was seen more often; but now that the possibility was there, he felt like a blind man. Her endless energy, her fast healing, the temper he had heard the Uzumaki were known for… they were all there.

Jiraiya nodded, one hand rubbing his chin. "Even if there's the slightest possibility, he will take it."

The creeping feeling of anxiety was crawling up Itachi's back. Orochimaru had her, he had Yahizui, he was sure of it! The image of a limp body with gaping holes instead of bright eyes came to him. Her body was so small, and her hair… her long hair was now red instead of brown, mingling with the blood seeping from her cooling body. They had to find her fast.

"Can we track her?" he asked before thinking to keep himself in check. A muscle in his jaw twitched, unseen behind the mask, his eyes burning with accumulated chakra. Just the thought of what that monster could have done to her made his pulse rush and his teeth clench.

"My dogs can track her scent," said Kakashi in his usual drawl. "Kaito-san, do you have something of hers?"

"I do," said Kaito, pulling an unfinished scroll out of his hip pouch. "And I'm coming with you."

Kakashi's dog mask was trained upon Kaito's still sweaty face. "That is out of the question." He pointed to his hands. "Your strength is not back yet. Your hands are trembling, and you've most likely already taken a soldier pill. If you join us, you will only be a liability. Your orders are to stay here and recover. We will go after your student."

Itachi saw a battle in the jounin's eyes. He wanted to join them, but he was painfully aware of the protocol. If he came with them in his current state, he would be a liability at best and dead at worst. In the end, reason triumphed, and Kaito spat angrily to the side and turned around. "Bring her back."

 _I will,_ Itachi thought as his fists tightened, making the leather of his gloves creak. _I will bring her back no matter what!_

-O-

Measured footsteps echoed down the empty, humid tunnel. The walls were illuminated by torches and moss clung to the rounded walls. _A true snake lair,_ thought Danzo as he advanced, a platoon of Root agents slinking in the shadows behind him. As he turned the corner, Danzo could see the corridor widening, leading to a single, large chamber.

"You must have a desire to die if you called me here," said Danzo, his arm twitching, ready to give the killing order. "I was under the impression that our association ended when I kicked you out of Konoha."

From the shadows, Orochimaru rose like a cobra, an entertained smile on his lips. "I'm surprised you came. Did you not fear that I might plot your demise?"

A guttural, croaky sound escaped Danzo's throat. "I see you've kept your sense of humor in these dire times. Remember Orochimaru, I made you who you are today. I don't fear the likes of you. I came here because I'm interested in what it is that you could possibly offer me for my cooperation. After all, that is what you need, do you not? Trying to charm the Rice Paddy Daimyo, without my support…it is a dangerous game. The fact that you asked me here makes me wonder if you are regretting your life on the run."

Orochimaru's yellow eyes flashed with malice though his voice remained cordial. "Mock me if you want, but the truth of the situation is that you are here." He gestured toward a shadowed table with two facing chairs. "So, shall we get to business?"

Danzo watched the man move with veiled distrust. For him to call him here so boldly… he had to have something up his sleeve. And leaving Orochimaru with an unchecked advantage was the last thing Konoha – the last thing _he_ needed. "There is no business to be done between us, Orochimaru." He made no move to accept his invitation to sit down, keeping the other man's hands within view at all times. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn and leave, and you might get to keep what little freedom you have as a missing-nin."

The Snake Sannin simply took a seat in response, crossing his legs and comfortably leaning back in the somewhat uncomfortable looking chair. "Always so impatient… this is why you don't have a head for science."

"I am a patient man, but in your case, I deem to make an exception." The banter was starting to get on Danzo's nerves, making his jaw tense. "Now, speak."

"Very well," Orochimaru smirked.

Danzo could practically feel the self-satisfaction radiating off the man seated before him. He deigned not to react as Orochimaru's yellow gaze trailed down his body and came to rest on his arm.

"How's your arm?" Orochimaru cocked his head to the side, false concern crossing his features. "It can't be that good, not by the looks of it." He waved a hand in the direction of Danzo's right arm, which was covered in seals and bandages to keep the cells stable. Though Orochimaru could not possibly know that.

Danzo did not react to the other man's clear provocation.

Orochimaru nearly pouted at the lack of reaction, before his lips stretched into a smile. "I can fix it, you know," he continued. "I can make it even more powerful than it is now. I can make it...better."

"You have my attention."

Orochimaru leaned forward, his face taking on the contemplative look Danzo had seen every time he spoke of some new discovery. "After the fall of Uzushio, documents about the clan started popping up. Many were hungry for the knowledge, but found…"

"Yes, the documents were all written in sealing code that was almost impossible to decode." His left foot twitched; the impulse to tap into becoming increasingly hard to control. "Everyone knows that."

"I know how to decode it."

-O-

"We're here." Pakkun stopped before the entrance of a cave. "The girl is inside, but there are around twenty other people between her and us."

Jiraiya stepped forward. "Is Orochimaru there?" he asked in a tense voice.

Itachi wondered that if somewhere deep down, the Sannin dreaded the thought of fighting his former teammate. They must have been friends at some point…

"Not sure," muttered the small summon. "There are too many scents, it's confusing."

"We go in," Kakashi ordered in a firm voice. He glanced back at Itachi and Tenzo. "One gets the girl, the rest of us will focus on any enemies and Orochimaru if he's there." He met Jiraiya's hardened gaze. "Jiraiya-sama, we're counting on you."

Before anyone else could speak, Itachi stepped forward. "I'll go get her," he volunteered. He had to find her and make sure she was all right.

Kakashi nodded. "Take Pakkun with you, he'll guide you. And be ready for anything."

At Kakashi's nod, Itachi slid into the darkness of the cave, activating his Sharingan with a flood of chakra, sensing the dark interiors into sharp focus. His movements were swift, his steps sure but his heart was thrumming in his chest with anxiety. Would she be all right, or would he find a cold corpse, once again too late, as he had been with Izumi? The thoughts made the muscles in his jaw clench.

No, he told himself firmly. She would be alive. She would be okay.

She had to be.

The small summon dog seemed to sense his anxiety and ran faster, guiding him through a labyrinth of hallways. He memorized them all, each turn, each crossroad. Then the tunnel began to widen, and Pakkun slowed down as a door came into view, sending Itachi's pulse racing once more. She was there, behind the door! The presence of the two large guards did nothing to deter him. His goal was beyond them.

As Pakkun slowed, Itachi darted ahead, his movements swift but quiet as he approached the clearly unaware ninja, reaching for the tanto strapped to his back.

The men barely had time to twitch before he was upon them, and blood sprayed from their open throats. Itachi didn't spare them a glance, already moving past them as they sank to the ground with a gasp of wet gurgles, and cautiously opening the door into the darkened room. His crimson eyes barely had time to scan for her before his breath froze in his lungs.

Her body looked small and fragile, chained to the wall behind her, manacles bound tightly around her wrists. Crimson hair spilled over her bare shoulders, unbound from its usual tie, only partially hiding the purplish bruises that were already blooming across her ribs.

In a split second, Itachi was before her, his cloak ripped off his shoulders and wrapping it around her own, covering her bare chest and the markings written over it.

His eyes roamed over her bound hands, the angry-looking bite mark on her forearm and the unnatural bend of her one leg. A snarl crossed his lips as white-hot anger flashed through him. He was going to make Orochimaru pay for this!

Then he heard it. A whimper, soft and scared, came from the girl in front of him. Itachi's rage cooled with his worry.

"I'm here, Hizui. It's going to be okay," Itachi said, reaching out and gently brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear, hating the sight of the purplish bruise that marred the side of her face. She'd been hit, hard.

"I-Itachi?" Her voice was hoarse, though her disbelief was evident even through the tremble in her voice.

"I'm here," he repeated softly. "Hold on - I'm going to get you out of here." His voice seemed to calm her and worked as a mantra for his own nerves, slowly bringing back the calm that typically overlaid his mind.

She was alive, that was all that mattered. Now he needed to get her out of here and back home.

His fingers gently brushed her cheek before he stood, shifting his grip on his tanto, before infusing chakra into the blade. With a flick of his wrist, the chains holding her up snapped and Yahizui's arms flopped uselessly to her sides. Itachi gently caught her as she sagged forward, reaching out and adjusting the cloak better around her shoulders.

She didn't say or do anything, her head still bowed, her body trembling.

Her silence unnerved him. Carefully, to avoid hurting her, he gripped her chin gently and tilted her head towards him.

The expression on her face made his heart clench and his rage spike. Her eyes were haunted, lost somewhere between terror and emptiness. "You're okay now," he said firmly, with all the reassurance he could muster. "We're going to go home."

The flicker of recognition that flashed across her face gave him hope, even when she bowed her head and huddled inside his cloak once more.

"I'm going to pick you up," said Itachi in that same controlled tone. Her leg had been broken, but he didn't have enough expertise to handle something like that. Maybe Tenzo could fashion a splint until they reached Konoha, but until then she would have to be carried.

She weighed little to nothing as he picked her up, the still attached manacles clinging around her body. Slowly, her arms lifted as she huddled them close to her chest. His chest clenched but he said nothing. This wasn't the time for that. He had to stay calm, get her out of this place and back to safety. He glanced back toward the silent summon and gave a curt nod.

Itachi darted back the way he had come, Yahizui pressed to his chest. It didn't take long for the sounds of battle to greet him. The ground shook beneath his feet, but he ignored it, pushing forward through the twists and turns of the tunnels. He had almost reached the last corner when the structure around them shook dangerously, and the wall to his left collapsed completely Large stones fell from the ceiling, forcing him to jump into the newly opened room.

Only to come face to face with Orochimaru.

"So this is what you were up to, Itachi-kun. It's not nice to simply take my prisoner."

Itachi could feel Yahizui tremble in his arms and his grip on her tightened. He took a step back, intending to her find her somewhere safe before facing the Sannin when Jiraiya's voice boomed behind him. His grip loosened a fraction. He was not alone, his team was here, Jiraiya was here.

"You're surrounded, Orochimaru. This is the end!"

Itachi's Sharingan was trained upon Orochimaru's white face. If only he would look his way, then he'd manage to trap him in a genjutsu, but the man kept his eyes carefully averted.

"You couldn't be more wrong, old friend," replied Orochimaru as he leaped in the air, raising his arms and shooting hundreds of snakes at them from within his sleeves.

Itachi jumped back, his speed and agility allowing him to avoid the snakes. He retreated to a corner, watching Tenzo put up a Wood Style barrier between them and the attack. "Yahizui," he began quietly, kneeling down the place her on the ground, but paused as he saw her evergreen eyes looking at him with blazing anger.

"Make him hurt," she said, her voice filled with venom.

He nodded, though the hate in her eyes raised questions in the back of his head. With one look toward Tenzo, the man stretched his hand toward Yahizui and immediately, thick wood boards grew around her like a cage.

"Wait here," said Itachi. He spared her one last look, his eyes traveling from her trembling hands to her burning gaze, and turned around.

Jiraiya was already locked in a fierce hand to hand combat with his former teammate, while Kakashi and Tenzo intervened with flash attacks meant to destabilize him. Itachi's chakra flared in his core, molding to perform any jutsu he set his mind to when a shadow appeared before him, his hands glowing with chakra scalpels.

"Not so fast," said the one before him his large, round glasses reflecting the flickering light of the cave. "You'll first have to get past me."

Itachi was never one for talking while fighting. He saw no reason in that. Why chatter when that time could be better spent analyzing your opponent? He pulled his tanto and waited. His eyes could see that the chakra concentration around his hands was not something to be underestimated. But the overconfident smile of the gray-haired teen told him that he was judging him based on his age and size—a mistake all his enemies made and regretted. His muscles tensed, eyes looking for an opening to ensnare the other in a genjutsu.

-O-

Danzo's visible eye widened. To think this snake had managed to do such a thing…

"Seals fascinate me," continued the Sannin, "and I decided long ago to take the difficult path of learning the sealing code and deciphering instead of merely replicating. It's a time-consuming task, but the results are worth it. At this point, I am the only non-Uzumaki that can read their scrolls. And trust me; there are incredible things to be found there. One of these things is the key to stabilizing the Uchiha and Senju cells in your arm."

With the arrival of Uzumaki Mito in Konoha nearly eighty-seven years ago, seals had been introduced to Konoha through her knowledge. But even so, for reasons unknown to him, Mito had given Konoha a different sealing language than that of her native village. Whether it was to protect the secrets of Uzushio, or due to her own inability, the seals of Konoha were never meant to be on par with those of the Uzumaki. That Orochimaru had managed to learn their secret code… maybe he underestimated him. His eyes narrowed. Even if he knew how to break the Uzumaki codes, the island had been sealed off ever since the war, and no living being could enter it. Orochimaru had nothing but scraps to work with, things that escaped with the refugees. Still, the information was most curious.

"That is interesting. I imagine you want something in return for it."

The smirk on Orochimaru's lips betrayed how pleased he was with how things were going. "I'm trying to build something here," he said with a theatrical wave of his arm. "Having Konoha breathing down my neck while I'm doing it is…inconvenient."

Danzo's eyes narrowed. "The Konoha hunter nins are not under my command."

"Oh, I'm not suggesting something so glaringly obvious. Help me gain immunity from the Daimyo of Rice Paddies, and I will help you."

Something didn't fit, and he didn't like the feeling of it. "Having immunity from a minor Daimyo will do nothing for you. What exactly do you want?"

Orochimaru rose from his seat and took a few steps backward, his eyes hidden by the room's darkness. "When you put it that way…" He said, the grin on his face spreading unnaturally. "Immunity granted to a new village leader—me, from the Fire Daimyo and official recognition of a newly formed village in the land of Rice Paddies."

What arrogance! His left arm slashed before him in a downward stroke, voice rising. "Not possible!" The sound of drawn weapons could be heard from the shadows as the agents reacted to his ire.

Orochimaru didn't flinch, as if the threat wasn't even there. "Then allow me to sweeten the deal. I —"

"Why do you want this so badly?" It wasn't like him to settle down. There had to be an ulterior motive, and for a man such as this to have immunity… what will that mean for Konoha?

-O-

"I see you found her, congratulations!" the gray-haired teen said mockingly as he danced away from a Katon jutsu.

His tactics so far seemed to consist of trying to tire Itachi out and verbal jabs. They had been circling one another for the last minute, neither able to land a hit on the other. Itachi's eyes kept him safe from the chakra scalpels, but his opponent seemed just as skilled at avoiding hits.

"You know," he continued in a snide voice. " Her screams are really something to behold. You should have heard them… music to the ears!"

Deep breath. Itachi freighted to the left, his right leg raising for a kick, then changed his direction in the last moment, twisting his body mid-air and coming face to face with the older teen. His eyes were dark and wide, staring into the spinning Sharingan. The illusion he placed him in was not a pretty one, and Itachi was glad to hear **his** screams echo in the illusionary world.

Just as the gray-haired's teen mind was about to snap, Itachi plunged the tanto in his chest.

The flesh around the blade melted, flowing like play-dough on a hot summer day.

"It's a clone!" He heard Kakashi shout, followed by Jiraiya's loud curse.

-O-

Danzo watched Orochimaru lean into his chair, his fingers drumming over the wooden table, then stop. For a second, the breath in his body seemed to freeze, his fingers pausing mid-air. Then his eyes rose, and all was back to normal.

"I have my reasons," he said in a casual tone."But you're not really interested in hearing them. What you want to know is what this means for Konoha, no? Don't worry, I have bigger fish to catch…at the moment."

Danzo measured him from head to toe. His confident smirk could only mean that whatever this thing up his sleeve, he was sure that it would grant him victory. This made him curious. "You will need to put something more on the table than what you have. This is treason we're talking about."

Orochimaru's eyes flashed with joyful malice. "Well then, you really give me no other choice. You see, I have had the unexpected luck of coming into possession of something every Daimyo out there needs. Who would have thought that something as common as rice would be eventually seen as more important than gold? Strange times we live in… but in the end, it will be a pity if the nations were to starve…"

No, he couldn't… "You think that having one type of rice seed will bring you victory?"

"Not at all. However, poisoning the rest of them and making them the carrier of a deadly disease will."

"I see…" This had been his plan all along. He'd had the upper hand all along, that grin should have told him that much. Danzo had to hand it to him; he had been bested in this round. Orochimaru had always been a fast learner, and such a play, it was exactly what he would have done if put in the same position. That he offered the scroll as well showed how well the snake knew him. After all, a few months of dwindled food supplies wouldn't cause much drama. A few farmers would die here and there, maybe a few ninjas as well, but Konoha would endure, and he would make sure of that. Still, the combination of threat and reward was interesting and dare he say, very well planned. "I should have expected this from you."

"I try my best."

"Very well, tell me of the Uzumaki scroll."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, this was a ride! And yes, I'm leaving you hanging again… I know I'm horrible.**

 **Let me know what you think of it! And if you have questions, critiques or anything at all, write it down in a comment and I'll make sure to answer them!**


	13. Book I: Ch13- Power struggle

**A/N: Hello dear readers! First off, I would like to thank everyone that read, faved, followed and of course reviewed this story! Seeing every email and alert I get over this story makes me smile! And your comments push me on to write more, to create more and to push on with this story! You are my reward, you are my muse and the thing that pushes me to write more!**

 **A special thanks to my Beta KatieBees for going through my chapters and helping me write better!**

* * *

 _Shinobi usually make lousy politicians. They are too direct, too used to follow orders and listen to others. But real politics is about knowing how to navigate the in-between, learning how to bend the rules to the benefit of your cause. Politics is not about good or evil, it's about what's best for one's country. This is something many newly appointed Kages have trouble with. But every bad habit can be broken, and people like me must break them._

 _-Notes of a Daimyo's political advisor-_

* * *

-Power struggle-

 _Previously:_

" _You think that having one type of rice seed will bring you victory?"_

" _Not at all. Poisoning the rest of them and making them the carrier of a deadly disease will."_

" _I see…I should have expected this from you."_

" _I try my best."_

" _Very well, tell me of the Uzumaki scroll."_

-O-

Memories from his clone assaulted him, temporarily breaking his focus on reality. Jiraiya's arrival was not something he had been prepared for.

This complicated things.

Orochimaru's thoughts raced through all his options. One wrong move would be enough to alert Danzo to the fact that something wasn't right. He would _not_ make that mistake. With a smile on his face, he motioned to the free chair. "Of course, have a seat."

"Speak." Ordered the Root leader as he took the offered seat.

Masking his uneasiness, Orochimaru leaned back in his chair, long fingers interlacing on the table before him. "Not so fast. You see, I need some assurance that you will hold your end of the deal." Making a favorable deal was paramount right now. He had lost his advantage with the girl, but could still and should still be able to get what he wanted.

"And what about you, Orochimaru?" asked Danzo, suspicion lacing his words. "What sort of insurance will you give me?"

"I see we've reached an impase here." He leaned forward, his eyes never leaving Danzo's narrowed one. Now it was all about negotiation. A little give and take on both sides to show good-will. He was sure that Danzo's eyes were on the scroll, but this wasn't something he was willing to give so readily. "Very well, as a show of good faith, I will hand you over the virus and its formula. Give me what I want and then… you will get the Uzumaki scroll."

The older man before him weighed the offer. "And what would you want in exchange?"

"A guarantee would be wonderful," he said, his hand moving theatrically through the space between them. "I was always fascinated by the array of clan members you have among your troupes… especially the Yamanaka and their wonderful mind walking technique."

"I will leave one of my lieutenants here with you. Fuso." At Danzo's signal, a masked Root agent materialized before them. "This is Yamanaka Fuso, Inoichi's younger brother."

Orochimaru measured the man from head to toe. He was reasonably tall, with long, straw-colored hair held in the typical Yamanaka-style high ponytail. "Interesting… then we have a deal." He stood, watching as the older man stood as well. "Give me good news, and you will get the scroll." A vial of yellowish liquid and a small scroll appeared in his hand. Orochimaru gave the virus to Danzo and watched the man's eye flash victoriously.

Danzo nodded, and with one hand motion thirty Root agents jumped from the shadows and filled the space between Orochimaru and their leader.

The Snake Sannin smirked at his paranoia, then casually turned around and motioned for Fuso to follow him.

Now all he had to do was wait.

-O-

The Konoha Hospital always had an antiseptic smell that made his nose itch. Combined with the whitewashed walls, crisp white sheets, and neon lights, the building gave him an uncomfortable feeling. Nurses and doctors, all dressed in white uniforms and carrying clipboards, walked by, neither sparing him a glance. They had given up trying to ask him what he was doing in the hallway.

After reaching Konoha, he and his two students were rushed to the quarantine area of the hospital and prodded with needles for hours. Samples of their blood were taken to try and isolate traces of the disease that plagued them. After they were done with their probing, the medics began with their questions, asking for detailed descriptions of their symptoms and what they had observed in others. When they were finally released, a warm meal and a bath had been the only thing on the boys' mind.

Kaito did not allow himself such a reprieve. After a quick shower and a bland meal, he was back in the hospital and remained there, like a ghost roaming the halls, glaring at doctors and nurses alike.

For the hundredth time that day he watched his unconscious student through a small window in the hallway. Surrounded by the white of the hospital, Yahizui's hair stood out like a sore thumb. She looked small, like the child that she actually was.

His fists tightened, teeth grinding against each other at the memory of their return. When he had first seen her, she had been huddled up in the Uchiha's arm, her eyes wide and full of terror as she trembled like a hunted animal. She did not speak the whole way back to Konoha. She didn't eat or drink. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

The sound of footsteps echoed off the walls, moving towards him. He narrowed his eyes, not bothering to look to see who dared approach him. He already knew who it was. As the familiar presence of his old teacher stopped beside him, he couldn't keep the scowl from deepening on his face. "I've already told the Hokage everything. There's no need for your interrogation as well."

"I'm not here to interrogate you," the tall man replied quietly, the scar crossing his face moving with each word. "I'm here to see how you cope."

Kaito sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning away from his former teacher's inquisitive gaze. "No need to baby me, Ibiki-san."

By his side, Ibiki leaned against the wall and frowned through the small window. "What happened?"

"I refused to take a genin team," snarled Kaito, "was forced to take one anyway and six months later here I am."

He didn't feel like telling the story all over again. He'd explained it in his report, said it to the Hokage, and now the last thing he needed was to be dissected by a man that was too damn good at it.

Kaito could feel the man's dark eyes drill into his skull. "Taking on a team was for your own good, you know that," said Ibiki, his gaze returning to examining the hospital room. "You can't go around blaming yourself forever for what happened _back then_. You need to move on Kaito; it affects your personal life, and more importantly, your professional life."

If there had ever been something hypocritical to come out of Ibiki's mouth, then that was it. Who was he to tell him to not think about it? This shit happened because meddling old men didn't mind their own business! He had been doing fine in the T&I division before Ibiki had decided to take his attention away from work and focus on him. If it weren't for him, he would still be able to avoid anything that had to do with snotty little brats that only managed to either get hurt or die! "It works well enough for you, doesn't it?" He snapped back.

"That was not the same!" For the first time in years, his mentor's voice grew enraged. "I could have done something to protect her. There was nothing you could have done back then, it was _war_! People die in a war, that's just how it is."

The silence following Ibiki's outburst was tense, reminding Kaito that he had gone too far. This was _his_ failure they were discussing. Talking of ghosts from the past would do nothing but dig up old wounds.

"No…" Admitting it felt like pulling teeth, yet it felt strangely liberating. Still, realizing that he had been powerless all those years ago when he was taking care of his first genin team didn't make the burden on his shoulders lighter. There was still a battered girl before him, captured while she had been in his care. "…but I could've done something this time."

Kaito could feel Ibiki's gaze on him, heavy with his own failure and guilt. Admitting one's shortcomings so raw and open was not something done often, if ever. Things happened, missions went wrong, and people died; that was their life, the path they had chosen. Death was a daily occurrence for a shinobi, and everyone came to terms with that by the time they reached the rank of jounin. But sometimes they struggled. There were times when someone they cared for died, shattering their complacent view of death. He had felt that pain with his previous team, and Ibiki knew of it as well… with _her._

"She's going to be fine," said Ibiki, looking at Yahizui's sleeping figure. "The Uzumaki are resilient that way."

Kaito followed his line of sight and sighed. Things weren't so simple. "I'm not sure about it. She was raised to think she's a civilian. She never had any of the Uzumaki values instilled in her." Yahizui was headstrong and adamant that she could be good even if she were a nobody. There was none of the Uzumaki pride in their culture, nothing for her to fall back upon and no one who could guide her through this time.

"Then show her." Ibiki's words pulled him out of his thoughts. Show her, how? Seeing his confusion, his mentor sighed. "Take the kid to the temple; let her learn more about the clan that she's part of. She always found solace there."

Kaito shook his head. What made him think that a shared ancestry would make them the same? "Yahizui is not Kushina, why would she value the same things? She has a… terrible view of 'clanned' people. I can imagine what she thinks now that she's one of them."

"Stupid kid," grumbled Ibiki.

For a moment his eyes looked far away, no doubt remembering another red haired girl. Kushina had been beyond proud of her heritage, almost driving them insane with tales of Uzushio's incredible island and culture. "No, she's not, and she doesn't have to be." He finally said. "But it's better than doing nothing."

-O-

There was darkness all around her, swallowing her, seeping into her skin and making her part of the abyss. She tried to move, but her limbs would not respond, as if they weren't even there. Her entire body disappeared into the darkness, leaving her mind to float through the void. She wanted to scream for help, but her mouth was gone, wanted to run, but her legs had long been parted from her body.

All that remained was… a light! She could see a light!

She willed herself toward it - or maybe it was coming to her? - and just like that, it was right there before her. It was no ordinary light. Two yellow, serpentine eyes illuminated the void around her, like lanterns in the dark. And then her body was suddenly back, bruised and bare, tied to the cold stone of a damp room.

No!

She tried to scream, but all that came out was a guttural sound was.

Her voice was gone, her tongue laying on the dirty ground by her feet, cut from the root just as he promised.

A terrible grin spread on the face of the man—no, the monster— before her. It revealed rows of white, sharp teeth and kept on widening until the corners of his lips had reached the sides of his face in a grotesque display.

She couldn't scream even if she wanted, her voice leaving her entirely, willed away by the creature before her.

His maw opened, widening to abnormal angles until all she could see were sharp teeth and a long tongue. It moved toward her, threatening to swallow her whole, then stopped. She panted, trying once more to move, to scream, to do anything! Her body remained frozen, unresponsive to her pleading.

From inside the gaping jaws, white snakes erupted, moving toward her with blinding speed. They came at her, biting her flesh away and burying their scaly bodies in the wounds they made, digging inside her body, inside her mind.

Her scream pulled through, raw and terrified until her body was once more under her command and she could flay her arms around and feel… cotton.

Cotton?

She heard a door closing and frantically opened her eyes, trying to get the white cotton material out of her face and beginning to panic at her inability to do so. The images of before were still fresh in her mind, cumbering her movements.

"Yahizui?"

The worried tone and _that_ particular timbre worked like a calming balm to her frayed nerves. Her erratic movements stopped as she allowed Itachi to untangle the blanket from around her.

"Are you all right?" His voice was soft, and as she finally peeked over the blankets, Yahizui could see the pinch in his eyebrows, the worry in his eyes.

She forced a smile on her lips, patting down her messy hair. "I'm fine, just a nightmare."

His dark eyes bore into hers; searching for answers, she could not give. "I don't believe you."

There was nothing Yahizui could really say to that. Just thinking of trying to explain her fears and feelings right now made her throat clench and her heart beat erratically in her chest. She couldn't, just couldn't! Her eyes diverted away and silence fell over them. She was thankful he didn't push. Itachi was patient, and that was what she needed right now. Time to… come to terms with what had happened; time to process the reality from the panic induced horror.

Silence reigned between them with neither saying anything yet content with each other's presence. "Thank you," Yahizui finally said, her smaller hand catching his and squeezing it tight. If it weren't for him…

Itachi's voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes downcast. "Don't thank me, I did nothing...not enough."

Yahizui's eyes roamed over his face, his long hair and the tired lines that were ever present on his cheeks. What a modest fool he was. With her free hand, she caught his cheek, lifting his head up to look at her once more. "You did everything."

"Yahizui…"

There was something in his unfathomable dark eyes, simmering there just beneath the surface, hidden by a thin layer of self-control and doubt. She wanted to reach for it, delve into it and discover the hidden words that were on the tip of his tongue. But before she could even blink, Itachi spoke in a gentle tone. "I'm glad you're safe."

Warmth spread through her at the sound of those words. Yes, she was back home; and seeing him here before her made her feel safe, like somehow, at some point she will be able to go back to her carefree attitude. Her eyes misted over, and her lips stretched in a smile. She gave him a small nod, not trusting her voice to utter any words. There were none needed, not with him, not with them. Itachi squeezed her hand, and for a moment Yahizui thought he was going to say something else when the door opened, and Tojiro's head peeked in.

"Oh, didn't mean to disturb!"

Itachi let go of her hand, any emotion he had replaced by calm politeness. "No worries, I was just leaving." He gave her one last look and left, leaving Yahizui's eyes to trail after him.

Her thoughts were however quickly replaced with a smile as she saw her two teammates enter the room. "Hey, guys!"

-O-

Itachi left the hospital with his thoughts and feelings in a jumble. As he walked the white, sterile halls, he wondered what went through Yahizui's heart and mind at the moment. Physically there had only been signs of beatings, and the ANBU report he saw mentioned nothing of… another type of abuse, but it didn't mean that she was mentally fine. She'd been spared of the usual interrogation so far, mostly due to Kaito's intervention, but sooner or later it would come, and Itachi wasn't sure how to feel about it. Having her relive the memories of her time in captivity was horrible, yet necessary. They had to find out what exactly happened and what Orochimaru wanted from her… but the thought of putting her through more pain… it made his teeth grit together uncomfortably.

"How is she?"

Itachi's head shot up to see Shisui leaning against a tree right outside the hospital entrance. He's been so lost in thought, he didn't realize it when he made it out. With one last glance at the building, he turned to look at his cousin. "Recovering, scared…" There were not many words he could use to describe her state right now. _Something I never want to have her experience again_ — would be a good approximation.

Shisui fell in step with Itachi, waiting patiently for him to put his thoughts in order. "The more I want to keep the people I care for safe, the more things happen to them…" He finally replied as images of Izumi's dead face and Yahizui's terror-filled eyes flashed before him.

For a moment Shisui kept his silence, and Itachi could imagine his narrow eyes studying him. He didn't look to check.

"You can't keep everyone safe forever," his cousin said after a pause. "You have to trust in their own abilities to take care of themselves. And Yahizui is a tough girl, she's gonna make it."

Yes, she was strong, he couldn't contest that. But would that be enough? And even if Yahizui was strong, this wasn't just about her… there was one person in this world that he wanted to protect and keep safe more than anyone else: Sasuke. He was just a kid, looking at the world with pure, trusting eyes and a naiveté Itachi wished would never be shattered. How could he trust his foolish little brother to face the horrors of their world on his own?

Sensing his turmoil, Shisui glanced down at him. "This isn't just about Hizui, is it?"

The way in which his cousin knew him was downright scary, but Itachi welcomed that. "Aa," he said cryptically. There wasn't much else to say.

The current conflict within the clan, simmering just beneath the surface, was something that bothered them both. Where would it lead, and what would the clan look like after it was over? A rebellion was the last thing Itachi wanted his little brother to face. Itachi looked at Shisui, and the older boy immediately understood his unspoken demand.

Soon they reached their usual training spot and searched the region in tandem, placing traps and genjutsu that would alert them of any foreign presence. Finally, they were alone. Itachi looked at Shisui, the question he had wanted to ask for so long burning his tongue. "Tell me, what did you find out?"

Shisui sighed and leaned on a nearby tree, crossing his arms. "Nothing good."

When they spoke the previous week, Shisui had promised to spy on Shiori-san's next rendezvous with the civilian couple. They needed to find out what Shuko was planning to do with all the civilians, and from Shisui's expression, he could see that they got what they were looking for.

"At first they talked about trivial things," his cousin continued in a grave voice. "But slowly Shiori-san started veering toward politics and clan decisions. She asked them if they were happy with the current decisions."

"What did they say?"

Shisui shrugged, though his eyes were anything but relaxed. "What could they say? The same as every other civilian out there would say: that it's nothing they can change, so it makes no sense to think about it. Shiori-san disagreed; she asked them again, what would they say if they were to be able to change something?"

"And?"

"After a long discussion about their needs and other laws they would prefer to be changed, she came with her proposition. If they managed to convince their shinobi relatives to put Shuuko as head of the clan, then he will elevate their status. They would no longer be passive observers and treated like nothing, they will have the power of decision, clan laws aimed at their benefit and recognition in Konoha."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, the muscle in his jaw twitching. This was… something they didn't expect. Civilians were overlooked, taken for granted and considered inconsequential in the political scheme of things. It wasn't an ideal way of ruling, but the laws that had been set for over a hundred years, when the number of civilians in the clan was insignificant , stuck. They were part of a military village — or in their case a military clan— which meant they will gain protection and enough jobs to sustain the system but would have no say in the laws of things. Civilian rights and laws were clear, simple and set in stone. It was considered improper and useless to have them participate in shinobi matters since they had no idea about them. This had been the norm for hundreds of years, yet now Shuko wanted to topple tradition. Icluding civilians in the political problems of the clan was revolutionary and admirable… if it were to come from any other man. Still, he was sure that Shuko's intentions were anything but noble. Giving the civilians a voting right woud quickly bring them on his side and then…

"This would also mean that they will continue to support Shuko after the vote…" said Shisui, voicing the fears Itachi had.

The thought of it was disastrous at best. If Shuko was left to his own devices… Itachi shuddered at the thought. "I need to take this to Father. If Shuko takes control of the clan…"

Shisui nodded and with a burst of chakra they were gone, shunshining through the trees until they reached the Uchiha compound. They walked in silence, giving absentminded salutes to the people they passed by. Too soon did his large family house come into view, the gate leading to it proudly displaying the Uchiha fan.

"I'll wait here," said Shisui, leaning against the fence and looking like he had no care in the world. He was good at that.

Itachi nodded, leaving his cousin by the gate as he took the final steps toward his house, the words arranging themselves in his mind. He had to convince his father, had to make him see what Shuko was doing.

He spared a single look to the form of his mother as he passed by the kitchen door. Her shoulders seemed tense, the motions with which she dried the dishes almost obsessively. Something had happened to make her so stiff, but what?

His steps quickly carried him to the back of the house's ground floor, right next to his parents' bedchamber, where his father's study was located. The door was half open, and Itachi immediately saw the reason for his mother's edgy attitude.

By his father's side, bowing over piles of papers, Shuko spoke in quiet tones. As Fugaku's eyes rose toward him, Shuko straightened, his narrow gaze measuring him from head to toe.

"Itachi-kun, it's so good to see you!" His voice was as smooth as always, a smile that didn't reach his eyes playing on his lips. "We were just talking about you."

Shuko's inquisitive gaze and smooth words made Itachi's mask clamp tight over his features. Like an impenetrable wall hiding his thoughts and emotions, his face was now a blank canvass. "Shuko-san…"

"I'm glad you're here," said Fugaku as he stood from his seat and motioned for the chair before them. "Take a seat. I've wanted to speak with you for some time about it, and lately, councilor Shuko has brought it back to my attention."

His eyes traveled from one man to another, quickly cataloging their posses and expressions. Shuko was as always a closed book, the mask on his face becoming a second skin. His father on the other hand had never truly mastered the art of hiding his emotions, and Itachi could clearly spot the tension around his eyes. "I'd rather stand, thank you."

He could see a spark of annoyance in his father's eyes, but Fugaku said nothing about it. "Very well." In a few measured steps, he walked around the table and stopped a few paces before Shuko. "It's been years since we've had an Uchiha in ANBU, and this cut from the village pipeline has been felt on all levels. We were once in the center of everything that went on in Konoha, and now we are a mere afterthought."

Itachi's mask was tightly set, and he was glad for it. His father's words were worrisome, clashing with his own ideas of the village and their clan. But with Shuko's hawk-like gaze trained on him, Itachi knew it was best to hold his tongue… for now.

"Itachi, your admittance into ANBU is a success for the clan. We are on the path to regaining our status in the hierarchy, and you will be the one that facilitates it."

Behind his father's imposing form, Shuko's lips twitched.

A muscle fluttered in his jaw. "So you want me to spy on Konoha for the Uchiha?"

With fluid movements Shuko stepped around Fugaku, bringing the attention upon himself. "Itachi-kun, you speak as if you're not part of this clan." The sorrow in his voice was palpable, visible in the tilt of his mouth, in his upturned brows. "We need to stick together in such troublesome times."

It took Itachi a considerable amount of willpower to keep his mask intact. Shuko was good at spinning words and fabricating truths out of lies. As a counter, he had to be good at hiding his thoughts. "Shuko-san," Itachi began in a neutral tone, something he usually employed when reporting for missions. "We are at peace, the village prospers, and children are no longer sent on the field without means to truly protect themselves. This is the most peaceful time we've had in almost fifty years. I do not see the troublesome part."

His father seethed behind Shuko. "Itachi! You are not here to contest my decisions, you are here to follow!"

The sympathy in Shuko's eyes was so earnest if felt real, his voice begging everyone in the room to listen, to bend to his will. "Leave him be, Fugaku-dono. Itachi is a smart boy, I'm sure that if we explain our reasoning to him, he will understand. Right, Itachi-kun?"

Silence was the only answer Itachi was willing to give.

"Things for Konoha might look good," continued Shuko, "but we of the Uchiha are not so fortunate. Ever since the demon fox attacked, we have been marginalized and shunned. Our shinobi are no longer taken into the regular forces, instead forced to join the police force and put as guards to civilians. No ninja on active duty means no increased income." His tone gained more power with each sentence, making Itachi's eyes widen at the sheer power behind his voice, behind his words.

"We, my boy, used to be the center of Konoha, one of the founding clans, the pillar of this village. Now we are overruled in importance even by clans such as the Aburame and Inuzuka! It's shameful. But you have the chance to help your family, to help the Uchiha rise once more." Shuko paused, now watching him with fire in his eyes, his whole being radiating with the power of his words. "Will you do it Itachi, for the family?"

Time was ticking, and the sharp, powerful looks of the two men standing side by side pressed upon him. Shuko had done his number, presented his piece wonderfully and now… now if he were to refuse it, it would ensure a fallout with the clan. He could no longer pull his father to his side, on the right path, could not protect the village and would have to watch from the sidelines as Shuko manipulated his way to the very top. That could not happen. He had to stay close to his father, he had to…

With a slow movement of his head, he nodded.

"Wonderful! Fugaku, I will leave you be; and Itachi, you're doing the right thing."

Shuko's words were like slime crawling over his skin, the sensation staying with him until his uncle's presence left the house. In his absence, a heavy silence settled over them.

Itachi's eyes traveled over his father's hunched shoulders and tired eyes. Shuko's influence, the poisonous words he spoke in velvet tones, they tormented his father as much as they did him.

After what felt like hours Itachi finally dropped his mask, the frustration bubbling inside his body bleeding in his words. "You should not trust him."

Fugaku sank in his well-worn chair. "I don't. But Shuko is a councilman, and I must take his opinion into account. Politics is not as straightforward as you imagine."

This is not about politics! – he wanted to shout but knew that anger and emotion would only stoke the fire of his father's temper.

"Shuko is playing you, playing everyone. He's gathering influence among the clan civilians with shinobi relatives so that he can become the new clan head. Once he's the head, he will give voting rights to civilians and have the voting majority in the clan."

The silence was painful, filled with tension and disbelief. "How did you come to know all of this?"

There was something in his father's voice that made him feel hope. So far Shuko hadn't been caught with anything up his sleeve. He was careful, cunning in his plans. His father surely suspected that the way he entered the council was not exactly legal, but there was no proof. Now he had it. Now was the time to unmask Shuko for what he really was.

"I know because I followed Shiori-san during her mission of convincing civilians to bring their shinobi relatives to Shuko's side." He left Shisui out of this. If anything, he should remain clean of any involvement; they had agreed that the clan had to trust him.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "So you trailed a childless widow with no standing in the clan?"

He could sense the sarcasm in his father's voice and saw the argument that he and Shisui worked so hard to build crumble before him. No, this was not the end of it. "A childless widow that receives a monthly payment from councilor Shuko. Father, you must see that—"

"Itachi…" Fugaku sighed, looking infinitely more tired than before. "You're grasping at straws here. There is no evidence saying that Shuko isn't just supporting her. His daughter used to be good friends with Izumi-chan and was often seen with the older girl. As for this civilian thing…" He dismissively waved his hand. "I think you're reading too much into it. Civilians never had voting rights and they never will. We're a military clan, what could a baker or a farmer have to say?"

He could not believe his ears! The danger was right before him, and still… the father that he was relying on to see the truth of the matter was brushing everything away like it was an annoying fly. "Father, I wouldn't—"

"Itachi, you do your job and leave the politics to me." The words were final, dismissive in their harsh tone.

Itachi was livid. He left the room without bowing, storming through the house until he reached the front gate.

"Well?"

For a moment he didn't even notice Shisui's presence as he jumped from a nearby tree.

 _It wasn't supposed to go this way!_

"Itachi?"

His shoulders sagged, breath rushing out in one great puff. "It's no use, he wouldn't listen."

"Shit."

-O-

Being released from the hospital should have brought her joy. No more hospital food, no more unexpected visits from nurses and doctors, no more T&I people lurking outside her door. Surprisingly Yahizui felt none of that. It was as if she no longer knew what to do with herself, like she had no purpose. The hospital had given her a routine and had been buzzing with people all the time. Those few days spent there made her value that and now… with just her and Riruka in the house, she was alone; exposed. With her broken leg still in a cast, Yahizui had nothing to do but wait and endure the lack of mobility. It made her feel trapped, unable to act on the constant tension in her body. She wanted to run, to punch and kick at something until all her energy was spent and she had no more strengths to look at the creatures she now saw in the shadows. She needed to train, to no longer feel weak and useless!

She could do none of those things.

The cup of tea in her hands was getting cold. It was a calming blend made by Riruka, usually beneficial. She didn't want to be calm, didn't need to be complacent and relaxed. Being too comfortable was what got her captured last time.

Yahizui placed the cup on the wooden table before her and glanced at her guardian. She was powdering plants for a new salve. With nothing better to do and itching to occupy herself with something, Yahizui stood and hobbled toward the woman's working table.

"This is annoying," she huffed, her hands pointing toward her bukly white cast.

Riruka looked away from her work, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "You broke youg leg sweety, you have to let it heal."

"Makes no sense! Why do we have medical ninja that can literally put you back together when they let us heal on our own!" she whined, her eyes wide with distress. "I could have went to a normal hospital!"

Riruka chuckled, her head shaking gently from side to side. "It's just a broken leg silly, you can't expect them to waste chakra on that. I used to work at the hospital reception in my younger days, and every day we would get one heavily injured ninja come through the doors. A difficult procedure would take almost the entire chakra of an experienced medic. For those with less experience, they would usually operate in shifts. Tsunade-sama, the chief of the hospital back then, ordered the medics to triage the patients. Those that could heal through normal means would be left to heal as such, or just nudged along with a medical seal. The real deal is kept for the serious cases."

Yahizui could imagine a bloodied ninja coming through the doors, needing immediate and intensive care. Comparing to that, her broken leg seemed like a sratch. Her shoulders sagged and she sat down on a nearby chair, her cheeks warm with shame. Riruka was right.

"Can I help?" she muttered.

Riruka's gaze fell upon her, filled with infinite kindness and warmth. "Go ahead!" She motioned to a pile of ginger roots that needed to be crushed.

She worked in silence, keeping her hands busy and focused on the task. She allowed the soothing sound of the grinding stone to fill her thoughts and cover up all the background noises that set her on edge. She just had to focus on this, and then find something else to focus on; simple.

The sound of Riruka putting down her mortar and pestle made her jump, every nerve in her body taut.

"Hizui," she said in a calm tone, luckily unaware of the near heart attack she had caused. "If you ever want to talk about something, anything… I'm here."

Yahizui nodded silently. There was nothing else she could do or was willing to do. Not right now. Riruka's kindness and worry meant well, but talking to her about what happened… she couldn't do that. So she tried to smile and relax in the presence of her guardian, focusing on her task and doing her best to not think about the way her hands still shook, the way her heart hammered in her chest.

But the day could only keep her so busy, and as night came and the silence of her bedroom pressed on, Yahizui knew she will find no sleep. The shadow of a lonely lamp morphed into a snake waiting to strike, the wind outside a menacing hiss. Every nook and cranny was a monster waiting to pounce on her, every shadow a hand reaching to grab her. She threw her blankets away from her body, their confining grip reminding her too much of rattling chains and chaffing shackles.

With quick moves, she pulled a pair of loose shorts over her cast-encased leg and grabbed the crutch that leant against the door.

The walk outside took longer than expected, her foot stumbling on the stairs and tripping on the crutch. Each sound she made got amplified by the silence of the house to the point where she was sure that Riruka heard her clumsy descent. But if her guardian heard anything, she didn't stop her, didn't come out of her room.

Her first step outside felt liberating. Fresh air filled her nostrils, and the pressure of the enclosing walls slowly eased. The night was well illuminated by the full moon, making the rooftops glow and the lake in the distance twinkle. And if she squinted she could even see the traditional buildings of the Uchiha district on the other side of it; just barely.

With hobbling steps Yahizui headed toward the lake, enjoying the effort it took to get there. Keeping busy was vital; it kept the shadows at bay; it kept the demons locked away. Each step brought her closer to the sparkling waters of the lake until her whole field of vision was filled with nothing but water. It was then that Yahizui could clearly see a lone figure on the other side of the lake, near the Uchiha compound.

Yahizui's heart thrummed in her chest. Who was it? She focused on her chakra, just like Kaito told her and spread a net to try and see who it was just as the person stepped across the water and headed her way. In a few steps, the figure reached her sensor range and the tension in her muscles eased. She knew that chakra.

"You're out late." She smiled at his figure, wondering what it was that kept him out of bed at this time.

"So are you."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Aa."

In another day, at another time she might have told him that was not an answer; but today she didn't have the strength. Instead, she lowered herself in the chilled grass, her injured leg stretched forward. By her side, Itachi took a seat as well, and for a few minutes, they stared at the lake. Yahizui counted the ripples in it and tried to remember when was it that she stopped being afraid of water. By her side, Itachi seemed lost in thought, yet his silence and presence were a welcomed addition. She felt safe when she wasn't alone, felt safe with him by her side.

"How long will you have the cast?" Itachi's voice echoed in the silence between them.

"Another week." She looked at her leg; it was all encased in plaster from the knee down and wiggled her toes. "They told me that… taking into account my Uzumaki genes it shouldn't take longer than that." They were such hypocrites, the lot of them. As soon as news of her lineage got out, everyone started treating her differently. It disgusted her.

"I take it you don't agree with your new status?"

Her head snapped in his direction so fast it wiped her side-bangs across her face. "What status?" she asked with blazing eyes. "There is no status, there is nothing! What happened there…" For a moment everything threatened to come out. All the fear and the anguish, all the bitterness she now held in her heart. "…I'd rather be a nobody."

Itachi looked at her with calm eyes, watching, assessing. "But you're not."

He'd put the truth before her in those few words, and even if she tried, she couldn't deny it. "I'm not." The image of Orochimaru when he told her who, what she was… she could still see it. "I can still see his eyes everywhere I go… that smile."

Itachi leaned toward her, his voice careful and quiet. "Yahizui, what did he do?"

His earnest gaze and soft words pulled at her, begging her to talk. She found the words simply tumbled from her lips. "He used a… a seal on me. Put his hand right through me and from there he… pulled something." A lingering shiver traveled down her spine. "I don't know what it was, and I don't know why he did it, but I know that he was smiling the entire time. If I weren't an Uzumaki none of this would have happened."

Saying the words out loud was both liberating and terrifying. As if giving voice to those thoughts lifted a weight off her shoulders, yet brought back shadows of memories, crawling toward her and threatening to encompass her once more. Blades of grass were twisting, transforming into thin-bodied snakes that slithered toward her injured leg and the gnarly branches of the trees became arms that reached for her.

She was about to shout, allowing the terror building inside her to escape, when an arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her frame into a warm body. "You're safe now," said Itachi, unaware of the dread that thrummed within her body but reacting to it nonetheless.

His firm grip and warm body told Yahizui more than the words ever will. She was safe, she was home. Slowly the tension in her body melted away, shoulders sagging as a shuddered breath left her chest.

A fish splashed in the water, causing endless ripples over the calm surface of the lake.

"The good news is that I have at least one other family member…" said Yahizui, her thoughts traveling to an energetic little boy she was due to visit. "Maybe a cousin?"

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Naruto."

"When do you plan on telling him?"

The question weighed on her, making her shift away from Itachi's warmth. Naruto was the only other person she knew that carried the Uzumaki name, even if he didn't see that he was part of a clan. A clan that she had always been a part of as well. "Soon. I just have to… get used to it, figure things out. There's not much information on how to be an Uzumaki."

Itachi gently shook his head. "I don't think you need it. You're an Uzumaki, but you're also Yahizui. Just be the person you've been until now."

It sounded easy when he said it. So simple, so clear. But her life was no longer simple, and nothing about it was clear. A few weeks ago she had been Yahizui, civilian born and proving that she could be a good shinobi despite that. She had believed that everything she did so far came from the sweat shed and the many hours of training. She thought she was good at seals because of smarts and dedication; that she had more chakra because she trained her endurance all the time. That had all been a lie.

"That person was a lie… I thought that everything I had was because I worked hard and earned it. I was so proud of being a civilian, of managing to do everything based on my own powers, with no great genetics to help me out, no bloodline to give me an edge… " She pushed her fingers through her hair, trying to find the words to express everything. "I'm no longer who I was before… I can't be! Now… now all I can do is use whatever extra powers that I might have and didn't know of."

Itachi shook his head once more, tiredness falling like a dark shadow over his face. "Yahizui, chasing strength is not the way to go…"

"Says the one who's an ANBU and has one o' the most powerful abilities in Konoha!" The words tumbled out of her mouth like a raging river. "Strength's not the way to go when you've got it, but for those that don't, it makes the difference between lying in chains and having a fighting chance!" Her whole body was trembling, and now more than ever she wished her leg was healed and she could just jump up and express her fury.

In contrast, Itachi was a cold block of logic, his face giving her nothing. "You just said that you wouldn't have wanted to be an Uzumaki a minute ago." He finally said in a calm voice.

The tension and anger peaked and burst, like a bubble being poked by his needlepoint logic. Tears misted her vision as her emotions jumbled together, the resentment of being part of a clan battling with the panic-driven need to get stronger. Her lip trembled, throat closing up. There was no logical explanation, no real reason! She wanted both, and she wanted none of them! She wanted things to have never happened and be able to sleep at night with the only demon hunting her being a monster she had seen in her childhood! "I did, but—"

"It's okay to be scared..." the tender, tentative tone of his voice made Yahizui focus on him once more. "I'm sorry."

And he really was. Yahizui could see it in the downturn that his mouth took, in the lines of worry between his brows and the way his hands twitched to reach to her. With a few well-practiced breaths she managed to get her emotions under control. Itachi just wanted to help, in his clumsy, overly logical way he tried to help her come back to the person she had been before, give her balance. "It's fine… forget it."

The tense expression on Itachi's face told her that he was unlikely to forget it anytime soon. It was fine by her. But at this point, she didn't feel like talking about it. For minutes they said nothing more, each lost in their own thoughts as the chill of the night seeped into Yahizui's skin, and a different sort of shiver took over.

"Can I walk you home?"

Yahizui looked toward him, then pointed at her leg. "It might take a while." The truth was that she didn't want to be home. There was no way sleep would come her way, not in the solitude of her room, not with the walls pressing down on her.

Before Yahizui managed to make other excuses for not really wanting to go back to her warm bed, Itachi quickly put one hand behind her back and one underneath her knees and shunshined them to her front door. The quick move left her dizzy and grasping at his shirt with all her might.

"A little warning would be nice!" She swatted his shoulder upon seeing the small smirk on his lips. "Still, I really need to learn how to do that one."

Itachi shrugged, an attentive gaze replacing his playful smirk. "You're already quite fast, it shouldn't be hard to get the hang of it." His eyes dart to her open window, then at the bulky cast that encased her leg. "Need a lift?"

The cast had to go. Soon. "Yes please."

With one powerful push of his legs, Itachi was on her windowsill and carefully lowering her on the room's floor. Her quiet, lonely, dark room.

The walls started pushing on her as soon as she stepped inside and the mere thought of being there alone caused Yahizui to shiver. She wasn't sure if Itachi could see the desperation in her eyes as she gazed back at him if he could see the terror she had of being alone. She didn't want to say it, didn't dare give voice to her need, but her hand tightened on his anyway.

The acceptance and understanding in Itachi's eyes almost made her weep with relief. As his feet touched the floor, Yahizui could feel the pressure of the walls easing up and the shadows retreating back to their mundane forms. The knot in her chest released as well, and she could once more breathe normally. There were no more words to be said. She didn't want to break the spell of peace that had fallen over the room.

Itachi tugged on her hand and in no time she was back in her bed, cover tucked up to her chin. "What about—"

"I'll be here," he said and took a seat on the plush chair next to her bed.

She barely dared to close her eyes, fearing that he would dissolve into mist and she will be alone once more. But the sound of his breathing calmed her, and soon her tiredness took over, dragging her into a dreamless sleep.

-O-

The sun's first rays were hitting Konoha's rooftops, bringing out the green of the leaves and slowly waking up the entire village. From the large window of the Hokage tower, Jiraiya could see Konoha waking up for the day. No wonder his former teacher liked to be here so early; it was a sight to behold.

Yet today the Hokage could not be seen in his office as usual. Jiraiya waited, walking up and down the office. It was about time he left Konoha, went back out there. Too much time in the village brought back memories, and that was never good. And that kid… the red hair was the same as hers; understandable since they came from the same clan. Another Uzumaki in Konoha. But what did Orochimaru want from her? Had he taken her for future experiments, or for another reason?

The door to the office opened, and the Hokage's figure stepped in. Jiraiya turned toward him and knew immediately that whatever transpired between the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo was not good news.

"So?"

Hiruzen took out his pipe and lit it, the smell of tobacco smoke filling the room. "It is as I feared. Somehow Orochimaru managed to get immunity. The Daimyo wasn't specific on it, more along the lines of 'he didn't do anything specifically wrong.'"

"What of all the experiments?"

Hiruzen sighed, his age and the stress finally showing through every pore of his body. "It's all my fault… if I didn't let myself be convinced that all these experiments helped the village, I could have seen earlier what he really is, and none of this would have happened. Now he has a loophole that the Daimyo knows about. Orochimaru's experiments are part of why we won the war, part of why Konoha came out of it so well off…"

"Tch." His white eyebrows lowered in a frown as Jiraiya turned to look at the village once more. He was no fool, he knew the price Konoha paid for the peace and quiet days they now had. War was a dirty business, and Konoha had been damn good at it. There was no other village with as many people with the flee on sight status out there, or as many deadly jutsus. Orochimaru's experiments had been the cherry on the cake, and for a while, he had been so well liked that he was put as a Hokage candidate. But politics had never been his former teammate's strong suit. So how did he manage to slither his way into the Fire Daimyo's good graces?

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "He didn't do this alone, couldn't have."

"What makes you say that?"

Yes, the more he thought of it, the more certainty set in. "I know Orochimaru, and his strength is not politics. To pull off something like that, one would need to first get an audience with the Daimyo. A simple shinobi, even one carrying the title of Sannin would have no chance to get that or have the influence to convince the Daimyo to give him immunity. Someone did it for him."

Hiruzen's eyes widened for a moment, and he began pacing, more smoke coming from his pipe. "We can't jump to conclusions here."

"But sensei—"

"This is not a simple matter," His timbre was final, face pensive. "We both know that there are not many people who have such political influence. These are just suspicions, and I can't start interrogating and imprisoning them based on just that. We need more; I need you to find out more about this before I can do anything."

Jiraiya's head bowed. He headed toward the door, taking one last look at the almost hunched form of his former teacher. _I really don't envy your position, old man._

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, I know that I am a little devil. I still haven't told you guys what's the deal with that scroll Orochimaru has! I promise you will find out in the next chapter.**

 **An important announcement!**

 **I have started a new course and this takes a lot of time and brainpower. So updates will be a little slow for a while. Reviews might help motivate me to go the extra mile and write through the tiredness :D but so far I can't promise anything.**

 **Still, reviews always make me work faster!**

 **Thank you all guest reviewers for your comments!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	14. Book I: Ch14 - Temples and Swirls

**A/N: [Update]: Beta version is now on! Thanks a lot KatieBees for taking time out of your super busy schedule to do this for me!**

 **Well…. This took me a while to finish… I appreciate your patience in this busy time and although I will try and write as much as possible… I fear that my free time won't get any better. My husband and I are expecting a baby boy in February, and my current course runs until December… plus we're swamped with house building so you can imagine there's little free time/active brain cells left. But this story is my baby too, so I will continue to write on it :P**

* * *

 _Not much sure can be said about the Uzumaki clan, and yet entire scrolls can be filled with legends and assumptions about their secretive society. One thing is for sure: they were powerful, so powerful that people feared what they could do._

 _During the clan wars -when the Uzumaki were at their peak- stories were spread about them that defied even the laws of ninja. Some said they could steal a person's chakra for their own, some that they could stop time itself using complicated seals, while some even claimed that they summoned Shinigami and bound them to their will. But word of mouth is a dangerous thing, distorting facts until they become wild stories and legends, instilling fear in the hearts and minds of ninja and civilians alike._

 _Yet the clan seemed to revel in the rumors about them, maintaining that front until entire battles stopped the moment an Uzushiogakure battalion arrived. Little did they see how great their secrets and boasting would cost them, for fear breeds hate. Once it seemed like a second war was brewing, no one wanted to deal with the Uzushio-Konoha alliance, especially since the big 3 clans were all together where they were at their strongest._

 _What followed can only be called genocide, as the destruction of Uzushiogakure took place and the ensuring hunt for the Uzumaki members, sparking an entire current of hate for bloodlines in many shinobi nations._

 _-Extract from 'The history of Nations'-_

* * *

-Temples and swirls-

Breathe in. Focus.

Two flickers of chakra clashed to her left at a distance of…ten meters. They were distinct from one another, one flowing steadily, yet still unrefined, the other tempered, entirely under control.

Breathe out. Reach further.

Now that she had locked onto her two teammates, Yahizui began to further stretch out her senses, this time to find her elusive teacher. With each calming breath, her focus sharpened until everything around her began to fall away and she could feel the entirely of her web.

Still nothing. She frowned. Where was he?

"Looking for me?" A hand tapped her on the shoulder.

Heart leaping into her throat, she whirled into a defensive crouch at the voice that was suddenly behind her.

For a moment she stared up at Kaito, trying to cover her surprise. He was standing casually behind her, his open jounin vest revealing a well-worn purple blouse beneath. How had she not felt him? He was standing _right_ _there_. Her eyes narrowed as she allowed herself to relax. "How did you-"

"This is what happens when you manage to completely mask your chakra – you become invisible to trackers," he explained, coming to stand beside her. His gaze narrowed pensively down at her. "Do not let your chakra sensing cloud your other sense. If you lose track of what is immediately around you, you put yourself and your teammates at risk."

Yahizui nodded, accepting his mild criticism. Her sensing abilities had been improving steadily under his guidance. In the week it had taken for her cast to be removed she had been forced to watch her teammates continue to train and improve, feeling frustrated at her lack of mobility. During training she had spent her time focusing the one thing she could – her charka sensing. But throughout it all, her thoughts were constantly plagued by things she didn't understand.

Her gaze drifted back to the scroll at her feet, the Uzumaki symbol standing out boldly against the old parchment. She had spent every moment she had not been training in the library, looking for any and all information she could find on the elusive Uzumaki.

The information was sparse at best. The most she could find was mention that they were a clan which originated from Uzushiogakure, and that they were now extinct.

 _Not entirely as extinct as they once thought..._

Her thoughts must have shown on her face, causing Kaito to lean down and catch her gaze. "You're not paying attention."

Blood rushed to her face at being caught. "I'm sorry."

"What's on your mind?"

Yahizui bit her lip, unsure whether she wanted the truth to be spoken out loud. "Nothing," she said instead, avoiding Kaito's inquisitive gaze. "I just wish I could start training soon."

Kaito gave her a long look, His eyes quickly traveling down to the Uzumaki symbol on the scroll at her feet. "You can restart your regular training tomorrow," he finally said. "As for today, you will begin to learn how to properly mask your chakra." He took a seat by her side. "Now, focus."

Feeling relieved that the spotlight was off her Yahizui nodded and started focusing on her chakra.

"Visualize your chakra flow like water. It flows through you, filling your being."

Kaito's words washed over her, and in the back of her mind, she pictured the chakra inside her like a trickling river that she could turn up and down.

"Suppressing that flow will only take away from your own power. What you need to do is learn how to mask it, how to make it seem invisible."

Her eyes opened. "What?" How could she make her chakra invisible without suppressing it? "How am I supposed to do that?"

Kaito shook his head and mumbled some unintelligible words before shooting her a piercing glare. "You're supposed to get a good feel of the energy inside you. For a sensor, knowing their chakra, their limitations, and the exact amount they need to pull back or pour into a jutsu is crucial. Your chakra is a tool in your arsenal and you need to know how to control it."

His words made Yahizui's eyes widen. There was no way she would manage to do that so fast! What he spoke of required hours, if not days of meditation! She didn't even know where to start! "But how—"

"If I were to tell you everything, then you wouldn't learn. Figure it out."

Yahizui rolled her eyes at the demanding nature of her teacher. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh, have I not played to your sensibilities?" Said Kaito with a sneer, bending at the waist to be eye-level with her. "Wake up kid! Nothing drops in your lap. This world won't do you the favor of giving you the answer, so you have to start learning how to find them yourself."

"I KNOW!" roared Yahizui. Her face was red with anger and frustration. "I know all about not getting answers and never receiving anything for free!

Kaito was watching her with a surprised look on his face, and in the distance, she could hear that Tojiro and Hakudoshi had also stopped their spar to stare at them.

The silence put a damper on Yahizui's mood and soon anger turned to shame. How would she ever be taken seriously as a shinobi when she was acting like a child? Her head lowered, crimson bangs concealing her flushed cheeks.

"We'll meet tomorrow here for training," announced Kaito in a booming voice. The boys reluctantly collected their weapons and left, looking back to see whether Yahizui would follow them.

She gently shook her head in their direction, then turned to face the piercing gaze of their sensei.

"Come with me," he murmured.

Surprised and more than a little curious at the change in behavior, Yahizui gathered her scrolls and followed her teacher, struggling to keep up with his long strides. Her leg was stable; all healed thanks to the rapid healing rate that she now knew was associated with the Uzumaki. How ironic that the same extra advantages she used to hate in clanned shinobi had been in her all along….and how bitter it felt that she didn't really mind them that much.

"So, what did you manage to find out?" asked Kaito when she finally managed to catch up with him.

"About what?"

Kaito pointed toward her bulging scroll pouch hanging on the small of her back. "You've been spending all this time searching for information about the Uzumaki. Have you found anything?"

Yahizui blushed. _How transparent am I?_ "No," she muttered. "It's like all information about them is gone!"

"The Uzumaki were a secretive bunch…well most of them. Before their island was destroyed they would rarely leave it, and even more seldom would they move away. Uzushio was an independent country and needed no one else. They were powerful, frighteningly so, yet stayed out of most conflicts."

"Then why are they gone?"

"Before the First Shinobi War, the newly formed Konoha and Uzushio made an alliance. At that time, Uzumaki Mito came to Konoha as the First Hokage's wife —"

"Sensei, I know the history, no need for a lecture," she interrupted with a sigh. "During the war, Uzushio helped Konoha and fought on their side, helping us win the wa— Ow!" she rubbed the painful spot on her head. "What was that for?"

"For interrupting me."

Yahizui huffed but said nothing more. She followed her teacher down the winding paths that lead to the outskirts of the village in silence, trying to keep her questions at bay. When they exited through the West gate, her curiosity exploded. "So, why are we going outside the village?"

"The Uzumaki built a…sanctuary for Mito when she first came here. Maybe it was also a way to show Konoha that they really meant to hold that alliance, maybe it was just for her sake. I'm not sure on that part. The temple is just outside the village."

"How do you know all that?" she inquired, her eyebrows almost disappearing underneath her headband.

For a moment Kaito said nothing, a shadow passing over his features. When he spoke, his voice was filled with more emotion than she had ever heard before. "As a genin, I was put on a team with an Uzumaki. She had been sent here right after the fall of Uzushio."

Her pulse skyrocketed, body vibrating with excitement at the news. "There's another Uzumaki here?" How did she not see her? Was she kept secret? Was she —

"No. She's dead." The emotion that had clouded is words only seconds before was gone, replaced by a flat, cold tone that had her jaw snapping shut in response.

Understanding washed over her. Kaito's uncomfortableness around the situation now made sense, and Yahizui could do nothing but follow him in silence. She understood the pain of losing someone all too well.

They walked on an old, clearly forgotten path, surrounded by a thick forest. Though there were many forks in the road, the jounin's steps never faltered, his steps sure on the path he guided them. It was only when the mighty trees surrounding them began to broaden that Yahizui could see a clearing up ahead.

As the outside of the temple came into view, Yahizui could only stare in wonder, her eyes taking in every detail, every slope and every tile.

The design was detailed with what she could only imagine were once beautiful colors. Now, the paint was washed out, peeling away like burned skin after the summer heat. The two massive wooden pillars at the front of the temple were delicately carved with symbols and swirls crawling over them and the moss which grew along the roof grooves and along the sides gave the place an ethereal feeling. At the peak of the pillars, right beneath the eve of the building, the Uzumaki Clan symbol stood proudly, its presence reminding people of the strong swirling currents that protected the island where the mighty clan had once lived. It was beautiful, even in its decrepit state, ethereal in its fragility, like the ghost of a once mighty being.

"Wow!" She couldn't help her exclamation, or keep the wonder from her voice. This place could hold the answers she'd been looking for! It was a piece of history waiting to be discovered and just looking at it from a distance made her fingers itch for the knowledge that may reside within.

"It's a bit rundown since no one's been here since…" he trailed off, but the implication was clear to her.

She stared at the temple, then glanced at the tall man by her side, understanding why it was so hard for him to bring this up. This was a memento from a happier time. It was a place that had lain close to the heart of a beloved teammate, a teammate that was no longer among them. Something that she couldn't begin to imagine. The thought of Tojiro losing his life made her fists clench at her sides, a sickening chill spreading down her spine.

"Would you like to go in?"

Kaito's question pulled her out of the spiral of dark thoughts that threatened to consume her. "Yeah, I'd like that," she croaked, her throat tight as she struggled to get her emotions under control.

She followed Kaito up the old, cracking steps and through the broken main entrance. The temple was a simple building with a large hallway and multiple rooms on each side. Incense bowls were neatly placed along each side of the hall, each individual chamber holding a small sculpted figure. Yet what interested her most wasn't the layout, or the rotting furniture, it was the massive wooden double door at the end of the hall. It was grandiose, its massive doors spanning the entire width of the corridor.

Yahizui stared at it in awe, before her senses picking up the deep thrum of chakra coming from within. Her head snapped toward Kaito. "Sensei, can you feel that?"

Kaito nodded. "The Uzumaki were masters in seals. Kushina once told me a story she heard from Uzumaki Mito herself. When the temple was first built, the Uzushio leader himself came here and placed a seal on that door. It's been closed ever since."

Awe filled her entire being. This was more information than she had gotten all week! She turned back towards the door, eyes wide with curiosity. Even though the wood was cracked and worn, she could see the lines and groove that were carved along its length, the weaving patterns seeming to lay out an entire story.

On the right side, there were swirling patterns, an island, and numerous people. There were builders, fighters and monks all carved in detail. There were houses with carved coils and imposing towers with large pillars. As her eyes travelled to the very edge of the carvings she saw a group of people carved with monster-like masks covering their faces. They reached out with their hands and their chakra, the tendrils flowing to the left door, which was filled the carvings of ethereal beings and creatures. And in the center of the doors, where the mingling chakras from the left and the right intertwined into a swirl, stood the Uzumaki symbol once more.

The detail of it was beautiful, yet terrifying. What could it all mean?

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Yahizui nodded, her eyes still glued to the door. "Yeah."

As Yahizui continued to gaze at the massive mural, time began to slip away from her, and when she finally pried her eyes away, she notices that Kaito was no longer beside her.

Alone in the temple, she began to explore.

-O-

Orochimaru was tinkering with a new experiment, attempting to isolate a DNA isotope from a sample Kabuto had earlier procured, when a knock came at the door.

"Yes." He straightened his back in a sinuous motion and regarded the blond man in the doorway. Fuso had been remarkably cooperative with him, while at the same time managing to be a closed book. It was just like Danzo to dangle the prospect of getting his hands on the well-guarded secrets of the Yamanaka, and then swiftly put a stopper on his excitement. In the end, it was useless to find the affinity for a particular type of jutsu in a person when one did not know the jutsu formula. Still, one never knew when the opportunity would strike. Fuso's tissue samples were stored in his cabinet, safe for future use… in one way or another.

"I have received a message from Danzo-sama."

At that, Orochimaru's attention snapped to the blank-faced man. "Oh, have you?"

"His end of the deal has been kept. Suspicions are high in Konoha, therefore he cannot meet. I will relay any information you must give him."

The corners of Orochimaru's mouth twitched, satisfaction filling him. His plan was complete, and now he was free to continue his life's work. He would have to keep an eye on Danzo after this, but that couldn't be helped. Plus, he had much more freedom than the old geezer, and there were always ways to stay ahead in their little game. "Very well," he crooned, his good mood seeping everywhere. "Follow me."

They reached a small office where Fuso stopped in front of the desk, while Orochimaru continued on into a small back room. A complex seal lay before him — a personal creation in which he took great pride. After a minute of unlocking the different layers of the seal, Orochimaru placed the scroll on the table.

Fuso reached, and scanned it for a few seconds. "It's sealed closed."

"Yes, it is." The Snake Sannin took a seat on the opposite side of the desk and patiently waited for Fuso to finish inspecting the scroll.

"What does it say?" Fuso finally asked.

Orochimaru sized up the man before him. How loyal was a Root agent? Fuso had definitely joined the organization later in his life; maybe as a promotion from ANBU… He couldn't risk it. "No need to bother with that. Your master will know how to open it."

Fuso's eyes never left his as he placed it in his hip pouch. For a moment Orochimaru felt like he was looking in the eyes of a human puppet and marveled at Danzo's expertise in conditioning his men. A few seconds passed in tense silence, then Fuso turned and left the room without another word.

"Creepy, is it not?"

Thin, pale lips twisted into a smirk as Orochimaru's yellow eyes focused on a shadowed corner. "You should know, you were one of them after all." His eyes followed his protégé's movements as he stepped into the light. "Tell me Kabuto, how does Danzo manage to make his soldiers so… easy to manage?"

There was a flash of malice in Kabuto's eyes, something that spoke volumes to the Snake Sannin. He knew the young medic wasn't fond of opening old wounds.

"Diligence," grumbled the bespectacled boy as he made his way out the door.

Orochimaru nodded. Yes, Danzo was a diligent bastard, and he was sure to extract everything he needed from that scroll. Danzo's power would grow, and it was only a matter of time until the balance in their business relationship would tilt in the old man's favor. Orochimaru would have to innovate to survive in this little game they played, find something new. With his newfound freedom, it should be no problem to do that.

Maybe now was the right time to start looking into those rumors he heard coming from Amegakure. After all, he had the time.

-O-

The sun was slowly setting over Konoha, painting the trees and rooftops in shades of gold and red. The village walls cast long shadows across buildings as the shops and restaurants bustled with the action of civilians and shinobi alike.

Among the green, grey and brown clothes, Yahizui's crimson hair and her companion's glaringly orange jumpsuit stood out like a sore thumb. It would normally bug her, but today the teen was much too excited to care; she'd been on an emotional high from the moment Kaito had brought her to the temple yesterday.

After her sensei had left, Yahizui had spent hours looking through every nook and cranny of the old building. The designs fascinated her, and when she had found a seal-protected crate underneath an altar, she was ecstatic. She had immediately started working on the seal, filling whole scrolls with lines of code and symbols. And for once, when night fell and sleep overtook her, there were no nightmares - the monster that visited her every night fell quiet.

"So, what did ya wanna tell me?" Naruto was brimming with excitement by her side, his eyes alight with energy.

Yahizui looked down at the smiling boy and gathered her wits. "Well…" She paused, not knowing how to go on. How could she tell him?

 _Naruto, you and I are related!_ Too abrupt.

 _You're an Uzumaki, I'm an Uzumaki…_ too stupid…

 _Heeeyyy…. Cousin!_

She sighed, shook her head and tried to push down all the ideas that seemed to make no sense. She was overthinking it! Yes, Naruto was a simple kid, and he was alone; he'd be happy to have another family member and would most likely not care about the political implications, or the powers at play.

Looking down she realized that his honest blue eyes had been trained on her face the entire time. "Eh…. So yeah…." Deep breath. "Wanna go get some ramen?"

What?

Before she had time to rethink her words Naruto was already halfway toward Ichiraku. Maybe it was for the best; ramen did make him happy and delivering life-altering news on a full stomach was better than on an empty one.

Yahizui was halfway through her first bowl and Naruto was just finishing his second when the words finally came back to her.

"Hey Naruto, have you ever thought how it would be if other people had the Uzumaki name?"

He briefly looked up from his meal, his eyes squinting the way they did when he tried to understand something. "You mean… like parents?"

How was she going to say this? Maybe she could just… brush past it? Nonono, Naruto deserved to know! "Not really…" she muttered. "Like… take Sasuke for example. There are a whole lot of people that have the Uchiha name. And that means they are a clan. So…like one big family."

"Okay…"

"Well, there's a bunch of other clans like that everywhere. And… what if I told you that the Uzumaki are one of them?"

He was squinting so hard his blue irises were no longer visible. "I don't get it…"

"Simply said, the Uzumaki were once a big family – a ninja clan."

"So… where are they now?"

"Well… I'm not sure. Something bad happened a long time ago, and they're not here anymore. But some of them were here in Konoha, and I'm sure one of your parents was an Uzumaki… Just…just like one of mine."

In the silence between them, Naruto's chewing echoed. His eyes showed her nothing, and after a few agonizing seconds Yahizui gave up on the hope that the boy understood anything of what she said. With a sigh she went back to her soup, leaving Naruto to finish chewing his food.

"So…" Naruto's voice rang in the space between them. "You're sayin' that you're like… really my nee-san?"

Yahizui turned toward him with wide eyes. "N-no! Maybe…cousins?"

"So like… like Shisui's for the duckhead?"

"Ahem!" She could swear that the last piece of meat got stuck in her throat. "Yeah… like Shisui is to Sasuke." Ok, that didn't go so wrong. The cat was out of the bag and, above all expectations, Naruto was entirely rational about it. More rational than she was! That couldn't be right…

She turned around just in time to catch a mass of blonde hair and orange jumpsuit as he barreled into her. With one hand holding onto the countertop, she stabilized her stool and held Naruto tight. His small body was trembling, hands gripping at her shirt with all his might.

His voice trembled as he spoke, his tight grip loosening with uncertainty. "C-can I call you… nee-san?"

Tenderness for this lost and lonely boy overwhelmed any awkward feeling she may have had. This boy that had been alone more than she could ever imagine; he didn't have the luck of being taken in by a loving parent figure. Naruto had no hot tea when he was feeling down; he stayed hungry and cold in a dirty, tiny apartment. An orphan that was shunned by all. This skinny, silly boy was kin. His blood was hers, and even if they weren't born as a family, there was a bond there that nothing could ever erase.

"Of course you can." Her voice croaked, and she held him tighter, heart thumping wildly. There would be no more missed meals, no more cheap shoes, no more cramped rooms, and ratty mattresses. Naruto was family, and she would make sure he was taken care of. And whoever stood in her way would pay.

"It's okay," she whispered, her eyes shining with a new determination. "From now on everything will be okay." The words resonated inside her, an echo of what Itachi whispered to her as she'd trembled in pain and terror. It seemed so long ago… so much had happened in two weeks.

A small sob was the only answer she received, and Yahizui tightened her hold on the little boy. Fate had been cruel to him, but no more.

-O-

Yahizui closed Naruto's front door with a soft click. She had spent the entire evening with the boy, answering the many questions he had with the limited amount of information she possessed.

The time she spent in the Uzumaki temple had not been enough to truly discover something. The sealed crate had not given its secrets to her, no matter how many times she tried to unravel its formula. It was a complicated thing, something she had never seen before and even after she had managed to break it down into sections, there was something she was missing. The design was foreign, different than the ones Konoha used, yet with similar elements. Yet figuring out the elements wasn't going to cut it, not with this one. The seal had something she'd never seen in Konoha seals before… it felt almost alive, breathing and shifting beneath her senses.

As she walked through the dark streets lightened by the occasional street lamp, Yahizui wondered whether she should return to the temple and try again or go back to her empty bedroom. Her eyes strayed in the direction of the Uchiha estate.

 _I wonder if he's home…_

Tendrils of chakra responded to her thoughts, forming the now familiar net and stretching in that direction. Yahizui closed her eyes, focusing on finding familiar chakra signatures. She was halfway toward the Uchiha compound, her slow steps guiding her to reach forward when she caught sense of another known signature.

 _What is he doing in this part of town? I thought he lived in the other direction…_

Her curiosity piqued, and although Yahizui knew it was absolutely none of her business where he was and why he wasn't at home, she couldn't help but follow.

 _Try to make yourself invisible,_ echoed a voice in her head. A voice she knew all too well, speaking in a patient yet steely tone.

She could picture the fire of her chakra flowing through her, filling her limbs with energy. Mask it — he'd said. What could mask fire?

Green eyes opened with dejection. This was useless, there was no way she could make her chakra invisible without suppressing it. And how the hell was she supposed to… mask her chakra anyway? Her eyes flickered to the stalls around her and inevitably returned in the direction of the familiar chakra.

 _Who cares about masking anyway? If I hide it, he won't see me, so job done!_

With a solid grip on the energy pulsing through her she jumped closer to her target, relying more and more on her innate nimbleness the closer she got. It was as she carefully hoisted herself up a thick branch that her curious eyes could finally peer into the dimly lit apartment.

Her eyes widened. _O-oh…_

A furious blush filled her face, and as much as she wanted to turn away, she was rooted to the spot, her pulse racing. The seconds it took her to unfreeze dragged on like hours and when she finally dropped down on the ground below she shook her head and rubbed furiously at her eyes.

 _That was… something._

Her steps brought her to the gates of the Uchiha estate before she managed to pull the images from her brain. With another shake of her head, she stretched her senses once more, probing the main house. She could feel Sasuke's small signature alone in a room, and right next to it was another, probably sitting on his bed.

Yahizui smiled, imagining him cleaning his uniform after the mission, sharpening the kunai and methodically laying them at his feet. With renewed energy in her bones, she decided to be bold and approach him. Something inside her told her to go home, or even back to the temple, but sleeping without his presence by her side was agony, and the idea of sneaking into his room made her heart race.

Suppressing her chakra came easily and making herself unseen in the darkness was a piece of cake. There were a mere handful of police guards patrolling the streets, all tired and thinking of when their shift will finally end. They didn't care to look for shadows shifting through bushes, making her trip to the main mansion almost too easy.

Scaling the low rooftop and landing on Itachi's windowsill proved to be a challenge without the use of chakra and by the time she managed to catch her breath a sharp kunai caressed the side of her neck.

"Sneaking around?" said Itachi with a hint of humor in his voice.

Yahizui smirked, pushing the kunai away with a finger. "The security around this place is seriously lacking."

"I wasn't aware we need it," he said with a quirk of his lips as he stepped away to let her come in.

As her feet touched the tatami floor, Yahizui cataloged his room. It was simple, with a spacious bed in the middle, a weapon rack and what looked like an in-wall closet. Otherwise, there was nothing. She thought back on her cluttered room and winced. This was a temple of order and cleanliness compared to her place!

Ignoring the pang of shame that brought color to her cheeks, she kicked her shoes off and headed toward the only piece of furniture she could sit on: his bed. She casually sat on the hard mattress — typical — and watched as he took a seat on the floor and continued to polish his kunai. She smiled and tucked her legs under her. "How was the mission?"

Itachi's eyes lifted for a moment, giving her a look that clearly told her she knew better than to ask such questions.

"Anyway," she continued awkwardly. The white covers beneath her fingers reminded her of what she had seen earlier, and she hoped the light was dim enough to cover her flushing face.

"What's wrong?"

Her head snapped toward him, eyes wide with surprise. Images flashed before her, and she had to blink them away. "Nothing!" she squeaked before righting her tone with a discrete cough. "…I'm fine, perfectly fine."

She slid to the floor beside him, eye traveling to his rhythmical movements as she calmed her racing heartbeat. "I told Naruto today…"

Itachi's onyx eyes focused back on her as he aligned the last kunai to the ones on the floow. "And?"

She smiled at the memory, her chest filling once more with tender feelings. "He was thrilled. I want to talk to Riruka-san… ask if he could move in."

"Are you sure?" Something in his eyes shifted and took a careful glint. "You might want to bring this to the Hokage first."

Yahizui blinked in his direction a few times, unsure how to take his advice. "Why?" she questioned, trying to find the reason behind his words. "He's an orphan, and no one seems to take care of him. The Hokage doesn't seem to give a damn about him now, why would he in the future?"

"You'll do it anyway no matter what I say, won't you?"

The grin spreading on her face was the only answer she would give, and his answering sigh told Yahizui of how well he knew her.

She was glad she'd had the courage to sneak into the Uchiha compound late at night. Itachi's presence calmed her, and from the way the muscles in his shoulders gradually relaxed, Yahizui wanted to think that it had the same effect on him. It was funny how everyone assumed the boy before her was so serious and emotionless all the time; to her eyes, he was anything but. Itachi's subtle sense of humor and sarcasm were an acquired taste for sure, and sometimes he was too… planned for her, but never lacking emotion. Sometimes she wondered just how many people had the privilege to see under the mask he had carefully constructed for himself. Did his ANBU colleagues get glimpses of dry humor, or was he as stiff and professional as she imagined him to be? What of his family? She couldn't picture his rigid father or distant-looking mother snicker at one of the rare quips Itachi said. Maybe Sasuke… definitely Shisui…

"Lost?"

Her train of thought was abandoned at his question, eyes returning to the here and now. "No… just thinking," she muttered, knowing too well that her cheeks were warming dangerously at his intense look. Her eyes shifted through the room, suddenly feeling out of place.

The courage that brought her to his room in the middle of the night left her, leaving behind the thought of _I just came here in the middle of the night uninvited!_ What if he had been sleeping, or… not dressed? "I… should get going… Sorry for bother—"

"It's no bother." He quickly said.

His words warmed her, melting away the anxious feeling in her chest. "Okay… what do you wanna do?"

This time it was Itachi who looked at a loss for words, his eyes moving through the empty room. "How… how was your day?"

The question brought back images of what she had seen earlier that evening, and this time Yahizui knew that if she didn't talk about it, she would likely explode. "I saw something today…"

"Oh?"

Opening her mouth and letting it all out seemed a good idea at first; but now, faced with Itachi's attention upon her, Yahizui wasn't so sure. She usually wasn't gossip, and this particular topic wasn't something she had ever spoken of… knew of it sure, saw it? — Well, now she had seenit! But from that to talking openly about it… it didn't come out as smooth as she hoped.

"I saw… I saw Kaito-sensei doing some things with a lady,"sShe finally sputtered, her face going up in flames.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Itachi lean forward, his gaze lighting with interest. Ha! It seemed not even the Uchiha heir was beneath gossip!

"What things?" he asked.

Well, she started it so now she had to finish it. Her and her big mouth, who just had to talk about it… and now… now she had to tell him what she saw. "They were… doing things…" Flashes of entwined limbs and eyes closed in something that looked like pain flashed before her. "…without clothes." She had never seen so much skin on anyone but herself, Kaito's broad back arched as his head buried in the generous bosom of the woman beneath him. "I mean they were on the—"

Itachi's hand covered her mouth, a dusting of pink coloring his cheeks. "No need to say details." They stood like that for a few seconds before he seemed to remember his hand and pulled back with a skeptical look in his eyes. "What were you doing spying on your sensei anyway?"

"I wasn't spying on him!" Nonono, spying was the last thing she had been doing! She had just been curious… and now knew to never give in to her curiosity again! "He told me to practice my sensor abilities and how to completely mask my chakra. I tried to sneak up on him as practice. But… this time he didn't see me."

"He was quite busy by the sound of it."

She turned to gaze at him and saw the curl of his lips and twinkle in his dark eyes. _He looks cute when he smiles_ , she thought. His eyes were warm, and his lips looked soft. A different kind of embarrassment filled her, sparking once more that damned curiosity that had gotten her into trouble so many times before.

"Itachi…"

"Hm?"

She leaned in before he had any time to react, catching the question with her lips and drinking the surprise in his eyes. The contact lasted for a second before she pulled back with a thundering heart and a frown on her lips. "It looked different when they did it…"

"W-what?"

The redness of his cheeks and bright eyes made Yahizui blush as well, her pulse thundering. "Kissing... It looked different…" she muttered, thinking of the blissful expressions she briefly saw. "Did I not do it right?"

His eyes suddenly widened, and Yahizui could see the redness spreading to the tip of his nose. "Nono, it was nice."

 _Yes, it_ _ **was**_ _nice_! She looked at him, at his sculpted lips and dark eyes. Having him so close felt good, seeing the emotions play so openly on his face was exciting and as she drank him in Yahizui knew that she wanted to lean in again and feel his soft lips on hers. The breath froze in her lungs, and her hands felt clammy with sweat. Should she lean in? Should she… forget about it?

Insecurity floated between them, Itachi's eyes were switching between her lips and her eyes and her heart beating like wild in her ears. Just one move and everything was different. With that one gesture, their reality suddenly changed, and they were now trapped in a limbo of insecurity.

 _What… what do I do?_ There was no going back now, and she knew that. Even if the earth were to swallow her whole or if she were to disappear into thin air she would always remember how Itachi's lips felt on her. And… she wanted to know more.

The deed was already done, so what was another peek?

Before her head started to work on that thought instinct took over, and she leaned forward once more, quickly touching Itachi's lips with hers. She immediately pulled back, but this time he moved as well, his warm mouth putting pressure on hers.

Yahizui's heart threatened to explode, giddiness bubbling up in her belly. She felt brave, elated on the buzz inside her. Her hand lifted to touch his cheek, and she pushed back, increasing the pressure of their lips as her eyes fluttered closed.

It was a simple kiss, a touch of the lips, but it left her grinning like an idiot anyway as they pulled away from each other. She bit her lower lip, thoughts firing inside her head. Should they do it again? Will they ever do it again? Something urged her to find out, pull him toward her once more and just find out the answer in that beautiful warm mingling of lips. Her eyes opened, and she wondered if her cheeks were as red as his; they certainly felt that way.

"So, I—"

"Nii-san, can I…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as he fully opened the door and caught sight of them sitting on the floor by Itachi's bed. "What are you doing here?"

They both moved away from each other, and as Yahizui tried to find an appropriate answer to that question, Itachi stood and headed over to his little brother.

"Hello, Sasuke." His voice was enviably calm as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired just moments ago.

Yahizui turned to look at him, but she could only see his stiff back. Sasuke stood in the open doorway, the light of the hallway flooding the room around his small frame. His usually gravity-defying hair was wild, and his eyes were filled with sleep. It was definitely bedtime for him.

"I…" Sasuke stammered, hesitant how to go on when faced with his brother's full height. "I wanted to ask if I can sleep here tonight…" He thumbed the edge of his shirt, his childish features unsure.

Seeing her way out of an explanation she had no idea how to start, Yahizui jumped up and placed her hands on Itachi's shoulders. "Sure you can, Sasuke-kun!" she gushed, fingers digging in his muscles. "I'm sure Itachi would love to have his cute little brother stay with him!"

Itachi turned to look at her with questions in his eyes, but she would have none of it; her eyes were trained on Sasuke. She'd had enough bravery for tonight, it was time for a sensible retreat, and this was the best option.

Sasuke's eyes were wide with hope, and she was sure that not even Itachi could resist such an adorable little face. So, she dug her fingers in his shoulders once more and urged on. "He can stay with you, ne Itachi?"

She could feel the sigh leave his body, posture sagging in defeat. "Yes Sasuke, you can stay." The words barely left his lips and Sasuke was already jumping in his brother's bed and burying himself in the blankets.

Yahizui smiled and moved away from Itachi's warm body and toward the window. She grabbed her boots and managed a quarter of a step before Itachi grabbed her wrist. "I'll walk you outside," he said and pulled her in the direction of the door.

She followed him through the empty hallways of his house, wondering where everyone else was. "Home alone?"

"My parents are on a diplomatic… mission. They will come back in a few days."

She nodded, her eyes wandering. "I guess that's what made Sasuke want to come to you."

"Yeah…"

They reached the front door in no time, and Yahizui put her boots back on. "So, I'm off!" The nervous feeling was back. What was she to do with her hands? Or her feet? Should she look at him, or just leave?

"Yahizui…"

"Yes?"

Itachi's lips touched hers for the briefest of moments before he pulled back and gazed at her with warmth in his eyes. "Good night."

Her entire body flushed, a broad smile stretching her lips. "'Night!" There was nothing else she would trust herself to say, so she quickly turned around and jumped to the nearest tree, so full of emotions that she forgot all about the sleepy guards she was supposed to watch out for.

-O-

"Hey, did you just hear anything that I just said?"

Yahizui jumped, startled by the close proximity of two droopy dark eyes. "What the hell, Tojiro?"

He flicked her nose in response and pulled back with a smug expression. "You were out of it."

"So? Personal space, ever heard of it?" She rubbed her nose furiously, her eyes narrowing in his general direction while she tried to fight the heat invading her cheeks. Yes, she had been pretty much lost in thought, remembering the evening she's had and the tingly feeling that followed her all through her dreamless sleep and early morning.

It took a few well-practiced breaths before she dared to look back at Tojiro from the corner of her eye, catching his skeptical look.

"Since when are you so bothered with personal space?"

"I believe this is a process which usually seems to happen with teenage girls." Said a voice to Tojiro's right.

Yahizui leaned back and saw Hakudoshi's shorter form stand casually next to her friend. "When the hell did you get here? And who made you an expert in girls anyway?"

Hakudoshi fixed her with a blank stare. "I've been here the whole time," he proclaimed, then flashed a cocky smirk. "And I'm not the type to give up my secrets."

A scowl was her first answer before she swatted his presence away like an annoying fly. "No one cares about your 'secrets'; and just so you know, you're wrong."

"I bet she's on that time of the month," whispered Hakudoshi loudly to Tojiro. "They get all… prissy."

That's it! "I AM NOT—" She stopped just in time to see the smirk growing on his face and quickly took hold of her temper with a few coughs and turned her attention toward Tojiro. "So, what were you saying?"

"Kaito-sensei is late."

An image flashed before her eyes and Yahizui had to look away from the boys so they won't see the color in her cheeks. "Nothing unusual about that… maybe he overslept?"

Tojiro shook his head, a pensive look falling over his features. "I'm not sure… Kaito-sensei is never late, and we've been here for thirty minutes. Maybe—"

"Maybe you three should mind your own business," said a deep voice above them, making Yahizui freeze.

They looked up and saw Kaito leaning over them, a half-amused look on his face. The boys grinned, unaware of her elevated anxiety levels. Kaito would **never** find out what she saw. Never.

"I come with news," proclaimed the jounin, unaware of Yahizui's sweaty palms and racing heartbeat. "Konoha just received an invitation to the upcoming chuunin exams, and I was thinking to —"

"YES!"

"For sure!"

"We will go."

The chorus of their voices overlapped in a cacophony of affirmations until Kaito raised his hands to stop them. "You don't even know what it's about."

Yahizui took a step forward, her nervousness left long behind. "It doesn't matter! We're ready, our teamwork is better than ever, and we're strong enough!"

"Your teamwork is better, but you are far from strong," countered Kaito, making Yahizui frown.

What was he talking about, they were strong! They had grown so much since they graduated, learned so much! But even as the words formed inside her head, images of pale skin and yellow eyes invaded her mind, reminding her of how far she still had to go.

Kaito looked them over, measuring them with his icy gaze. "There is still so much you need to learn, and the chuunin exams will test your limits and push them further. You will encounter shinobi from other countries, people that have taken the exam many times, and others that come for the first time but are prodigies. The exam is a chance for hidden villages to flaunt their new generations and show how strong they are; it will not be easy. If you're sure you want to do this… you will have to train."

"Then we train!" Hakudoshi stepped forward, a spark igniting in his golden gaze. And this time Yahizui agreed with him wholeheartedly.

She took a step forward, standing by Hakudoshi's side and saw Tojiro follow her. "We're willing to do whatever it takes."

A nod was the only thing Kaito gave them in response to their decisiveness, though Yahizui was sure she could see a spark his eyes; maybe it was a trick of the light.

"Good, then start packing. We leave in the morning and will be gone for a whole month."

* * *

 **A/N: I am grateful for all the reviews! For those that I can't message directly, here are a few thoughts:**

 **Unknown Guest: Thank you for reading, I'm glad you stumbled upon the story and that you enjoy it!**

 **Gngrsnp: Here is more! Thanks for making an account to follow this and for your support!**

 **Yuki: I hope your exams are going well! Thanks for the latest comment on ch 10 (not sure when you will see this). Your thoughtful reviews are always appreciated!**

 **I'm not sure when the next update will come… my schedule is hectic at the moment.**


	15. Book I: Ch15 - Toughen up

**A/N: My God, it's been 2 months since the last update! :O I am so sorry for this delay. On the bright side, the course I was taking is over and I will now have more time to write!**

 **I want to thank everyone that read, faved, followed and reviewed this story! Your words encourage me to write, your favorites and follows are my fuel!**

 **UPDATE: Thank you KatieBees for the Beta version!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Very well. How's your arm? By the looks of it, it can't be that good. I can fix that. I can even make it more powerful in the process."_

 _"You have my attention."_

 _…_

 _"You think that having one type of rice seed will bring you victory?"_

 _"Not at all. Poisoning the rest of them and making them the carrier of a deadly disease will."_

 _"I see…" This had been his plan all along. He had the upper hand all along, that grin should have told him that much. Danzo had to hand it to him; he was bested in this round. Orochimaru had always been a fast learner, and such a play, it was exactly what he would have done if put in the same position. That he offered the scroll as well showed how well the snake knew him. After all, a few months of dwindled food supplies wouldn't be a great drama. A few farmers will die here and there, maybe a few ninjas as well, but Konoha will endure, and he would make sure of that. Still, the combination of threat and reward was interesting and dare he say, very well planned. "I should have expected this from you."_

 _"I try my best."_

 _"Very well, tell me of the Uzumaki scroll."_

 _…._

 _"I have received a message from Danzo-sama."_

 _At that Orochimaru's attention snapped to the blank-faced man. "Oh, have you?"_

 _"His end of the deal has been kept. Suspicions are high in Konoha so he cannot meet. I will relay the information you must give him."_

 _The corners of his mouth twitched, satisfaction filling his whole being. "Very well." He crooned, his good mood seeping everywhere. "Follow me."_

 _Fuso reached, and after scanning it for a few seconds, he pushed it away. "It's sealed closed."_

 _"Yes, it is." The snake Sannin took a seat on the opposite side of the desk and patiently waited for Fuso to finish inspecting the scroll once more._

 _"What does it say?" he finally asked._

 _"No need to bother with that. Your master will know how to open it."_

 _….._

 _"I come with news. Konoha just received an invitation to the upcoming chuunin exams, and I was thinking to —"_

 _"YES!"_

 _"For sure!"_

 _"We will go."_

 _The chorus of their voices overlapped in a cacophony of affirmations until Kaito raised his hands to stop them. "You don't even know what it's about."_

 _Yahizui took a step forward, her nervousness left long behind. "It doesn't matter! We're ready, our teamwork is better than ever, and we're strong enough!"_

 _"Your teamwork is better, but you are far from strong," countered Kaito, making Yahizui frown. "If you're sure, you want to do this… you will have to train."_

 _"Then we train!" Hakudoshi stepped forward, a spark igniting in his golden gaze. And this time Yahizui agreed with him wholeheartedly._

 _She took a step forward, standing by Hakudoshi's side and saw Tojiro follow her. "We're willing to do whatever it takes."_

 _"Good, then start packing. We leave in the morning and will be gone for a whole month."_

* * *

 _The first joint chuunin exams took place after the Third GreatNninja War, and it was the largest slaughter in a time of peace. The one probe match to the death randomly pitted shinobi teams from different lands against each other, often having inexperienced genin fight against more seasoned opponents._

 _The result was bloody as each village still bore the grudges of the freshly-ended war. Since then the multiple stage exam was introduced, meant to ensure that the genin were adequately and safely sorted. There were still casualties and deaths, but the survival rates have drastically increased in the exams since._

The same cannot be said about the passing rates.

 _-Extract from The History of Ninja Scroll-_

* * *

– Toughen up –

Arai's hands trembled around the scroll in his hands, his features tightening with anger at his inability to do anything about his cousin. His dark eyes focused on his leader and captain once more.

"Fugaku-sama, please, there has to be something we can do, someone we can send out!" His voice was filled with desperation for a cause that he feared was lost.

From beyond the many papers that dwelled on his desk, Fugaku sighed; the scroll in Arai's grasp crumpled.

"Arai-san, this case has been closed for months," Fugaku replied. "We don't have the manpower nor the clearance to pursue this."

His leader's words felt like a whip across his face. He wanted to press for more, to protest and make enough noise until someone, anyone heard him. Yet Fugaku's expression was set in stone, his eyes a cold as a winter night. There was nothing there, no compassion, no help. He shivered and as he turned around and saw the emotionless face of Fugaku's successor waiting by the door, Arai couldn't help but wonder: Where was their clan headed?

-O-

Itachi watched the man leave the office with masked interest. There was tension in his shoulders; the meeting did not go well.

Lately, no discussion with Fugaku ended well.

He stood there, observing his father a while longer until Arai's footsteps were long gone. "Dinner is ready," he said, turning away before his father had the chance to reply.

With silent steps, Itachi moved toward the kitchen, smiling gently at Sasuke and doing his best to avoid his mother's gaze.

With the passing of years, he learned to see his mother as nothing but a necessary constant in the house; someone that loved Sasuke deeply. This they had in common. She cared for Sasuke, and that was what mattered. It mattered not whether she loved his brother out of guilt or real affection. What was important was that she cared, and treated him as… any child should be treated by their parents.

"Itachi, you seem quiet."

Itachi's gaze shifted to his father and realized that dinner had already begun and he hadn't touched his meal yet. He had to gather himself. "I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow. It's not known how long it will last." He hoped this would explain his absentmindedness.

"You seem troubled," noted Fugaku. "Anything you want to share?"

The phrase ' _pipeline to the village core'_ buzzed in his mind, taunting him with the true nature of his father's curiosity. The clan wanted a spy, Shuko wanted a spy, and here he was, expected to serve their political whims. His grip tightened on the chopsticks. "Unfortunately I cannot divulge ANBU mission information, father. You know this."

It was the way Fugaku's newly acquired wrinkles deepened that Itachi could read his disappointment, clear as the summer sky. How foolish of his father to think that his discontent meant anything.

"Itachi, your position in ANBU is of critical importance to the clan. We must know what is going on if we wish to survive!"

His muscles did not twitch; he didn't even blink at the emotion in his father's voice, nor the sudden stillness of his mother and brother. Itachi's mask was perfect. "I assure you father, there is nothing in this mission that would have any impact on the clan," he replied, voice even. The lie tasted bitter on his lips.

The truth was much grimmer and itched to come out of his chest. Find him and all associates he might have and eliminate them. It was a standard ANBU mission, nothing out of the ordinary. Only, the target was not typical, and anything but ordinary. His hand touched the sealed scroll in his pocket, memory playing over the man's features. He'd seen him before, could recall his squared jaw and thick eyebrows, could remember how praised he was.

Uchiha Noburu was the cousin of Uchiha Arai and had been a respected jounin among the clan. He'd gone missing about a year back, declared MIA after he failed to come back from a mission. At least, this was what the clan knew. In the heart of the village, things were seen in a different light. Noburu had been deemed a missing-nin and teams of hunter-nin had continuously been sent after him; no one had found him so far. The speculations were that he was using his Sharingan to evade capture, weaving in subtle genjutsu that would cover his tracks and keep pursuers away; they hoped this will no longer be an issue now.

The air grew heavy as Itachi's thoughts circled around his mission. His father's eyes scrutinized him as if he could smell the lie upon his tongue. He couldn't breathe; he had to leave. Now.

The hand holding his chopsticks lowered to the table, next to his barely touched plate of food. His appetite was lacking.

"I have to prepare for the mission," he murmured, eyes staring ahead at a point just above the kitchen stove. "Excuse me."

Itachi didn't look back as he left the room, retreating to the solitude of his chamber. Finally, there was air, room to breathe. Silence greeted him in the nearly empty space; silence and peace. The bed was perfectly made, and everything looked pristine. No wonder, he rarely spent any time in there.

With silent steps, he walked around the bed, settling down to look at the waxing moon through the opened window. It was such a quiet night, contrary to the turmoil happening inside the village, inside him. Find and kill an Uchiha, such a horrible thought, such a cruel order. His eyes drifted to the pale, delicately weaved tatami mat. It was spotless, just as the rest of the room; and yet it was not. With one swift motion, he picked up a single, long, red hair from the floor.

His lips stretched into a small smile as he recalled the way her eyes seemed to sparkle with emotion. The memory of her smile steered his mind away from the impending mission, if only for a moment. Her lips had been soft, pliant under his own and eager to press back into him. He lay back on his bed— the red strand twirled around his finger— and gazed at the ceiling. This would be a long mission.

-O-

Light from the waxing moon made the white polished stones glow eerily around her as the dry crumpled beneath her boots. In her hand were a bunch of wildflowers, something she had picked up earlier in the day to prepare for her weekly visit.

"Hey Mom, Dad…" Her hand brushed the crudely carved stone of the empty grave. "I've brought some flowers! So many things happened this week… I'm not even sure where to start." She gently placed the flowers in front of the stone, brushing her fingers over her father's name. "Kaito-sensei took me to an Uzumaki temple. Did you know there is one in Konoha? It's… like nothing I've seen before! This whole idea of the Uzumaki… I wish I'd known more; I wish you would've told me…" Yahizui's head dropped, forehead touching the cold stone.

"There's so much I don't know, so much that is still missing…" She twirled a blade of grass around her finger.

"I've talked to Naruto about it. He was so happy to find that he finally had some family. It made me happy too, and I hope I can help him, really help him. Riruka wasn't thrilled about the idea, but I will pay for his costs, and… no, she'll just have to agree, or I can move out and… yeah, I think I can afford a place of my own. When I become Chuunin, I'll have better missions, and a better pay and…" Her hand snapped the blade of grass.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I'm gonna be in the next Chuunin exams! They're two months away, and Kaito-sensei is taking us on some super intense training trip to get us ready for it! I'm not sure how long I'll be away from Konoha, but I guess we won't see each other in a while." Her hands trembled slightly as she caressed the stone with reverence. "I'm gonna get stronger. Faster...just like I promised. I don't want to be hunted by monsters anymore." She hesitated, staring forlornly at the stone. "Tell me mother, father...are you proud of me?"

A passing breeze was her only answer, and Yahizui listened to it, imagining that its gentle caress across her skin was her mother's fingers and the rustle of the leaves were her father's whispers. She knelt there for minutes, lost in her fantasy of receiving an answer. When the gust of wind no longer passed through her hair, Yahizui stood and brushed the grass from her pants. "I love you."

The road back to her house was quiet, her thoughts whirling between the upcoming exam and convincing Riruka to let Naruto move in. How long would they be gone? Weeks? A month? Should she push for Naruto to move in now? No… she wanted to have enough time to make him feel welcome; this wasn't something to be done in a hurry. That and —

Her boots stopped on the front porch of her house.

Itachi!

He had no idea that she would be gone for so long! And… well, what if he wondered if she was avoiding him? But… what if he didn't wonder at all? Her thoughts spiraled, questions popping like soap bubbles. Did he even care? In the end, it was just a kiss… just something she was curious about, a touch of the lips, nothing more. People did it all the time! Sure, it had been the first time she tried it… but had it been the first time he tried it as well? What if a kiss was such a regular occurrence to him that it meant nothing?

She shook her head to rid herself of the image. Itachi wasn't really the type to kiss random people, right?

 _Still… I should say something…_

As soon as the thought materialized in her head, Yahizui turned around and headed in the direction of the lake, at the other end of which stood the Uchiha compound.

-O-

Itachi didn't need to activate his Sharingan to know precisely who was crouching outside his window. With the strand of red hair still wrapped around his finger, he stood up and opened it, regarding the unexpected visitor with curiosity.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She smiled, the nervous turn of her mouth mirroring the strange way in which his heartbeat quickened.

"No, no… it's not that. Can I?"

He moved to the side, allowing her to silently jump in, noting her shifty look and fidgeting hands. She was nervous. Had something happened?

"So… I'm gonna leave with the team for a while."

"Another mission?" He watched her shoulders relax as a spark of excitement entered her eyes.

"Even better!" gushed Yahizui. "Kaito-sensei nominated us for the Chuunin exams!"

It didn't come as that much of a surprise. They'd been genin for a year now, and as far as he knew they had quite a nice streak of completed missions, not to mention the latest one which although failed, it added immensely to their experience.

"Congratulations." An honest smile bloomed on his face. Yahizui was right to be proud of her accomplishments and seeing her eyes brim with excitement helped him push away the grim thoughts of his own mission. "Are you nervous about going back to the desert?"

Yahizui's green eyes widened. "What?"

His eyebrow arched in response. "You have no idea where it's being held, do you?"

"No! He didn't say! I didn't—"

"Shh!" His hand quickly cut off her rambling, senses focusing on the presence of his parents downstairs. "Do you really plan to explain your presence to my father?" he whispered urgently.

Her head shook, unable to utter words.

"It's better if we leave."

She grabbed his hand and nodded furiously, pushing desperately at his fingers. Confused, Itachi pulled his arm back just in time for her to take a gulping breath of air.

"Y-you… h-hand… air!" gasped Yahizui, her voice still much too loud for his liking.

"Let's go," he whispered, dragging her by the hand and out the window.

They were at the edge of the lake in no time. His eyes traveled to her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, not able to keep a small smile from stretching his lips. "You were saying…?"

"You're paranoid," muttered Yahizui after a few deep breaths.

"I'm careful. There is a difference."

"So, the exam… are you sure it's in Suna?"

Itachi nodded, taking note of the nervous way in which she gripped the hem of her blouse.

Yahizui took a deep breath and began pacing, her lips moving in hushed whispers. "Ok…" she said after a few seconds, her eyes catching his. "It's all okay, I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't say!"

Itachi wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. She was distressed, that was clear, but what could he do about it? She wasn't sure what to feel, so she needed a solution. But could he give her that? What would he do if he were to return to the land he hadn't seen in years? A place that caused him both joy and pain…

"I never really thought I'd be back in the desert ever again," said Yahizui, cutting short his search for a solution. "It's a lot to take in at once… but this is about the exam, about the team. I can't let it pull me back."

"I'd see it as an opportunity," he added, feeling as if he had caught the tail-end of a solution. "You have the same advantage that the Suna teams will have: knowledge of the terrain."

"Yeah… we'll see." At the question in Itachi's eyes, she elaborated. "It's been so long, I'm not sure I remember much. My life before… it's all a blur of memories. Anyway, we're going on a training trip; Kaito said we need it." She fidgeted with her fingers, eyes suddenly adverted.

Itachi took a moment to look at her, wondering what exactly made her cheeks so red and her gaze shy away from him. Was she ashamed? Or… was it something else? With one look at her lips, his thoughts traveled back to the previous night, making his heart beat faster. He took a step toward her, feet moving of their own accord until his chest was a few inches from hers and his hand rested on her narrow shoulders as she peered at him with her entrancing green eyes.

"You'll do great." The words left his lips in a whisper and his chest swelled at how her face brightened. His instinct told him to lean in, to capture her lips once more and revel in the softness. Yet the shadow of his upcoming mission hovered over him, clouding his thoughts and poisoning the peaceful moment.

Itachi took a step back, his hand falling from her shoulder and traveling to her warm hands. "You have a big day tomorrow…"

"Yeah…" Her voice sounded unsure, eyes adverting from his.

He smiled at her antics, thinking how unexpectedly cute she looked with that blush on her face. "I'll see you later," he said, fingers poking her forehead affectionately. "Train hard."

He shunshined away, her surprised look and flushed cheeks staying with him throughout the night.

-O-

After a night of fitful sleep filled with thoughts and dreams of her dark-eyed friend and the sudden change in their dynamic, Yahizui was glad when her alarm rang. She jumped out of bed strapped her scroll filled pack to her back, and after a quick good-bye to Riruka, was out into the cold morning air. Training should help her focus and ignore the strange feelings she now had around Itachi.

It took them an entire day to get to their training spot, but when they finally arrived, Yahizui had to admit that it was well worth the effort. The clearing they stepped into was secluded deep within a valley; one side held a steep cliff which was split by a waterfall, the water cascading into the lake below. The rest of the glade was enclosed by old-growth forest, the trees as tall as she could see. It was a perfect place to train.

The three genins stood in the middle, unpacking their tents and reviewing their schedule for the coming weeks. Each day they would switch their training partner, and every second day they would train with Kaito. According to their sensei, if they managed to come out alive of this regime, then he was confident that they would pass the exams.

"You will each learn a jutsu and how to work with a weapon of your choice. You will learn to fight with that weapon and make it your own. Any questions?" Kaito looked at each of them down the length of his nose, his voice carrying the authority they were now used to.

Yahizui's hand shot up in the air before her two teammates even had the chance to breathe. "Can we choose any weapon we want?" Her eyes darted to the katana hanging off Kaito's hip.

His eyes focus on her, the slight narrow indicating his suspicion. Would he refuse? Did he already know what she was vying for? "Weapon training starts tomorrow. You can worry about your choices then."

With a huff, she unpacked the rest of her belongings and joined her teammates for a warm-up run around the perimeter. They still had a few hours of daylight, and Kaito wanted to use every available minute. But Yahizui soon found that after the fiftieth lap even her boundless energy had limits. She still had a long way to go until she managed to build up the remarkable stamina that an adult, properly trained Uzumaki was said to have. Until then, she was at least proud to say that she had the highest endurance on the team, which brought a smirk to her face and envious looks from the boys.

"Whoever said that boys were better has clearly no idea what they're talking about!" she proclaimed, taking a seat close to the open fire. Her eyes twinkled at the identical scowls the boys had. She was pretty much at the end of her strength as well but expertly hid it as she casually poured hot water over a soothing tea mix. "Tea?"

A few exhausted grumbles of "No, thanks," were the only answer she received.

"All right you three, settle down." Kaito sat by the fire, handling each a bowl of hot stew and rice. "Eat up while it's hot."

Yahizui didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed the provided spoon and dug in with gusto, relishing in the spicy taste of the meat and the perfect texture of the rice. Her body warmed, muscles relaxing inch by inch and soon a feeling of comfort fell over her. Being here, in the open air, with a hot meal in her hands, a steaming cup of tea beside her and friends at her side, made her feel safe. She cherished her team and learned to accept them as they are. Kaito's harsh edges no longer bothered her, and Hakudoshi's closed off nature and perfectionism stopped getting on her nerves. They were a unit that acted together and had each other's back.

As she finished her meal, she sat with a satisfied feeling in her stomach and her eyelids began to droop.

Kaito's words jolted her back into wakefulness.

"This will be the last meal I prepare for you." Shadows played over his features, making the icy color of his eyes look menacing.

Yahizui gulped at his tone. How the hell did he manage to make such a simple sentence so… ominous?

"Meaning…?" questioned Tojiro in a deceptively casual tone. Yahizui was sure that the no-nonsense attitude her friend was projecting was a big fat lie. She could see his balled up fist, even if his eyes held the same bored look.

"Meaning," replied Kaito in the same edgy tone. "You need to know how to survive on your own, in an environment that isn't going to cut you any slack."

"All due respect sensei, this environment is nothing like the desert." The words tumbled from her mouth as teachings long forgotten rushed to the forefront of her mind. "Our biggest problem in the desert won't be food, but water. We could take protein bars with us or dried meat, and we could last on that for weeks, but without water, we'll be dead in days."

"Not to doubt your knowledge…" claimed Hakudoshi in the usual drawl he used when he indeed doubted her knowledge. "But how do _you_ know all that?"

Shit, shit, shit! She just had to open her mouth and be a smartass, and now they were all looking at her and demanding an explanation. What should she say? The real circumstances in which she came to Konoha were something she never liked sharing. Talking about it brought back memories, and it felt as if keeping the truth of her past a secret gave her power over it. She wasn't just a victim; she was someone that rose above the early tragedy in her life and acknowledging it out loud... did not sit well with the image she had worked so hard to build. Still, everyone's eyes were trained on her, waiting for an answer.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I… I used to live in the desert." She tried to keep her voice as casual as possible, accentuating the image with a flippant hand motion. "I came to Konoha as a kid, just like you. So, I know what I'm talking about."

The explanation seemed enough for the two boys, but Yahizui couldn't help but feel Kaito's gaze linger upon her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Well, now that we have that cleared…" said Kaito, pulling the attention toward him once more. "You will still need to take care of yourselves. Food, water and the traps around the camp will be placed by you and you alone. If you fail to care for yourselves in this mild environment… well, then you can forget about the exams. Yahizui was right; the desert of Suna is a harsh place that shows no mercy."

Silence fell over the group.

"Glad to finally have your attention. You have to understand that the Chuunin exam is no joke. People die there, and there will be nothing I can do to help you. That being said, I can train you to withstand it, maybe even pass it. But only if you're prepared to give what it takes..."

Hakudoshi stood, taking a step before the group and facing Kaito with a steady stance. "We were all ready to give all it took when we decided to enter this, and I think I speak for the whole team by saying that we will do whatever it takes to pass this."

A flame lit inside her at Hakudoshi's words. He was right in a way that spoke to the depth of her soul. They all wanted to prove themselves, push themselves and see where their skills took them. This was something beyond the simple desire to be a better shinobi or to protect their loved ones. Their pride was at stake. This exam would put them against genin from other countries, and this was their chance to show what they were made of, to finally put their skills to the test!

"I'm glad to see you're motivated. Now tell me, what do you know of chakra and jutsu?"

The change in topic took them all by surprise. Hakudoshi took a step back, retaking his spot and answered warily. "Chakra is energy produced in one's body by combining Physical and Spiritual Energy. Once this energy combines, it can be channeled through hand sings to make a certain technique…. Every academy kid knows this, so why ask?"

Kaito nodded at the white-haired boy, sidestepping his question. "An excellent answer, but it's incomplete. There is one more thing necessary for creating and mastering a jutsu; intent. Although people do it subconsciously, the intent is critical to a jutsu; it can make the difference between using a jutsu to heal or to kill. Giving names to our techniques allows us to better focus on what they are supposed to do. The hand signs are nothing more than blueprints for our chakra to mold and create what we want."

He paused, and Yahizui allowed his words to pass through her. It made perfect sense that intent was a big part in creating a jutsu. Like when one transformed into another person, the image of that person had to be firmly set in your mind, and you had to mold your chakra to replicate it.

"An experienced shinobi can reduce the hand signs he or she makes by half or more if their intent is strong enough," continued Kaito, his gaze set upon them. "Why would that matter?"

Yahizui took a moment to ponder. The more complex and powerful the jutsu, the more hand signs it needed… the more time it took to execute the jutsu! "Practicality." She answered with confidence. By her side, both Hakudoshi and Tojiro nodded. "Making so many hand signs takes time, even for those that are fast. If one manages to shorten that time… they have an advantage."

"Exactly."

"So… you're going to teach us that?" asked Tojiro hopefully.

"No. Not yet at least. The ability to make such shortcuts in a jutsu means that you must be intimately familiar with its nature, and your own. This is why I said that it applies to a shinobi's signature jutsu. Learning the chakra patterns take time, experience and lots of training. For now, focus on your sign speed; you can worry about shortcuts later, but it's important to be aware of them."

With that he stood up and retreated into his tent, leaving the three genins to ponder his words and wonder what exactly would be expected of them on this training trip.

-O-

"The upcoming exams should bring a boom in missions."

"I agree, the teams this year are promising."

"Good. The village needs to replenish its forces."

"Danzo, you're saying this all the time, but I say we are flourishing. Our man-count is at its highest since the war."

"You say that Homura, but all I see is a weakness in the system. We need more people if we would ever dream of withstanding an assault."

"We are at peace now, Danzo. There is no need to put even more pressure on our kunoichi than there is. Have they not done enough by giving up their active duty to help with our birth rate?"

"Enough? There is never enough, Koharu! The shinobi of Konoha exist to serve and protect Konoha! If we cater to the sensibilities of all, then we will fall into ruin. This is not about the individuals; it's about the greater good of the village. If it were me, I would install punishment to those that do not follow the two child rule!"

"Hiruzen, what are your thoughts? Hiruzen?"

The sound of his name pulled the old Hokage out of the trance he was in. His thoughts swirled, leaving the voices of his councilmen in the background. "Nothing will change," he replied, although he wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. "The meeting is adjourned."

A tired sigh left his chest as the chairs of his former teammates scrapped on the wooden floor. His eyes settled on the form of his rival. Ever since they were young, his and Danzo's ideas and methods differed. He believed in people, Danzo in results. He wanted to find in peace, Danzo was sure that strife lurked in every corner. He strived toward the light, Danzo dwelled in the dark. But in the end they both had the same goal: protect Konoha.

"Danzo, a word." He waited until the door closed, eyes traveling one more time over the village. "You went over my head… again."

"Don't be so melodramatic Hiruzen, I simply did what needed to be done."

His fists tightened in annoyance. "Sending Uchiha Itachi to eliminate a member of his own clan is hardly necessary."

"You blind yourself to it, but you know as well as I do that it was necessary." Danzo's visible eye was almost frantic, at odds with his controlled tone. "Surely you know that the Uchiha sent this boy to spy on the village, hoping to gain insight into our doings through his eyes. We must make sure we can trust him."

He hated when Danzo was right. The reasoning was sound and logical, but as always it lacked empathy and humanity. "You are assuming here that Itachi will not resent us after this mission."

Danzo scoffed. "That boy has more smarts than the entire ANBU combined. He will not resent us, because he knows what is at stake."

"Then testing him shouldn't be necessary in the first place. The boy needs trust from us, not impossible missions."

He could see from Danzo's eyes that his words had no effect. Danzo will remain the cold-hearted, practical general, just as he will forever be the empathetic one. Ironic how together they made a well-balanced leader. Hiruzen sighed and pulled his pipe out, knowing that this talk would get him nowhere. He followed Danzo's movements with tired eyes until his old rival and friend sunk in a nearby chair.

"I'm not blind," said Hiruzen after a few puffs. "I can see the unrest brewing inside the Uchiha clan, but let's not pretend we had nothing to do with it."

"Meaning?"

Hiruzen's white eyebrows shot up, wrinkling his forehead even more. "Do you not see it? The accusations seven years ago, interrogating the wife of their leader for days on end and not to mention moving them to the edge of the village clearly had an impact."

Danzo scoffed. "Those moves had solid grounds! You knew it then, and you agreed with it! Uchiha Mikoto was the only outsider that could have known where Kushina-san was to give birth, and the Sharingan is the only known means of controling the Kyuubi! Are you now disregarding logic and common sense to fit your soft heart? This is what you did with your precious student and look where that got us!"

"Enough!" He could feel his blood pressure rising, followed by the guilt that always accompanied any and all thoughts regarding his former student. One look at Danzo told him that this was precisely what he had been looking for.

Danzo bowed his head, concealing his expression from Hiruzen's eyes. "If there is nothing else…"

"There is."

"Oh?" Danzo's voice was casual, but the spark of interest in his visible eye gave away the hidden curiosity.

He had to be careful with his next words. "Orochimaru's recent political immunity bothers me. To be more precise, the manner in which he gained it bothers me."

Danzo nodded, a frown marring his features. "Yes, it happened fast… too fast."

"The samples brought by Team 4 indicates that they had dealt with a man-made virus; one which had been encountered before in the Konoha research facilities."

"Orochimaru?"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and concealed the frown on his face with a generous amount of smoke. "I believe you are the best person to answer that question. You two did work together for quite some time."

"I am not the sentimental one, remember?"

There was nothing Hiruzen managed to see in his eyes and pushing for more would seem too much like an accusation. "Until the next meeting…"

-O-

"Rise and shine! It's training time!"

Yahizui's eyes cracked open, seeing nothing but darkness. What time was it? She sluggishly crawled out of the warm cocoon of blankets and unzipped her tent.

Dark. Cold.

The sky above her was losing its blackness, yet the sun was still a while away from rising. Not even the birds were up! What the hell?

Around her sounds of tents opening filled the night, and two heads with equally frizzy hair popped out. Yahizui looked at the two boys and saw the matching question in their eyes. Why so early?

"Out of your beds, now!" Kaito's booming voice rang above them, causing all three genins to jump out in their sleeping clothes, or what each considered sleeping clothes. "You will start by doing one hundred laps around the clearing."

"But, we can't run like this!" protested Tojiro from the side. His hair was messier than usual, and his sleeping clothes consisted of a pair of boxer shorts. Beside him, Hakudoshi grumbled in agreement, his eyes squinty and face still bearing pillow traces.

"Well," sneered Kaito, letting the words roll off his tongue. "Next time you'll be prepared."

The sun was peaking over the treetops when they finally finished their hundredth lap.

"This… this is…!" The words stumbled out of Yahizui's mouth between gasps of much-needed air. Crimson locks of hair were plastered to her forehead, and her thin sleeping clothes were sticking uncomfortably to her skin. "This is cruel!" she finally managed to say with a groan.

The two boys nodded their agreement, too out of breath to say anything else. After their thirtieth lap, when sweat had begun to glisten on their back, both had been glad at their state of undress.

"You're warmed up, good!"

Kaito's voice caused all three sweaty heads to turn his way. Unlike them, the jounin looked fresh in his usual clothes and judging by the sharp look in his eyes he had heard Yahizui's complaint. "Now, you may choose a weapon." He stepped aside to reveal an impressive array of weapons lined up behind him. "You will get to know this weapon and practice with it. And if you work hard enough, you will be able to depend on it during the exam."

Yahizui peeked behind him, amazed at the collection. There was everything from shuriken of all sizes, kunai, throwing needles and sai daggers to long naginatas and spears, wickedly shaped kusari-gamas, steel ball bolas, and chain whips. The boys were already stepping closer to the weapons with greedy eyes. Yahizui stayed put, looking from a distance for the one she yearned to see. It wasn't there.

Minutes passed, and both boys were already testing the feel of different weapons, trying to balance them and whooshing around to test their range. Yahizui watched them, hyperaware of the wet clothes on her back, the cooling sweat on her body and Kaito's eyes on the back of her head.

"You're not choosing," he remarked.

"There's nothing for me to choose." Her eyes had been on a specific type of blade from the first time she saw it hanging on his hip. It reminded her of the twin blades her father once had; similar yet longer, sharper looking. "You forgot one."

"I didn't forget it, I left it out."

"Why?" She was past confusion now. His matter-of-fact tone made her bristle in indignation, his refusal to even use the sword he possessed grinding on her nerves. "If you're not going to use that, at least let others do it!"

Kaito's gaze turned frosty, battling with the fire she felt inside. "I'm not keeping this away because I'm selfish, or because of arrogance. I'm keeping it away because none of you have the discipline to wield such a weapon."

Discipline? This was ridiculous. No, this was beyond ridiculous! All they did was work on their discipline! "Then teach us! Teach me!"

Behind them, the two boys had already chosen their weapons and were carefully enjoying the show.

"The simple fact that you are demanding I teach you this shows me you're not ready." His voice was sharp, holding her attention. "Wielding a katana is more than having a weapon. It's a code, passed down since before the word shinobi even existed. It's respect for life and the weapon you wield. It is self-control and loyalty. A katana is drawn in the name of justice and honor, not brandished around like a common sword."

It seemed she'd misread her teacher and pure hardheadedness wasn't going to take her far this time. With just a few sentences Kaito turned her from rightfully angry into a petulant child, disarming her with a few cutting words.

Yet the desire was still there. She'd had her eyes on that katana for a while now, and there was no way she would stop now.

"Sensei." Sweaty bangs covered her eyes as she bowed. "Please, teach me."

"Why?"

Because I want to! — stood at the tip of her tongue, waiting to be spit out. No, she had to reign in her emotions, show him that she was capable of control. "Because…" The words paused in her throat and suddenly she realized there was no logical, impressive reason. There were so many other weapons she could learn how to use, that would probably be a hundred times easier to learn, and more useful to a shinobi. But the sword… it looked so much like the weapons her father usedto use that it made her chest tighten.

"I…" Should she say that? The… truth? She straightened from her bow, gaze locked with Kaito's. "I…"

"If you can't even say the reason, then you have no business learning how to use a katana." He turned on his heel and walked away from her, carrying her hopes away with him.

"Wait! I-I'll tell you!"

His steps slowed down and came to a stop, body turning sideways to look at her. "Speak."

She's never told any of them the truth of her past, of that fateful day in which her life changed… in which she'd lost it all. It sometimes surprised her how she'd managed to get away with it for so long. Her palms started sweating, and she could feel her teammate's gazes burning on her skin. This was it. They were all going to hear it; they will all learn the truth.

"Before I came to Konoha, I lived in the desert—"

"Yes, you told us that." Kaito stopped her with a wave of his hand.

Her ears burned red at the dismissal. "My father… he used to have two similar swords…"

"What happened to him?" There was a piercing look in his eyes, like the focus of a predator before it pounces.

The knot that had been steadily forming in her throat threatened to choke her. "He died… him, and my mother… and the whole village. Something... a monster killed them and leveled the whole village."

"But not you."

Yellow eyes flashed in her mind's eye. The memory of that night had long been buried, but those eyes were something that she would never forget. "Not me. He saved me, gave me a scroll that took me far away in the desert, close to Sunagakure. He gave his life for me, and… I have nothing to honor him by."

Yahizui drank his every move, hoping to see any trace of acceptance in them. The moment his head moved in the briefest of nods, the knot in her throat loosened and the burden of laying her past bare for them to see lessened. She jogged to catch up to him with renewed energy, determined to do whatever it took to learn the skill.

"What can I do, where can I start?"

"You can start by making a training sword. Find a sturdy tree and start carving," Kaito briefly rummaged in his hip pouch and handed her a medium sized scroll. "Here's the schematics."

Yahizui clutched the scroll as if her life depended on it, watching Kaito's retreating form with moist eyes. The thought of wielding something that brought her closer to the enigmatic figure of her father filled her heart with joy. Would he have taught her if he were still alive? Would he have told her of her ancestry, and showed her complicated seal patterns? She wanted to think he would have.

"Hey…"

Yahizui turned and faced Tojiro. A few steps behind him, Hakudoshi stood as well with his hands shoved in his trouser pockets. She had forgotten about them, and that they heard everything. She did not dare lift her head to look at Tojiro's disappointment; or even worse, betrayal. She'd lied to them this entire time, to him… hiding behind a false façade and evasive conversations. Would they ever forgive her? Could they even call themselves a team now that the flimsy trust they had built shattered and—

Long arms pulled her into a lanky, sweaty chest, ceasing all thought. "Stupid… you should have told me," rumbled his voice.

Tears welled in Yahizui's eyes at his gentle tone. "I k-know… I'm s—"

"Shh…" His grip tightened and she could feel herself fall apart in the warmth of his embrace. "It's okay, we're here now and… we're like family, no?" He twisted in her embrace, and soon Yahizui felt a warm hand on her shoulder, followed by Hakudoshi's subdued: "Yeah."

 _I really don't deserve you guys,_ she thought as she buried herself further in Tojiro's embrace and let her tears flow freely.

-O-

Scrolls rustled on his desk as he made space for the treasure clutched in his hands. Finally, he had it, after days of waiting patiently and wondering whether Orochimaru would hold his end of the deal or not. Of course, he knew that Orochimaru had no choice but to deliver; a given immunity could just as quickly be taken away.

"Has he mentioned anything about it?" His lone eye fixed on the Fuso's shadowed figure.

"No sir, he said you will know how to unseal it."

Yes, of course, he knew how to unseal it. His pupil dilated, fingers trembling with excitement. He'd waited long for this moment. "You're dismissed," he said in a steady voice.

As soon as the door closed, Danzo moved his fingers over the scroll and with a push of chakra, the seal was revealed. It was smart of Orochimaru to use such an opening mechanism, a code that they both knew and used. All it took were a few hand-signs and the dark script dissipated like watered ink. He pulse rose as the thick, calloused fingers peeled the scroll open, his uncovered eye immediately roaming over the spindly script. Finally.

Time stood still as he delved deep into the scroll's secrets, only the strain in his eye and the tightness of his muscles reminding him of its passing. The sun had long set when he finally lifted his head, expression twisted in hunger.

Orochimaru's freedom was definitely worth this information. In fact, the Sannin had picked the short end of the deal. Such strategically precious information was worth more than just a good word to the Daimyo. It was something that pulled the balance of power in his favor… so why would Orochimaru do something like that?

The thought launched itself like a firework, exploding in his head and filling him with anxiousness. Giving it up just like that was not in Orochimaru's character. No, Orochimaru was no fool. Was the information false? A trap perhaps? Or could it be… that something went wrong with his plan?

The image of a red-haired girl came to him, her small body lying in a hospital bed while Hiruzen spoke with her team leader.

Of course… the girl!

He hurried to one of the many cabinets inside the overly cramped room and looked for the latest mission reports. He liked to keep an eye on things, something which was sure to come in handy when he would finally take over the job he was meant to do. Countless mission reports were meticulously arranged into cabinets spanning the entire wall, labeled by date and the team that performed them. He kept an eye on everything and everyone, from secret ANBU missions to the regular deliveries that genin made.

Danzo's fingers thumbed through the carefully filed papers, stopping when he finally found the one he was looking for.

Team 4 Mission Report.

He pulled the file out, laid it on his desk and skimmed through Murasaki Kaito's evenly spaced words until he finally found what he needed.

 _The medic that helped us withstand the disease turned out to be an associate of the former Sannin Orochimaru. He knocked out the kunoichi Shourai Yahizui and took her to him where she endured physical and psychological damage. Orochimaru was interested in her Uzumaki heritage, and by the bite mark on her shoulder, he was particularly interested in the properties her chakra possesses. I suspect that Orochimaru planned to keep Yahizui as a hostage and use her chakra either for experiments or future use…._

Danzo's gaze lifted from the report. Of course… now it all made sense. Orochimaru never planned to make life easy for him; he wanted to gain an edge by keeping the girl, making the information in the scroll obsolete. Yes, that was more like how that snake thought. But it hadn't worked. The girl was now back in Konoha, right under his nose and ready to be taken any time he wished to do so.

No. He had to be careful. Murasaki was no idiot, and he was well aware of the properties Uzumaki chakra had. And now that she was officially recognized as one, Hiruzen would have his eyes on her. Having a member of her clan once more in Konoha was without a doubt considered a great honor, and since the Uzumaki genes seem to be strong within her, she would without a doubt be regarded as a significant asset to the village. To revive the Uzumaki bloodline… it would catch Hiruzen's attention. He would have to observe first, and find a way to bring her to him without causing suspicion.

-O-

Itachi's hand tightened on the short, standard issue tanto. His chakra was hidden, Sharingan fixed upon his target.

It took him a whole week to track Noburu down, and he had to hand it to him, the man's genjutsu was impressive. He employed a subtle mix of charm, psychological manipulation and genjutsu to confuse his contacts and make people forget about him entirely, while at the same time placing protective area illusions to cover his tracks. Navigating the complex web would have been impossible without the Sharingan.

Yet his biggest challenge proved to be finding the perfect opportunity to catch the man unaware. It was as if Noburu had developed a sixth sense during his time away. The word paranoid did not give the man enough credit. He was surrounded by people at all times, innocent people that should never get caught in the crossfire and he made sure to be hyper-aware of his surroundings. He was never alone. Whether he was taking low ranked mercenary work, talking to villagers or making his way through the crowded market, the man always had someone by his side.

Yet what surprised him the most was how happy the man seemed. Surely a missing nin's life was not about doing errands for old ladies and shopping for vegetables at the local market! Where were the plots against Konoha, the plans to sell valuable village information? Could it be that Noburu knew he was being tailed? No, that wasn't possible. He had trained to remain undetected even to sensor nins, and unless Noburu had developed some rare new ability in the year he'd been on the run, he wouldn't have the skills to sense him. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

Through the holes of his mask, Itachi studied Noburu. He looked healthy, well fed and his clothes were in particularly good condition. Judging by the bags in his hands, he was returning to his home. Why would he go through the trouble of making a fixed home? Itachi moved further in the forest, following Noburu's steps from the canopy above.

The time was right. Noburu was alone.

Chakra contained and muscles tense, Itachi was ready to shunshin behind him and end it in one smooth hit. He breathed in, his lungs expanding with the crisp forest air. Below, Noburu prepared to activate a jutsu.

Itachi did not wait to see the result. His chakra flared as he flashed across the distance, blade ready. There was no resistance as Noburu's chakra flashed for one final time before his head dropped to the forest floor. It was done.

The world around him changed as Noburu's lifeless body hit the blood-spattered ground. A ripple in reality revealed what the cleverly constructed genjutsu had previously hidden: the forest was different; trees changed their positions, and right before his eyes, a house came into view. It was a small cottage, just big enough for two people, with a garden up front. Right before the door, standing with a horrified expression on her face was a plainly dressed woman holding an infant child.

She screamed, and all the pieces fell into place. Noburu's paranoia, why he stood in this one place despite it, the small jobs he took and errands he ran. His eyes moved to the body lying at his feet, the content of the man's shopping bag slowly absorbing the crimson liquid on the floor. Milk, eggs, rice, a pretty looking shawl and a colorful doll, all stained red.

Itachi's heartbeat thundered in his ears, drowning the woman's hysterical scream.

Noburu hadn't been alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, poor Noburu!**

 **So tell me, how much do you hate Danzo right about now? :D**


	16. Book I: Ch16- Humility and Pain

_**A/N: A huge thank you to all readers, old and new! Thank you for sticking with me and commenting on this story, you are my inspiration!**_

 _ **I know that some of you have asked why Noburu had to die. I hope this chapter answers it more or less… Anyway, as I was re-reading this chapter I realized how dense it is. Lots of things are happening here, so be sure to pay attention! ^_^**_

* * *

 _There is virtue in pain and humility._

 _Through pain, we learn compassion and the ability to understand the hardships of others. It brings people together, makes them stronger. A man that knows no pain is a man that does not understand the world._

 _Humility brings wisdom in life and battle. A humble man can learn to appreciate the small things in life, unburdened by pride, status or money. He can taste the pure appreciation of other people, for he will never feel entitled of it. A humble warrior will never underestimate his opponent and will forever strive to improve their skills._

 _Nothing kills faster than pride and the ignorance of other people's pain._

 _-Extract from the writings of samurai Murasaki Satsumo-_

* * *

 _Previously on Pain and Hope:_

 _The world around him changed as Noburu's lifeless body hit the blood-spattered ground. A ripple in reality revealed what the cleverly constructed genjutsu had previously hidden: the forest was different; trees changed their positions, and right before his eyes a house came into view. It was a small cottage, just big enough for two people, with a garden up front. And right before the door, standing with a horrified expression on her face was a plainly dressed woman holding an infant child._

 _She screamed, and the pieces fell into place. Noburu's paranoia, why he stood in this one place despite it, the small jobs he took and errands he ran. His eyes moved to the body lying at his feet, the content of the man's shopping bag slowly absorbing the crimson liquid on the floor. Milk, eggs, rice, a pretty looking shawl and a colorful doll, all stained red._

 _Itachi's heartbeat thundered in his ears, drowning the woman's hysterical scream._

 _Noburu hadn't been alone._

* * *

-Humility and Pain-

He wasn't sure how he made it back or managed to remain undetected until he reached the compound. The guards saluted him, already used to his late night arrivals, but he paid them no mind, glad that they weren't prone to ask questions. His looked at his hands, now scrubbed clean of the crimson liquid that stained them. All Itachi saw was the sticky, red blood that stained them.

A scream echoed in his mind, filled with pain and sorrow that pierced his heart. He closed his eyes, hoping to make it disappear, but it only made it louder, rising to a crescendo that was about to drive him mad.

With jittery steps Itachi moved to the northern part of the compound, hoping that **he** was there and not out on another mission. His eyes were fixed upon the ground, thoughts trying to focus singularly on the motion of putting one foot in front of another.

" _Murderer!"_

His fists tightened, teeth gnashing in despair. He wasn't, he did what he had to do!

What a lie, what a joke.

Sweat gathered at his temples, carving a trail through the dust and grime splattered on his face. With eyes devoid of any emotion Itachi looked up at the building before him. Number seven. Without second thought, Itachi shunshined to the upstairs window, minding the usual traps that Shisui placed around the house. His hand moved toward the glass, the dark blood staining his fingernails starkly visible in the moonlight.

Will that ever wash off?

An infant's wail resonated like a gong, stunning him.

"…what happened?"

Itachi's eyes focused on his cousin, taking in his rumpled hair and alert look. He'd found him... He came here… why?

To feel safe.

Would Shisui hate him for what he did? What would he think of him, of the clan, of Konoha? The crying in his head intensified, multiplying in his head until it became a chorus of voices; hundreds of children and mothers, screaming at him.

"I murdered someone today." He could feel his knees buckle as the words left his mouth as if holding it in was the only thing that kept him upright.

Shisui's hands grabbed his shoulders, steadying his fall. Itachi looked at him, taking a moment to drink up the concern and confusion in this cousin's eyes. He felt cold, his muscles filled with lead-like guilt.

"Itachi, snap out of it. What happened, who did you kill?"

The gentleness of Shisui's voice felt like a slap to his face. _Don't be kind to me_ , he wanted to say, _I don't deserve it, I don't want it!_ He couldn't look at him anymore, couldn't stand the worry he saw. A part of him wanted to move away, to jump out the window and hide into a solitary place where the screams and cries would fill him, punish him for what he did. His body rebelled, lurching forward.

Run, he thought, as his face buried in Shisui's well-worn shirt; Get away, his mind begged as his fingers dug into the strong arms on his shoulders.

The words were at the tip of his tongue, begging to be let out. His entire being yearned for him to say something, to tell of the things he did while the years of training and learned dogmas made his jaw clench.

 _Speak to no one of this mission._

Danzo's voice echoed in his mind as a grim reminder of his duty. ANBU missions were secret, and something as sensitive as this… it could turn Shisui against the village… what if he tells the clan? What if — what if he tells Shuko about it? Itachi's heartbeat raced as the consequences of such a thing played before his eyes. His muscles cramped and he took a step back, trying to regain his footing. He glanced at Shisui once more, weary that his cousin could read everything by the mounting panic in him.

Shisui gazed at him with understanding in his eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you can't, I understand."

And he did. Itachi could feel the truth of his cousin's words, knew them to be as real as the sun rising every morning. How could he think that Shisui would betray him? No, out of all the people that filled the world, Shisui would never turn on him. Itachi had always known that in Shisui he could trust, **he** was the only one he could trust with the entire truth.

The thought was like a ray of sunshine in a bottomless cave, filling his whole being with hope and lightening the burden that had been laid on his shoulders. Shisui was safe, will always be. He could tell him…anything. "A year ago Noburu-san was officially declared MIA…the truth is he betrayed Konoha and became a nuke-nin…" words flew out of his mouth, spilling faster and faster as he feared that if he were to stop then rationality and fear will take over once more and push him to keep this locked away.

By the time he finished, he'd told Shisui everything of the assignment as it had been given to him.

"This was a test," said Shisui in a hushed tone.

Itachi nodded, a knot still twisting his heart. "Yes, it was. It was meant to make me choose between the clan and the village."

"The mission was given to you by Danzo; did Hokage-sama know of this?"

Bitter words were at the tip of his tongue. Danzo was dangerous and vicious, but in the end was he anything more than a dog on the Hokage's leash? Any decision the old Root leader made was bound to be approved by the Hokage, no?

"The test is upsetting… but that's not all, is it?" Shisui's keen eyes were focused on his features like he wanted to memorize every expression.

Itachi swallowed the knot in his throat and turned away from his cousin's penetrating gaze. "I assumed that the reason Noburu left was to escape the oppression of the clan, or maybe even the rules and expectations of the village… I was wrong." He turned back around, searching Shisui's face for answers, for support, anything that would make the words he was about to say easier. "He had settled down….started a family….had—had a child…"

A split moment of confusion shone in Shisui's gaze, followed by the horror of realization. Itachi lowered his head, waiting for the judgment that was sure to come. Flashes of red filled his vision behind closed eyes, torturing him with images of blank eyes and mouths opened in horrifying screams. The cry of a baby pierced his ears, followed by a choked gurgle, then deathly silence. His body trembled and the beating of his heart felt like a drum, drowning all outside noise.

He jumped when Shisui's hand touched his shoulder, and as he felt his cousin's arms wrap around his body, Itachi couldn't hold back the trembling sigh that left his lips. There were no words exchanged, no empty reassurances or promises that it will get better. They both knew deep inside that this was just the beginning of the conflict between their clan and the village. It was just them, caught in the middle of this hurricane, together. And that made all the difference in the world for Itachi. The fact that he knew for sure that Shisui was and will always be by his side silenced the cries.

His arms went around his cousin's body, grabbing the soft fabric of his shirt and let out another sigh, melting in the embrace. He could feel Shisui's heartbeat, thrumming steadily in his ears like a lullaby. They were together, the two of them walking the line between the village and clan. _Don't ever leave me,_ he wanted to say, but words seemed too frivolous to express his heart's desire.

"We will stop this," said Shisui above his head. "We will do all we can so that Noburu and his family remains the only Uchiha blood that will be spilled." His lips touched the top of his head and lingered as his larger arms tightened around him. "You, and I… we can do this."

Itachi listened to his words and repeated them in his head, yearning to believe that they were an ultimate truth. He hoped they were.

-O-

Ice cold water poured on her head, keeping her body temperature low and clothes wet. During the past week, Yahizui managed to control the tremble in her body and turn the usual gasping breaths into calm puffs. Kaito had said that real swords masters knew the value of being still, and although she waved it off at first as an easy task, Yahizui came to realize that she had no idea what not moving truly meant. Fidgeting was forbidden, changing position was taboo, and her breathing had to remain in a serene and steady rhythm, in tandem with the flow of the wind. To top it all, the whole exercise had to be done underneath a freezing waterfall, for some reason or another.

She didn't question it. Her promise to do whatever it takes to learn from him still stood, and if Kaito thought that this was what she needed to do, then Yahizui did it.

Her hands tightened slightly on the wooden sword in her lap. It was her third attempt at crafting one, and the first one deemed usable by her sensei. The wooden hilt was hard, causing even her calloused hands to have blisters; Yahizui was fine with it. Every ache in her muscles was a step forward, no matter how small.

The icy torrent forced her eyes to close, and while waterfall's rush covered everything else, she could feel her other senses heightening. She was detached, yet strangely hyperaware of every move her three companions made, knowing at all times where they were and what they were doing.

She could feel Tojiro and Haku training at the edge of the clearing, each familiarizing themselves with their new weapons. The kusarigama was a perfect choice for Tojiro, and his long limbs were already getting used to predicting and directing the movements of the chain, while he slipped into the fray and attacked with the curved scythe-like blade. Hakudoshi, on the other hand, preferred to keep his distance by manipulating the shuriken he threw with thin metal wires.

A small shift in the air alerted her to a third presence. Her breathing stilled, chakra focusing on the vibration of the surrounding environment.

Everything had energy, from the old trees that surrounded them to the insects and animals that lived in the forest; but there was nothing out there that vibrated quite as loudly as chakra. While a civilian's presence could be compared with the flicker of a candle, the energy of a trained shinobi was like a roaring bonfire; and nature interacted with that. All natural things seemed to shift with it, lean toward it as if it yearned to gain chakra just by being in its proximity. It was because of this shift that one couldn't hide, no matter how skilled they were in masking their presence.

Through her closed eyes, Yahizui could imagine how blades of grass would imperceptibly move in his direction; she could see him, not by focusing on his presence, but by feeling how the surrounding environment reacted to his existence.

Her muscles shifted, tensing.

He was close, raising his hand and preparing to strike with his own wooden sword. Yahizui jumped away, using her speed to propel herself to where she knew Kaito to be. She opened her eyes as their weapons clashed, a grin lightening her features.

"Gotcha!"

Kaito smiled and lowered his training sword. "You're improving."

Yahizui saw his weight shift from one leg to another but was too slow to react as he feinted a strike to the left and turned the opposite way, training sword banging against her cold fingers. The wooden weapon she had crafted for herself clattered to the ground.

"But you're not good enough," he continued, the bright sunlight flickering in his eyes.

Yahizui shook her hand and picked up the discarded weapon. "I may not be any good against a jounin, but I'm pretty sure I can hold my own against another genin."

"Don't get too cocky. You've barely got down the basics and haven't learned any of the forms yet. A sword is not like a kunai, you can't apply the knowledge you already have to it." He stretched his hand, keeping the wooden blade straight. "A katana is an extension of your arm, of yourself." His arm moved to the left, and the sword followed, swishing through the air.

"You use a one-handed grip for swift and wide ranged attacks. It gives you freedom of movement and lets you use other jutsu with the second hand. But for power…" his left hand moved to the end of the long hilt as his stance altered, becoming more solid, closed in. When he slashed down Yahizui's hair fluttered around her face with the violent shift in the air surrounding them. "For power strikes and defense you always use two hands."

Yahizui mimicked him, gripping the handle with both hands and adjusting her position. Kaito nodded, shifting his legs in a wider stance.

"You're more stable on your feet like this, more able to parry forceful attacks." His right foot stepped forward, wooden sword falling toward her in a tight arc. Yahizui's knees buckled slightly under the blow, but she managed to stand, her own blunt blade locked with Kaito's.

"Good," he said appreciatively. "Now parry."

She smiled, pulled back and twisted on the balls of her feet, releasing one hand from the hilt and pushing back with her legs into a jump while her other hand quickly took a kunai from her pouch. Kaito caught the kunai with a smirk, his sword-wielding hand intercepting her blow. Yahizui skidded back and immediately propelled herself forward, switching her hold on the blade until it was in the comfortable kunai grip she knew and attempted a rotating slash.

She wasn't sure how she got on the ground, or how the sword fell out of her hands, but she was on her back, looking at the tip of Kaito's weapon with crossed eyes.

"Tell me," he said as he poked her forehead with the tip of his sword, "what did you do wrong?"

Yahizui swatted the object away and jumped up, dusting grass off her training pants. "It's obvious that you're better than me, so I'd say point one for experience."

"Yes, and no. There's something else you did wrong. What was it?"

She turned to pick up her training sword and narrowed her eyes is annoyance. "How should I know? You tell me!"

The exasperation in her teacher's face was unmistakable. "You need to think about it, analyze the fight! I won't always be there to correct you, so you need to learn how to do it yourself, else you'll never improve, and never find your own battle style. So take a moment to think, and tell me what you did wrong."

"Mmmm…" Thinking of her actions in an objective manner was almost impossible. How could she realize what she did wrong? Yahizui closed her eyes, visualizing every move she'd made. The parry was accurate, and she had seen in Kaito's eyes that the counter with the kunai was appreciated. Then… "The grip… my grip was different as I attacked last."

Kaito finally had a genuinely pleased look on his face. "Yes. Don't try to treat your sword as a kunai, because it's not one. A katana is a long weapon, a backward grip disadvantages it."

"Like this?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Always like that. Now go gather the boys, it's time for a lesson."

They were settled around the main camp in no-time, impatiently waiting for Kaito to begin. Yahizui had settled herself between the two boys and was busy thinking how she could win against them in a fight when Kaito's voice demanded attention.

"Every shinobi has chakra, and we use it in the execution of techniques and to augment our powers. In ninjutsu, we can distinguish between two big technique categories: elemental and non-elemental. For elemental ninjutsu, one needs to use one of the five basic nature transformations." He grabbed a nearby stick and began drawing symbols on the dirt before them. "Each nature transformation exists in connection to another. They are stronger than one yet weak against another, always existing in a state of give and take. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water are the five basic nature transformations, and each shinobi has a primary affinity to one of them. Today, you will find out yours."

Their excitement skyrocketed as they leaned forward with wide eyes, hanging on Kaito's every word. Nature transformations were considered the epitome of coolness in the eyes of every genin out there. Those that could do elemental jutsus were a step above, and this was what they needed in the coming exam.

Kaito drank in their enthusiasm for a few moments, then pulled three pieces of paper from his vest pocket. "This is chakra sensitive paper," he handed each of them a piece. "Pour some chakra into it, and it will tell you what affinity you have."

"Sensei," said Tojiro in an insecure tone, "what if someone doesn't have an affinity?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not possible, even if you have a civilian background. The chakra that runs through you is the same as the chakra that runs through me, or Hakudoshi, or Yahizui." The look he gave them said he was tired of their little vendetta, but his words were different, gentler. "You and Yahizui were so adamant about proving that shinobi of civilian background are just as good as the rest, but you never realized that the rest of the world already knew that. This... prejudice you were fighting was just a childish phase that none of the experienced shinobi believe. So stop thinking that you could be anything less because you're not part of a clan and focus on being the best you can be."

She wasn't sure whether it was a trick of the light, or if those were tears glistening in Tojiro's usually placid eyes, but Yahizui grabbed his hand and squeezed it anyway. What a horrible friend she had been, not realizing that he felt left behind. Before it was the two of them, fighting against the idea that clanned shinobi were better and proving everyone that with hard work, anyone could be a ninja. But then… it was just him. Hakudoshi was part of a large clan, spread throughout the Five Nations, and she… she had never been the civilian she thought she was. Tojiro was the only one that represented everything she admired and had aimed to be: getting strong without any genetic of familial help… on his own. How silly of him to feel left behind.

"Don't worry Tojiro-kun," she said with a smile. "I'd rather place my bets that Haku doesn't have one! If only pigheadedness was a chakra nature…"

"Look who's talking," muttered Hakudoshi to her left. "The queen of mules…"

"M-mules?"

"Because you're just as stubborn as one… and you have big ears."

"WHAT?"

"Enough!" Kaito's thunderous tone put a stop to their argument, leaving Yahizui with crimson cheeks and Hakudoshi with an impish grin.

"You will each take a piece of paper, in **silence,** and push your chakra into it, in **silence**!" He handed them each a small piece of thick paper, daring the teens to argue.

Yahizui was fuming. How dare he say that? As if he was soooo perfect! Plus, her ears weren't that big… were they?

"…What about you?"

"Huh?" Yahizui turned toward Tojiro who expectantly looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I got Earth, what did you get?"

She blushed once more and quickly pushed chakra in her paper. It split in two, falling out of her grip. "Uh…." She looked at Kaito for guidance.

"You're Wind natured, which was to be expected."

"How so?"

"I hear it's an Uzumaki trait."

Yahizui scoffed at Kaito's way of saying things. 'He hears' as if there is news of the Uzumaki at every street corner. She then turned to Hakudoshi, debating whether she was curious enough to ask him or petty enough to ignore him altogether. Curiosity won out. "And you?"

"Lightning," he said with haughtiness. Sure he was smug; he would get the most out of Kaito's training since their sensei was also a Lightning user. Sometimes life just wasn't fair!

"So… when do we get to learn some cool jutsu?" she asked, filled with energy and hope.

" **You** ," said Kaito, leveling her with a serious gaze, "won't be learning any elemental jutsu yet."

"What? That's not fair! Why not? I am just as good with ninjutsu, in fact, I might be the best in the team!"

"You **will** sit down and follow orders, else you can say goodbye to your training!"

Her mouth clamped shut, and she forced herself to sit down, shooting venom at Kaito from her eyes. He didn't seem to mind. "Each of you will play to your strengths and learn to use what you know to the maximum. This is not about learning cool new jutsu or outperforming each other. This is about you surviving and passing this exam. So you will listen to what I tell you, and you will do what I tell you, understood?"

"Yes sir," they all said with bowed heads.

"Good, we start training tomorrow."

-O-

Itachi dragged his feet in the gravel below, too tired to try and hide his exhaustion from his family. He was aware of the long looks his mother gave him and the sterner than usual expression on his father's face, but he didn't really care. His thoughts had been dwelling on Noburu and his family, nights filled with their accusing blank eyes.

Noburu's death was, in the end, meaningless. Hunted for his betrayal of Konoha, searched for treason… those were just words. No one really cared why he did it; Itachi understood that now. Once Noburu decided his loyalties were no longer with Konoha he had signed his death warrant. But did he know that the family he had given everything up for would pay the same price? He probably didn't even think about it… such were people: selfish, short-sighted.

There were moments where he wanted to blame it all on Noburu and his selfishness, but then he reminded himself that poor stupid Noburu just wanted a life of his own. How stupid indeed to not realize that as shinobi, your life belonged to the village.

So who was to blame? Konoha? Danzo as the man who gave him the mission? Sure, the Root leader was a decisive instrument in this. It was Danzo that put him on this mission, that gave him the order to end Noburu's existence and that of anyone associated with him. But in the end, if it wouldn't have been him, it would have been some other ANBU that got the mission. Maybe Noburu wouldn't have been caught now, but it would have happened in two, five, ten years. Konoha never forgot and never forgave.

But the blame… it wasn't easy to assign.

Noburu was not at fault, he was just a man following his heart; Konoha was not at fault, it was just protecting itself, and in the end, it wasn't Danzo's fault either for giving the order – he was just trying to protect Konoha. It was the whole system, their whole world. The world of shinobi was rotten, built upon violence and murder. They earned their bread with violence, dealt in violence and taught their children to do the same. They were in a vicious circle of hate built upon fear stacked on top of pain, and all they did was add to it with every mission they took, with every border they crossed. How could one change a whole system of beliefs… a whole world?

"… and this meeting is bad news," muttered Fugaku, pulling Itachi out of his thoughts and in the middle of the tension between his parents. "I want you to talk to him, find out what he's planning."

Mikoto scoffed to Itachi's left. "He would never tell me anything, you know that. And he would never do anything to endanger the clan, of that I'm sure."

"What Suko thinks is good for the clan and what actually is good are two very different things."

"You are paranoid."

"And you my love, are blind. Your brother is a fanatic obsessed with the greatness of the clan."

"I see nothing wrong with that, and until a while ago neither did you. Or has the village done us any service as of late? I don't understand you Fugaku, until now you were right on board with this. What changed?"

Itachi focused on his father's pause, his interest piqued. "I don't like the way he's doing things," he said after a few seconds.

"You mean you don't like that he's doing your job, only better than you've ever managed?"

"Woman, you watch your—"

"Fugaku, Mikoto… and Itachi, I'm so glad you could make it as well!" Shuko walked toward them with a large smile on his face, immediately placing his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "It's a wonderful day, is it not?"

Itachi watched with a neutral façade as Mikoto smiled and Fugaku grumbled something, turning away from Shuko's eyes.

His uncle, however, didn't let himself be put out by his lack of reaction. He squeezed Itachi's shoulder once more and leaned in to whisper. "Today history will be written."

The words stuck with him as Shuko turned to walk away, and lingered in his mind as they entered the clan meeting room. It was packed with faces he had rarely seen, people that wouldn't usually partake in the meetings since they never had a say in things.

His eyes roamed over the many heads of dark hair until he spotted Shisui; his cousin's eyes held the same veiled suspicion he felt. The move that Shuko had been planning for months was coming to fruition. Carefully, Itachi turned to look at his father and met his tight-lipped expression. Do you believe us now? – he wanted to say, but held his tongue and took his assigned seat.

A buzz of anticipation fell over the crowd as they took their usual seats, with the many civilians standing in the back, unsure as to why they were there. Fugaku made a move to step onto the platform and open the meeting as it was customary, but before he could make the first step Shuko was already taking the crowd's attention.

"Let him say what he means," Itachi heard his mother say, "he is the one who called the meeting after all."

"Brothers and Sisters, I am honored to see so many of you here," Shuko's voice was entrancing, quieting the audience's buzz and pulling everyone's attention to him. "Being an Uchiha has always been a matter of pride to me; we are a family, a clan. We are one of this village's founding clans, and thus we should be strong, proud of what we are." He paused, his narrow eyes roaming the crowd as if he was looking for something in particular.

"Yet as I look around, I see weakness. I see Uchihas scoffing at each other and pushing each other aside based on rank, skill, wealth… this is not how a family should treat one another. When will we see that we need to cherish each other and stick together? We need to be united to withstand the prejudice and corruption of the world…" his voice lowered to a secretive tone, "of the village…"

Nods and murmurs of agreement erupted in the crowd as Itachi and Shisui shared a worried glance. He was mesmerizing the crowd with his voice and words, holding their attention in the palm of his hand.

"This segregation within our ranks is a sickness that erodes at our roots, and it needs to stop!" Itachi watched with wide eyes as Shuko's energy transferred to the crowd, as the fire in his spirit was passed down from person to person, until nearly every member in the room was filled with it, infected by it.

"Men, women, shinobi, blacksmiths, bakers, teachers and doctors… you are all Uchiha! And you should all be able to decide what happens to this clan. Equality is the first step to unification— and hear me out— we need to be united." Shuko paused, his shrewd eyes roaming over the crowd, looking for the best moment to continue. "Today we will make the first step toward that unification. As of today, every person of Uchiha blood has a voting right, independent of their social status!"

The gasps of disagreement and protests of the few were swallowed by a roar of cheers and applause of the many, as the massive number of people standing and sitting in the back took a step forward and joined those in the front. Itachi watched Shuko revel in the response, smiling from ear to ear like a proud father, eyes shining with joy.

As the members of the council rose to protest he did nothing to defend himself; there was no need. The public which had previously cheered Shuko's name had immediately turned against the rest of the council that tried to pull him away from the stage and shut him up. In a matter of moments, the clan meeting had turned from a peaceful and joyful gathering to a civil revolt on the verge of sparking.

From his corner, Itachi watched mesmerized. This man before him, who played with words like a maestro did his instrument had been holding more power than he had imagined. Shuko held the influence of numbers, the loyalty of the many; and as Itachi was seeing, it was stronger than any jutsu. He had planned and staged a silent coup that literally swept the power from under the council's nose. It was bold and risky, but now removing him from the council would instigate a civil war.

Fugaku's grip on his shoulder didn't come as a surprise. As Itachi looked up, he could see that his father had finally understood what he and Shisui tried to tell him all those weeks ago. Fugaku had now seen it as clear as day, and he was scared.

-O-

"I'm sure you're happy to hear that you were right," said Fugaku. After the meeting, the Uchiha leader had invited them in the privacy of his office. His stern gaze now passed between Shisui and Itachi, undoubtedly waiting for their victorious smirks.

"We were rather hoping to be wrong," answered Shisui. His messy hair seemed to have taken a life of his own from the many times he'd ruffled it. "This move… it honestly went beyond our suspicions."

"Well, like it or not, you two were right. I didn't see it, didn't listen to you… but something like this… this cannot continue."

Itachi took in his father's tired eyes and the stress lines that marred his face. He wasn't sure if they could trust his motives, but he and Shisui needed help with this. "What's your plan?"

Fugaku's attention turned to him. "Shuko's move today was a risk, an unapproved takeover. He can be easily removed if I back up the rest of the council—"

"Wrong."

"What?" he looked at his son in disbelief.

Itachi was tired of being quiet for the day. "If you do that then you will have a revolt, a civil war on your hands. Are you ready to cope with that? Innocents will die; Shuko has made sure of that by bringing the civilians into it. And as much as some would want to think that we don't need civilians, this clan is nothing without them. Acting with force will bring nothing but a disaster."

"You seem to have it all figured out, Itachi. Then tell me, what masterful plan do you have?"

"We need inside information," said Shisui as he began pacing through the room. "Do you have anyone you trust completely?"

"After tonight…" sighed Fugaku, "I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

Itachi watched with dread the decision settle on Shisui's face. "Then I will do it."

"No." The words left his mouth before he could think about it. Every nerve inside him screamed at the prospect. Not Shisui, and not with Shuko!

"We have no other choice," countered Shisui calmly. "I can convince him that I was moved by his speech, and at the very least I will be considered to be on his side. Plus, this will help with the rest of the plan."

"Which is?" asked Fugaku skeptically.

"Making Shuko do what we want."

The plan… Itachi felt a headache build up behind his eyes, his entire body tightening with tension at the thought. Their plan was risky, and so far half baked. It relied entirely on Shisui's ability to master a jutsu that they, or at least **he** knew nothing about: the Mangekyo Sharingan, a mythical strength of their bloodline that had become a fairy tale with the death of Uchiha Madara, over eighty years ago. Their strategy was insane, but it was also the only thing they had that promised any type of result.

Fugaku kept a healthy amount of skepticism, as he spoke. "And how exactly do you think that would happen?"

"I have my ways," replied Shisui casually, "and in due time…"

"What you mean to say is that you don't trust me… yet."

It could not be denied. No, they didn't trust Fugaku, and they will likely never trust him since Itachi was sure that his father's goals were vastly different from theirs. Shisui managed to be diplomatic about it, assuring him that he will learn about it in due time and that the plan was solid. Technically it wasn't a lie.

As soon as they left Fukagu's study, Itachi pulled Shisui by the hand, leading them with hurried steps to a secluded place within the large garden of his house.

"This is dangerous, you can't do it," he said between his teeth.

Shisui placed his free hand on Itachi's vice-like grip, coaxing him to let go. "This is the best way. To use Koto Amatsukami on Shuko, I will need to get close to him, have him trust me."

"How do you think he can trust you when he knows you are my friend?"

A shadow fell over Shisui's features, and Itachi was suddenly anxious to hear his answer. "I will have to convince him that you and I have had… a difference of opinions. And for that to stay convincing, we will have to no longer be seen hanging out together." He paused, seeing the disappointment in Itachi's features. "That's not to say that we can't meet at all, just… we have to be careful."

Itachi nodded. He knew his cousin was right, and the logical side of his brain screamed at him that this was the best way and that Shisui was the best man for the job. But his heart clenched at the thought of not being able to see him or talk to him. For years it had been the two of them, talking about the future of the world and of the clan, sharing ideas and planning together. And now… everything was changing with staggering speed, making him unsure, yet ashamed to admit his weakness. He wished he could help, but for now, he was powerless.

"What's eating you?" asked Shisui with a crooked smile. How could he find humor in such a situation?

"I wish I could help you. If only I had the Mangekyo—"

"Stop that." Shisui's gaze was harsh, all traces of humor erased. "This power is not something to be sought after. It's a curse, a constant reminder of what it took to get it. You don't want that."

Shame bubbled up inside him. Yes, he knew the price one had to pay to gain the power of the Mangekyo. "You never told me how you got yours…"

"And I don't think I ever will." Whenever they got to talk of the Mangekyo, Shisui clamped shut. Guilt and shame would shine in his eyes.

Itachi backed down, wishing that his cousin would one day open up to him about that which he'd done.

"Besides," continued Shisui in a casual tone, his voice contradicting the dark look in his eyes, "even if you did have it, your power would most likely be different than mine."

"How can you know for sure?"

The secret of the Mangekyo was a hidden treasure among the Uchiha, a myth from the days when the clan was large, and there were no villages to assure one's shelter. Those were the warrior days, as some named them, the days when the Uchiha were great and feared. Itachi couldn't see the appeal of a time where children died with swords in their hands before they even learned how to read and write and when everything was doused in blood, but this was just his opinion. It was rumored that in those days the Mangekyo was a badge of pride worn by the clan's greatest warriors, a power that always tilted the odds in their favor and made them the most feared warriors on the battlefield. Yet now those times were long past, and the Mangekyo had faded into legend. But Shisui knew.

A heavy sigh left Shisui. "I guess keeping this from you is unfair. But you have to promise me Itachi, you have to swear that you will never pursue this power. The price is not worth it."

His tone was worried, and his words made the hairs on the back of Itachi's neck stand. What had his cousin found? "I swear."

"Follow me."

They went back to the meeting room, scrutinizing the empty chamber. "Under the seventh tatami mat on the right, there's a secret chamber. I'm not sure how many people know about it, but I'm sure at least the council and your dad are aware of it."

As they reached the place, Shisui placed his fingers in the space between the mats and lifted, uncovering a set of stairs leading underground. "How did you come to learn of it?" he finally asked as they took the first step.

He couldn't see Shisui's expression, but his tone told Itachi all he needed to know. "Somehow my grandmother knew immediately that I got the Mangekyo. She told me… everything about it, and about this place. I'm not sure how she knew that but she did fight in the war, and I suspect she used to have it before… well before she got as blind as a bat."

"Did you ask?"

"Of course I asked," muttered Shisui, "but she's as stubborn as an ox."

More questions stood at the tip of Itachi's tongue, but as the underground room opened before them, his words left him. The room was simple, bathed in warm candlelight and lightly adorned with crimson curtains. The walls had carvings on them depicting the so-called glory days of the clan and on the furthest wall, framed by two torches stood a stone tablet.

"Is this it?" asked Itachi. His eyes roamed over the etched tablet, yet all he could see were scribbles. Was this an old language? A code? "I.. can't read it."

"This tablet was made solely for the Uchiha." Shisui's dark eyes changed to the blood-red of the Sharingan. "It's not sure how old it is, but gran' is sure that it's been with us since the clan's beginnings. She thinks it was written by the founder of the clan, whoever that was, and that somehow it survived over the years."

Itachi activated his own Sharingan as he listened to Shisui talk, and watched in amazement as what were previously unintelligible scribbles suddenly made sense. The history of the clan was written there, from the bloody clan wars to the fall of Madara. The formation of the Uchiha was vaguely written, with the mention of a holy trio dropped here and there, but the language was old and the words vague. And in the last lines, the truth of the Mangekyo lay.

 _When love burns brighter than the sun, it lights your heart. Kill that light, and from the darkness, the power of the Mangekyo will emerge. It will mirror your soul with unthinkable strength, unlock the secrets of the world and make you master to the divine beasts._

A shiver ran down his spine. Kill that which you love most... The Mangekyo had a steep price, and Itachi couldn't imagine what sort of people would willingly pay it… his people. They would and have had paid this price, prided with it in the past.

He felt disgusted.

"You have every right to judge."

Shisui was watching him with hooded eyes, guilt and shame playing over his features.

"I wasn't judging you."

"You should."

No, he knew Shisui was different, he knew he would never do something like this just to gain more power. Shisui was not like them… they were not like them. "No, I shouldn't. You would never do this to grab power, I know it."

Silence fell between them like a thick blanket. Itachi's eyes traveled back to the tablet, re-reading the lines about the Mangekyo. "So, basically every Mangekyo is different?"

Shisui gladly took the opportunity to change the subject. "I guess. I didn't get to test it, but gran' told me of all sorts of abilities she saw in her days. There are two stages to the Mangekyo. The first builds up a strength unique to you, and the second is something only the most powerful manage to manifest: the Susanoo."

"Susanoo, the storm God? That's an ambitious name."

"No one could ever accuse our clan of being humble," jested Shisui. "Susanoo is the ultimate Mangekyo ability, and it's said to make one invincible."

Itachi wasn't sure how to imagine such a power. The God of storms was a fearsome Kami, nothing to trifle with. He could see how possessing such a jutsu could make the clan arrogant… dangerous. Were there still people that could manifest this jutsu? "Can you… do it?"

"I'm not strong enough… not yet. I think I'll focus on mastering the Koto Amatsukami first, then see if I can move up."

Itachi nodded. It made sense that it wouldn't be something easily acquired if it could be acquired at all. His eyes roamed once more over the tablet. How come there weren't more people that knew about this place? Or… were they? "Shisui, this place isn't guarded, anyone could come here. So how come they don't?"

"I asked myself the same thing…" he turned around and began pacing the small room, his hand ruffling his messy hair every fifth step. "Either not many people know of this place, or they do and are keeping it a secret."

His heartbeat skyrocketed at that thought. "Is there a way to know?"

"No. But we can assume. I don't think the clan would stick to yammering about the conditions imposed by the village if they knew what was written here."

Yes, for now at least. They couldn't be sure whether Shuko knew about the tablet, even if so far nothing in his strategy leaned toward that possibility. Yet for how long will that remain so? With words such as 'unlocking the secrets of the world' and 'control over divine beasts'… Itachi shivered thinking what such information could do in the wrong hands. So far the Mangekyo was a myth, something that only shinobi of Uchiha Madara's caliber could achieve. This tablet proved otherwise; anyone with enough thirst for power and a cold enough heart could theoretically obtain a Mangekyo.

If Shuko were to know this… would he pay the price?

Yes, he would; he was sure of it. Shuko seemed a reasonable man, but Itachi had seen that his determination and ambition were diamond hard. He would pay the price, any price. This was the problem with fanatics, they were willing to sacrifice anything — and Shuko was a fanatic, as much as he wanted to hide it under the façade of a concerned politician.

"We have to hide this. Shuko can't see this, he can't tell the clan about it."

Shisui stared at him with wide eyes. "Hide it, have you lost it? What of the people that already know about it? Don't you think they'd notice that the most sacred thing the clan possesses is missing?"

His thoughts were already miles away, calculating the consequences and scenarios in which they did not manage to keep it away from Shuko. As if through water he could hear Shisui voicing their options, laying each of them down and talking his way through each possibility.

"Wait." His vision cleared, mind latching on one word among the many Shisui had been muttering. "You're right, we can fake it."

His cousin paused, brows furrowed. "It's possible. We can make a fake and leave it here… Anyone new who comes to read it will read what we want, and Shuko will never know about how to get the Mangekyo." He stepped closer to the tablet and ran his fingers over the scribbles. "We're going to need to figure out the code and write it with the decoding in mind…"

Itachi stepped next to him, his Sharingan spinning as he memorized the etchings. "Not a problem."

Shisui paused, his silence eating at the air around them. "There is another thing about the tablet…."

-O-

Yahizui carefully observed Kaito. During the past weeks, she had learned to read her teacher's moods according to his stance. If he were pleased with them, his legs would usually be hip width apart, and he would lean on the left one. A displeased Kaito would distribute his weight evenly and keep his feet together, toes facing forward. These two states of existence were crucial to them since they represented the difference between a hellish training and a normal one. Today though… today Kaito decided to pace around, which troubled Yahizui greatly.

"For the past month, you have trained your body and disciplined your mind. You have taken a weapon, made it yours and discovered your chakra nature. This is just the tip of the iceberg, the beginning. Three days from now we will leave this camp and go back home. You will then have two more weeks to train before we leave to Suna. Use that time to create a strategy and perfect the knowledge you will take with you on this exam. There will be no team training during this time."

"Why?" asked Tojiro, voicing everyone's confusion.

"Genins are supposed to work in a team, but chuunins are expected to be able to function alone as well. The first part of the exam will test your capability to work in a team, while the second part will you're your individual abilities and it's not uncommon for genins of the same village or the same team to fight against one another. Be ready for that."

The team listened in tensed silence. With all the training they did together and the time they took to know each other none of them had thought about this. A current of mistrust passed between them. They were a team, yes, but they were also enemies competing against each other.

"We have three days left," continued Kaito, "and in this time you will test yourselves against one another. We will hold one match a day. Take the rest of the time to train."

Yahizui could no longer contain her anticipation. "Who's first?"

"Since you asked, you and Hakudoshi are first."

A grin spread over both their lips. One look at him told Yahizui that he was just as excited about this as she was. Although over time they've managed to reach an understanding, friendship even, there was still that spark inside her that wanted to prove she was better than him. And now her time had come; she was gonna kick his ass into tomorrow before he had any idea what came upon him!

"Let's do this!"

Hakudoshi's golden eyes flashed with excitement. "You're on."

Kaito and Tojiro moved back, leaving the clearing clear for the two to fight. As soon as they reached the edge, Kaito's voice boomed. "Start!"

Yahizui jumped back, hand immediately traveling to her weapon pouch. She wasn't about to let him see what she could do right away; testing the waters was better. She released a couple of kunai, trying to gouge his response rate and force him to make a move. Hakudoshi did not disappoint. He jumped out of the way, pulling out a handful of shuriken and throwing them her way.

 _Damn, he's got great aim,_ she thought. She knew that already, expected that. Chakra pumped in her legs, and she used her speed to evade the incoming projectiles, dancing among them. She needed to get close to him, get him out of his comfort zone.

Yahizui threw the second volley of kunais behind him with the timer on their explosive seals already activated when she saw it: ninja wire, glinting in the sun.

 _It's attached to the shuriken!_ It was all around her, a net of wires that lead back to a confident looking Hakudoshi.

"This is it." His free hand joined the other in a blurred series of signs.

 _Raiton: Kanryuu denki!_

Electricity crackled all around her, traveling down the nearly invisible wire and surrounding Yahizui in a tangled web of lightning. She was trapped, and Hakudoshi seemed mighty proud of this. But he forgot something; he was not the only one that trained with elemental chakra, and she had the best counter for his lightning style.

In one quick move, she drew the wooden training sword she's made and focused her chakra. Ever since she learned the nature of her chakra, Yahizui had bugged Kaito to teach her a wind jutsu. Kaito refused on the pretext that she would be overwhelmed, but she was suspecting he didn't have much knowledge of wind jutsu; it was after all an unusual nature to have in Fire Country. She did however learn one thing from him.

Her energy enveloped the wooden blade like a protective coat, sharpening it.

"Wind beats lightning," she said with a smirk. Twirling on the balls of her feet she slashed the blade over the wires, rendering them useless. Now it was her turn.

She dashed toward him, pushing in for close combat. Hakudoshi jumped back, releasing two new shurikens that missed her by a hairsbreadth. No more running around. With a focused chakra burst, she pushed toward him, meeting his kunai with her wind-coated wooden sword. The metal didn't stand a chance against the sharp wind. With a twist of her body, she kicked him in the stomach and watched him skid backward with satisfaction.

A poorly aimed kunai zipped past her ear. Maybe her kick affected his aim? Hakudoshi's lips were red with drops of blood, his breath released in rapid pants. "You're done, give up!" Another kunai swished by, this time not even aimed at her. What was he—

Realization dawned at her too late as Hakudoshi looked up at her, his golden eyes glinting dangerously in the sunlight. He hadn't been aiming for her, he was going for the ninja wire tied to the shuriken, he was building a trap!

His voice resonated in her ears as he pulled sharply on the wires in his hand. "You're too cocky, too proud, and too easy to fool." The strings were taut, wrapped around her body and rendering all movement obsolete.

His hands blurred together, creating rapid signs. "While you were playing with your little stick, I was learning jutsu. And this is when **you're done.** "

 _Raiton: Sanda!_

With a flick of his wrists, hundreds of tiny electricity sparks flew at her, shocking and stinging her flesh with their charge. It was enough to cause her muscles to convulse and make her drop the wooden sword to the ground.

"Enough." Kaito's voice put a stop to the jutsu and the wires around her body loosened.

Yahizui fell to her knees, unable to grasp the situation. _I lost… I lost to that smug bastard… again._

"Get up."

Kaito's body obscured her view of Hakudoshi's smirking face. Oh, how she wanted to punch that smirk off his damn face!

"I said, get up!"

Her limbs still shook from the electrical current, but it was her pride that took the greatest beating. Yahizui couldn't bring herself to look at her teacher.

"What did you do wrong?"

"I don't know…"

"What was your first mistake?"

"I…" the words felt like ashes in her mouth. "I underestimated him."

"You did, and you were cocky!" Kaito's voice was like a whip slashing across her face. "You are too proud, too confident in what you are. Never assume you're the best and never underestimate your opponent because you will lose and you will die."

Tears sprung in her eyes. The defeat hurt her, but Kaito's words were a punch in the gut. As they had begun working with the sword, Kaito started teaching her the philosophy behind it. A katana was not a usual shinobi weapon. It was a samurai blade, one steeped in tradition and rules. Pride was to this philosophy like rust to an edge, and Kaito abhorred it. Pride, he'd said, would cause a man to lose his self, lose sight of what was important, and in the end, it will make him lose his head. She had let that feeling tell her she was stronger and caused her to lose the battle.

"I'm sorry." Through her bangs she could see him turn away from her, leaving the sour taste of defeat to linger on her tongue.

"Don't grin like that Seiya, you weren't any better."

The words made Yahizui perk up a bit, and she quickly turned her attention to Hakudoshi's shocked face.

"What? I won!" sputtered the boy in disbelief.

"Yes, but you just showed all your moves," sneered Kaito. "Now Tojiro knows your jutsus, and he can plan accordingly for his fight with you. You got so caught up in your own cockiness that you forgot to plan further than the length of your nose." He then stepped aside and gave all three of them a stony look. "You will each fight in more than one match. Showing every move you have from the beginning will only decrease your chances of using that move again. Analyze your opponent and try to win your fight with alternative means. Leave the big guns last, or when you have no other choice. You don't have a large jutsu arsenal under your belt, so you can't just flash them around." His gaze returned to Hakudoshi. "How much chakra do you have left now? Can you fight again at full power?"

The Seiya boy turned red and shook his head.

"My point exactly. Your energy is limited, and so are your moves. Fight smart so you get to fight again or get cocky and you get to win one, maybe two matches."

They all nodded, realizing they had a long way to go. They were now taking the first real steps in becoming strong shinobi, and while they stumbled and fell from time to time, they were committed to reaching their goals. Next time they will know; next time they will do better.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, the team is done with their training! You were expecting Yahizui to win, didn't you? Yeah, I know. But Yahizui's problem is her cockiness, her pride. She needed someone to beat that out of her before it got really serious, and who better to do that than her frenemy Hakudoshi?**

 **Ohhhhh boy things are coming to a boiling point in the Uchiha clan. Shuko actually pulled that risky move! He's got b***s of steel that one! How will they deal with him?**

 **Also, I give a virtual cookie to the one that spots the hidden Easter Egg in this chapter! Let's see how attentive you guys are :) Let me know what you think it is in a comment or a PM! **

**Jutsu glossary:**

 **Raiton: Kanryuu denki= Lightning style: streaming current**

 **Raiton: Sanda= Lightning style: scattering drops**

 **Don't forget to drop a comment, and you can find me on tumblr and deviantart!**


	17. Book I: Ch17- Fundamental

**A/N: I really can't believe this chapter is finally done! Wow, it took me ages and I apologize for that. Still, I think my excuse is pretty viable. I became a MOM!**

 **My baby boy was born in February, and since then I've had little sleep and even less free time. Whenever I did get some time, I wrote and tried to get this chapter together! And now, after almost 3 months, I present you the new chapter!**

 **I'm not even sure if there are people reading this… I hope there are since I've put a lot in this story and had to juggle quite a few tasks and emotional ups and downs to give you this chapter. So, enjoy and let me know what you think of this/the story in general.**

 **[update]: I realized I've made a timeline mistake at the end of the chapter. The chuunin exams start in one month, not one week as I mentioned. It's fixed now.**

* * *

 _The nature of fuininjutsu is a delicate braid between coding and chakra. To create a seal one requires precision, creativity, and strong, steady intent. And while most would think that fuininjutsu is limited to drawing the seal on paper, they forget that anything can be considered a code. While writing the code is indeed the easiest way to implement fuininjutsu, it is not the fastest, nor the only way. Advanced users can make a particular fuin code out of hand signs, and there are even some that use a chant. The path of a fuininjutsu user is no easy one, as this is by far one of the more complex disciplines for a ninja, but as an expert myself I can say that it is the most rewarding._

 _-Foreword from "The fundamentals of Sealing" by Uzumaki Mito -_

* * *

-Fundamental-

The giant gates of Konoha were filling the horizon with every step they took, causing the teens to sigh in relief. The month of training had been tough, and they were glad to sleep in their own beds tonight. Yahizui's steps slowed as she thought back once more at their trip. Only one month had passed, yet she felt they had all changed dramatically both in terms of skill and socially. It was a subtle shift in their dynamics, a layer of trust and respect that they each learned to have for one another.

Her eyes trailed toward Hakudoshi. Ever since she'd met him, she disliked him merely because he was so much better at everything, without even trying. His grades were better than hers, his aim was better, his chakra control finer. She had always pegged it on him being lucky, or due to his clan heritage. She didn't have that excuse now. For a whole month, she watched him work just as much as they did and had to finally admit that the arrogant bastard was just that good.

And then there was Tojiro. After her fight with Hakudoshi, she got to face him. Looking back on it, their match was anything but fair. They had trained together many times and knew each other's moves like the back of their hands. In the end, it was Yahizui's greater stamina that won. Tojiro didn't seem to mind. In his fight with Hakudoshi however, he was significantly disadvantaged. The Seiya's Lightning jutsu naturally overpowered Tojiro's Earth manipulation, and every attempt to get close to him ended in Tojiro being pushed back. He gave the match to Hakudoshi, for which Kaito congratulated him, underlining the ability to know when to retreat and fight another day.

" _As a chuunin, you need to know when you're in over your head. You have to make sure the mission is completed and that your comrades don't die. Knowing when to retreat is just as important if not more so than knowing when to push back,"_ had been his words, which made her and Hakudoshi scrunch up their noses. Their sensei had the talent of criticizing them without directly saying it to their face. It was precisely the manipulative, underhanded type of tactic Yahizui imagined he learned in T&I.

"Hey, you coming?" came Tojiro's voice from up ahead.

She hurried to fall back in step with them, smiling at the questioning looks they gave her. "So, what are your plans for the next month?"

"Train," answered the boys in unison, and grinned at one another.

"You?" asked the taller boy.

Yahizui looked up at Tojiro, excitement bubbling up inside her. "Obviously keep on training, and I was to brush up on some cool new seals I thought about."

Hakudoshi perked up at her declaration. "Oh? Anything you'd care to share with the group?"

Ah, even he couldn't deny that she had a knack for seals. She turned to look at him as if he was something particularly smelly and made sure to accentuate every word in a nasal tone. "For you specifically, no. For the team… if I feel magnanimous."

"Careful Yahizui- _chan,_ you shouldn't use words you don't know the meaning of."

The sharp punch to the forearm came before he even had time to blink. "If you keep up that attitude, you'll stay alone… forever. Like a spinster old man playing shoji in the park… **alone**."

"Pff, as if anyone would look at you with that temper," sneered Hakudoshi back.

Yahizui smirked devilishly flipping her ponytail over the shoulder. "Someone already has." She turned on her heels and waved goodbye to Tojiro and Kaito, walking away with a spring in her step and smiling at the shocked 'what?' that Hakudoshi sputtered.

Only as she turned the corner did she slap her burning cheeks. She couldn't say for sure if she and Itachi… well, they did kiss once, but that didn't say anything. Maybe when she saw him again… yes, when she saw him again, she will ask him, or kiss him… or both?

 _Focus!_ Right, she had to train for the exam, pass it and become chuunin. Then she could think of Itachi, and his soft lips and dark eyes… how come it was easier to not think about it while away?

The roof of Riruka's small home was in sight as she managed to get her thoughts in order, and within a few steps, Yahizui could see the front door. Who was that with Riruka? The man looked to be as old as her; maybe they were friends? Or… lovers? Yahizui's lips pursed and snorting laughter burst forth. Eww, she did not want to think of Riruka's love life!

By the time she reached the house the man had already left. "Who was that?"

Riruka smiled and enveloped her in a warm embrace. "Is this what you have to say after leaving for a month?" she asked jokingly.

She smelled, as always, of tea and the herbs she had been preparing. Yahizui smiled in the embrace, feeling some of the tension she'd had melt away.

"How was your training?"

"Good," answered Yahizui as she pulled from the embrace. "Sensei really didn't hold back on us, but I think we learned a lot. So… who was that?"

"An old acquaintance. He used to be in the same team as my late brother and now… well now's he's a councilman. He came for a herbal remedy for his hip." Riruka laughed shortly. "Funny, I haven't seen him in so many years…"

Yahizui smiled. Life was moving on as usual in Konoha, and although to her the center of the universe was now the chuunin exam, not all seemed to share the same sentiment. Some worried about their salaries, some about their next mission, some about their hip… she chuckled as Naruto's image filled her thoughts. He most likely worried about what ramen flavor he will next eat.

"Riruka-sama, can I bring Naruto here for dinner?"

Riruka smiled softly down on her. "Sure, bring him over. I know you're still quite set on taking the boy in, so I'd love to meet him."

Her guardian's words made her truly happy. She hadn't stopped thinking about Naruto in the past month, and together with Kaito, she managed to draft a formal letter to the Hokage regarding his custody. The boy was an orphan, left to fend for himself in a dingy, dirty little apartment; that was no life for a child. All she had to do now was send the request and make sure she became a chuunin. She had not been aware of this particular law until Kaito mentioned it: by village rules, those that reach the statute of chuunin are considered adults. Technically only another adult could take custody of a child, so for her plan to work, passing the exam was a must. She will not fail it, and she will not fail Naruto; in this, she had to believe.

"I'll go get Naruto, and then we can help with dinner, okay?" she asked.

"Don't you want to rest first?"

Yahizui shook her head with a smile. "No, I'm not that tired." With a hand wave, she was off, jumping over rooftops and brimming with excitement at seeing the sunny little boy.

She reached his apartment in no time, grinning at how his presence completely filled the small space. His chakra was massive compared to his young body, filling him to the brim and flickering joyfully in all directions.

"Hey kiddo!" she said as she hopped through his opened window.

Naruto squealed in surprise, jumping backward and landing on the floor. "Y're back!" he hollered as soon as he realized who gave him the scare.

"Yeah, I said I'll be back!"

"Ne-ne, what did ya learn?" he jumped up, his excitement palpable in the air around them. "Did ya learn any cool new jutsu? Oh, oh, show me, show me!"

Yahizui patted his messy hair and grinned widely. "Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack… or me." She felt genuinely happy in his presence, his excitement, and energy infecting her with joy. "But I did learn some pretty neat stuff. Anyway, I'm not here for that. You're coming with me, there's dinner at my place tonight."

"Ramen?"

She smiled indulgently at the stars in his eyes. This boy and his ramen… "No kiddo, real, proper, healthy food. The kind of stuff you should eat more often if you want to grow anytime soon."

"B-but I like ramen…" lamented Naruto.

"Aren't you the smallest in your class?" asked Yahizui coyly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure _Sasuke_ is taller than you… has broader shoulders… maybe that's why he's better at taijutsu. Must be all that healthy food he eats at home. But… if you want it so bad, we can go eat some ramen."

Naruto's mouth opened comically. She could see the resolution hardening on his little face as she spoke, and by the time she flippantly moved toward the door, he was already getting dressed. "Healthy food's great! I'mma go for that."

"Great choice," she smiled and pulled Naruto's short form in a one-armed hug.

Dinner went by better than she could have expected. Naruto had the knack of warming up people's hearts if you gave him the change, and Riruka was no exception to the rule. She lamented his thin frame and tattered clothing, fussing over him and shoving massive amounts of food on his plate. Yahizui wasn't sure where he managed to stuff everything, considering his small body, but he ate it all with a smile and puffy cheeks, reminding her of a well-fed and happy little chipmunk. When she brought him back to his place later that evening, Yahizui savored the brilliant smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Naruto nodded, his smile turning watery as he launched toward her, hugging her waist with all his might. They stood for a while like that in front of his dingy door, with Yahizui's hands drawing soothing circles over his back and thinking of what to say when Naruto finally looked up. "Can we have ramen next time?"

"Yeah kiddo," she said, smiling down at him. "Next time we get ramen."

-O-

She felt full of tender and positive emotions upon leaving Naruto's house, footsteps softly clicking on the tiled steps of his apartment building. How would living with Naruto be? Would she be able to take care of him? He was kind of a wild child, living by his own rules, as few as they were. Getting him to eat well, stay clean and actually tidy his room from time to time would be a challenge, but not impossible. He was learning to be a ninja, discipline would come to him sooner or later.

But what about their ancestry? What about teaching him how to be an Uzumaki? She wasn't sure what that meant for herself, how was she supposed to pass that onto Naruto?

The thought wouldn't give her peace, and soon enough her footsteps carried Yahizui to the lonely road that led to one of the less traveled exists. She absentmindedly waved to the ANBU guarding the wall and threw an "I'll be right back!" over her shoulder before veering on the narrow path that Kaito showed her and following it to the shadowed façade of the rundown Uzumaki temple.

Yahizui jogged up the steps and lit the torches inside the building, bathing the yellowed walls in a warm light. She slowly walked through the hallway, her fingers touching the carvings on the wooden pillars, eyes focused on the fading brushstrokes on the walls as questions raced through her head. How did they live? What were their customs? What cool new jutsu could she have learned from them? If she closed her eyes, she could imagine it… a secluded island surrounded by frothy waters that pounded on its shores. And the people! All with crimson-red hair, smiling at each other and wearing clothes with the same swirls she had seen on the temple walls. Her eyes opened, and the darkness of the temple met her once more. It must have been wonderful there, on that island.

With silent steps, Yahizui reached the end of the hallway and quickly lit the wall torches and a lamp, then crouched down next to the main temple altar, grasping the sealed chest she had found on her latest visit. It was sealed shut, just like before. There was something about the pattern drawn on it that spoke to her with a feeling of aching familiarity. The designs were similar to those Uzumaki Mito used in her book, yet different. From what Yahizui managed to figure out the symbols looked less refined than those Mito advocated, but the formula was vastly more complex than anything she had seen before. It was a strange mix of simple and intricate, woven around each other like a braid. The whole thing was giving her a headache. The key to open it felt right within her grasp, yet so far away; something was missing...

"Come on, open up!" she sighed, putting the box back on the floor and leaning back.

Her attention wandered to the large double door in the back of the temple; the ancient seal buzzed with power, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand. The complexity of such a seal was beyond her comprehension, yet it called to her. She wanted to learn its secrets, yearned to know it all, but how would she ever find the mysteries behind that door if she couldn't even open a small box? A ripple in the monotone buzz of the door's seal caught her attention, but before she could put her finger on it, it was gone. What was that? She fixed her gaze on the large door, hoping to catch whatever had changed in the seal, yet after a few minutes of nothing, Yahizui turned her attention to the seal before her.

With new determination, she turned back to the box lying on the floor before her. She had to open it! Armed with renewed patience and pushed by her burning curiosity Yahizui focused once more, gently eased in a trickle of chakra in it. She made a mental map of the design as she felt it, memorizing the meaning and position of each symbol. The meaning behind the seal was simple: lock. Usually, with a purpose as simple as this one expected a straightforward formula; not this one. It felt as if the person that placed the seal used the description, meaning and importance of the word lock, instead of the word itself.

She was about to give up and try to manually break the box open when something caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed at the chest before her. There was something there… something she hadn't seen before or hadn't been there before! No, it couldn't have changed; she must have missed this detail in the design or had forgotten about it. It felt like an opening in the code, something which despite the foreign script and complicated language screamed "HERE!"

Yahizui didn't question it.

She closed her eyes once more and focused on that detail, looking for the meaning behind the curled stroke she'd overseen. Could this be the key to open the seal? She didn't need to overthink things; s swiftly pulled a blank scroll from her pouch, focused chakra in the tip of her finger and began tracing the paper. That opening was the key to it all, she was now sure of it. With each new symbol, she placed on paper, the seal became clear to her. Each stroke and curl was a code, a language in its own. It was an elaborate description of 'lock,' and Yahizui now saw it as clear as day that she had to counter it with an equally complex and convoluted description of 'open.' Her fingers were guided by this new understanding, an instinctual sensation that pulled at her center. She kept her eyes closed, visualizing the formula behind closed eyelids as she poured her chakra and intent in every line and curl.

There it was!

Like a key sliding into the lock and fumbling with the tumblers, Yahizui's chakra dislodged the tight grip the seal had on the box.

It was open!

"I — I did it… I did it!" She lifted the box above her head like a trophy, her face straining from her smile. "Ah man, too bad no one was here to see that."

The victory haze did not last long, quick to be replaced by the initial, burning curiosity. What was in the box?

With fingers trembling of excitement and wide eyes she took out the contents. There were pictures there, little notes, letters, and a few scrolls. She grabbed a picture, squinting at the poor quality. It was a family photo of a smiling red-haired couple, and a chubby-faced little girl. The creases and finger marks told her how loved this picture was, probably kept close to the owner's chest more than once. Intrigued she looked further, seeing the same chubby-faced little girl in different stances. She was just about to move away from them when she saw the familiar Konoha headbands.

"That's a genin team photo…" There she was, the same girl with long red hair and a proud smile on her lips. And next to her… "No way!" his hair was short and spiky in the front, and he looked awkwardly small, but there was no way she wouldn't recognize those icy blue eyes! "Kaito-sensei! Oh, Kami he was so tiny and cute!"

Yahizui turned the picture around and saw the date written in a flowery script. They looked happy, with the red-haired girl radiating joy all around her. She took in Kaito's easy smile and wondered if they would ever see such an expression on him. This box… it belonged to Kaito's former teammate, and Yahizui could realize even with one glance that she had been the heart of her team. Had her death robbed her sensei of his smile, or was that just a by-product of life?

There were more pictures with the team, and in each one she smiled brightly as she held her teammates close. Even their sour-faced teacher couldn't seem to resist her charm all the time. Not wanting to intrude anymore, she placed the pictures down, and briefly scanned the papers.

There were mostly letters or small notes, some written in the girl's feminine writing, most in a spiky script and signed N.M. She skimmed them, looking for any worthy information and skipping the personal details; she might be curious, but she wasn't nosy. It was when she finally reached the neatly rolled scrolls that her eyes finally shone with pure excitement. They were filled with notes on seals, formulae and best of all, references to her all-time favorite book, Fundamentals of Sealing! Joy expanded in her chest like a balloon as she scanned the notes. Seeing this woman's life made Yahizui feel closer to her, but seeing her work was the real highlight. This was what she needed, what she wanted to find! Real, Uzumaki seals, the real work of another Uzumaki.

She grabbed the scroll, shoved the rest of the personal belongings back in the box and closed the lid. The seal reactivated immediately, glowing once before receding back to the previously faded script. There was enough time to read it at home; for now, she'd been away for too long. She didn't want the ANBU to wonder whether she left the village or not.

With a smile on her face, Yahizui bounced on the balls of her feet and jogged back to the village, waving casually at the shadows watching the gate.

-O-

Sleep did not come easy that night as she poured her attention in her new treasure. Her fascination and love for seals grew with every line she read, every sideline scribble she saw in the scrolls. When the sun peeked through her opened curtains, Yahizui was full of energy and questions. Before her lay a seal of incredible potential, if only she could figure it out!

With her fascination grew her frustration as well, as she just couldn't seem to figure out the incomplete formula. She had to get out, change her perspective. Yahizui grabbed her weapon pouch and silently left the house with her arms full of scrolls and her head filled with questions.

The sun was high above her head when her frustration with the incomplete seal peaked. She was sitting on the ground close to the clearing where Itachi and Shisui always liked to meet, hoping that either one or the other would show up so she could squeeze some training out of them. She needed all the help she could get for the exam!

All around her were countless papers and scribbled notes with formulae, all incomplete, all discarded as useless. There was a time, not so long ago, when she loved the complexity and individuality of seals. Not now; now she was close to tearing her hair out and scream at the heavens.

"Damn it!" she ripped yet another piece of paper, balled it up and threw it with all her might.

"Planning on defeating your opponents by throwing paper balls at them?"

Yahizui would have flushed at the silken sarcasm in his voice if she weren't so angry. "Joke all you like, but I am facing a real crisis here," she grumbled.

Itachi threw the paper ball casually back at her, then sat on the grass. "What is this crisis about?"

Should she tell him? It wasn't a big secret or anything… and if anything maybe Itachi could help her figure it out. So why did she feel so tongue-tied all of a sudden? "Umm…" she glanced at the scroll lying in her lap and then back at him. Why was he so close? And since when did his hair look so smooth, like she could run her fingers through it the whole day as she stroked his cheek and…

Yahizui looked away, suddenly afraid that Itachi could hear her thoughts— she could never be sure what hidden power the Sharingan had. All right, time to stop thinking like that, there were bigger things at play here! Steering her thoughts away from Itachi's closeness was easier said than done, and it took her a good half a minute to gather her wits and get back on track.

"I've found this scroll in the Uzumaki temple…"

Itachi watched her patiently as she searched to find her words.

"I went there with Kaito-sensei before we went training. It's a small run-down thing just outside the western gates… nothing big but impressive nonetheless! Anyway, there was this box in there, and somehow, I'm not really sure how I managed to open the seal on it. And… then I found some stuff in there. Pictures and stuff, but also this amazing scroll with an amazing seal on it!" she lifted the scroll in front of his eyes, shaking it slightly for emphasis.

"Thing is… the stupid seal is incomplete, and I have no idea how to finish it! It's like nothing I've seen before, and I think it could give me an insane edge in the exams!" The scroll slipped out of her hands, landing on the grass before her. "I really want to figure it out, but it's… I just can't crack it."

"It would really surprise me if you could figure it out on your own."

Her head snapped up. "What? What do you mean?" She searched Itachi's expression intently, hoping to decipher the meaning behind his words. Across from her, the dark haired teen kept his silence.

"Well, spit it out!" Her patience had taken a hike sometime this morning.

"Well…" he said, pausing as if to gather his thoughts. Yahizui could swear he was doing it on purpose, dragging it out like that. In fact, that small twinkle in his eye assured her that Itachi was thoroughly enjoying dangling information above her head.

Yahizui took a deep breath, biting her tongue so she won't lash out. No need to give him total satisfaction in this.

A few moments later Itachi continued as if he had just used the time to gather his thoughts. "The seal you're trying to figure out is an incomplete version of a jounin level and above seal. It was developed to administrate first-aid medical help on the field in the absence of a med nin."

Her pulse thrummed, fingers trembling with excitement. _Holy crap, this is big, this is great, amazing!_ Questions were clustering inside her head, nearly tumbling out through her parted lips. _Who did it? How…? When?_

Itachi paused, smiling at her indulgently. Oh no, had she said all that out loud?

"I'm not sure how they did it, but I do know that Lady Tsunade and… an Uzumaki jounin worked on it together sometime before the Third Great War started. This was said to be the last thing Lady Tsunade did for Konoha before she left."

"You paused there for a moment..." she pointedly remarked. "What do you know of this Uzumaki jounin?"

"What do _you_ know?" he asked in a sly tone.

A girl's smiling face came to her memory, her twinkling grey eyes and long, silky hair adding to her exotic beauty. "Nothing much. I know her name, I know she was an Uzumaki, and I know she was in the same team as my sensei… and that she's dead."

"You're sad that she's dead... why? You didn't even know her."

True, she hadn't met the woman, knew nothing much about her besides the few childhood pictures she could see and some letters from what she could only assume had been her lover. But somehow Yahizui felt connected to her, just like she did to Mito whenever she read Fundamentals of Sealing. Was this because they were of the same clan? Or was she starving so much after the idea of connections that she built some in her head? In the end, these women would never know that she mourned their deaths and yearned to know more of their lives. They were dead, gone from this world and all it entailed.

"There's not much to be found about the Uzumaki. There are no books with history, no scrolls with secret jutsus and there is no one to ask about… well about anything. This woman… she is a link to something I'm trying to be a part of. I guess I just wish she were here to tell me more, maybe teach me a thing or two."

Yahizui felt foolish in the silence that followed. Her gaze moved to the side, avoiding Itachi's. He must surely think she was silly for pinning after a person she's never even met. Maybe she was.

"I can teach you how to do the seal."

What did he just say? There was no smirk on his face, nothing to indicate that this was a ruse, or something said lightly. Of course, leave it to Itachi to make her feel better with something so practical. Her chest warmed at the prospect. "I'd like that," she said with a smile, soaking up the softness of his gaze.

She'd missed him so much, and it shocked her how she felt it all now as she saw him, talked to him. Did he think the same? Had he missed seeing her, talking to her?

A grain of courage gathered in her belly, growing with each passing heartbeat and pushing her to close the gap between them. A rush of recklessness, mixed with the insecurity of inexperience filled her belly like nervous butterflies as the frantic beating of her heart drowned all other thought. She quickly placed her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his, wanting to be bold, yet sinking in nervousness. Her lips touched the corner of his mouth, far enough to be considered a mishap, yet close enough to make the blood rush to her face. Oh, what a coward she was!

She awkwardly pulled back, cursing her impulsiveness and her undoubtedly flushed face.

"I'm sorry… I —" she gasped, feeling breathless at Itachi's sudden closeness. His hand firmly clasped hers, half pulling her to meet his warm chest and before she managed to process what was happening, his mouth descended on hers, soft and just as unsure as she felt.

Her lips tingled at the contact, and the tip of her tongue darted curiously to taste them, caressing his in the process. Itachi gasped, pulling back for a second to look at her with dark eyes before nearing once more, body leaning into hers as his own tongue darted to taste her lips.

Yahizui sighed, the tension in her shoulders disappearing as she melted in his embrace, tongue meeting his halfway. How wonderful it felt to feel him like this! Her body tingled, every nerve focused on the feel of his hands across her back and his tongue caressing hers. She could stay like this forever, drunk in his presence, locked in time as the world passed by.

The moment ended much too soon as Yahizui's need to breathe overpowered the conundrum of feelings she was experiencing. The reluctance in Itachi's eyes as he pulled away told her he felt the same. She smiled, and he smiled back. Oh, how wonderful it was to see the same feeling reflected in another's gaze! She could see it clearly now, see in him the same euphoria she was feeling, the same curiosity and dare she say, desire for more. She could sit here in this meadow for hours and kiss him, and she could see that he felt the same. But where her enthusiasm soared, Yahizui saw a shadow pass over Itachi's features.

"What, did steal your first proper kiss and you were supposed to hold it for your future perfect Uchiha bride?" She hid behind sarcasm, concealing the pang in her chest with a smirk and a cheeky wink. Some might think she had no idea how clans worked, but she wasn't stupid. Itachi was the heir to one of the core clans of Konoha, and the Uchiha's elitism was second only to the Hyuuga's. He was bound to end up with some distant cousin with a strong Sharingan; they all did that, hoping to hone their bloodline limits even further. Uzumaki or no, Yahizui had guessed that there will never be anything more than a stolen kiss between them.

"Actually you did," he replied with a straight face. "As for the bride…" Itachi looked to the side, and Yahizui could clearly see a shadow of stubbornness fall over his face. "I'm don't plan on dancing to the tune my clan plays."

Yahizui wasn't sure whether to be worried about this newfound rebellious streak in him or be happy that he didn't plan to agree to an arranged marriage. Unsure how to react, she threw him a cheeky grin and hid her insecurity behind it. "Well, it wasn't my first kiss," she paused, taking in his silence for a moment, before grinning ever wider. "I had a very close encounter with a raccoon last month during training. It was an extraordinary thing, though I think it wasn't meant to be."

She could swear she heard him mutter something along the lines of 'irredeemable' under his breath as he stood up and offered her a hand. "When do you want to start?" he asked after pulling her up.

Yahizui looked down at the haphazardly thrown scrolls and papers on the ground and shrugged. "Well, now is as good a time as any! Plus, if we're done fast, then I can track Shisui down and pester him to teach me his shunshin jutsu."

"…" Itachi took a step back, his shoulders stiffening. "We should start. I can write the seal on one of your scrolls, and show you how to apply it."

Yahizui frowned, worry washing over her. "Is everything all right with Shisui?"

"Aa, all is good. Shisui is busy with clan business."

She wasn't sure what this clan business was, but it was clear that it bothered him. Did they have a fight? It was hard to imagine Itachi and Shisui ever arguing and not talking to each other, so what happened that made his tone so frigid?

Itachi turned to pick up an empty scroll and a brush, ignoring her searching look. He quickly drew a seal on the paper with confident strokes, quickly filling the blank page. By his side Yahizui watched with awe, all questions about Shisui pushed aside. It was fascinating to see the previously incomplete parts of the seal fill out and come together. Several unknown symbols were present, likely those that had to do with the medical field, fusing seamlessly with the rest of the seal. It was as if the formula she had found in the temple acted as support and as a conduit to the healing symbols. "How does this work?" she asked, pointing to the unfamiliar strokes. "These symbols, what do they do and how can they facilitate healing?"

Itachi looked up from his work. "These are medical symbols," he said, pointing to the center of the seal. "Their purpose is to store medical chakra."

"That's it?" It had to be a joke. "How does this help me, I still need a medic to charge these!"

"I never said that this will help you," replied Itachi in an aloof tone. "ANBU and jounin get a set of these from the hospital before every field mission, so you're going to have to figure out how to use it on your own."

Figure it out he said… as if it was so easy. If she could have done this by herself from the beginning, then she wouldn't have asked for help in the first place! "Or… you could—"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"No need. Whatever it is, I can't break protocol. Sorry."

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance, snatching the scroll from his grasp. "Tch, some help you are."

Yahizui caught the slight downturn of his mouth and mentally berated herself for the harsh tone. "Umm… wanna go for some dango?"

There was no way Itachi could ever resist the temptation of the sweet, chewy dumplings, and the small quirk of his lips told her he wouldn't start putting up a fight now of all times. She grabbed his hand, the warmth of his palms seeping in her fingers as she curled them around it and pulled him along. She didn't dare voice the question that bounced in her head: Was this a date?

With a smile on her face, Yahizui imagined that it was just that and that their kisses were something more than just stolen moments that would end as soon as his family put their foot down. She glanced his way, and his hand tightened on hers. Maybe… just maybe he thought of the same thing?

-O-

"Had a nice day?"

Itachi slowed down and carefully looked at the tree where Shisui stood. The sun had already set, giving way to the darkness of the night which hid his cousin's dark form perfectly. But even so, Itachi could see the signs of stress on Shisui's face. He seemed to have aged five years in the short time spent under Shuko's service.

"How long have you been following?" he asked, surprised that he hadn't sensed anything.

Shisui's lips quirked in a smirk, a shadow of the cheeky grins he used to deliver. "Long enough."

There was no joke following the remark, no quip or jab at him. It was as if the troubles of the world have finally caught up with him; if anything, Itachi didn't like the thought of that at all. He took a step toward the shadowed tree, keeping an eye out for any unwanted eavesdroppers. "Tell me."

"There's not much to tell," murmured Shisui. "They don't trust me that much yet, so I don't have anything but rumors and observations… but even so, it's bad. Shuko's latest move brought him the support of the civilians and by proxy the shinobi relatives they have. He promised them the greatness they all yearn and with their support… he won't stop at the councilman seat."

A shiver traveled up Itachi's spine. "You think he will organize a coup?" the idea of bloodshed coming toward his family, toward Sasuke… it chilled him to the bone.

"Things are moving… fast. People are training, and I've even seen civilians practice defense techniques. Some of Shuko's followers have taken their leader's words to heart, drunk on the idea that the Uchiha is the greatest clan out there. They're sneering down on the rest of Konoha, thinking that they're better than them."

Itachi glanced to the side. How had he missed this?

"Don't beat yourself up over it," said Shisui, his voice carrying a sliver of his humor. "With all your ANBU missions keeping you out of the village, there's no way you could have seen it."

His breathing slowed down, mind furiously thinking up plans. "We need to do something about it," he murmured. If Shuko were to be eliminated, then the whole things would likely explode. They had to make him convince his followers that violence was not the answer. "How far along are you with the jutsu?"

"I fear that at this point putting Shuko under the Koto Amatsukami is useless. He's put kindle on a fire that no one can control. Some real fanatics in his ranks would gladly continue Shuko's initial idea. I'd have to bring them all under, and that needs more time."

He was tempted to curse but held his tongue. Frustration wouldn't solve their problem, logic and careful planning will. "Then we have no choice; we have to take this to the Hokage."

Thinking that they have reached the point where it could no longer be contained was a scary thing, but this was their duty. Konoha had to know, and he hoped that in his wisdom, the Sandaime would act peacefully and mediate the conflict before it had the chance to spin out of control. If there was ever a man that would reach for diplomacy before turning to violence, it was the Hokage.

Shisui nodded. "Fugaku won't be happy with this. You know he wants to keep things on the inside, have the clan deal with its own problems."

"This is turning bigger than my father. He has agreed to be on our side with this, but if necessary I will gladly go over his head." The Uchihas were unsatisfied with how the village treated them, and that was leading to their revolutionary thoughts. If the root of the problem were to be addressed, then they had a better chance at solving the conflict; if his father could not see that, then their alliance would be short-lived.

"Brrr, cold! Remind me to never get on your bad side," quipped Shisui.

Itachi paused, momentarily surprised by the sudden return of his playful nature. This was the Shisui that he knew, the one that used humor in the most inappropriate moments. How silly of him to think that Shisui's role as a spy would have erased that little quirk of his. He would have smiled if the situation wasn't dire. "We should act fast."

"Not so fast. Give me a few weeks." All traces of humor disappeared from his tone. "I've been chosen to lead a clan mission that will provide us with the evidence we need. If you want to take this to the Hokage, then we need to build a solid case."

Itachi nodded. "What mission?"

"There is a weapon dealer close to Kumogakure that would sell to anyone, no matter their allegiance. I am to contact him and open up a distribution contract between him and the Uchiha clan."

Itachi knew of him or rather, had heard of him. He called himself Mushi and as known as he was, no one had been able to apprehend him. Mushi was the weapons distributor all missing-nin, thugs and the occasional rebelling group went to. He smuggled weapons of all shapes and sizes anywhere you wanted… for a price. "Can you contact him?"

"This is what got me the mission," said Shisui proudly. "There are not many Konoha shinobi that know where to find him. In fact, with me, there's exactly three."

Itachi waited, giving him the satisfaction of making a dramatic pause. There was usually no need to pull Shisui's tongue for details. He enjoyed his fame and the perks it brought.

He could feel the excitement in his cousin's voice as he lifted one finger. "There's me, Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-san."

"I see. How long will it take until Mushi can smuggle the weapons in Konoha?"

"Normally it would take a month at tops, but I will make sure to stall for time."

"Is it not risky? Shuko will surely not send you alone there." If Shisui were to lose Shuko's trust, there is no saying what the man would do. Or even, what his fanatic followers would do.

Shisui batted his worries away. "No, of course, he's not sending me alone. But Mushi does not speak with those he doesn't trust, so I'm sure to catch a moment alone with him. Even the Uchiha can't do anything against a man like that; especially since they need him."

"Mm," muttered Itachi. Be careful— he wanted to say, but the words got stuck in his throat like glue. There was so much more he wanted to say, his cousin shunshined without a trace, leaving Itachi to stare at the empty space he had occupied.

-O-

Light poured through lofty curtains, pulling Yahizui from the pleasant dream she had and into the warmth of her room. She felt good, better than she had felt in a while. The previous day with Itachi had charged her emotionally, and her success at the temple boosted her confidence. Things were going great, and not even the impending chuunin exam could ruin her mood.

She dressed quickly, and ran downstairs for breakfast, nearly tackling her guardian in the process.

"You're rather chipper Hizui-chan!" said Riruka with a smile. "Any particular reason?"

Blood rushed to her face. The light in the kitchen had been on last night as Itachi walked her home, and it looked like Riruka had seen the dumb smile on her face as she entered the house. So much for secrecy.

"Just looking forward to a day of training!" babbled Yahizui as she stuffed a rice ball in her mouth. "Oh, speaking of which, gotta go! I don't want to be late for my… training stuff. So yeah… bye!"

She was sure the speed with which she left the house was at least comparable to Shisui's shunshin, if not faster. There was nothing scarier than Riruka's interest in her love life… if she could call it that way. Ugh, she needed to find a girl to talk about these things. Or… maybe she could pull Tojiro's hair into pigtails and call him a girl!

"Pff! He'd be one hell of a girl!"

Chuckling at the image of Tojiro in a frilly skirt, Yahizui walked to the edge of the village, waved at what she was sure were guards hidden in the shadows and took the narrow path toward the Uzumaki temple. The rundown building was starting to become familiar and as her fingers brushed a wooden column a feeling of belonging washed over her.

"I'm back, " she whispered to the empty walls.

"So I see."

"AHH!" Yahizui jumped back, her hands automatically digging in her weapons pouch for a kunai, panicked gaze pinning the intruder. In front of the massive double doors in the back of the temple stood a tall figure with long white hair and a grim expression.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, finding her courage. She took a step forward and regarded him carefully. With the traditional clothes and wide haori he could be anyone from a village elder which she just insulted, to a lost traveler, but the deceptively relaxed posture he had pointed to a clear shinobi background. Even if there were no clear weapons in sight, a ninja that got to live this long would be nothing but excellent. She took a step back, suddenly wary of the silent old man.

"This is what that girl deemed to send to me after neglecting her duties for so long?" sneered the man.

He watched her with disdain as if she were some dirty peasant girl that came to beg for money. Yahizui bristled. She was no peasant girl, and for all she knew, he was trespassing and had no right to be there. She wasn't going to take any bullshit from him. She was an Uzumaki, and this was her temple now! "Listen here old man, I don't know who you are, but this is a private temple, and you're not allowed to be here! So whatever it is you're looking for, look somewhere else."

His eyes were flinty as he looked down on her. "Your ignorance astounds me, girl," he sneered. "Know when you are in the presence of your betters, and as a member of the clan, you ought to know when its leader stands before you."

Leader? Of the… Uzumaki? She was confused. "I thought the village was wiped out years ago…"

A curtain of sadness fell over him, curving his shoulders in a way that revealed his old age. "Indeed, it was… I remain as a ghost of what has been, working in vain to restore that which was lost."

Yahizui took a better look at the man before her. His long white hair was ethereal, his robes moving with a breeze that was not there. He seemed present, and at the same time not there, like an afterimage of something that once was. A ghost of what had been, he said, and she could now see that he meant that quite literally. "You're not real…" she whispered.

"I am not alive," countered the man, "but living or not has nothing to do with it. I can assure you that I am real, though fading."

"Why?"

"My state relies on chakra," he explained in a calm voice, much more relaxed than a few moments ago. "It is… or rather has been the duty of Uzumaki clan members for generations to keep the spirits of our past leaders alive."

A shiver passed through her small body. "How? How can that even be possible? And…why?"

"Anything is possible if you have the will and the means to make it happen, we had both." His narrow eyes focused on her, then moved away as he shook his head as if he measured her worth and found it lacking. "Has that scatterbrain Kushina taught you nothing? It is the way of the Uzumaki to hold our leaders in high regard. Their wisdom and knowledge are kept alive as the clan members provide their soul seals with chakra. Even the dumbest Uzumaki child knows that!"

Yahizui looked down, unsure of how to give the news. Whatever this man was, it seemed that his state did not allow him to know much of the outside world. "Kushina-san is dead… I've never really met her or any other Uzumaki so… I know nothing of the clan." She murmured.

The man stood there, silent. It was a stillness that grew, eating at the air around him until it reached Yahizui, washing over her like cold water. She dared not breathe, her gaze focused on him, waiting for a sign. It seemed like minutes passed as she stood there, wondering what went through his head, and if he felt any sadness for the death of Kushina; she did.

"What of the fox?" he asked after what felt like hours.

Yahizui was confused. "What fox?"

"The demon fox!" he insisted.

"I have no idea, I don't know anything about a fox, demon or otherwise!" replied Yahizui, her face twisting with frustration. What was this old man raving about?

"Has the ninth key been lost?" he muttered under his breath.

Yahizui took a step closer to him, tired of being interrogated. She had some questions of her own. "So who are you anyway, what's your name and how did you get here? Shouldn't your soul be like… tied to Uzushio? How do you stay alive, and what can you do? Are you —"

"Silence child," he interrupted with a raised hand, "your questions are endless, and your voice is grating on my nerves." After a few deep breaths, he straightened his back and looked at her down the length of his straight nose. "I am Ashina, sixth leader of the Uzumaki and first Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, direct descendant of our founder and ancestor Aiditi-sama."

Yahizui did not care much for Ashina's self-important tone. People like that always thought they were high and mighty, it reminded her of everything she hated about clans. All that pride they had in their pedigree and their need to impose upon other people how important they were… or in this case, used to be. "So… you're the leader of the Uzumaki," she drawled, "and you're old…"

Ashina visibly bristled at her tone and words. "Your lack of respect shows nothing but your own ignorance, girl! It is clear to me that you are just a mere street rat, but even vermin that live in ignorance should know when they are in the presence of their superiors."

Shame and anger filled her, making her cheeks burn. Vermin, he said? Did he take her for a simpleton, some stupid little farm girl that had no idea what the sharp end of a kunai was? She had ears to hear and a quick mind between them to understand that he needed her. The soul seal required chakra, he said, which meant that he needed chakra if he were to stay here much longer. His seal must have been weak if he didn't get anything since Kushina-san's death. How many years had that been… seven, eight?

"You are brave to insult me like that old man since I'm just about the only person that can supply that seal of yours with chakra. There isn't any other known Uzumaki around, and I'd say you don't have time to wait for another to maybe pop up." She didn't mention Naruto, he didn't need to know about him.

"You're sharp," he said, unmoved by her threat. "But I doubt that you will leave me to… dissipate into the ether."

"How so?"

Ashina smiled, and it wasn't a pleasant sight; more like a wolf grinning at the deer before him. "You haven't asked me anything about the jutsu and seals that I know and could teach you."

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, unwilling to fall into his openly laid trap.

"We both know that you do, little one. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come here so often, wouldn't have spent so many hours trying to open that box."

"And yet, I did open it, so maybe I don't need your help at all."

Laughter rumbled from his chest, but there was no mirth in the old man's eyes. "You thought you managed to do it on your own? Was it not odd that after countless failed attempts you would suddenly find the key to open the seal? Did it not seem strange how you jumped from being lost to finding the solution?" his tone turned cold. "No, it was I that nudged the seal open for you. It was I that provided you with enlightenment. You were fumbling around like a babe, jamming your chakra everywhere and making a mess of things. It was my knowledge and my power that opened that seal, just as it was with my knowledge that Kushina was ever able to make such a seal. You do need my help, more than I need yours."

She couldn't believe it! The seal… she had been so proud of it, was sure that this was a step forward in her understanding of seals and… it had all been a lie? Yahizui took a step back, then another as she shook her head. Oh, how pathetic she must look, having her pride crushed into a pulp. She'd thought herself special for managing to unlock such a complex seal… a sort of seal and coding prodigy, something that could finally bring her closer to Itachi and Shisui; it turned out there was nothing special about her understanding, no stroke of genius, no exceptional talent for seals, just a snobbish spirit that had been messing with her.

"I hate you!" she shouted, then turned around and ran as fast as she could, wanting nothing more than to put as much distance as possible between them.

And as much as she hated to think about it, he was probably right. Her mind was already racing with the questions she could ask and the things she could learn from him, arrogant or not.

As she jumped through her opened window and kicked her boots off, Yahizui wondered if it would be so bad to just… give him some chakra in exchange for his knowledge.

It was a fair trade, no?

-O-

A light flickered in the spartanly decorated office, casting long shadows across the rounded walls. In the center of the room sat a man, his back bent over the papers littering his desk. His face was tired, making him look older than he actually was. _The past few weeks have been difficult_ , thought the man as his hands raked through his short, auburn hair.

His village was in decline, missions were poorly paid and few in-between and after the latest argument he's had with the daimyo Rasa was sure that there was no improvement to be seen. The last war had left Suna on the losing side, with nothing but a reputation and a lack of qualified troops to uphold it. The feared puppeteer platoons were nothing but a legend after Sasori left the village and killed them all, while their poison experts had fallen behind the rising specialists of Gras country. Something had to be done, some—

A knock came at the door, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Enter."

A young man with fair skin and sandy-blonde hair walked in, his kind eyes hiding his skill and deadly nature. "Come, Yashamaru."

The man kneeled in front of his brother in law and leader. "Rasa-sama."

Sighing, Rasa waved at him. "I am not in the mood for formalities; stand." He said as he took a sip of strong coffee.

There were still many things to arrange until the other villages came. Although necessary for future trade, this Chuunin exam circus was taking a lot out of him. "The participants are due to arrive next month. There will be a lot of people in the village, not to mention all the Kages that will come for the final round." He looked at his brother in law with a serious look. "Sunagakure cannot afford to make a bad impression. Our trade is scarce as it is, and lately, we've gotten fewer missions. For us to get back on our feet, we must make sure that the exam is a success. Keep him in check, by all means; do you understand?"

Yashamaru's gaze clouded and his mouth opened as if in protest. Rasa had no time for that, or for useless sentimentalism. That boy… his son was a danger to those around him and despite his political importance, a threat to the village. With them hanging on a thread as it was, one slip-up could spell the end for Suna as one of the five great powers. He couldn't allow that to happen. "Do you understand, Yashamaru?" he pressed.

Yashamaru's head bowed in submission, the sandy bangs hiding his eyes. "Understood, Kazekage-sama."

At Rasa's sign of dismissal, the man disappeared, leaving him once more alone with his thoughts.

This exam was critical for Sunagakure, their future depended on it running smoothly.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Things are moving forward and stuff is happening! The Uchiha are restless, Yahizui and Itachi managed to get a quiet moment together, and Yahizui got to meet the long dead Uzumaki leader!**

 **What will that meeting bring?**

 **And what will happen with Shisui now that he is standing so close to the literal flame?**

 **And what of those Chuunin exams? How will they run?**

 **I'd love to hear thoughts and predictions :D For more answers, stick around!**

 **Oh and to those that did take a guess at the last chapter, yes the Easter Egg was that in the beginning, the text is written by Murasaki Satsumo - which is Kaito's grandfather. For those that noticed a connection to the name, KUDOS!**


	18. Book I: Ch18 - Contractual Obligation

**A/N: Hello everyone, new and old readers! Thank you all for your support and reviews! Thank you to all Guest reviewers whom I cannot message. Your comments always make me smile!**

 **Also, special shout-out and thanks to my girls Kitsmits (she also has a Naruto fanfic which you should go read immediately!), strbrry and to Silverhawk! You guys are always fun to chat with and develop theories with! Also a special thanks to the newest member of our chat group and fellow mommy, Emrys!  
**

 **Now, onto the chapter. Am I happy with it? – Not sure… There are many ups and down with this fic, and since I started the rewrite there have been many moments of doubt. Maybe because the fandom is no longer as active as before… maybe because I have changed, or because I expected more from this story… I'm not sure.**

 **But, comments encourage me and push me to write despite the lack of sleep, baby, and housework.**

 **So…without further ado, I present you the chapter!**

* * *

 _The Senju clan is one of the oldest in Fire Country, and one who has given two Hokages so far. It is believed that its name is derived from their skilled warriors who had been rumored to know a thousand jutsu, though some legends say it was given to the clan's founding father who was rumored to have sired a thousand children. Regardless of the myths, the Senju clan has been present in records ever since records began to be kept, and is alive up to this day._

 _It is currently unknown how many descendants the Senju clan has, and in how many directions it has spread. Due to their open nature, the members of this ancient shinobi family have children almost everywhere within Fire Country's territory, extending to the point where no one can really remember where they came from. Among the clans and families tracing their roots back to the Senju, one could count the Akimichi, Namikaze, and Sarutobi, all prominent Konoha clans. Yet the nucleus of the family, the official Senju clan, remained small. Ever since the death of Konoha's First Hokage, Senju Hashirama, the main clan, has shrunken to one person: Senju Tsunade._

 _One cannot be sure what the future of this once powerful clan will be, but one can honestly say that the Senju are a clan of one thousand families._

 _-Extract from A Compendium of Fire Country's Shinobi Clans-_

* * *

-Contractual obligation-

Yahizui's steps thudded on the dirt path ahead, her fists clenched. For the past two weeks, she had wrestled with the decision of coming back to the temple, knowing that its resident spirit will stare at her arrogantly and smirk in triumph. She had trained and worked every day to better her sealing technique, doing everything and anything to progress on her own. Yet it was all for naught.

She could neither see, nor feel any visible progress with her seal-work and this translated in the rest of her training. She was missing something, relying on knowledge that could only take her so far. Fundamentals of Sealing taught just that, the fundamentals, and she needed more. There were so many questions to ask, and no one to ask them to. Sealing was an obscure discipline, highly coveted, and yet practiced by few. Those that did were in charge of the village defense, usually stationed in the Hokage tower and not prone to answer the questions of a thirteen-year-old genin. That left her with a book that has brought her as far as it could and the spirit of a long-dead Uzushio Kage.

Her thoughts quieted as she barged through the temple, steps thundering on the rickety wooden floor. "I'll do it!" she bellowed in Ashina's general direction.

"Pardon me?"

Yahizui rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth.

Looking up at his tall, stiff form made her want to show him an improper hand sign and walk away. His arrogance radiated in the space between them. Oh, how she hated his kind, self-important jerks that looked at all others as if they were something smelly beneath their feet. Yet as much as she wanted to keep her integrity and dis the old man, the chuunin exam was two weeks away, and she needed help. Speed and swordsmanship were excellent skills, but not enough; neither was the meager control and experience she had with her chakra nature. She needed something more, something up her sleeve that would give her a sure victory.

"I'll help you," she spat between her teeth, "but I want something in return!"

"As I am sure you do," drawled Ashina, looking down on her. "You will gain knowledge, and your powers will grow… if you can master them."

"Let me worry about that, old man," replied Yahizui. She smirked at the sour look on Ashina's face. "So, what do you need?"

It was Ashina's turn to smirk, a subtle tilt of his thin lips. "Come closer child, come, and I will show you the might of our clan."

His words entranced her, piqued her ever-present curiosity. What manner of complex jutsu was required to transfer one's chakra to a spirit? She stopped a few steps before him, his translucency distinct up close.

"Closer," he whispered, his hand reaching toward her.

Yahizui stretched her hand, briefly wondering if it will go right through him if they were to touch.

Ashina's hand firmly grasped her forearm, leaving her no room to move. His grip was steel, his eyes stony. The other hand rose to his side, fingers forming successive one-handed seals— too fast and foreign for her to understand. Yahizui's curiosity quickly morphed into alarm and then panic as dark symbols crawled from his skin toward hers, burning a path on her arm as they traveled. She tried to pull back, but Ashina's grip was unrelenting.

"Let me g—" the words stopped in her throat, frozen in the space between them.

With each breath she took Yahizui felt the strength leave her body, siphoned through the pitch black marks on her skin. She wanted to scream, but her voice was too weak, wanted to kick and punch at the blank-faced man before her but her limbs were heavy with lead. Yahizui's vision blurred, eyes turning in her head.

A heartbeat later, everything went dark.

When her eyes opened the temple was bathed in the orange glow of candle-light, casting long shadows on the painted walls. She was tired, her entire body heavy, her head filled with cotton. "What—"

"Shhh, don't move," said Ashina, bending to her eye-level. "The first time is the worst, but you'll get used to it."

Flashes of dark symbols and cold violet eyes paraded before her inner eye. She flinched back, limbs struggling to put as much distance between her and the Uzumaki leader. She instinctually grasped at her chakra, meaning to pump it in her muscles and get the hell out of the temple, away from him.

Nothing.

There was nothing to access, no thrumming energy to augment her movement. "M-my chakra!" she said with desperation, nostrils flaring in panic. "Where is my chakra? What have you done?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Ashina straightened his haori, stepping away from the candlelight. "You agreed to this."

"I didn't know I agreed to **this**!"

"That is your own fault, is it not?" he countered.

Breathe in- out. _No chakra_. The air was stagnant, not enough to calm down, burning as soon as she inhaled it. _My chakra_. Breathe in-out. Her legs pushed, dragging her tired body further away. Away from him, away from here. _My chakra!_ Before her eyes, the long, white hair turned black, and his violet eyes became yellow as his skin paled. Brea— _I can't breathe!_

"Breathe you, stupid child," instructed Ashina and the booming sound of his voice brought back reality to her. There was no snake-like man before her, no demonic yellow eyes. "It will pass," he said casually. "Just stay still and let your chakra recover, or you'll use up even more of your life energy."

Her head leaned back and hit the cold stone wall behind her. How childish it was to think that evil men would look evil and sound as such. Here he was, an unassuming old man that had sucked away what made her a shinobi—her chakra, her… "What…what do you mean?"

Ashina sighed, the candlelight accentuating the shark planes of his face. "You are a ninja, and as one, you augment your energy and strength with a chakra network." His voice leveled, taking on the monotonous timbre of a teacher that was less than excited to teach the same subject again and again. "Chakra is—"

"Is a grid of energy that runs alongside a shinobi's life network," interrupted Yahizui in a condescending tone. She wasn't about to let herself be double-crossed and lectured by him! Did he take her for an imbecile? Every academy brat knew this! "It can be expanded through both physical and mental training," she drawled on. "Also, a person's available chakra depends on many factors like the effort they put in their training, age and ancestry."

"You assume to hold all the answers."

"And you're taking me for an idiot!" The words felt like sand in her mouth as her temper flared. She sank in further, almost blending in with the wall. Those few sentences took a lot out of her; even thinking seemed to sap her of energy.

"For a shinobi," continued Ashina, ignoring her outburst and interruption, "their own chakra network is an extension of their life energy. It helps them do extraordinary things that normal civilians cannot ever dream of accomplishing." He paused, focusing on her sour expression.

"What of civilian-born shinobi?"

"The term civilian-born is a lie. There are no civilian-born shinobi because civilians have no chakra," replied Ashina. "Mongrels exist, mixtures of shinobi and civilian that have happened somewhere along the line, causing the chakra network to appear in a progeny."

She would have cursed him if she had the strength, but her eyes were closing, and it took all she had to just keep them open. Such a pompous prick, this was the reason why she had been so against clanned ninja in the academy.

"Once a shinobi's chakra exhausts, however… the body taps into their life energy network. Life energy is powerful, potent; but it comes at a price." His voice dropped an octave, no longer monotone. "Chakra replenishes, life energy does not." Ashina paused, watching her intently. "You didn't have enough chakra for the seal to make the first connection, so it tapped into your other network. I'm afraid you're a few years short."

Yahizui's vision blurred, her body losing the fight with exhaustion. The bastard, he took years from her, years! Frustration and anger helped her open her mouth one last time, the words filled with venom. "…hate you…"

And then it was dark.

-O-

The next time Yahizui woke up birds chirped outside and the sun's rays shone through the temple's small windows. She slowly blinked, her eyelids heavy with sleep and mind busy recounting the previous days' events. The bastard! Her muscles contracted as she jumped up, fired up by indignation. He took **her life**!

"Feeling better?"

Yahizui whirled around, her thick ponytail whipping her cheek as she turned. "You took my life, you bastard!"

From a dark corner, Ashina rolled his eyes. "Your penchant for drama starts to get on my nerves," he sighed. "I simply took a few years. Taking into account the average Uzumaki lifespan you will most likely no longer die at say… one hundred and twenty, you will die at one hundred and sixteen. That is if you get to live that long."

"You never mentioned that this thing will steal years off my life every time it's done!" she accused, pushing back her amazement at what Ashina so casually dubbed _average_ Uzumaki age.

"I never said it will happen every time," he replied. "The establishment of the contract takes up most chakra, and since you didn't have enough of it your life energy supplied the rest. The rest will be manageable, even with your small chakra supply. You will be drained, but then again if you were to work harder and expand your chakra pool, then we wouldn't have this problem."

She wasn't sure if it was the many hours of sleep or her anger at the man-ghost before her that stoked her fire and brought renewed energy in her veins, but at this point, Yahizui didn't care to ask. The initial fear she had of him was gone, consumed by her ire. "You had better deliver on your promise old man, or this is the last you'll see of my chakra!"

"Tsk, tsk. There will be none of that. Unless I see fit to break this contract," he nodded toward the dark marks on her forearm, "the seal is permanent. Tell anyone about it, and I will take it all, chakra and life energy."

Her eyes widened, panic, gripping her once more. Permanent… forever. The entire one hundred and sixteen years of her potential life, she will be bound to this spirit, pledged to keep him tethered to this world. "You lied." She whispered.

"No," chided Ashina. "I did not tell you everything. It's not my fault you agreed to do something before knowing what it meant."

She gaped like a fish, not knowing what to say. "You've had your way, now teach me. Or was that a lie as well?"

"A deal is a deal, and I shall keep it. But first, tell me who were your parents?"

Yahizui frowned. "Why do you care?"

"I was aware and knew by name every Uzumaki in my village up to the moment it was destroyed. And I knew everyone's potential. Potential is passed on from one generation to another, and for me to be able to train you, I need to know where you came from. So tell me who are your parents?"

"My mother's name was Amaya…," said Yahizui, testing the name on her tongue. The last time she spoke their names was when she first came to Konoha and had to be registered; it seemed to be a lifetime ago.

"Was she tall, short red hair and brown eyes?" asked Ashina, deep in thought.

"No. She wasn't an Uzumaki. She came from the desert."

If possible, he regarded her with more scorn than before. "And your father?"

Yahizui sighed. "Saito. He had—"

"A messy mop of hair and amethyst eyes."

Something had changed within Ashina; what, Yahizui could not tell. His shoulders seemed stiff, his eyes clouded by some emotion she could not pinpoint. "Yeah… you knew him?"

Her voice broke the spell, making the grim expression return to his face. "Come."

He walked past her, and Yahizui realized she could now hear his steps. She followed, squinting in his direction. He no longer looked like a ghost ready to disappear any moment, but a living, breathing person! Was he alive? Had he taken her life and added it to his? No… that couldn't be, could it?

"I am anchored to this place," said Ashina as they stepped outside. He walked a few meters outside the temple steps, then stopped.

A gust of wind rustled the surrounding trees, whipping strands of hair around Yahizui's face; ahead, Ashina's still form, untouched by the elements, was the only thing setting him apart as a being out of this world.

"I have secured the temple while you slept. No one will come here unless they come with you, and no one will bother us." He turned toward her, a glint in his eyes. "You will train here."

Yahizui nodded. The solemnity of his voice made her want to listen. She walked toward him, stopping a few steps behind and waited. Her heart rebelled against her placid attitude, but her mind told her to py attention, learn.

"Two things differentiate the Uzumaki from other shinobi. Just as the Uchiha of Konoha possess the subtle mental control necessary for genjutsu and the physical durability or the Hyuuga with their natural chakra precision and control, we the Uzumaki have our chakra and longevity." He began pacing along the temple's invisible border. "When I say chakra, I mean not only the larger than normal chakra pool we have, but the nature of said chakra."

Nature? Yahizui was confused. "Like elemental chakra?"

"Yes, and no. There are five basic nature transformations, and each shinobi has an inclination toward one, or more. What I speak of are chakra natures which lay outside of the basic five. I speak of Yin and Yang chakra."

Yahizui was sure he had seen her confused expression, and judging by his sigh, he wasn't happy at her ignorance. "Yin chakra governs the spiritual realm and creates form out of nothingness. Yang chakra governs the physical realm and has close ties to one's life force."

Ashina turned fully toward her, his hand stretching forward. Chains. Golden, glowing chains rushed toward her with dazzling speed, the spike at their tip aiming for her head.

 _I-I can't move!_ This was it, this was how she would die, and he would take all her chakra, life-energy and whatever. She had been a fool to trust him, and now she was going to be a dead fool.

The air whooshed around her and Yahizui closed her eyes, unwilling to stare such a stupid death in the eye. A heartbeat later...nothing. There was no pain, no wickedly sharp spear-end piercing her skull. Yahizui's eyes opened and crossed, trying to focus on the ghostly chain in front of her nose. It looked solid, but if she were to focus on it, she could see that it was made of chakra — golden chakra that molded to create a structure she was familiar with. It was the same type of chain she had seen exit her body all those months ago when Orochimaru plunged his hand in her chest. She never tried to reaccess them, not after that horrible day.

Yet seeing Ashina wield them with such precision… did she push aside this potential power too early? Could she learn to control it and control the fear that came with it? Yellow eyes came to her mind, hungry eyes that wanted to devour her. She had to try.

"The Uzumaki," continued Ashina, "use their Yin chakra to give form to these — the Adamantine chains."

"I know of them," she whispered. "A few months ago, a man called Orochimaru captured me. He did some jutsu, I don't know what, and pulled them out of me. That's how I found out I was an Uzumaki."

Silence greeted her confession.

"Uzumaki children learn how to control their chains as soon as they learn chakra control," said Ashina after a pause. "The Adamantine chains technique is hard to control. It feeds off emotion, and if one does not have a good grip on their emotions, controlling the chains becomes close to impossible. There have been many users in the clan, but few were truly masters of them. If our clan were to have one big weakness, it would be our emotions."

She found it strange how _he_ could speak of emotions when all he seemed to have in his repertoire was derision and contempt. "So I just have to what, keep calm?"

Ashina scoffed. "What you need to do is channel your emotions and **use** them to your advantage. The chains have already been forced out of your soul, causing a tear in the connection. You must re-forge that connection, push aside the fear you associate with them." At her silence, Ashina sighed once more. "What do you feel when you fight?"

Yahizui's brows furrowed. "I'm… focused," she said, the old academy rules jumping at the forefront of her mind. "I try to keep calm…"

"That is a mistake of the system, and you'd do well to rid yourself of such brainwashed thinking." He sneered, the words cutting like a knife through the air.

"What?"

He walked toward her, his silent steps, leaving no prints on the ground beneath his feet. "They teach you to deny your emotions, lock them away behind a wall of calm and focus. That cripples a person, making them a walking time-bomb of repressed emotions. It's a useless practice that can only hinder a warrior's true development. Continue down this path, and you will never be able to control the Adamantine Chains. You could consider yourself lucky if you manage to call them forth." He stopped behind her, and Yahizui could feel the energy emanating off him. "We Uzumaki do not repress our feelings, we use them, control them."

"But…" Yahizui paused, trying to recall the logic behind the well-known shinobi practice. "As a shinobi we are faced with violence and bloodshed that can overwhelm a person. I mean, what would it mean for an ANBU assassin to feel remorse for their targets?"

"Remorse?" asked Ashina, genuinely surprised by the question. "If you have to worry about that, then you have no business being a shinobi. Why feel sorry?"

Yahizui turned toward him, gaping at the statement. "Because… because you kill him?"

"As I said," repeated Ashina, the patience disappearing from his voice, "if you feel sorry for those you kill, then you chose the wrong path in life. Do you go cry in a corner for every life you take?"

"I wouldn't know," mumbled Yahizui.

"What? Speak up, child!"

"I said I wouldn't know; I've never killed anyone!" the disappointment in his face both angered and made her feel useless.

 _Weak,_ his eyes seemed to say, even if no words came out. "Feeling pity for your enemy is an insult to all those you swore to protect. Hate your enemy, for they want to kill you. Show them anger, for they want to hurt you. Anything less than that makes you unworthy to fight for those you love."

His words resonated with her. They made sense in a way that previous teachings didn't, settling in her mind like a puzzle piece she never knew was missing. And yet… her thoughts went to Itachi and his ANBU work. He surely had to kill, end the life of people that had done him no wrong. Killing was just as much a part of a shinobi's work as protecting a client or gathering information; the highest bidder could hire them to do just about anything, and they had to deliver. "What of…assassinations?"

Ashina spat on the ground, his face twisting in a sneer. "Killing for money, what a disgrace."

"So, there were no assassination missions in Uzushio?" asked Yahizui surprised.

"Uzushio had been self-sufficient for decades, and those that did ask for our services came mostly with sealing related requests. When we killed, we did because we wanted our enemies to die, not for some fat lord's fancy." His words were like whip-lashes, filled with disdain. "The word shinobi used to be synonymous with a warrior, men, and women fighting for their land, for their convictions. Now… you're no better than whores that sell their bodies for a few pieces of gold."

Her cheeks turned bright red at the implications. "B-but there are no wars to fight!" she sputtered. "How could we survive as a ninja if we didn't do missions?" hot anger bubbled inside her with each word she spoke. How could he say, how dare he say that? "The village would be out of money, and—"

"I don't care."

"W-what?" how could a man be so insufferable?

"In case you failed to notice, I am dead. I don't care about your struggles or the economy of this festering pit of incompetence you call a village."

Her anger turned to rage, pulsing in her ears with each heartbeat. It was like fire in her veins, burning and begging to be released. "You take that back," she hissed. "Konoha is my home!"

"Your home would have crumbled into dust long ago if it weren't for Uzushio," countered Ashina with a frosty look.

She felt ready to explode, ready to unleash something, anything upon him. It grew inside her, making her chest hurt and her blood boil. She closed her eyes, trying in vain to push it down, bottle it up.

"There is no strength in this village, just backstabbing traitors that sell themselves to the highest bidder."

"Enough!" Her control snapped, bringing hot rage to the surface. "Shut up, shut up, shut UP!" the tension fell, and as Yahizui opened her eyes, she saw Ashina hold a thick golden chain; a chain which came from her.

"You will need more control," said the old spirit casually, "but at least you can summon them."

His words doused the fire inside her. "So, this was just a ruse to get me angry and manifest the chains?"

Ashina released the chain and Yahizui could feel it return to her body, like a limb she never knew she'd possessed.

"No," he replied and walked back toward the temple. "My village gave everything to help Konoha win the war, and when the time came for them to return the favor, no aid came." He stopped his back to her. "Don't believe everything you're told. Think for yourself, or you'll become nothing more than a puppet for others to use."

She was starting to really regret coming to this temple. Was the knowledge really worth all this? She couldn't stand the man and he sure as hell didn't make any effort in helping her out. So far he forced her into a contract, took her chakra and Kami knew how many years of her life, insulted her and her village, and now accused Konoha of not only backstabbing but brainwashing as well! "Then, why should I believe anything you say?"

"You shouldn't." With that, Ashina stepped over the temple's threshold and disappeared in a wisp of smoke, leaving Yahizui feeling more confused than ever.

-O-

The road back took longer than usual, her steps slow on the winding path. Ashina's hateful words still rang in her head, but the anger she felt simmered down, leaving her mind to churn the information. Don't believe everything right away— he said, but his words about Uzushio hit her hard. Why was there nothing in the history books about the village? The village was mentioned, as was the alliance with Konoha, but there was nothing above a mention. What happened to them, how did they get destroyed? And what happened to all the Uzumaki living there? Why didn't Konoha take them in, or was Kushina, the only surviving person?

By the time she reached the village gates she's worn herself down with questions and bumped into an equally tired-looking person.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she quickly bowed down, apologizing to the stranger.

"It's fine," said a familiar voice.

"Shisui!" Yahizui snapped back up, her energy returning. She hadn't seen him in forever, and she was burning to ask him how he got so proficient at doing the shunshin. Despite what Itachi claimed, she was sure that his cousin had his own version of the jutsu.

"You look like shit," she declared. Shisui's slanted eyes were sunken, the messy hair matted to his head as if it had lost its life. "What happened?"

Two heads turned in her direction, and Yahizui realized that Shisui was not alone. Two other Uchiha had been talking with a masked ANBU and weren't looking happy.

"Mind your own business kid," he bit back, turning toward the other two members of his clan and stepping away from her.

Yahizui watched him with wide eyes, rooted to the spot by the cutting remark. She looked at his retreating back, flanked by the two other Uchiha, and waited for him to turn and give her a wink or a cheeky grin; something to tell her that it was all just an elaborate joke.

He never turned.

What was this… who was this? Shisui would never act like that, he had always been friendly toward her, and even if she didn't see him as much anymore, she still considered him her friend. What the hell happened to him?

Ahead, Shisui walked with measured steps, staring at the path ahead.

"Shisui-san, who was that little chit, and how dare she speak with you like that?" asked Tatsu, the tall, burly man to his left.

To Shisui's right, Hibiki spat to the side, the sharp panels of his cheeks twisting in a sneer. "Friend of yours?"

Shisui glanced at Hibiki, his eyes narrowing to mere slits. "No."

"Must be a fangirl," supplied Tatsu in a booming tone. "Pretty boys like Shisui-san over here get them all the time. Of course, you wouldn't know what that feels like, Hibiki."

An ugly smile appeared on Hibiki's face. "Little girls like pretty boys, but a real woman knows that a cute face won't make her scream in bed."

On the other side, Tatsu leered, his muscular body leaning over Shisui's smaller form. "So, do you have what it takes, Shisui-san?"

As the Uchiha compound gate came into view, Shisui smiled politely at the two. "As much as I would love to stick around and measure dicks with you, I have a report to deliver, and Shuko-sama does not like to wait." He turned left, eyes straight ahead, steps even. As he turned the corner, he discreetly bit his left hand and made a quick hand-sign.

No one noticed the raven taking flight.

It didn't take Shisui long to reach Shuko's house. The two guards posted at the door nodded to him and stepped aside, already familiar with his face. The traditionally built home had a wide porch encircling it and led to the wonderfully groomed garden in the back. Shisui silently removed his shoes and followed the path to the back of the house where Shuko waited.

"I'm happy to see you return," said Shuko as soon as Shisui turned the corner.

"I appreciate your concern, Shuko-sama, but it is wasted on me."

Shuko smiled; a friendly gesture that did not reach his cold eyes. It never did. "Take a seat, Shisui, you must be tired." He waited until Shisui sat next to him on the porch, then turned his attention to the cherry tree dominating the garden. "Tell me, Shisui, why did you decide to come to me?"

"Sir?"

Shuko's eyes did not stray from the beautifully bloomed tree. "You are not the type of person to join my cause. Your father had been a staunch supporter of the late Second Hokage, and you are childhood friends with Itachi. In fact…" He paused and reached for a teacup steaming by his side. "You two were lurking behind bushes not long ago, spying on me. So what caused the change of heart?"

"I saw the truth of what you are striving to achieve," answered Shisui. He, too turned to look at the tree, his shoulders relaxing. "There is a world of difference between childhood shenanigans and realizing your path as a man."

"Oh?"

From the corner of his eye, he could see Shuko turn toward him. "Our clan is built upon inequality," he began in a low voice. "Those that are strong get to rule over the weak and dictate what they should do. Yet the strong only look after their own kind, forgetting that there are others there, with other needs." He looked down at his calloused hands. "My grandmother fought in the war, she shed blood on the battlefield and was once considered a top warrior of this clan. Yet not once did she have a say in a clan meeting or a seat up front. First, because she was a woman, and later because once she lost her vision, she was considered obsolete. I saw her bite her tongue and tighten her gnarly fists every time we left a meeting, and at home, she would tell me all she could not say in there. The system was unjust to her, never listened to her." He turned to look at Shuko with hope in his eyes. "And then, you came."

"What of Itachi?"

Shisui glanced to the side, his voice filling with sadness. "My cousin has lived a privileged life. Heir of the clan, male, genius… Never in his life did he have to fight for something, never in his life did he see how the other side lives. His ideas are utopic but unrealistic and could never be achieved. We were friends, yes… but there is more to this world than friendship."

Shuko gave him a crooked smile. "Indeed, there is." He took a sip of his tea, closing his eyes

-O-

Lack of knowledge was something Itachi did not deal well with. He had been back in Konoha for two days, sitting on needles and wondering when Shisui will return; now that he got his cousin's message, all he wanted to do was bolt to him and find out what happened.

Patience is a virtue, his mother once told Sasuke.

The corner of his eye caught her movements, silent as a ghost on the porch. He watched Mikoto from the shadow of the tree he'd been leaning on, observed her stiff posture. There had always been something about his mother that did not quite fit like there were two different people inside her, two separate beings that surfaced at the opportune moment. She was the subservient wife and kind mother to Sasuke, always preparing the perfect meal and keeping the house spotless. But Itachi knew, he saw her other side as well… a bitter jounin forced to retire; a mother that had always feared and neglected him, a wife that despised the man she had been shackled to.

She entered Fugaku's office, and Itachi took that as his cue to move in closer. With suppressed chakra and practiced stealth, he came within earshot. What could she be telling him?

"Talk to him," he heard his mother say in dulcet tones, too sweet to be true. "He wants what you want, he wants the best for the clan. Talk to him, Fugaku, for me."

"That stuck up brother of yours knows nothing about the clan," retorted Fugaku. "He just wants power."

Itachi waited for his mother's sharp tongue to lash out. She always got defensive when it came to her side of the family, especially when it was Fugaku doing the criticizing.

"My dear," she said sweetly, "we all want power, but as long as the clan is shackled by Konoha we will stay where we are; small, at the edge of the village."

Fugaku gasped, and it took all the self-control Itachi had not to barge into the room. Fabric rustled and his father gasped anew, but Itachi kept his position.

"Since when do you…" croaked Fugaku.

A slurp, the smacking of lips and more whispering fabric made his ears turn red. This was not something he wanted to hear, or be in the vicinity of. What his parents did behind closed doors was none of his—

"The clan needs this, Fugaku," whispered Mikoto. "Do it talk to him."

"Mikoto, I—" the smack of skin on skin swallowed his protest, dissolving Fugaku's words in pants and groans.

"Look at me, Fugaku." She said in a low, hypnotic voice. "Will you do it for me?"

There was no need for Itachi to wait for his father's answer. He was young, but he wasn't stupid. With silent movements, he moved away from the window, heading toward Shisui's place.

He was disappointed in his father. Was this all it took for him to abandon his plans? Was a bit of pleasure all it took for him to betray their agreement?

His mother had never been affectionate, never shown any sign that she loved, or even enjoyed being with Fugaku. It had been her duty to marry him and sire his children, this Itachi knew too well. This was a political move on his mother's part, but he never thought his father would be weak enough to fall for such a cheap trick. Unless…

Shisui's two-story house peeked around the corner. No guards were patrolling the area. Itachi silently jumped on the windowsill leading to his cousin's room and stepped through the open window. In the room's darkness, Shisui's almost naked form was visible on the bed, a towel loosely wrapped around his hips.

"If you insist on calling me to your bedroom at least have the decency to be dressed," said Itachi as he took his shoes off.

Shisui looked at him, messy hair wild without his headband. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

The darkness covered Itachi's flushing cheeks. What was up with today? "No," he said with conviction as he picked up a discarded shirt, "but put something on anyway."

"I guess you called me here in the dead of night for reasons beyond having me clean your room," continued Itachi, as he picked up various pieces of clothing from the floor.

"Maybe I missed you," countered Shisui. He was now fully dressed and casually slouching on the edge of his bed. "Maybe I wanted you all for myself, and brought you here to corrupt your—"

"The mission was that bad, eh?" interrupted Itachi, not pausing his actions. He turned to look at his cousin and saw him sigh, the flirty smile gone from his lips.

"On the contrary, it went too well," he said. He looked tired, headband held loosely in his hands. "I only managed to buy us another month; longer and it would have made Shuko suspicious."

"That's not much but better than nothing." this was not good, things were moving too fast. "Things are not moving that well on my side, either."

"Oh?"

Itachi shuddered. "I just had to witness my mother employing some… unorthodox negotiation methods."

Shisui's leer and girlish giggle reminded him too much of Hatake Kakashi and his perverted books. "Who knew auntie Mikoto had it in her, eh?"

"Don't." the image of his mother doing that… he wasn't sure if he wanted to gauge his eyes out or throw up his latest meal on Shisui's floor. "What worries me more is that Father might actually be swayed by this."

"So easily?" asked Shisui, surprised. "I mean sure, blowjobs are good and I'm sure Auntie is—"

"Shisui…"

Shisui coughed, the smile disappearing from his face. "Right. Could it be that she was using other methods?"

He was a patient person, he really was. "Could you please be serious!" But even he had his limits.

"I **am** serious," countered Shisui. "Listen, your mother was chosen to marry your father because her side of the family has an abnormally strong genjutsu affinity. Granny said her brother, Shuko and Mikoto-san's grandpa, used to be able to put people under an inescapable genjutsu, and that without a Mangekyo!"

Itachi shook his head. "Mother hasn't done anything shinobi-related ever since she married…" Yet as the words left his mouth, he realized how ignorant he seemed. His mother had been a jounin, and while he wasn't sure how good she'd been, one did not become a jounin without a particular set of skills. This was… problematic. "I'm not sure— it's possible… I've never seen mother do any jutsu before. Genjutsu or not, if Father were to follow her and give in, then there is no internal resistance toward Shuko." His mind was boiling with possibilities, one worse than the other. "We must speak with the Hokage."

"I've already arranged a meeting; they should be ready for us first thing in the morning," said Shisui. "I told Shuko I needed more money and had to take some missions, some being there won't be suspicious."

Itachi nodded, and silence fell over them. Sleep was out of the question, but he rarely slept more than a few hours anyway. He turned to look at the waxing moon, eyes relaxing and losing their focus.

"I gotta ask," said Shisui, interrupting the silence. "What do you plan to do with Yahizui?"

He was confused. "I don't plan anything."

"That's unusual of you, cousin. You always have a plan."

There was something in Shisui's voice that he didn't like, a warning that he did not expect. And yet… he honestly had no plan and so far had put no thought in the future, their future—if there ever was to be one. Yahizui was his breath of fresh air, his escape from the labyrinth of plots, politics, and lies. Was that selfish of him? Maybe… most likely. "There is no plan."

"Then you'd better make one, or else you'll drag her in this shit."

His head lowered, hands tightening into fists. "I know."

The silence was tense after that, and by the time the sun peeked over the horizon, Itachi knew what he had to do. He had to keep her safe, protect her from the storm that was sure to come.

"Itachi," Shisui's voice pulled him out of his musings. "It's time."

His joints popped, reminding him that he hadn't moved for hours. "Aa."

It was strange how the thought of betraying his clan brought no guilt forth. Ever since he learned how to walk, his father taught him to be loyal to the clan, and that as the future head of the family, everything he did was and will be for the clan. At that time he took his father's words as truth, unaware of the clan's needs. But his eyes opened quickly, and the world soon broadened to contain more than just the clan. The Uchiha was only a part, a small part of a greater whole: Konoha. From that moment on, he had known that protecting the whole was more important than looking after the needs of just one part.

His conscience was clear as he jumped through Shisui's window and shunshined out of the compound. He took the rooftops to the Hokage tower, his breath even, heartbeat steady. Whatever would come, the whole was more important than its parts.

And yet, his hand trembled as he knocked on the door leading to the Hokage's office.

"Enter, Itachi."

The entire council was gathered, their grim wrinkled faces deep in thought. Shisui kneeled before them, head bowed in respect. He walked next to his cousin, dropping to one knee and lowering his head. "Hokage-sama, esteemed Elders."

"Itachi," the Third's voice was raspy with old age and tobacco smoke. "Your cousin Shisui already presented the situation. Do you confirm his statement?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see. I am glad you have brought this issue to our attention. As a part of Konoha, the wellbeing of the Uchiha clan concerns me—us greatly." He paused.

Itachi raised his head; he wanted to see their leader's face, see what it was that the man truly felt while saying those words. The breath froze in his lungs. Nothing— there was nothing to be seen in the Third Hokage's face; he could have very well been carved from stone and given voice, for there was no emotion there. The kindness that Itachi had learned to associate with the elderly leader was simply not there. Nothing was there. Panic crawled up his spine, chilling him. Have they made a mistake?

"This needs to be dealt with, swiftly," commented Danzo to the Hokage's right.

"Let us not be hasty, Danzo. Shuko-san's political advancements are worrisome, but they are no cause for outside interference—yet. This is clan business, and until we know what the man plans to do with all these weapons, we cannot cause unnecessary strife." His words spoke of mercy, but Itachi found none in the Hokage's voice.

"Shisui, I want you to keep your position with Shuko-san. See that you gain his trust." The Hokage turned to look at Itachi. "For the time being, you will have to take over Shisui's contacts with Jiraiya. I will send you the details soon."

"That's it?" asked Danzo, and Itachi noticed a shift in the Hokage's eyes. "There is a rebellion brewing under our noses, and all we do is ask them to keep an eye on it? This is lax even for you, a—"

"Enough!" Sarutobi Hiruzen's voice boomed in the large office, reminding all present who had the final word. "My decision has been made." He stood, and the rest of the council stood with him. "That will be all, boys."

Itachi bowed once more, and he saw Shisui do the same by his side. A swell of chakra later they were in the small patch of forest behind the Hokage tower.

"Have we made a mistake?" he looked up at his cousin, looking for a trace of reassurance.

"If the Gods are kind, we didn't," said Shisui. There was no reassuring smile, no wink. "Come, I'll brief you on my meeting with Jiraiya-sama, so you'll be prepared."

Itachi sighed. The Gods were never kind, and they never cared.

-O-

"Kunai, scrolls, shuriken, cloak, ratios, medicine…"

"Do you have everything packed?" Riruka leaned on the doorframe with a smile on her face.

Yahizui balled up her list and closed her bag. "I swear I feel like I've forgotten something… maybe I should go through the list again, or make another list…"

Riruka grabbed her hand with a gentle smile and pulled her away from the bulging bag, looking at it over Yahizui's head. "I'm sure you've got it all. Come, I'll make you a nice cup of tea."

She was reluctant to let go of her obsessive packing, but Riruka's grip was surprisingly firm. Plus, if there was something she didn't pack, then it was most likely something she didn't own. She grabbed the heavy backpack and followed her adoptive mother downstairs where a steaming pot of tea already waited.

Yahizui took a seat at the table, her feet tapping nervously on the floor. It had been one month since they returned from their training trip, a month in which they each trained separately, honing their skills. It had passed in a flash. Between her clash with Ashina, dealing with the new information, she got from him and trying to conjure her chains, she had managed only a week of sword training. Kaito was not happy with her progress when she begged him to train. Strangely enough, he seemed to have other things to do, other missions. Wasn't his job to take care of them?

Anxiety was slowly but surely nipping at her heels. Was she ready for this? She had started so many things these past months, yet it felt like she hadn't finished any of them. She had down the basics of sword fighting but didn't progress much past that. She had an idea of how the healing seal would work, but didn't figure it out yet and didn't want to ask Ashina about it. As for that… she now knew more or less what she was capable of doing as an Uzumaki, but couldn't do it. So, what exactly did she do this entire month?

"Stop it."

"What?" Pulled out of her thoughts, Yahizui blinked up at Riruka.

"You're running circles inside your head and doubting everything," said the older woman. "Stop it. You're fine! You trained hard and are going to do great." She placed a steaming cup of tea before her with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." She took a sip of the delicious liquid and instantly relaxed. "Thank you, Riruka-sama… for taking me in and caring for me, and for being open to taking Naruto in as well."

"Having a house full of children makes one feel younger," said Riruka. "I'm glad fate brought you into my life, little one."

"I ain't so little anymore!"

The old woman smirked. "Oh, I can see that! Give my regards to Itachi-kun next time you see him."

Yahizui was sure she was going to catch fire and melt into the floor. "Riruuukaaaa-samaa!" She jumped up from the chair, looking for an escape route. "A-actually, I think I'll go meet my team, don't wanna be late or anything!"

Smiling, Riruka stood up and gave her a warm hug, quieting the buzz she could feel in her head "I'm really proud of you," she whispered. Yahizui melted in the embrace before pulling away. She really had to go.

"Take care of yourself."

The old woman waved her off. "Go, and don't worry about me."

She was about to leave as a strange figurine caught her eye. "Where did you get this from?"

Riruka turned and took the wooden figure from her hands. "It's… a gift. Councilman Danzo left it here last time we spoke. As I told you he…"

"Yeah, yeah, he was a friend of your brother's," said Yahizui with a smirk. "Feeling young, eh?"

Her joke wasn't met with the laughter she expected, or with a swift denial and warning to mind her own business. Riruka's face was pale, her mouth a thin line.

"Riruka-sama, I was just joking. It's none of my business anyway…"

"Good luck at the exams, dear," said Riruka, though there was no feeling behind her words. She turned around, leaving Yahizui in the doorway.

What was that all about?

She didn't have time to think long as Tojiro's large hand fell over her shoulder. "You ready?"

Yaihzui turned to look at him and smiled, despite the uneasiness in her stomach. She'll have to see what was up with Riruka when she came back home. "Yeah, as much as I can be. Where's Haku?"

"He said he'll meet us at the gates." They started walking side by side with Yahizui taking twice as many steps to keep up with his long legs. "What other teams do you think will come?"

"Hmmm…" Yahizui thought back on what she had heard. "I saw Hana a few days ago, and she said she and her team were in. Did you know she wants to be a vet? It would definitely fit her, but it sure is an unusual job. Then there's Ukui and his team… and I think Akame and her two cousins are also there."

Tojiro wrinkled his nose, mouth twisting downward. "Who the hell thought it was good to put three Hyuugas in one team?"

Yahizui shrugged. Akame had been… for lack of better words a total bitch to them in the Academy, flaunting her superior status over them— although she was a member of the branch family. Still, in Akame's books that was significantly better than being a civ, or an orphan.

"Forget about them," said Yahizui. The other teams didn't matter. In the end, this exam was about them, about their team and about each of them individually. Who cared that they all came from Konoha? If they were to fight each other in the final round, then their village was the last thing that mattered. Hell, if they make it to the final round, then not even being part of the same team would matter!

"We do our own thing, and by the time we come home, we'll all be chuunin." She saw Hakudoshi's snow-white hair in the distance. "Or maybe," she leaned in, "we could make it so that Haku remains a genin, eh?"

Tojiro smiled and nudged her shoulder, moving on with his long legs to meet with Hakudoshi.

Even if Haku was still a pain in the ass at times, Yahizui was happy to have them and couldn't imagine a better team with which she could take the exams.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **A/N: I swear, next time we are finally in Suna**


	19. Book I: Ch19-Hidden

**A/N: I think a lot of readers underestimate the power their words and comments can have upon a fanfic writer.**

 **It is your words that make me get up early and write, that allow me to push through the tiredness, and the frayed nerves. It is your comments, faves and follows that tell me this story is still alive and still worth writing. So tell me what you think, tell me if it was good, if it was bad, if you want something else. Tell me, and this will help me write more, because you are my fuel and without you I'm just another tired mom.**

* * *

 _Long before Shukaku was captured and sealed, it roamed the deserts of Wind country, killing and destroying all in his path._

 _When the ninja of Sunagakure first managed to imprison him in a teapot, they ambushed him in his lair in the desert. They then built a temple there, the temple of the Beast where we prayed day and night and poured our spiritual energy into the sealed pot. Many from our ranks went insane, corrupted by the demon's whisperings until they could no longer complete their holy tasks._

 _Many began killing their fellow brethren, too far gone in their madness to oppose Shukaku's influence._

 _Many killed themselves._

 _It was to stop the madness that our revered and most holy Bumpuku-sama took the Demon inside his body and locked himself away with it, so that Shukaku may never again see the light of day. But even so, the demon's chakra was strong, and it was only with the aid of constant prayer and meditation that he managed to keep the beast contained. It was only one as holy as Bumpuku-sama that could keep the entire immensity of Shukaku sealed within him._

 _Shukaku's former lair has since then been called by the people of Suna the Demon Desert. Yet the temple that was once held in such high regard now lies in ruins under the sand dunes, as the Demon was taken from Bumpuku-sama and foolishly turned into a weapon. None can hold the entirety of such a Demon and keep their sanity._

 _-Extract from the memoirs of the Second high monk of the Temple of the Beast-_

* * *

-Hidden-

Yahizui prided herself with the ability to withstand the sun. Every summer at midday as the boys went inside to cool down the sweat from their brows and escape the hot rays, she would laugh at them and call them pale princesses — which in Tojiro's case was the furthest away from the truth, but even his olive skin suffered sunburns if he wasn't careful. She would always make snide comments about the real hot days of the desert and laugh at how they wouldn't survive a day out there.

There was none of that now.

With the sun burning through her clothes and the ground beneath their feet, emanating sweltering heat, Yahizui bit her tongue. The years spent in the mild temperatures and under the large Konoha trees had made her soft and prone to burns— more so than she cared to admit. Luckily the rest of her team was too busy with their own burned skin and sweaty clothes to call her out on her hypocrisy, but she felt terrible about it anyway and kept her mouth shut, focusing on placing one foot in front of the other.

Before them, the desert peeked over sparse patches of dried grass, the mirage of shimmering water visible on the horizon.

Yahizui bubbled with excitement as her boots sank for the first time in years in sand. She shook her head at Hakudoshi, who grumbled about pesky grains in his sandals, stupid terrain, and the sun. With half an ear, she heard Kaito's lecture about putting chakra on the soles of their feet to help them walk; maybe they needed that, but she... Her boots had remained as they were when she first left the desert, made of soft leather that covered her feet and calves, with flexible soles that felt like a second skin. She had no need to adapt to the desert; this was where she took her first steps, where she first learned to run.

Yahizui took a step forward, her covered toes sinking. All around her stretched the Sakuzen desert, spanning from the Gekidou Savanna all the way to the Nanmen Ocean Shores. It was the largest desert known to man and the most dangerous, with about seventy percent of it unexplored; no one dared to venture so deep into its wilderness.

The air was dry, the hot midday wind rustling her hair. "I'm back."

"It's all just sand?" asked Tojiro to her right.

"There's an oasis here and there, but yeah it's basically just sand and rocks," she admitted with a sheepish smile. "Legend says that at first, the whole country was full of mountains and rivers. But one-day Fuijin, the god of all winds felt insulted by the lack of respect the people were showing him, so he decided to teach them a lesson. He came upon this land and let loose the winds under his command, devastating everything. His punishment lasted three years, and in this time, the mountains turned to dust in the wake of his fury. The rivers evaporated, and plants were uprooted. At the end of his great fury, all that was left was dust. Thus the great Sakuzen Desert came to be. And so that the people would always remember his wrath, Fuijin took sand and wind and created the Great Desert God, the bringer of sandstorms and destruction."

She smiled, remembering all the nights spent around the fire with the village baba telling them the same story. They loved it, asked for it, and listened with rapt attention as if they didn't know each word by heart. Behind her, the boys were taking the vastness of the desert in, maybe frightened by it, maybe in awe. For some, it was terrifying, for others exciting; for her, it was like finding a box of childhood toys or getting back on a beloved bike years after you've stopped riding one. You'd never forget how to ride it, but those first few meters you'd wobble and fall before getting the hang of it once more.

She looked back at Kaito and saw an indulgent look in his eyes as he passed her a spare map. "Don't get us lost," he said, though Yahizui was sure that Kaito would never let her put a toe out of line and lead them astray.

It was a favor, and she was thankful for it.

Just as the sun reached its zenith, the team passed through the tall walls which served as Sunagakure's fortifications. The walls were higher than anything Yahizui had even seen before, definitely higher than the Konoha walls, and ten times as thick! It was as if the village itself was built within a mountain — a perfectly terraced mountain made of sand-colored rock. Yahizui buzzed with anticipation, her memory calling back rumors and stories of the desert's largest city. The markets, the colors, and the many spices that merchants all over the world coveted, they were all here!

She absentmindedly gave her travel pass to the guard, nodded at his bored "Welcome to Sunagakure," and took the crudely drawn village map.

"The exam participants are located in this cluster of buildings," he droned on. "There is still one day left until the other participants come and the exam starts. Do not get out of the house at noon and beware of the scorpions. If you get bitten, the hospital is here." He then began to ignore them, as if silently saying that his job was done and they should just go away.

Kaito looked at the map and nodded to the guard, pushing them along. "You heard the man kids, let's get moving."

They quickly reached the building and entered relieved to be away from the sweltering heat. The boys were sweating buckets, their shirts stuck to their backs, cheeks red from the sun. Even Kaito looked a little worse for the wear, with beads of sweat running down his temples. And while Yahizui had hoped that her childhood years spent in the merciless sun would give her an edge, she was just as sweaty and sunburned as the rest of them. Cold air struck their heated brows, lowering their body temperature and easing their temper.

"Suna sucks," grumbled Tojiro. His large nose had taken quick some damage in the sun, sticking out like a sore thumb and giving him a drunken look.

"I'd keep my voice down if I were you," murmured Kaito. "Remember, you are no longer home, and there are no friendly people here. Tensions run high during the exam, and the last thing you need is a bunch of angry Sunagakure genins that think you've insulted their land."

Yahizui's eyes opened at Kaito's warning, her senses subtly stretching to encompass the room. To the side, Kaito gave her a discreet nod and left; most likely in the instructor part of the building. There were 36 shinobi in the room, making that 12 teams. That excluded their team and the three other Konoha teams that were yet to arrive. A quick sweep of the crowd told her who belonged to which village; it was simple really since they all banded together. Yahizui pulled back her sensory net, looked in Hakudoshi's direction, and gave him a discreet nod.

"I guess we're the first Konoha team here," said Hakudoshi uncharacteristically loud. He then motioned to an unoccupied corner of the large room and moved toward it with a spring in his step.

"What the hell is up with you?" whispered Yahizui as they reached their corner. Why was he acting so… out of character?

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes as if his behavior should have been evident from the beginning. "It's tactical," he said with a polite expression on his face and a drawl in his voice. "They don't know how we are or what we can do. This," he made an exaggerated gesture, forcing Yahizui to move back, "this is a mask."

"So… you're gonna play the group idiot, or what?" she asked, elbowing a silent Tojiro.

"Call it a switch," replied Hakudoshi. His sly tone was a stark contrast to the goofy grin he had on his face. "I thought I'd see how you usually feel."

She was going to kill him. Yes, this was the moment when she will snap, pull a kunai, and end it once and for all. "If I were you, Snow-White, I'd hold my tongue," she hissed. "Else you might never get to take part in the exams, and I'll get to feed you to the rats."

"Maybe we should focus on what we came here for," advised Tojiro. He was casually looking around, but Yahizui noticed the tension in his shoulders.

Yahizui sighed. "You're right." She focused on her chakra once more, spreading her senses and moving from one team to another. She couldn't feel what they were truly capable of, but at this point, even a rough estimate would be useful. "Five o'clock, the creepy looking Ame team. All three members are masking their chakra. I'm not sure how strong they are, but no ordinary genin knows how to hide their chakra so well." She looked at Hakudoshi, her face as inexpressive as possible, her voice kept low.

"The Iwa team to our left might be problematic. They are older, and their chakra flow is strong, sure; clearly, they have some experience in the field. Also, the Suna team on two o'clock has a sensor with them. They were on to me as soon as I've spread my senses toward them. There's also a Kusa team that has had their eyes on us ever since we stepped into the room, but somehow I can't sense anything from them. Not sure if they have a sensor blocking device, but I bet the large amulets they all carry are something of the sort. The Suna sensor also seems unhappy with them, so we might want to keep an eye on them."

Hakudoshi thoughtfully nodded. "Make sure to keep a low profile. The element of surprise will be our greatest weapon, so no flashy moves. When the other Konoha teams come, blend in."

Tojiro and Yahizui nodded. Although Yahizui had loudly protested, both Kaito and Tojiro recommended Hakudoshi as the team leader. Yes, she knew that he had a cool head, and was annoyingly good at making strategies, but the thought of him giving her orders— no, they were friends now, or at least something close enough to it; and they were going to need every ounce of logical thinking to pass this exam. Getting the chuunin title was at the end more important than her pride.

-O-

The building had proved to be larger than they thought. With at least five floors underground it had enough space to house all of the exam's participants and more. The rooms were small and sparsely decorated, but they were cold, and that mattered more than anything else. Yahizui sat on her bed, a light elbow-length cloak bunched up in her hands. It was evening now, and the city was most likely buzzing with people. She wanted to see it.

It was funny how memories worked, she thought idly. At times she swore she could no longer remember her mother's face or her father's voice, and then there were times when flashes of her childhood came back in a rush. She could recall her mother so clearly, her shoulder-length hair, her warm eyes, her tanned skin and melodic voice; and her stories. Her mother's stories were always the best, filled with colorful characters, wild adventures, and fantastical places. But what she most loved to hear were not stories of dragons, warriors or gods; Yahizui loved her mother's tales of the desert city of Suna. She listened with rapt attention when Amaya told her of the crowded markets filled with spices, colorful fabrics, and expensive perfumes. It was something she had never seen, and she could only imagine the wonders the city had.

Her mother had promised that they would visit it together, all three of them when Yahizui would be older. She promised they would go to the market and buy whatever her heart desired, and eat anything she fancied. They never made it here. And now, with the memory burning in the back of her head, Yahizui's fingers itched.

She wanted to see it.

Her fingers tightened over the cloak once more. She was going, damn the rules, damn it all— she had to see it! Yahizui quickly threw the cloak over her shoulders, untied her headband and pulled her hair up to hide it under a loosely tied turban. Within two steps, she reached the door and yanked it open, coming face to face with Hakudoshi.

He stood there with surprise written all over his face. "I was just looking for you," he said, lowering the hand with which he was most likely about to knock on the door.

"Well, you've found me. Now if you'd please step aside…"

"What are you up to?"

She bristled, squaring her shoulders, and jutting her chin stubbornly. "What makes you think I am up to something?"

Hakudoshi lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Besides the obvious fact that you took off anything identifying you out as a Konoha shinobi," he reached over and grabbed a lock of red hair that had escaped her cowl, tucking it casually in. "You're hiding your hair color, meaning you want to blend in with the general population." The usual drawl was gone from his voice, a look of suspicion and… was that concern on his face?

Yahizui suddenly felt self-conscious as she began to fiddle with her cloak. "It's none of your business," she grumbled. "So step aside."She saw the equally stubborn look in his face and rolled her eyes. "And who the hell made you my keeper?"

"As a matter of fact," he clarified, "I am. As the team leader, I should know where and what my teammates are doing. Plus, I'm not sure you've realized, but you are not local. This might be your birth nation, but Konoha is your home now, and you are here as a foreign shinobi taking an exam. One false move, one mistake and it will look bad for Konoha at best; spark a conflict between the villages at worst."

Just as soon as her temper light up, did Hakudoshi's words put out the fire within her. With a sigh she lowered her head, defeated. "I know. I just…" it was helpless. His logic was good, too damn good. Still… she had to see it.

"It can't be helped," He suspired, pulling a long scarf from his hip pack. "I'm coming with you."

Finally, he saw reaso— wait, what? "Umm, no you're not?! Why, why would you want to come with me?"

"Obviously, I have to make sure you don't cause anything."

"Is your opinion of me truly so low?" She asked in defeat.

Hakudoshi paused, maybe because he was surprised at her words, though most likely he was thinking of a new and witty retort. "No, not really," he said, surprising Yahizui with the seriousness of his tone. "But I think it's better to be safe than sorry. Plus, we're foreign shinobi in a foreign hidden village. Going out alone is not very clever."

She didn't care about clever, not really. All she wanted was to see the market, see her mother's stories come to life before her and maybe, just maybe manage to keep the image of her large, kind eyes and bright smile in her memory. "Whatever just… stay out of my way. I don't want to be seen alone with you."

"Pff, you'd wish!" quaffed Hakudoshi, then messily wrapped the scarf around his head and walked ahead. "Let's go."

"Who the hell made you the boss?" grumbled Yahizui, but she followed his footsteps anyway.

They stepped outside into the still warm air and from then on Yahizui's steps quickened, easily taking the lead and guiding them through the winding streets.

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Hakudoshi behind her.

She pulled a map from her short cloak and waved it over her head for him to see. "We're going to the market." Even without turning, she could basically feel the annoying 'why' forming on his lips. "My mother used to tell me stories about the wonderful Suna market. We never got to see it together so… I want to see it now."

Silence greeted her affirmation. Yahizui looked back and saw Hakudoshi walk with a bowed head. "It must be nice to have had such a loving family," he whispered, almost too quiet for her to hear.

"What are you talking about? Your parents are alive and well, aren't they? You came to Konoha with them, **you** have them!"

"Maybe not having them would have been better."

She stopped, a boiling feeling overtaking her reason, her entire body. He dared to complain? He, who had his parents, who had a clan in Konoha… he dared to say that, to compare himself with her, who had lost it all? For a moment, she saw red, and in the blink of an eye, she had her hand fisted in his collar, her elbow pushing painfully in his chest. "You spoiled brat, how can you say that how dare you say that?!"

His hand came around hers, gripping it with bruising strength, but she wasn't about to let go. "Don't you fucking judge me when you know nothing!" he roared, pushing her back.

The anger in his tone almost made her step down. It was rage like she had never seen in him before, rolling out in waves, making his chakra swell and prickle at her skin. Then, just as suddenly as it came, the feeling disappeared, and he seemed to cave into himself. His fingers slackened, hand falling down by his side, leaving angry fingermarks on her arm. He stared at them for a moment, an emotion she could not describe swirling in his golden eyes, then bowed his head and stepped back.

"This… was a bad idea." He turned around, and within a couple of steps, he was gone, disappearing through a side street.

She was torn between dashing after him and ignoring him in favor of her own quest. He's never shown so much of himself before… it had to be important, but what? Maybe— Yahizui shook her head. It wasn't her problem, and it definitely wasn't her business. If he wanted to be a little drama queen, then so be it! She moved on, pushing Haku's upset look from her mind. She turned the corner, glancing briefly on her city map.

It was close. Yahizui's finger traced over the street she was on. One more turn and she would be there, face to face with the beautiful Sunagakure Bazar. Her steps quickened, and she quickly turned the corner, eyes kept wide open to not miss anything.

Wha—?

Where were all the colors? Where were the happy merchants with glowing faces, the oils, the silks? As she stepped in what should have been a lush market, Yahizui only saw shabby stalls, some opened, some obviously abandoned. The people looked tired, grim-faced, and weary of everything around them. She walked around, hoping to see at least a glimmer of what her mother had told her, but the wonderful bazar that Amaya had spoken of was nowhere to be seen. The hanging clots were threadbare, the spices were few, and the smell of fiery, overcooked meat overpowered everything else.

Helplessness, poverty. This was what the state of the market said. The grand Sunagakure bazar was shabbier than the filthiest street in Konoha with thin, hungry eyes merchants watching her like hawks. It didn't matter how local she dressed, walked or talked, her round cheeks and well-fed body screamed outsider. Among hollowed faces and skittish, starved looks she was positively fat. What had happened?

She bought an over-spiced skewered lizard, out of pity for the vendor more than hunger, and leaned against a building, letting the villagers' conversations wash over her.

"…Have you heard of the chuunin exam?..."

"… the ninja are becoming fewer by the month…"

"…bad for the commerce, bad for the village…"

"…if it goes on like this we will soon all die, and Fuijin will wipe this village from the map!..."

"… why does the Kazekage keep that monster?..."

"… it will kill us all …"

"Shh! They are coming!"

Silence fell over the sparsely filled market, piquing Yahizui's curiosity. She looked up from her half-eaten skewer, discreetly observing the cause of the tension.

It was a rather unspectacular pair. A man with shoulder length, dirty-blond hair and a fair face holding the hand of a... she self-consciously tucked any stray hairs in her turban. The boy was maybe six, with crimson hair and wide, innocent eyes. The boy looked tired, the dark rings under his eyes nearly black, his steps dragging along. His keeper, or maybe it was his father, bought two skewered lizards, clearly giving the vendor more money than needed.

"For Yasa," Yahizui heard him say, "is she feeling better?"

"Yes, master Yashamaru, thank you! Be blessed, you are a kind soul." The vendor looked at the man with tears in his eyes, but Yahizui noticed that he was completely ignoring the child. How strange, old people were always fast to give compliments to little children, yet this one acted as if the red-haired boy did not even exist.

The child said nothing, cowering behind the man's leg, his eyes darting shyly toward the stands. Yahizui caught his eye, her position across the street well within the child's observing range. She smiled at him, and the boy seemed surprised. What a curious kid, she thought, then pushed away from the wall to leave as she felt the boy's caretaker's eyes on her. She didn't want any trouble, and the locals didn't seem too friendly around here.

Tensions were running high with so many villages gathered in one place, and by the looks of it, Suna was the most tensioned of them all. If they didn't make a good impression at the exams, then they will never get the contracts they so desperately seemed to need.

Yahizui reached the assigned visiting shinobi lodge with a heavy heart. She didn't get to see the Sunagakure her mother had spoken of because… well because that village no longer existed. The Suna of today was filled with too scrawny children, thin and frightened civilians and sunken eyes shinobi that would do anything to win.

She opened the door to her small, cool room and quickly stepped in, removing her clothes as she reached the bed. She could see it now, see it clear as day: the Suna shinobi will fight to win these exams with desperate ferocity; their entire existence depended on it.

Yahizui smiled as she lay down in bed, her body trembling with excitement… or was it fear? Tomorrow the exams will start, and they will get to prove their worth. Tomorrow she will see what she was capable of.

-O-

Forty-five genins stood in front of what Yahizui could only assume was the Kazekage tower, huddled up in groups representing their villages. As the host, Sunagakure got to put in the most teams, and they surprised everyone when they presented no less than six teams, two more than what Konoha sent. Iwagakure and Kusagakure were close behind, each with two teams, while Takigakure was represented by one team. From what Kaito told them, the Kumo shinobi never sent anyone to the exams, preferring to have their own internal promotions and keep the skills of their shinobi secret. Kirigakure had been closed off for some time now, and Amegakure seemed to be under some sort of totalitarian regime. Yahizui didn't pay much attention to Kaito's political lessons since they all seemed to feature some kind of power-hungry bastard that did nothing but make the small people suffer. For all she cared, they could all rot in hell.

To her right, Hakudoshi stood with his face frozen in an inexpressive mask. She itched to dig deeper into his strange behavior the other day, pull out his secret into the light and examine it with a magnifying glass and understand what made him freak out so, but she held her tongue. There were a time and place for such things and now was not it. To her left, Tojiro talked in hushed tones with Usui, Hana's teammate. He seemed relaxed, though one could never be sure with Tojiro. Yahizui looked around, her gaze stopping for a moment on Akame and her two cousins before quickly catching Inuzuka Hana's gaze.

"Nervous?" said Hana, stepping toward her. Her three identical dogs trailed behind her, their dark little noses sniffing the air.

Yahizui crouched low, extending her hand toward the pups. "Hello Sussumaru, Kebumaru, Hibamaru!" she quickly patted them between the pointy ears, and the triplets rewarded her with wagging tails and happy, intelligent looks. "A bit," she admitted, straightening and nodding toward Hana. "You?"

"Yeah, but I have the boys with me, so I'm fine." She smiled, and Yahizui was sure that Hana was talking about her dogs, not her teammates.

The happy yips and wagging tails proved her right. "They got soo big!" she gushed, barely controlling the need to gather them in her arms and bury her face in their soft fur. She knew from experience that the pups, though adorable looking, did not appreciate being treated like regular dogs. They were after all ninja in their own rights and a big part of Hana's fighting style. They were her weapons— fluffy, cute, tail wagging weapons.

She was about to give them another pat between the ears when the exam proctor finally arrived.

"Each team will get a mission scroll," he said without preamble. "Follow the instructions, and complete the mission, then you might pass this first stage!"

Yahizui narrowed her eyes at the man. His words brought plenty of murmurs among the genin, so it wasn't like she was the only one thinking: That's it! That's all he will say? It's just lazy!

"Now line up, present your entrance cards and get your scroll," he continued, his voice booming over the crowd's buzz. "You will not open it until I give the signal! Come on, we are burning sunlight here!"

They all gathered up and formed a neat line, passing on their entrance cards, and receiving a mission scroll. After every team was registered, the proctor paused, waiting for the initial excitement to pass. "You have all received your mission scrolls, open them!"

Yahizui's hands were trembling with excitement and maybe a small to a moderately sized dose of fear. Next, to her, Hakudoshi held the scroll in his hands. He was still; too still. "Get on with it!" she urged.

He snapped out of his stupor and broke the seal, unrolling the mission instructions. Yahizui leaned over his shoulder to read. To their right, Hana and her team were reading theirs.

 _Your Team is loyal to the Heaven Village.  
In this mission, you are dealing with a smuggler that stole a secret scroll from our village. A spy had managed to enter the building before and provided us with a general layout. Use it wisely.  
Your mission is to retrieve the scroll.  
Do not compromise the safety of our village.  
The smuggler is at the moment absent from his base, so it is the perfect moment to infiltrate. Make haste; the guards shift change only gives a fifteen-minute window for infiltration.  
Beware that the guards don't catch you._

 _Open conflict with other teams is prohibited.  
You have 4 hours._

Next to the text was a crude map of the city, a location marked with an X on it. Hakudoshi quickly looked around as Yahizui snatched the scroll from his hands. Some teams looked lost, while others, especially the Suna genin, were already taking off.

Yahizui stared at the map. Something about it was familiar… her finger traced one of the streets. Where had she seen this before? She thought of her own city map, the crossroads and—

"Let's go, I know where it is!" she bellowed and could see Hana's dogs perk-up their ears. Good, she liked Hana and wouldn't want to see her fail in the first round.

They took off at neck-breaking speed, with Yahizui at the front of the formation, jumping up the rounded building rooftops. Left, right, through the first crossroad — she glanced back at the map. They should be close. The scroll mentioned a fifteen-minute opportunity window to infiltrate, meaning one had to find the building in only a few minutes to manage to scout it and make an infiltration plan. With the way, the map was drawn… the Suna teams would have an advantage. The hungry eyes and hollowed cheeks of villagers came back to her, their whispers of no money and a shitty economy… This whole exam will be rigged in Suna's advantage.

She looked to her right, catching Hakudoshi's gaze. He had also seen the dirty streets, the children dressed in rags. Surely he realized it too! His nod and grim face told her he did.

"Take your headbands off," he told them, untying his own and shoving it in his hip pouch. "The exam is rigged, and the proctors might try to slow the rest of us down."

Yahizui nodded, untying her own just as they rounded the last corner.

"I have a better idea," said Tojiro, grabbing the headband from her hand. With a few quick hand signs, he transformed the Konoha leaf in the Sunagakure symbol. "Why not make them think we're one of them?"

Yahizui stared at the symbol. It was a perfect replica. Was that a transformation justsu, or what? "Are we even allowed to do this, and where did you learn to make such a transformation?"

Tojiro handed Hakudoshi his modified headband and tied his own. "At this point, I don't think it matters, and I did my own training these past weeks, remember?"

Was she the only one that didn't come to this exam with a new jutsu up her sleeve?

"Yahizui, where's the building?" Hakudoshi's voice pulled her out of the haze and into the pressing present. Right, the building.

"It's gotta be the big one on the right," she said, pointing toward a massive, tower-like building. Suna shinobi — chuunin most likely, were patrolling outside the building and Yahizui could already see a team sneaking past them. Were these bastards even trying to make it look like they didn't favor their own?

"I want you to stretch your sensor net as far as you can, and try to keep it active." Hakudoshi's voice had taken a bossy tone. "We'll need to always know of the guard's position if we don't want to be taken by surprise," he continued.

Yahizui scrunched up her nose but kept her mouth shut and focused on her chakra.

"Where are the fewest guards at the moment?"

She could sense the flickering chakra of the guards, feel their movements clearly. The building seemed to be filled with them, walking around like ants in an anthill. It was hard to discern things through so many chakra signatures, but as she focused harder, she saw an opening. "The eastern entrance has two guards. Another is heading that direction, probably taking over their spot. The southern one seems to have a similar thing going on, but it's too far away."

"Keep your attention on the eastern guards," he told her, then turned to Tojiro. "We'll have to take the incoming guard down and replace him. Get a good look at his face, you'll have to henge into him."

"What do I get to do?" she asked, miffed that she got left out.

"I told you, keep your attention on the guards."

Her ears flushed with anger, but still, she said nothing. She focused on the lone guard, guiding her two teammates toward his location and biting her tongue when Hakudoshi silently knocked him out.

 _I could've done that too!_ She mentally shouted.

A presence at the edge of her sensory net stopped all other protests. It was… another guard! She turned to warn them of the incoming threat, but they were just finishing up tying the first one. If the second guard saw them, then they'd be out before it even started! They couldn't afford it.

She jumped, hands flashing through the well-practiced shunshin jutsu. With the amount of chakra she had put into it, she would end up right — shit! She landed right in front of the chuunin, surprising him for a moment. His eyes traveled to her disguised headband, and the second of hesitation was all she needed. Yahizui pushed up with her legs, ramming her head in his chin and knocking him to the ground, then twisted on the spot and kicked him in the head. His head whipped to the side, drops of blood dropping on the ground. She definitely cracked a tooth or two.

"What the hell are you doing?" whispered Haku as he and an already transformed Tojiro came over the corner.

"Saving our asses," she snidely replied. "You're welcome by the way."

"These people are tasked with reporting us if we are seen," he tossed a remote device her way. "He could've reported you!"

"I know, this is why I knocked him out! Plus, he didn't get the chance to do it." What was his problem? She knocked him out, end of story!

"And yet he could have! Why the hell didn't you follow protocol and tell us about it?"

An angry flush spread over her cheeks. "I did fine on my own, as you can see." She pointed to the knocked-out chuunin of the ground.

"This is sloppy!" Hakudoshi's voice rose an octave, nearly reaching a shout. "You got lucky and—"

"And I did it, that's what matters, innit?"

"That's not—"

"Guys," said Tojiro, his voice foreign through the transformation's veil. "Stop it. We're in the middle of the exam and are wasting time. Just stop it and let's get going."

Yahizui bit her tongue. Tojiro was right; they were wasting time and increasing their chances to be discovered. With one last nasty look in Haku's direction, she pulled a rope from her pouch and quickly bound the unconscious man.

Once they reached the entrance, Tojiro's performance convinced the guards, and within the next minute, they were inside the building, hiding in the shadows. Yahizui focused on her sensor net once more, trying to discern where the other guards were. To her left, Hakudoshi pulled out the building's sketch. Yahizui glanced at the paper, squinting in the poor light. "Where do you think the—"

She froze, all senses on high alert as another team came from a side corridor. Beside her, the boys did the same, their muscles tense. Three slim bodies clad in dark green clothes stood before them, large round amulets dangling from their necks. It was the Kusa team, their pale green eyes and long limbs giving them an insect-like appearance.

Beads of sweat peppered Yahizui's brow, her muscles painfully tensed. What will they do? Their faces were an unmoving mask, their large eyes unnervingly still.

Conflict was forbidden, but what were rules if not something to cross? Would they attack? Should they hit first? Her hand shifted. Their eyes moved, watching her in unison like a single-minded being sharing three separate bodies. To her left, Hakudoshi grabbed her wrist, his grip firm.

He squeezed once. Don't do it— the gesture said. Yahizui paused, letting her hand fall to the side.

A heartbeat later, the three Kusa genin turned left and darted down the hallway with identical sinuous movements.

They all sighed as the air around them cleared of tension, and they could all breathe again.

"Should we follow them?" asked Tojiro. "They seemed to know where they were going."

Hakudoshi shook his head. "No. They were either going in the wrong direction, or they have another map." He pointed at the crude building sketch. "We got in through this door and are in this corridor. I'm guessing the scroll is hidden in the main office, which is here to the east. They went in the other direction. It makes sense that each team would be given another map, as to not cross paths that much. Plus, the point of the exam is for us to find this scroll. If all teams head to the same room, then it would be chaos."

Tojiro nodded. "Makes sense…So now what?"

"Now we go east. Yahizui?"

She was ready. Her senses spread outward once more, searching for the guards. "Second corridor to the right is clear. One guard is coming on the left side, but we should be fine if we go fast."

"All right, let's head out."

-O-

"So, what do we do now?" whispered Yahizui. They were hiding out of earshot in an alcove, observing a guard that did not seem to be moving anytime soon.

Hakudoshi looked down at the map, his finger tracing the corridor. "I'm sure this is the place. There is no other door on this side with a guard, so it has to be the one."

Yahizui nodded, letting go of her sensor net. The good news was that they were alone with the guard. The bad news, he was vigilant and kept one finger on his remote device. If Hakudoshi was right, and this time she had to admit that he was most likely right, then this particular guard's device was set on their team. One push of a button and they were out of the race.

"We gotta remove the reporting device from him," she thoughtfully said. "I can flash in front of him and grab—"

"Too risky." Interrupted Hakudoshi.

"Maybe," said Tojiro, speaking after minutes of silence. "But maybe not."

Yahizui narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of his cryptic words. "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that, Toj… you lost me."

He leaned back on the wall next to them, looking like he had all the time in the world and no worries whatsoever. "Haku's a ration user, and you're fast. Our problem is that you'd not be fast enough to take the device before he manages to push the button." He held his hand up, quieting Yahizui's building protest. "But, Haku could use a Raiton on him just as you flash. His muscles would cramp, and he wouldn't be able to push the button."

Silence.

"That's great!" whispered Hakudoshi enthusiastically. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Yeah, why didn't you think of that, oh smart one?" drawled Yahizui, imitating his usual tone.

Tojiro looked at them both with a tired look in his eyes. "I'm just going to venture a guess here, but it might be because you two have been at each other's necks since we left Konoha," he said in an exasperated tone. "It's none of my business usually, but your bickering and attempts to one-up one another will cost us this exam, so get your heads out of your friggin asses and pull together cause I really don't feel like taking the lead."

Yahizui looked down. She knew she'd been extra snappy with him, though she wasn't sure if it was because he meddled in her business yesterday, or that he didn't let her interfere in his in return. She had told him her reasons and talked about her past, what right did he have to shut up about his? They were a team, weren't they?

Still, Tojiro was right. This wasn't the time or place.

"I'm ready… if you want." She saw the same conclusion in Hakudoshi's golden eyes. They had to work together.

"Let's do this." He looked at Tojiro. "Be ready to strike as soon as Yahizui has the transmitter. We can't allow him to alert any other guards."

Both Yahizui and Tojiro nodded, and they moved out of their hidden corner, quietly and slowly approaching the guard. Hakudoshi remained further behind, his hands already going through the signs of a lightning jutsu.

She spread out her senses, focusing on Hakudoshi's static charged chakra. His control had always been phenomenal, vastly better than hers, and in the past weeks, it seemed to have gotten even better. Her sensor net was attuned to the feel of their energy and the way it fluctuated when they used a jutsu. She didn't need to look at Hakudoshi's hands to see what signs he was using, she could feel it in the way his chakra molded and built up.

She held three fingers up, her own energy building inside her core. Hakudoshi was almost done. Her eyes zeroed in on the transmitter: that was the goal.

Two fingers.

The static in Hakudoshi's chakra turned violent, turning from a prickle to a sting.

One.

It reached its peak just as she finished gathering hers. Yahizui closed off her sensor net, both hands joining to activate her shunshin. She felt the electricity rush past her and flashed forward, the residual energy firing up her nerves and tensing her muscles. Yahizui's fingers twitched as her feet touched the ground, her hand shooting forward before the guard had the chance to clamp his fingers on the button. She snatched the device, smirking at the surprise in his face right before the metal ball from Tojiro's kusarigama hit him in the head. She quickly caught his falling body, easing it to the floor and pulling out some binding wire from her pouch. With the guard well tied, Yahizui and Tojiro turned to Hakudoshi, all three sporting the same victorious smile.

"I guess we ain't that bad if we work together," said Yahizui.

"I'd love to say I told you," muttered Tojiro with a twinkle in his eyes, "but I'll spare myself the future headache."

Yahizui rolled her eyes, neared the door, and pushed on the handle. It was locked. "So, what now?"

"Now we get in," said Hakudoshi, a key dangling between his fingers. He pushed it in the lock, twisted and pushed the door open. It was a sparsely decorated office with few hiding places. "Yahizui, keep your senses open for guards. Tojiro, you're with me."

She didn't protest this time, standing by the door and spreading her senses out. She could hear the boys rummage through the room, opening drawers, and rustling papers.

They'd found the scroll in no time, and before long they were out in the corridors again, moving through the shadows and keeping their eyes, ears— and in Yahizui's case senses open for incoming guards.

"Guys, we have an issue," she whispered with closed eyes. The guards were closing in on them, their paths becoming less predictable and giving them fewer chances to move around. "They're closing in on all sides," said Yahizui through clenched teeth. "We need to get out of here, fast." Her voice had more certainty than she felt.

This couldn't end this way, not when victory was so close! She looked at Hakudoshi with hope. "Haku, what do we do?" Their little feud had already been forgotten, and now she only wished that he had found a way out.

He didn't answer, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yeah, but how?" quipped Tojiro in. "If the guards see us, then they can report us."

" **If** they see us. Then…" Yahizui's thoughts were racing, ideas climbing on top of each other in her head. "Then we'll just have to make ourselves hard to see before we manage to escape!"

"Have you learned any invisibility jutsu by any chance?"

"Don't be stupid, of course not." Yahizui dug through her hip pouch and pulled a small storage scroll labeled smoke B. "We're gonna use these." She released the storage seal, and twenty smoke bombs appeared in the middle. "If we cover the whole corridor in smoke, then they won't see us."

"Yeah, but neither will we see them."

"I can guide us between them… I think."

"We need to trap them." Hakudoshi's voice was barely above a whisper, but brimming with the confidence of a new plan. "That's the only way we can escape."

"How?" asked Yahizui and Tojiro in unison.

"Tojiro, do you still have chakra for an earth jutsu?"

"Y-yes… I think I do."

Hakudoshi nodded. "It will have to , how's your wind jutsu?"

"I… I can do one, but it's not that powerful."

"It's fine. Focus on that and put double the chakra in it. It doesn't matter if it's not perfect; the point is to push them all back. I will obstruct their vision with smoke bombs, you push them back into the corridor, and then Tojiro will put up a mud wall. Then…we run."

Her body buzzed with anticipation. Now that was a plan, and this time it didn't bother her at all that he was the one who came up with it. "five guards are approaching from the North-West side, three more from the West."

"Where's the nearest exit?"

She pointed to an adjacent corridor. "North and it has one guard."

"Then we head that way. Are you ready?"

Yahizui and Tojiro nodded tensely. Hakudoshi brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled; a shrill sound filled the corridor.

The footsteps got louder.

"Go!"

They fled into the northern hallway.

Five seconds before the first guards rounded the corner. Yahizui held her hand up, her fingers counting the steps they had. The next wave was another five seconds behind. She motioned for Hakudoshi behind her —Now!

The Bombs exploded, filling the corridor with white smoke. The second row of guards was already running toward them. Yahizui pulled on Hakudoshi's hand to signal him, then let go of her sensor as her fingers quickly worked through the hand signs.

 _Snake—Ram—_

Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead.

More chakra, she had to put in more.

 _Boar—Horse—_

Long bangs that usually framed her face whipped wildly around as wind gathered around her, the surrounding air mingling with her chakra. Her eyes narrowed. More!

 _Bird!_

The air around them stood still for a moment; she held it there, willing everything she had in this one jutsu, then clapped her hands together, releasing the gathered chakra in a powerful gale.

 _Fuuton: Reppuushoo!_

"Now!" screamed Hakudoshi as the guards and the surrounding smoke were hurled back.

Tojiro had been way ahead of them, his hands already slamming on the ground.

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" with the boom of his voice, an earth wall rose from the ground, sealing off the hallway and the guards in it.

"Run!" shouted Hakudoshi, sprinting down the hallway.

The way out seemed to stretch on forever. Tojiro had used up all his chakra reserves with the Earth wall jutsu and was running on the slow side, and Yahizui could also feel the drawbacks of putting so much chakra in one jutsu. They managed to get out in what seemed like the last moment and were surprised to see that there was still half an hour left.

 _How many teams had passed?_ Wondered Yahizui as they gave their scroll up for inspection. _Did Hana make it?_ As if summoned by her question, Hana and her team burst through a nearby door a few seconds before the gong signaling the end of the exam blared. All three genin were panting and sweaty; even the usually lively ninken were sprawled on the ground panting.

Yahizui wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled, giving Hana thumbs up. Sure, they were rivals in this exam, but she liked Hana and was glad that she passed to the next round. One quick scan of the crowd confirmed her suspicion that all Suna teams had passed, together with the creepy Kusagakure genin they met in the hallways, three genin from Iwa that seemed to be in their late teens, and the Hyuuga cousins. Six Suna teams, one Iwa, one Kusa and three Konoha. If she'd ever had doubts that the exam was rigged… they were gone.

-O-

"Enter."

Itachi kneeled as soon as he stepped through the door, the ANBU mask kept held loosely in his hand. "Hokage-sama, I am at your disposal."

"Tell me, how is Shisui doing?"

Itachi paused. He didn't manage to talk to Shisui since that evening, so there was nothing to report. "He is continuing his assignment as instructed, sir."

"I want you to know that there is a lot backlash from the Council regarding this issue, but I am and will do everything within my power to keep this low and peaceful." The Hokage turned from the window, the afternoon sun making the lines on his face more pronounced. "You must understand them, they mean well. The Council and I… we were born and raised in a time of war where Konoha could not afford any kind of instability. There was no place for diplomacy, of soft hearts back then. But I… I want to believe, and I believe that you and Shisui will do **everything** to stop this from escalating and keep the village safe."

Everything… yes, they were prepared to do whatever it took, but what would the Hokage ask of them? Was he pulling back his decision to wait? "Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Good, good." He pulled out his pipe and lit it, filling the surrounding space with white smoke. "I usually sent Shisui on this kind of missions, but as I mentioned before, you will have to take over for now." He took a seat at the large wooden desk and looked at the map lain upon it.

"Hidden Rain has been facing a civil war for the past 3 years. I have received intel from a trustworthy source about a new organization in Hidden rain. They began their activity during the Third Shinobi War, and have since then grown in influence. At first, they seemed to be simple revolutionaries, shinobi and civilians alike banding together to resist the hardships of war. Hanzo's regime is harsh, so there was no surprise that such an organization would form."

Itachi looked at the map, carefully considering all the information he had on the subject. The land of Rain was small, caught between Wind Country, Fire Country, and Earth Country. Their unfortunate position and small size had brought only hardship to the small nation. During the Second great Shinobi war, the conflicts between Konoha, Iwa, and Suna had ravaged the land, leaving behind orphans and a destroyed economy.

It was only the iron hand of Hanzo the Salamander that helped keep the country afloat, but his regime came at a high price. War was Hanzo's bread and butter, and he had the entire land locked under martial law. It was fight or die, and everyone was a soldier. A harsh regime, but it seemed to be the only thing keeping the land of Rain and Amegakure afloat during the third Great Shinobi War.

"The latest information on this group is most disturbing. It seems like they are preparing for something," continued the Hokage. "Their attacks are getting more and more aggressive, and the latest we suspect is that they are starting to recruit from the outside."

Itachi looked at the map with narrowed eyes. "Recruit? Why would they seek help from the outside to fight in a civil war?"

"Exactly, it makes no sense. We can only assume that they are about to switch their focus. Towards what, we do not know. Jiraiya is an excellent information gatherer and has a vast spy network, but he's not what one might call inconspicuous. He needs someone to pass on information to a valuable contact, and with the increased security in the land of Rain, it would be impossible for him to set foot there."

Itachi nodded, accepting the mission scroll without another word. It was not the first mission of this kind that he did. The fact was if one were not to take into account his Sharingan and the Uchiha crest upon his back, his looks were not that eye-catching. Dark hair, dark eyes… if he so wished he could be anything from a simple farmer to a wealthy merchant.

Hiruzen nodded, taking another long drag from his pipe. "Meet with Jiraiya in Hazaku village. There is a hot spring resort there, rather small. He will tell you about the rest."

Itachi bowed formally and after a swift "Yes Hokage-sama," disappeared in a whirlwind of black feathers.

* * *

 **A/N: The** economical **situation in Suna pushes them to favor their own in the exam. If it was this bad now, how will it be for the future rounds?**

 **Also, what did you think of it? I didn't want to do the usual written exam... what did you think of my alternative?**


	20. Book I: Ch20- The Shinobi and the Geisha

**A/N: I'm late…. I know. And it's short… I know. But it's better than you guys waiting even more for me to write the rest of it. I honestly imagined life with a baby a bit different… truth is I have neither time, nor energy for… anything! But I try, trust me I try real hard and I am so thankful for your comments, faves and follows! Each means the world to me and pushes me to write a bit more each day, despite the lack of sleep.**

 **I must warn you, there is a more sensitive, M rated passage here in the chapter. The more explicit/controversial scene will be posted on AO3 where you can find the story under the same name (my pen name there is Itygirl).**

 **All comments, suggestions, critics and so on are highly appreciated!**

* * *

 _A good spy is not just one that blends into his role. A good spy must forget their own person, their own past; they must become the person they are assigned to be and have in mind only one objective: gather information._

 _But what can a ninja do when they start forgetting who they are and their role? For this is the dangerous game that a spy plays; they risk to forget their ideals, their real personalities, their purpose. Some will sink so deep in their false persona that they become the mask that they wear. Some will lose their sanity while trying to keep both the person that they are and the one that they play to be at the forefront of their mind._

 _It is only those of the utmost talent and dedication that can maintain the razor-sharp balance between what is real and what is fabricated._

 _-The way of the Ninja- Chapter 12 foreword-_

* * *

-The Shinobi and the Geisha-

At the crack of dawn, Itachi was already halfway through the road to Hazaku, wearing a nondescript outfit of dark grey and brown colors that blended well with the local population. He'd pulled his hair up in a high ponytail, leaving only the shortest of his bangs to fall over his forehead. Without the typical Uchiha high collar shirt, he was… normal. He understood why Shisui preferred these missions.

The rising sun cast an orange glow on the surrounding trees, drying the dewdrops gathered on long blades of grass. It was peaceful, quiet. Minutes later, as if released through a hidden pocket in the ground, merchants, farmers and all sorts of travelers trickled on the road, and by the time the early morning hours had passed, Itachi had to slow down to a walk on the now busy road.

His thoughts wandered back to Konoha. What was Shisui doing now, had he made any progress? Was he all right? He seemed different the last time they talked; tired —a feeling he knew too well. When was the last time he had a good night's sleep? With Shisui, and the time before that with… Yahizui.

Those fragile weeks after Orochimaru caught her were long gone, her need for constant comfort diminished as she came back to her usual, stubborn wild self. But he still remembered them. He recalled her warm body next to his, the way she calmed down in his embrace and needed him to make it all go away… it wasn't often that someone went to him for comfort. The only ones he'd ever comforted were Sasuke and… her. It felt good to be the reason her bad dreams went away.

Could he do the same for Shisui as he did for her? His pulse quickened. Maybe… not the same.

He pictured her coy smile and bright eyes for a moment before chasing the thought away. Shisui was right; he had to do whatever stood in his power to keep her out of this mess… whatever it will turn out to be. Just the thought of it shattered his heart and brought about a splitting headache. It was the last thing he wanted to do but… Shisui was right, he always was.

The road widened, and soon he was in Hazaku, mingling among countless other gray and brown clad people. He reached the hot spring inn within five minutes, took another two to check-in and another two to order breakfast, which gave him five minutes until 9 am to eat in peace.

Peace….as usual, didn't last long.

"Jiraiya-sama," he said as soon as the Sannin entered the room.

"Hey kid, where's Shisui?" Jiraiya stopped at his table, took a seat, and casually waved a waitress over. "You're awfully young to be doing this sort of jobs… no?"

He could've taken it as an offense, but Itachi was used by now to be considered too young to do the job. True, other shinobi his age were genin, few were chuunin already while he… "Shisui has been handed other duties by Hokage-sama, and I assure you sir that I am more than capable of taking over the mission. My name is—"

"I know who you are, Itachi-kun, and I know what you can do. You're Konoha's brightest prodigy since Hatake Kakashi, likely even better." He took a sip of his tea, his shoulders relaxing. "Still, I doubt you can do what Shisui did."

Now he was starting to feel insulted. "Sir, I assure you that whatever Shisui's duties entailed, I am more than willing and capable of doing."

Jiraiya scratched his chin, looking as if he'd been handled a tough equation. "Ah… well you see it might be hard to explain to the girls that their newest contact is a thirteen-year-old and the rest of the customers might find it a bit unlikely as well…"

Itachi's ears flushed. "Jiraiya-sama, what exactly was Shisui's job?"

"Oh, don't get that judgmental look in your eyes, boy! You'll understand when you're older. Shisui was my… message carrier. As you can see," he gestured toward himself with a sigh and took another sip of his tea. "I'm not the most inconspicuous person, and security's been getting tight. I have a friend running an okiya in Rain country, close to Amegakure and the girls are the best informants I've ever had. It's Shisui's job to go there as a customer and get the information from them." Jiraiya measured him up and down and gave an indulgent smile. "I guess you can see why this can't work. And before you say it, no a henge is no good. These are dangerous people we're dealing with."

Itachi nodded; the flush on his ears was thankfully hidden by his hair, and the usual mask of professional detachment was in place. "I understand your concerns. It is not the first time that such worries have come into play regarding my age and appearance. However…" he raised two fingers and briefly activated his Sharingan, the flash of red hidden by his lowered eyelids. From his perception, nothing happened, but Itachi knew that Jiraiya saw something different.

His cheeks had lost the baby fat that still stubbornly clung to them, his chin had squared, his eyes narrowed, losing the youthful look they usually had. His shoulders were broader, arms and legs longer, his torso wider. He had aged at least six years within a few seconds… at least from Jiraiya's perspective. "Is this satisfactory?"

"Neat trick… will it hold?"

He wanted to smirk, just a slight twitch of his lips in response to the Sannin's admiration, but that would be unprofessional. "It is a subtle genjutsu that affects people's perception of me. I have used this before in missions. The alterations are minimal; it is still me, just seen as older."

"Ok, you've impressed me… now we can move on with the actual job."

"Not yet." He felt the air around him drop a few degrees as he spoke, yet there was no change in the Sannin's expression. Itachi stilled his breathing to a relaxed in-and-out, forcing his heart to beat at a slow, regular rhythm. "I want to know the details."

"You're overstepping your parameters, Itachi-kun."

In- out… slow. "With all due respect, Jiraiya-sama, I am a member of the ANBU, soon to be promoted to captain. Whatever my cousin knew about this mission is imperative that I know; after all, we might be working together for a while."

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair. "When I was your age, kids used to have respect for their elders, or they were **made** to learn it. But you… I don't think you've ever respected your elders; your whole life you were likely the smartest in the room, so you figured the rest did nothing to earn that respect."

Itachi's control over his pulse wavered. "Jiraiya-sama, I assure you that—"

"No need to assure me of anything. You are who you are; a genius that likely never had to work hard for anything in his life. You see Itachi-kun, I wasn't a genius. So I had to learn…" he moved forward in his chair, and the proximity made his face look gigantic, hovering over him with piercing dark eyes. He blinked and then he…

…smiled.

"Ah, who am I kiddin', I never gave two craps about respect, given or received!" The pressure eased, fizzing in the space between them. "The ol' man Hokage used to snap at me all the time about it, so who am I to criticize, eh?"

Itachi wasn't sure whether the question was rhetorical or not, but it seemed safer if he kept any and all comments to himself.

"So you want to know the whole deal, eh?" Jiraiya leaned in his seat once more and sighed. "To be honest, I'm running on speculations and rumors here. Following the Third Shinobi War, a new civil movement grew from the ruins and orphanages of Amegakure. The land had been ravaged by war, and people's unhappiness at the situation turned into rage toward the regime. The movement seemed to grow, taking in strays and giving hope to those that did not know what hope was anymore. Then, something happened. Something changed in Hanzo's idea of this civil unification, and he retaliated with violence. He decimated their ranks, and then for a while, all seemed to be normal in Ame. I had no strange reports, nothing."

Jiraiya took a sip of his tea. "Then, sometime last year, something changed. Security became stricter, trade decreased, and my contacts in the country have been increasingly difficult to talk to. Without a whisper of notice, Amegakure switched to a martial law regime in a time of peace. I know Hanzo, and this is not his thing. He was a strict leader, but would've never gone so far."

"So, someone else took over?"

"That's the assumption."

"What of the civil organization?"

Jiraiya's lips twitched. "That is part of the rumor."

"As in?"

Jiraiya leaned forward, his broad shoulders hovering over the now small looking table. "The civil organization had taken the name of Akatsuki and had identified themselves with a bandana bearing red clouds. Now rumors are surfacing about some high profile individuals running around dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them."

Itachi frowned. "Why the interest in them? If they are the ones who have overthrown Hanzo, then they are the new power in Ame. This we can conclude from rumors and assumptions. Still, even a martial lawed Ame is no match for Konoha's forces, so why bother with them? They are an independent country, and we have no stake in their business… it is peacetime after all. You seem to dedicate a considerable amount of time and energy in finding out more about them… but to what end? According to the peace treaty, Konoha has no right to interfere in another country's dealings, no matter what they do with or to their citizens."

"I see you've done your homework. Impressive, but naïve."

Itachi was confused. Was the power in Ame more dangerous than they thought?

Jiraiya continued with a sigh. "Peace is relative, and the power of a shinobi village such as Konoha is kept because we interfere… unofficially, of course. Out of all the Five Great Nations Konoha has attained the highest power and influence since the second Shinobi War. It is what spurred the Third War, though not many know that..." Jiraiya's voice was low, and the faraway look in his eyes showed a mixture of disgust and respect. It was the look of a peace-loving person that had been ingrained in the ways of war and now no longer knew what to believe in… what the right path was. War brought peace, yet peace brewed war.

"Hokage-sama is keen on keeping that position," continued the Sannin, "for the good of the village of course; and we must submit."

Itachi frowned. Peace sparked war, and Konoha was putting gasoline on the fire. "What good would our interference bring? If we break the treaty, then other villages could call us on it, it could spur another conflict."

Jiraiya sighed. "As I said, …idealistically naïve." He took the teacup in his hand, slowly rolling the remaining liquid. "The treaty is a façade. The truth is, everyone has their hands in the jar. A conflict in a small land has spies from every big nation crawling about, gathering information and bidding their time until they can rip the country apart and take the pieces for themselves. The sad truth is that Konoha has done some unspeakable things to stay on top. Most shinobi don't see this, but the Hokage must at times make what seem like heinous decisions for the greater good of the village. It's a position I don't envy."

The Hokage's stony expression as they spoke of Shuko's faction plotting floated through Itachi's memory. "Jiraiya-sama, why are you telling me these things?"

"Shisui said you're Hokage material… better to learn these things so than experience them first hand, no?"

His heart rate picked up, and he reached for a forgotten cup of tea to compose himself. Shisui had… talked about that— about him? It had been a silly childhood dream, something they once spoke of and since then lay forgotten in the back of his mind together with the many other childish ideas that he had. "Still," he said after taking a sit of tea and bringing his heart rate back to normal, "have these individuals done anything to warrant suspicion?"

"I assume that they killed Hanzo and have taken over Ame; such a drastic and dramatic change of power followed by a total lockdown… I don't need the Council to tell me that this stinks."

"What makes you think that they will let me in?"

Jiraiya waved the waitress over and graciously paid for Itachi's tea as well before turning to him once more. "Shisui has already established a route, persona, and enough credibility for you to get in without much of a fuss. Just present the papers you got from the Hokage, and you'll be fine."

He nodded, quickly going through the info he had received in his mind. "Anything else I should know?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Don't spend too much time with Ayame."

-O-

He reached the building, entered through the shogi door and was greeted by a pretty young girl that looked one, maybe two years older than him. Only, to her eyes, he was in his early twenties, a man grown.

"Welcome, master. How may the humble house of Ratsu be of service?"

"I have a meeting with Ayame."

The girl looked in her registry, then blinked up at him with amber eyes. "May I ask for your name, master?"

"Kuro."

Her eyes narrowed at the name, but she kept the polite smile. "Of course, Kuro-sama. This way." She guided him through winding corridors until they reached a surprisingly solid door among the many shoji panels. "As usual Kuro-sama, the high privacy room." She opened the door and stepped aside, bowing respectfully. Itachi nodded and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

The room was simple yet stylish. A table with chairs, a bed, and what Itachi deduced was a bathtub hidden behind a screen.

"I was waiting for you," said a sultry voice from behind the screen. Water splashed and seconds later a dark-haired, towel-clad woman stepped out from behind it.

"Who are you?" She gasped, the teasing tone extinguished.

"Ayame-san, it is an honor to meet you. My cousin is unavailable at the moment, and I will be taking over his role for the moment."

"If he is your cousin, then tell me his mother's name."

He told her that? The more time he was spending in this mission, the more he realized that his dear cousin was a babble mouth. "Uchiha Akashi," he promptly answered. "She died when Shisui was five."

Ayame smiled, her shoulders relaxing. "So… you're the new contact. Too bad, I liked Shisui." She walked past him, hips swaying. "What is your name?"

"Itachi." He stood still. Surely she wanted some privacy to… dress?

"Itachi, eh…" fabric rustled and fell to the ground. Her skin was milky-white, contrasting with her shiny dark hair. "So Itachi, do you want to do business like your cousin, or do you prefer things differently?"

His pulse quickened, ears flushing. It dawned at him that Shisui was an opportunist, and what better opportunity than having a geisha as an informant? He really didn't want to know what he usually did… and yet…"How did my cousin do business?" he heard himself say. He regretted the words as soon as they left his tongue. He knew what Shisui did, could clinically put a name on it; and yet he didn't **know.**

She was behind him now. "Oh, Shisui did business differently each time," whispered Ayame. "Sometimes he'd take his time, use up almost the whole hour, and at times he'd be quick…" she paused, leaning in until her breath tickled the back of his neck. "…hard. Then there were times when he didn't even want to deal with me… when he'd prefer Niro our cleaning boy. And sometimes he'd want both of us… dealing with him."

Ayame's voice in his ear was distracting. She could definitely hear his heartbeat. "Ayame-san—"

"Shh…" she circled around him, her naked body filling Itachi's view. "No need to be shy Itachi-san. We will be sharing sensitive information, and I think we need to know each other before we do that."

Itachi blinked up at her, making sure to look her in the eye only. "You are right, Ayame-san." He gathered his chakra, then released the appearance changing genjutsu. Ayame gasped and pulled back, her naked breasts dancing with the sudden movement.

"You're a kid!" she gasped, her eyes round with surprise. She quickly moved to a nearby chair and grabbed a silk yukata to cover her body.

"I also believe honesty is important when dealing with important information, Ayame-san." Itachi looked away until her body was securely wrapped in the fabric.

"You could have told me sooner," Ayame admonished, her sultry voice replaced with a clipped tone. "Should kids even take this kind of missions?" She picked up a thin, delicate-looking pipe and lit the contents, releasing a sweet-smelling smoke.

Itachi shrugged. "Age does not matter. One takes the mission that one is qualified for. Next, to Shisui, I was deemed the best qualified to… handle the information."

Ayame scoffed, a cloud of sweet, dizzying smoke enveloping her face. "Ah yes, the information. All work and no play, huh?" she took a seat on a nearby chair her long legs exposed as she crossed them. "Tell your master that Mia gave her life for this precious information of his….Akatsuki is gathering some of the most dangerous and prolific shinobi in the world…"

"Any names?"

"Akasuna Sasori, the man responsible for Mia's death and a strange Takigakure shinobi named Kakuzu."

"That is all?"

Ayame's face twisted in anger. "My friend got killed by those monsters, and you say that's all? What kind of heartless monsters is your village raising?"

Itachi calmly watched the feeling play across her beautiful face. "I am sorry for your loss Ayame-san, but two names is not much. Who are their leaders, what are their objectives? These are the questions that need answers… and you do not have those."

"Stupid boy," she scoffed, inhaling once more from her pipe. Her voice mellowed as she let the smoke out, shoulders relaxing. "Such intel can only be obtained from an insider. These men… they would never divulge such information to a geisha, or anyone for that matter. If you want that info so badly, join them and get it yourself! Not that they'd take in a kid anyway…"

She then turned away from him, one arm hugging her waist while the other brought the thin pipe to her lips. The sweet-smelling smoke was dizzying. "Your time is up. You may show yourself out, Itachi-kun."

He bowed politely, though Ayame did not see him, and left. His words had wounded her; he knew that… regretted it even. Anger and sadness did not fit well on her features; it brought about a sharpness which Itachi was sure she had worked years to correct. Yet in her anger, Ayame revealed an essential truth to him: one could only gain valuable information from the inside. Until then… all they could do was speculate.

The door closed behind him his eyes flashed red, and the appearance altering genjutsu was once more in place.

As Itachi lay in his bed for the evening, he thought back on the encounter with Ayame and what she said about Shisui. Had he really… his heartbeat quickened. What a silly question, of course, he had. It was likely just as the seductive brunette said; he'd take his time, tease her for hours… and then—

Itachi rubbed his eyes, pushing on them until he saw stars. Anything was better than the images his brain was conjuring.

His treacherous mind rebelled at his attempt to control it and brought forth Ayame's full breasts and curved waistline. A smile played on her lips as she walked toward him, her eyes hooded with a feeling he could not describe. Only… he was no longer himself, and she was walking toward a half-naked Shisui while he, Itachi, stood there like an unseen voyeur. Shisui grabbed her waist, and Ayame gasped.

Behind his tightly closed eyes, Itachi held his breath, his pulse rising, body tingling. His imagination could only conjure up so much, inexperienced as he was… but he wasn't stupid. He'd seen the ANBU fumble with each other in the barracks, heard their groans and ecstatic pants as they released the pressure of countless deadly missions. Nobody played favorites within the division. Men with women, men with men, women with women, and all other combinations one could think of; all was allowed — anything to stay sane, human. Well, he could only guess and at times be an uncomfortable observer; shame and privacy were two things the elite operatives did not have.

Some of the younger generations had probed his boundaries as well, see if he was ready to become a _full member_ , as they said, but his captain remained firm on the matter. Everyone was to stay away from him until his sixteenth birthday — the official legal age in Konoha. Kakashi had been unmoving about it, and Itachi was thankful for that. Still, sometimes at night, he wondered what would happen when he did turn sixteen. The few interactions he did see, even if only in passing and in shadowed corners were… frantic. If he were to put a word on it, he would call them desperate. Humans starving for a touch that didn't result in them taking a life, people yearning to make a decision that didn't involve the future of their village. Did he want that… just that?

His eyes closed again, and slowly he willed himself to sleep. Discipline was a virtue he knew all too well, and now was not the time to let his mind wander.

-O-

Yahizui sighed for the tenth time, her eyes going through the item list once more. They were due to leave for the Demon Desert at first light for the second part of the exam. The first one was… well luckily Tojiro was there to set them straight; otherwise, it could have easily turned into a catastrophe. She pushed her fingers through her hair at the thought of it. How could she have been so… stupid, self-centered…proud? Passing the exam was **the** most important thing, and she had nearly fucked it up on the first challenge!

"Argh!" she grabbed a nearby scroll and chucked it blindly toward the door.

"Was that aimed at me, or just in general?"

She opened her eyes and saw Tojiro standing in the doorway, scroll in hand. He was so calm, how could he be so **calm**?

"In general," she said between her teeth. "And from what world did you get that level of chill?"

"Freaking out doesn't help," he said as he stepped inside the room. "Why do you get so worked up about it?"

"You don't get it… I have to pass the exam; otherwise, I can't have Naruto stay with me! This was the condition the Hokage placed, and I **have** to meet it… I can't fail." Yahizui's shoulders buckled with the weight of her words. She couldn't afford to lose.

"So why did you quarrel with Haku?"

A logical question, she knew. And she hated it. Why did she? Because she had been stubborn and wanted to prove her worth because she hated being pushed aside because she felt she had more to offer to the team than the support role they had given her… because she couldn't stand losing to him. "Because…" she began, but couldn't find the courage to admit what her thoughts had already said. She sighed and lowered her head.

"If this exam means so much to you, then just get along with him." She could feel his large hand on the top of her head, comforting. "We're great when we work together, and we need you as much as you need us."

Yahizui sighed, leaning into him. "I hate it when you're right."

Tojiro sat next to her on the bed, looking over the haphazardly thrown about scrolls. "So, what's your plan?"

"My plan?"

"Yeah, you're the one that's familiar with this type of environment, so we're kind of counting of you for this one."

She knew he was tickling her pride, but that didn't stop the warm feeling in her chest. They needed her, they were counting on her. "I've gathered supplies for us and sealed them in storage scrolls. This way we can carry a lot, and we're gonna need lots of things." She pulled up a sheet with a long list of items, many of them already checked out. "Water will be a major problem we will all face," she pointed to two already sealed scrolls, "followed by shelter from the sun. The majority of the teams will move at night when the sun is low… but we need to make progress during the day as well."

"What about the scrolls?"

Yahizui sighed. The scrolls were a problem. They were supposed to get a one from the Hell village to pass, only they had no idea which of the teams had them. It was a fifty-fifty chance that they would encounter anyone with a Hell scroll, and who knew what the odds were of them even getting said scroll? Her fists balled once more. This time she won't let them down. They had to pass.

"Dunno…" she grumbled. "We'll just have to wing it."

Tojiro shrugged and stood, patting her shoulder before he moved toward the door. "Kay, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see ya then." She really wished she could be so relaxed about it all.

Morning came, and Yahizui rubbed her eyes tiredly; she hadn't managed to get a lick of sleep the entire night. Her mind had been boiling with ideas, plans, and even a possible solution to the healing tag issue she still had. There were so many thoughts battling for attention in her head that in the end, she didn't manage to bring even one to completion. With a sigh, she sealed the last scroll, stuffed it in her backpack and opened the door.

"Let's do this," she told the two boys on each side of the door, grabbing their hands as she walked down the hallway.


	21. Book I: Ch21- A Sharp Left Turn

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for sticking with me… I know that some of you might have left this story due to the scarce updates, but I am working on it. Every time I have some free time, I write on this and trust me, I don't have much free time. Still, this story will go on and will continue, no matter how long it takes!**

 **So please, tell me what you think, the good, the bad… what you think could be improved, what you liked, what you didn't like! Tell me all of that in a review and I will answer it!**

 **Love you all!**

 **A big shout-out to KitsMits who helped me pick up the title for this chapter and who is a great write and friend! Go check her Naruto story!**

* * *

 _The land of Wind is a vast and wild and inhospitable environment for most people, but our people strive, surviving in the harsh desert and gladly calling it home. Many villages and tribes have their home in the deep desert, living off in a strange mix of primitive ways and random bits of technology. They are mostly peaceful, though worry of intruders and set in their ways._

 _One rarely gets to observe the old customs of these tribes, but as an esteemed historian, I have managed to see a ritual that archaeologists throughout the land consider a custom lost hundreds of years ago. Yet, it is to my great honor to mention that I, Yasutoro Sabumiro, have seen with my own eyes the King lizard taming ritual. It was magnificent, feral, and indescribable. With a few well-timed moves, these simple people brought the highly lethal King lizard to its knees and as meek as a dog. It was magnificent to see, like watching a legend come to life._

 _-Extract from an exploration report for the Wind Daimyo-_

* * *

-A Sharp Left Turn-

Itachi woke with rays of sun hitting his eyelids and a heavy feeling in his chest. He had been unnecessarily cruel to Ayame the previous day, and the idea caused a twitch in his eye that he just couldn't stop; paired with the shame he still felt for his thoughts, he decided to make a final stop at the okiya before returning to Jiraiya. With the appearance altering genjutsu firmly in place, no one blinked twice at him when he moved down the street toward the establishment. There were many perks of being anything but a short kid, at least in the eyes of normal society. If they only knew the body count he already had behind him, and how his small hands could throw deadly weapons… maybe then they would change their view on such things.

He stepped through the carefully arranged garden and nodded at the girl that had yesterday been at the front desk. She glanced at him with wide eyes, her hands holding onto a shabby broom as if it was her lifeline. Itachi looked past her, intent on moving on; there were too many reasons why a young girl like her would be scared in such a place, and he had neither the time nor the inclination to address them.

"Kuro-sama!" she gasped, darting toward him with more speed than any civilian should have been capable of. Her hands grasped his, and she pulled him aside with trembling breath. "Y-you must not enter," she whispered.

Her pupils were dilated with fear, and she looked about to bolt. Itachi stilled. "Why?" he asked calmly.

"I know who you are, or rather who sent you here." She glanced behind him, her voice lowering to a trembling whisper. "T-they came."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. The Akatsuki were here? "How many?"

"Two." Her clammy hands tightened their grip. "They came here to take payment…for protection, they said."

Her arms trembled like two twigs, clamping over his with surprising force. "What's your name?" He asked, hoping to distract her.

"Saya."

"Saya-chan, what did the men look like?"

Her nose twitched, mouth turning downward. "One of them I've seen before. Tall guy, has his face covered... you can only see his eyes. He's the Taki nukenin. The other one is new. He's got long dark hair… that's all I could see."

Another member... this was his chance to learn something new about them. If he were to determine the identity of yet another Akatsuki member, they could maybe realize the depth and spread of the organization.

"Saya-chan, go hide." It wasn't hard to peel her thin fingers away from him. Her frightened whimper was harder to ignore, but he'd done it before. He had a mission to complete.

Within a few steps, Itachi was by the door, his chakra suppressed, leaving just the bare minimum that tied into his life energy. There was nothing to be heard as he stepped toward the wooden door — a rare sight in a traditional house filled with shoji screens — not a speck of dust out of place as he neared the keyhole, breath trapped in his lungs.

There were three people in the room, two wearing the dark cloaks that Jiraiya had said and a third who could only be the okiya's matron. Judging by Saya's description, the tall one was Kakuzu, on whom they had little to no information, and the second was an unknown factor, a mystery even bigger than the enigmatic Taki nin.

Long, shaggy hair concealed most of the signature cloak as he shifted from one foot to another. If Itachi didn't know better about the nature of missing-nin, he would say that the man was… bored. He was stretching, ignoring Kakuzu's poignant look, and tilting his head to the side, revealing part of a mask covering his face: an orange mask with dark patterns and a single hole for the right eye to see through.

A… familiar mask.

" _Hello there…"_

Itachi's eyes widened as the memory returned to him.

The orange mask, a deadly weapon… blood. Tenma's blood sprayed before his feet.

Air rushed out of his lungs, and Itachi froze. The man that killed his friend, his teammate, was looking directly at him, inside him. The darkness in that single hole pulled him in, rooting him to the spot. Itachi's heartbeat raced, as his lungs fought to draw breath.

He couldn't breathe; he had to… break.

His eyes widened as chakra flooded them, activating the Sharingan and breaking the genjutsu.

He'd been discovered.

On the other side of the room, the masked man's head slowly tilted to one side, then the other. His hand twitched, and that was the only cue Itachi needed. He flashed away, pumping precise bursts of chakra in his limbs to gain as much speed and as much distance between them. His mission was to gather information and deliver it; getting caught now would mean the end for him and likely the whole okiya.

How could he fall into a genjutsu? That hadn't happened since he was a genin! It was stupid, childish, and too emotional where emotions had nothing to do. Tenma had been dead for years, and though the thought of that day still stung, it was unacceptable to let his guard down like that. It was weaknesses such as these that cost some shinobi their missions, their lives… feelings that had no place in the field, not when so much was at stake.

Itachi stopped once he reached the border, taking a moment to catch his breath. He looked behind him, checking to see if they were on his trail, yet all he could hear were the forest sounds. They didn't follow hi—

"Well, this is interesting!"

No. Behind him, centimeters away from his head, the masked man stood. How did he…?

The orange masked man walked around him with unhurried steps, observing. "Uchiha Itachi, a pleasure to meet you."

He had to escape, reach Jiraiya. With his Sharingan activated, he could easily see that he came alone. Still… this man had managed to track and reach him within seconds; there was no guarantee he wouldn't do it again. Itachi's fingers twitched, reaching for his pouch. The trap seal scroll was his only chance. He just needed a diversion, something to keep his enemy's attention away from him for a few seconds. Discreetly he gathered his chakra, preparing to make a shadow clone and—

"I wouldn't bother," said the man, his head tilting to the side. "I don't plan to stop you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because I want you to reach… Jiraiya, was it? Yes, I want you to tell him all you think you know about us."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. It was a trap. No missing-nin would want any sort of information leak, and one part of an organization as dangerous as this Akatsuki was thought to be even more so. Unless… what if they wanted to be known? With them taking over Amegakure, they could install themselves as the new official rulers of the country. "Who are you?" if they wanted to make themselves known, then he would talk.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," he cryptically replied.

Was he stalling? Was his partner on the way? "You have a Sharingan," he probed, "where did you get it?"

"It's mine. I was born with it just as you were. Only… my eyes are vastly superior to yours."

Itachi's expression remained the same, but inside he was reeling. Was he talking of… the Mangekyo? "Who are you?" he repeated.

"I would expect some more respect. After all, I am Uchiha Madara."

The mask of calm he had so carefully cultivated for missions broke apart. Impossible, this man was… Uchiha Madara? How could that even be? Uchiha Madara had been reported dead for more than a hundred years! He would be ancient. "What guarantee do I have that you're not a liar?"

"You don't!" replied Madara in an almost giddy tone. "You can choose to believe me and tell Jiraiya that the long-dead leader of the Uchiha clan is alive, well, and quite springy, I might add… or you can choose to not believe me and say nothing. In the end, what are the odds, right? Either way," his voice lowered, deepening, "no one will believe **you**."

He was almost enraged. "Then why tell me?"

Madara took a step toward him, and Itachi instinctively stepped back. "It's a test. You see Itachi-kun, I've been wondering for a while what will become of you, what will you turn out to be? The clan is… full of exceptional people, but none are quite as exceptional as you."

He couldn't believe his ears. Would he be so reckless, so confident to bring this up to a member of the ANBU? Should he play along? "What do you propose...?"

"Nothing… yet. I just want you to look around you and think about the world you live in, the village you serve, the clan. Think of it, and tell me what you've concluded the next time we meet."

"You assume that we will be meeting again."

There was a smile in his tone, hidden by the garish orange mask. "I'm sure we will."

-O-

"Anything?"

Yahizui shook her head, releasing her hold on the sensor net she'd spread. They'd been walking for hours without a break, and with the sun reaching its zenith, the heat was reaching unacceptable levels. "We should take shelter for now. I'll keep watch."

The two boys nodded, feeling the smoldering temperatures much more than she did. Although the first days in the arid environment were highly uncomfortable for her, this soon changed, and her body remembered as instincts ingrained since birth resurfaced like an old habit. She had immediately switched to boiling her water and drinking it hot, keeping her head wrapped in a pale linen scarf, and her shoulders covered with a short cloak. In little time it was as if she'd never left in the first place.

Yahizui watched the boys set up their tent as the sun form mirages on the horizon. She pulled out her canteen and took measured sips. Ah, a cup of tea would be heaven right about now! How did she forget to pack tea? Right… necessities.

She pulled a kunai out and lazily flicked it at a nearby wandering snake; it would make a great evening meal. Snakes were common here, but they were merely an annoyance compared to the rest of the creatures roaming through the dunes.

The desert was a harsh environment, but it was filled with life, some harmless, most deadly. From giant lizards to giant scorpions, there was no shortage of dangerous giant predators in the desert. And for some reason or another, the Suna shinobi decided to gather most of them in the Demon Desert, then host the chuunin exams there. She wasn't sure what was more dangerous: the other contestants, or the hundred ways one could die in this wasteland? Starvation, dehydration, death by scorpion poison, death by snake poison, being ripped apart by giant lizards, poisonous plants, or getting frostbitten in the chilly night were just a few of the possibilities.

Within a few moves, she had one of her many storage scrolls out and one pulse of chakra later she pulled out one of the least known and yet most effective protections against the giant scorpions — the deadliest desert dweller— cinnamon. It had been well-spread knowledge in her village; ever child knew it and carried a bag of it from the moment they learned how to walk. At her feet, hundreds of cinnamon sticks were tied with a long rope, forming a ten-meter long cinnamon-anti-scorpion-barrier. Kunai dangled on it from place to place, meant to anchor the whole thing to the ground. She quickly set up their perimeter, then returned to her seat, enjoying the silence.

The desert was still quiet. Yahizui closed her eyes and relaxed.

"AAAHHHH!"

She jumped up, her ears buzzing with the sound and her nerves firing signals at her body. Gather chakra. Find a weapon. Prepare to fight.

"What— who was that?" asked Tojiro.

She was already focusing her chakra, spreading her senses in the direction of the scream. There were six, no… nine signatures, three of them too small to be human— no, they weren't human!

"It's Hana and her team!" she shouted, focusing on what she assumed was Hana. She hadn't had enough contact with the girl to be sure, but she was the only one of the genin that had animal companions with her. It had to be them. "Guys, we have to do something!"

Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes. "They are our enemies in this exam, Konoha shinobi or not."

Yahizui whirled around, her hands balled into fists. "You can't be serious! Hana is not our enemy, she's… she's a comrade, she's our friend!"

"This is not about friendship, this is about winning the exam. If they fail, then there is one less team to compete with. We can't risk getting attacked, and we can't risk delaying our plan— **your** plan."

The plan, yes. Yahizui knew the plan, it was her idea, and Hakudoshi had approved of it as the safest route for them to take: cross the desert in minimal time and hunt down one of the teams that came with both scrolls. With Yahizui's sensor abilities, they would be able to gauge their strength and take their pick at an opponent. It was a simple plan, a good plan if she were to say so herself.

"Fuck the plan, they need help! Tojiro, what about you?" She looked pleadingly at him, begging him to be on her side. Out of all the "clanned" kids in the academy, Hana had been the only one who talked to them, who was kind to them, who didn't mock Tojiro's looks, or sneer at Yahizui being an outsider. Hana was good, Hana deserved their help and Kami be dammed, she will give it to her, with or without the boys!

Tojiro looked away. Yes, she was painfully aware of her impulsive decisions, but where she was all instincts, Hakudoshi was too cerebral and cold-hearted. Tojiro… he was the balanced one, thinking with both his head and his heart.

Now, he seemed torn.

"Aaaaagh!"

Another scream pierced the searing heat, this time clearly female, followed by the pathetic yip of a small pup.

"We're going," said Tojiro, challenging Haku with his most intense glare.

Yahizui didn't wait for Haku's answer. He had no choice but to join them now. He would never leave Tojiro jump in to danger without backup, and she wanted to think that he would do the same for her. She took the cinnamon rope on the go, wrapping it around her waist. With her other hand, she grabbed a slim scroll she'd hidden in her obi belt. A moment later, Yahizui's newly bought wakizashi glinted in the midday sun.

 _We're coming!_

On each side, Tojiro and Haku joined, their expressions set in stone. This was a risk, a big one. Yahizui pushed ahead, using her speed to crest a nearby dune. There! At the foot of the high dune, a three-man team had backed Hana and her teammates in a sinkhole.

Shit!

"Toj!" She turned toward him mid-run, untangling the rope from her midsection and throwing it his way. "Get'em out of there!"

The other genin heard her shout and turned toward them. Yahizui was ready, pushing extra chakra in her muscles and flashing toward them, sword raised. This was insane. Her heart was beating like mad, and she hoped her foolhardy plan worked.

Intimidation.

With her free hand, she began forming half signs and saw their eyes widen. Yes, every shinobi out there was aware of what level of skill one needed to do one-handed signs. She'd seen Itachi practice once and knew that Shisui was also a big fan of them. She grinned confidently, pushing more chakra than necessary in her hands. A blue haze burst through, whipping her crimson hair all around and lighting her eyes. In her left hand, the wakizashi hummed with the extra energy.

She grinned, for real this time as the team — Suna genin by the looks of it — retreated, throwing a few haphazard kunais her way.

"Cowards!" Yahizui stopped her mad run and pulled out a kunai from the sand beneath her feet. She had been right when she probed their chakra; they were weak and had relied on the terrain to do the job for them.

Behind her, Haku and Tojiro were busy pulling Hana and her team from the shifting sands.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked, throwing the kunai on the ground and jogging toward them.

"You saved our lives!" Hana rushed to embrace her. Her hands were still trembling from the scare and adrenaline, but she was smiling and looked unhurt. The same could not be said about her teammates. "Toka is hurt, and if you didn't come…" the words stopped in her throat as Yahizui placed a hand on her shoulder.

No need to think of what-ifs.

Hana turned to look over her teammates. Toka's arm was broken, twisting at an awkward angle. He looked like he would either puke or pass out from the pain, his thick square glasses smeared with blood and sweat. Next to him, the bulky Akimichi Kouza sported several scrapes, which he diligently ignored. Hana swung her pack to the ground and began pulling out bandages, antiseptic, and a thick looking scroll.

"Lay down, I will take care of this." She guided him down, unraveled the scroll, and placed it under his arms. "Yahizui, could you help?" Hana passed her a few pills, a water canteen, and a thick leather band. "It's painkillers."

"What's the band for?" she asked as she gave Toka the pills.

"The rest of the pain." She then nodded to Kouza, who immediately moved around, grabbing Toka's other arm and legs.

"It will be okay," she shushed toward him. Toka's eyes widened in fright. "It'll be over before you know it, Toka-kun, but we have to do this."

It was by now clear what was about to happen. Yahizui shoved the leather band in the boy's mouth and nodded, her hands firmly holding his shoulders. On the other side, Tojiro and Hakudoshi were both keeping the boy's feet still. Hana grabbed his arm with both hands, and with a sickening crunch, she realigned the bone and then enveloped her hands in healing chakra. The scroll underneath Toka's arm glowed, and Yahizui recognized it as the same type of seal medics used when doing surgeries.

"Wow," Yahizui watched her with wide eyes, "that's amazing, you're terrific!"

"This? Oh no, this is nothing! You're the amazing one! I've seen you do those one-handed signs; I don't know any genin who can do that!"

Yahizui's blushed, suddenly finding the hem of Toka's shirt incredibly interesting. "Well…"

"There is no genin who can do that," said Haku.

"Then… what did she do?"

Hakudoshi leveled Yahizui with a critical gaze. "She bluffed."

"You bluffed?" Hana shrieked, the grip on her chakra faltering. "How can you bluff on something like that? What if they didn't run?"

Yahizui shrugged. "Then we would've had to fight them. The important thing is… I was right. They freaked out and ran."

Hana shook her head and chuckled. "I can't believe you would take that kind of risk for us… that was so brave. Stupid, but brave. I… I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You wouldn't happen to have a Hell scroll…" piped in Tojiro.

Kouza's shoulders slumped. "We used to have a Heaven scroll… but they took it."

"Oh…" Tojiro's playful smile dissolved, and a tense silence fell over them. "Sorry."

Hana smiled at him; there was no regret in her eyes. "It's fine, we can try next year! We're all safe and alive, so I think that's more important. Still, I wish there could be something we could do to repay you guys."

"Well…" Yahizui's eyes were glued to the fading symbol on the scroll. "I could use your help with something."

"Anything!"

As soon as Hana and her team signaled their exit from the exam Yahizui and the boys moved away from them and back on their original track. They got back to their tent, surprised and glad that it was still there, packed and prepared to move on; they had to make some progress before night came.

A few minutes later, Tojiro came by Yahizui's side. "Were you bluffing?" he asked incredulously.

Yahizui smirked coyly up at him, wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis. "Oh, wouldn't you want to know!"

"She wasn't," drawled Hakudoshi behind them.

"So, you can use one-handed signs?"

Yahizui grinned.

"She can't," answered Hakudoshi, then quickly dodged the kunai she threw his way.

"I can talk for myself, you know!"

Tojiro looked from one to another. "So, which is it?"

"I can't do one-handed signs, but I didn't really bluff. I mean… I got a sense of their chakra, and they weren't really that strong, so I figured I'd scare them off."

Tojiro wrinkled his nose at her explanation. "Well, they did rough up Hana's team real bad, so how did you know we could take them?"

Yahizui smirked up at him. "Because Hana and her team were just as weak. Hana is a healer, Toka is as far as I know training to be a codebreaker and their only fighter is Kouza. So yeah…"

"You left out the part where you got what you wanted out of this," remarked Hakudoshi snidely.

Tojiro's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "I thought we helped them out of the goodness of our hearts… comrades, friends, and all that."

"Well yeah… that too." She gently patted the stack of healing chakra filled tags in her pocket. "But it's good that we got something out of it as well."

"You mean, you got something out of it."

"Would you cut it out?" Yahizui stopped in her tracks, turning to jab a finger at Hakudoshi's chest. "So what if I had another reason for this! This is for us, you know, for the team! Do we have a medic in the team, no we don't! With **my** seal finally charged, we have the advantage of being able to heal any possible wounds and go on. How exactly where we supposed to do that before, eh?"

"So, you admit that you helped them out of entirely selfish reasons and that you are not as holy as you put yourself to be?"

She hated that smirk… that satisfied, full of himself, —damn it, he was right— smirk! "No," she retorted hotly. "They needed help, we gave it, and the rest is a welcomed bonus."

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes at her but said nothing more. Yahizui turned around and marched on, intent on reaching at least the next dune until nightfall.

-O-

Itachi walked in the small teahouse with equally measured steps. His breath was even, his expression calm. He took a seat at a table, and thanked the young waitress for the cup of steaming tea she offered, took a sip, placed the cup down gently and looked Jiraiya in the eye.

"We need someone on the inside."

Ayame's thoughts had circled inside his head all the way back. In her spite, she told him something vital and uncovered their actual incompetence in the matter at hand. They were feeling in the dark like half-blind rats looking for food while trying to avoid a deadly trap. If the masked man was truly Madara, then not only was Akatsuki more powerful than anyone thought, they were an immediate danger to Konoha. If history was to be believed, Madara had vied for the Hokage post, yet the village preferred Hashirama before him. He then wanted the Uchiha to regain their independence, but the clan preferred to remain, casting him aside and choosing his brother's son as the new leader, Itachi's now passed grandfather. It chilled him to think that the man who was responsible for his friend's death, and who was part of a growing criminal organization was actually his great uncle.

Madara's resentment toward the village and his clan were evident, and if the rumors of his strength were to be believed, then they were all in great danger. Still, if the man was only pretending to be Madara, then the question still stood: what was his plan, and why take on the identity of such a person? Did he have the strength to back his claim?

Jiraiya slowly placed his sake cup down. "Yes, we do. But such a mission… within the current political standing, it is no longer… ethical to assign. What did you find out?"

"Ayame said one of the girls was taken by Sasori of the red Sand."

"I see." He took another sip from the delicate sake cup. "Sasori… yes, he has gotten quite some fame recently. Killed the third Kazekage before he left the village and rumor has it that he took the poor man's corpse with him. He's a puppeteer, one of Suna's best. Anything else?"

Itachi nodded. "A Takigakure nin named Kakuzu came. They were asking for protection payment. I left soon after to not be discovered."

"Kakuzu, you say, eh?"

"Any info on him?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Nah. You don't really see many Taki missing-nin. They are a small nation, but insanely strict; at least they used to be under their last Kage. Taki nin don't get the chance to go missing. Their hunter squads are the best; Konoha could take a few pointers from them. So if this Kakuzu fellow managed to escape them… he is surely exceptionally dangerous. Anything else?"

Itachi swallowed the tea he had been sipping, gently set the cup down and looked the Sannin in the eye. "Yes. There was another man with Kakuzu, though the okiya girls didn't know his name, and I didn't manage to get a look at his face."

Jiraiya nodded. "Don't beat yourself up about it, these things take time."

"Not if we have someone on the inside," insisted Itachi.

"It's not that simple." The Sannin leaned back, his large frame dwarfing the sake bottle before him. "Sending someone to act as a spy there would sign their death sentence. Not only would one need to commit a gruesome act to become a missing-nin in the eyes of the village, but there is also no guarantee that they would be taken in by Akatsuki, or that they won't find out that they're a spy. In the best possible scenario, we would send them to their death. At worst, we would condemn this person at a life in exile, forced to do whatever the Akatsuki wants them to do." He poured himself another cup, then downed it in one go. "I would love to have someone on the inside… trust me. It would make my job so much easier, and it would do us and the world a favor… but thing's ain't that easy kid. The days of such practices are gone; there are rules now, and we gotta play by them."

Itachi nodded. Yes, he knew of Konoha's past practices, and although Jiraiya seemed to think such practices were long past, he knew that there was one person who still worked like that. Councilor Danzo's Root division was the epitome perfection by shinobi standards: soldiers that followed all orders and fulfilled any mission. But Root soldiers were just too perfect and too obedient to be sent on such a mission. An elite organization composed of missing-nin would immediately figure it out.

"Don't think about it too much, kid. It is how it is, and the world moves on."

"And what if our lack of knowledge leads to a new international conflict?"

Jiraiya shrugged, and right then, and there, Itachi saw the shadow of time fall upon his face. "Wars come and go. Although, it's maybe better that we'd get to fight a real villain, and not among ourselves. And who knows, maybe they don't even see themselves as the villain!"

"But they are," insisted Itachi. "How can an organization of missing-nin not be?"

"Don't start throwing stones before you know the reason, kid." He looked tired as he spoke, old and jaded by the things he saw. "Every person has their own reasons, and half of the missing-nin out there only have the desire for freedom as their sin. Some leave because their nation is so rotten and so wrong that they can't stand it anymore. Some leave because they want a chance at a normal life, some want to be in charge of the jobs they take and the money they get. And some… some do things so heinous that they are forced to leave. Yet still, there are villages in which the normal shinobi did the same monstrous deeds, yet they are pardoned. Right and wrong, obedience, justice… this is determined by the Kage."

Itachi's thoughts drifted to Noburu, the man he had to kill. What had his sin been? Leaving to have a peaceful like in a forest, with a young wife and a… he stopped the train of thought before it had time to take root. Such was life, and such was the world they lived in. "And what of Konoha?" he couldn't help the resentment seeping through his words. "What does our Hokage determine?" It was a dangerous question to ask, but he needed to know.

"Konoha is… getting better. Working as a shinobi village in times of peace is a transitional process, and I believe Hokage-sama tries his best to make that transition as smooth as possible."

In his heart, Itachi prayed it was so.

-O-

Yahizui and the boys pushed to cover as much terrain as possible, but once the sun dipped below the horizon and the temperature dropped, advancing became close to impossible. Between their tiredness and the amount of energy they were spending trying to stay warm, their chakra was soon too tired to continue, and they were forced to camp. They quickly set up the single small tent they had with them, and while the boys settled down, Yahizui offered to secure the perimeter with their scorpion repellant rope and set up her sensor net.

By the time she lifted the tent's flap, both boys were sound asleep. She took her place on Tojiro's right side and huddled in her sleeping bag, trying in vain to get some rest.

Ever since she'd set foot in the shifty sands, memories of her childhood flooded her. It started as small things: remembering how to step among the dunes and conserve energy, recalling the early teachings about desert predators, …but then there was more. The now faded image of her parents was returning to her in force. If she were to close her eyes, she would see her father's crimson locks and dark violet eyes, could smell her mother's subtle scent, and remember her green irises, so similar to her own. It was like walking through a sea of nostalgia where every step brought forth another long-forgotten memory. And with the good, at night, came the worst; those memories which her mind had buried deep down, hidden among childhood fears and bad dreams. Every night since she'd stepped foot in the desert was plagued with nightmares of that day.

Yahizui shivered in her sleeping bag, her eyes wide open. She couldn't sleep, not when sleeping meant seeing that monster. Slowly, she rose from her spot and unzipped the tent flap and stepped outside with a blanket covering her shoulders. A few moments later, Yahizui heard movement from inside, and the flap opened again.

"I'll be right back, Toj," she murmured without looking. "No need to drag me to bed."

"I wasn't planning to, but it's good to know."

The voice wasn't Tojiro's casual timbre, and Yahizui turned away from him. She hadn't figured out how to deal with Hakudoshi. She didn't hate him anymore, but more often than not, she was bitter towards him. Right now, though, she just wasn't in the mood for his smartass comments.

"I… understand how you feel," said Hakudoshi, taking a seat by her side.

What?

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, pushing away the shadows that haunted her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hakudoshi sighed, but unlike the usual mocking remark that would usually follow, he leaned back and looked at the millions of stars above. His voice sounded different when he spoke, stripped of all sarcastic and snide intonations. "You talk in your sleep… when you do manage to sleep."

Her face burned with shame. To be betrayed by her own mouth! She couldn't deny it now… well, she could, but it would be such a blatant lie that not even Naruto would believe. So she said nothing because admitting it out loud would make the nightmare all too real. It was enough that she's talked about their death during training… making the monster come to life with her words was too much.

Hakudoshi didn't seem to need her input. He kept on looking at the stars, giving her the space she wanted. "Before my parents and I came to Konoha, I felt the same… I don't think I could ever go back there."

Yahizui opened her eyes and looked at him, really looked at him. She knew him as the snarky know it all who always liked to have the last word, one-upped her and pissed her off most of the time. He was the logical one, the genuinely smart-without-even-trying type of person, with an ego to boot. But she didn't really know anything about **him** , his past, or how he came to be who he was. Just as it had been with Tojiro all those months ago, she felt ashamed for being so self-absorbed. She had been curious before but brushed it all away because getting to know Hakudoshi would mean that she might lose her dislike of him, and she liked to keep the status quo as it was. Yet now… as they were here in the middle of nowhere, sharing a tent and putting their lives in each other's hands…

"What happened?" This time she was sure she wanted to know, wanted to know him better. Tojiro was right; she couldn't keep her petty thoughts forever. They were a team now, a family one could say.

"My family and I… we used to live a day away from Kirigakure. Although a branch of our clan lived in Kiri, my parents wanted nothing to do with them. At first, I thought it was a family fight, but now I can see it was the village they had something against. Still, we kept close. I had a friend there, a good friend… my best friend. We grew up together, and she was like a sister to me. Her parents thought the same as mine, and wanted to keep away from the hidden village."

Yahizui studied his face, what she could see of his eyes. She never questioned where he came from; it wasn't her business, but she always thought that his parents were shinobi, just like him. "I thought everyone in your clan is a shinobi… clanned people usually are."

"Not really," he said with a shrug. "The Seiya is a massive clan if we could even be called like that. I'm vague as to where we come from but really other than the hair color and the eyes… there's nothing special about us. We used to be merchant folk and traveled through all nations. Now, there's Seiyas in almost every country, some keeping their merchant status, some working as shinobi."

She had to ask. "So… what happened to your friend?"

His head bowed low, and for a moment, he said nothing. "Yue was part of a special clan with a special blood limit. The Yuki clan had this control over water, turning it into ice at their will. She told me her ancestors migrated to Water Country from the far North in Snow country, and that legend says they used to be royalty there. I believed her, because her parents looked like esteemed nobles, although they were in rags and she was so…" He stopped, cleared his throat, and took a deep breath.

Yahizui saw the stiffness in his shoulders and looked away. She knew the feeling of anger and helplessness all too well.

"When we were six," continued Hakudoshi in a subdued tone, "the Mizukage was killed by a member of the Kiri elite clans. After that… everything changed. The new Mizukage started killing every clan that had a bloodline limit. There were raids in the village... and outside."

She knew where this was heading, feared it. The hollowness of his voice, his downcast eyes… it was the same heart retching feeling she had whenever she thought of that day. "I'm sorry," she said, stopping him from saying anything more. She didn't need to hear any more, didn't want to put him in that situation. "Your reason to be a shinobi makes sense now… the one you first said."

"You remembered that?"

She scoffed. "Of course I did, I remember everything!"

"Is that why you forgot to hand out your last mission report?"

Yahizui harrumphed and playfully turned the other way. "It ain't that I forgot it… I just didn't write it."

"Pff!" the sound was short, muffled by his hand, but it was all it took to make her grin and turn toward him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Let's face it, I have better things to do than write about mister pompous ass chef. Ha! His food wasn't even that good, for sure not worth guarding that stupid recipe of his!"

"You sure are something, know that? Thanks."

Yahizui stopped talking. It felt surreal; his words, the casual, soft look in his eyes. There was no mock in his tone, no sarcastic comment. Was this the Hakudoshi that Tojiro always spoke of? The one that she never really got to know, the one that she never believed existed? How bizarre… "No need," she said and meant it. Maybe this was the start of a friendship between them. If it was, then he might also be surprised to see another side of her. She stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, noting the momentary tension beneath her palm. She squeezed softly, reassuringly. "You're right, and I also know how you feel. So I should thank you."

Hakudoshi looked up at her, a vague confusion and vulnerability playing on his face. "How come?"

"You wanted to make me feel better, and you did. Or rather, in seeing that you could get over it, it gave me the incentive to do the same."

He broke eye contact, looking to the side. "I never said I got over it."

No, he didn't. But that didn't matter, because he was looking forward, focusing on his present. It was time she did the same. "I guess you didn't," she said, letting go of his shoulder and holding a hand out to pull him up. "But we have each other now… the three of us. And I guess for now that's enough."

He was surprised, she could see that clearly. His hand was warm in hers as she pulled him up, firm as she guided him back to the tent.

That night she fell asleep on Tojiro's left, holding onto Hakudoshi's warm hand as a reminder that the present was devoid of yellow-eyed monsters.

-O-

Mikoto smiled as she opened the door and stepped aside to allow her brother inside. She took his outer hakama and motioned for him to follow her down the hall. She reached the traditional tea room and gently rapped on the door.

"Come," said a voice inside.

The door opened. Fugaku was kneeling on the floor before a beautifully ornate tea table. His lips were set in a thin, straight line, and his eyes were sunken with lack of sleep. "That will be all, Mikoto," he said, motioning for her to close the door.

She flinched, her hand tightening on the door's edge. Shuko's eyes glided past her, then to Fugaku. "Maybe she should stay. A third opinion might do us good, and I always value Mikoto's sharp wit."

"With all due respect, **my** wife knows her place in this household; it is not here."

Mikoto's head bowed, the long bangs framing her face, acting to conceal the burning red of her Sharingan. "I will take my leave," she said between tightly clenched teeth.

With the door now closed, Shuko approached the table and took a seat before Fugaku. He accepted the offered teacup and placed it gently on the table. "It is… unusual of you to call me so late, or at all for that matter."

"I'm tired of all the games and backhanded politics that have been going on, and which you have proliferated. It's time we end this."

The smile fell from Shuko's lips, his previously placid eyes sparking as he leaned forward. "Very well, an end it shall be. To be precise, the end of your reign as clan head."

Fugaku scoffed. "That's it? You come here with such an absurd allegation? The title of clan head has been passed down in **my** part of the family since Uchiha Madara gave the title to his nephew. And you come— from an unfortunately talented, yet otherwise obscure branch of the clan— to… take me down, as you put it? The motion will never pass."

"Indeed, when you put it like that, it does sound absurd," said Shuko. He took another sip of his tea, admiring the cup's delicate design. "But…" he placed the cup back on the table and fixed Fugaku with his narrow eyes. "Times are changing, and the ideals of yesterday no longer translate in the wishes of tomorrow. Your view of the world is old-school, outdated, a thing of the past which no longer has relevance. It times of peace, people want something else. You see, for years, you've ignored those that do not rank high, have no Sharingan, or that have taken the civilian path. They never had a voice, couldn't say anything about the direction this clan was taking; until now. And you'd be surprised what sway these simple people have among their families, friends, and lovers. As such, here I am with the majority of the clan backing me up, and here you are, left with your small band of elitists."

"And what do you plan to do once you've taken this spot which you so covet? You think you'll do a better job of running this clan? That you, with no military experience whatsoever, can be at the top of Konoha's most powerful clan?"

"Think?" His mouth's corner twitched upwards. "I do not think I am sure of it. The war needed a general, but now we need a politician, and you are definitely not one. So yes, I am certain that I will lead our clan into a new era, away from the shadows in which the Senju have thrown us."

"What makes you think I will accept your self-appointment as clan head?" asked Fugaku between clenched teeth. "I could just… prematurely end your reign right here and now." His eyes flashed red, the Sharingan glowing in the dimly lit room.

Shuko smiled, his eyes narrowing further. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have made the necessary preparations in case something like this was to happen. See, if I do not exit this house by the end of the evening, my followers will ensure that the only thing remaining of your family will be a vague memory."

"You would do that to your own sister?"

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good," said Shuko without blinking.

A single bead of sweat traveled down Fugaku's worry wrinkled forehead, disappearing in his thick eyebrows. His hands flexed in his lap, trembling with pent-up rage. "Do not think that this is over." He forcefully ripped the leader badge from his vest, slamming it on the ornate table. "I wouldn't get too comfortable in the new position if I were you," he hissed, releasing the white-knuckled hold he had on the badge.

Shuko pulled it toward him with one finger. "I wish you a fine evening." He stood, turning to leave. As he reached the door, Shuko turned around. "Ah, I almost forgot… from this moment on, your every move is being watched. You know, so you don't endanger the stability of… oh well, I'm sure you understand why." He closed the door behind him and smiled.

Outside the tearoom, Mikoto stood, leaning on the wall, examining her neatly trimmed nails. "Should I start addressing you with the proper title? Or should I be angry for wanting to kill me off with him."

Shuko moved toward her, curling his long fingers around her shoulder. "Mikoto-chan, I would never do that to you. You know that, don't you? And you, my sweet, will never have to defer to anyone else. Ever."

"Do you say such sweet words to your wife?" she leaned into his touch, breathing deeply in.

"When she earns it." His hand traveled toward the small of her back, guiding her to the house's foyer. She fluidly handed him his hakama, joining him outside as he stepped over the threshold.

"You did good," he said after a few steps. "Did he suspect any… interference from you?"

Her beautiful face twisted in a disgusted grimace. "Suspect… you sure have some humor. No, he didn't, how could he? I might not have practiced in a while, but I still know a thing or two. Plus, Fugaku thinks women are only good to cook him a mean and pop children."

"Don't get snippy," he said, the smile on his lips reflected in his eyes. "I didn't mean to downplay your skill. But thank you. This could have played different if it weren't for your interference."

"Are you saying that you couldn't have done this without me?"

"Maybe..."

"And our deal?"

"As soon as I gain full power and any... possible rebellion is quelled, you will have your freedom. You can take Sasuke with you if you wish and will be under my full protection."

Mikoto nodded, all playfulness gone from her demeanor. "Good."

"Until then…"

She grimaced. "Until then, I will play my role."

Shuko nodded, taking her hand gently in his. "It won't be long, I promise."

Mikoto smiled, bringing his hand to her lips. "Thank you, nii-sama."

He gently gripped her chin and looked into her beautiful black eyes, so similar to their late mothers before stepping toward the garden's outer gate, nodding at a shadowed figure. "Your assignment from now on is to trail Itachi. Report to me every move, everyone he meets with…. Everything."

"Understood."

"I knew I could count on you, Shisui-kun."

* * *

 **A/N: Weeellll shit. Shuko's done it, he one-upped Fugaku and there is nothing he can do about it. Or…. is there? And Itachi has no idea of what happened!**


	22. Book I: Ch22- It's a fine line

**A/N: December is here, Christmas is coming! And here I am, offering you guys an early Christmas present! I haven't updated this 'fast' in a while, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **A special thanks to all those that commented, faved and followed this story, users and guests alike!**

 **Also, lots of love to Yuki! You wonderful guest, you precious, precious person! I love how thoughtful and in depth your comments are!**

 _To answer your questions, since I can't PM you: Alex is doing great, growing with each day! He's turning 10 months on the 13_ _th_ _and is a few steps away from walking! NOTHING is safe from him anymore and I've taken to rearranging quite a lot of stuff in the house. Yes, Kishi has been vague at best with technology in canon, and I sort of plan to follow up on that. There will be technological stuff like screens, mics and cameras, but in my view those are mostly military stuff and are not really available to the general public. As for the lizard taming ritual, I was really close to including it in this version as well, but I feel like it needs a whole lot of explaining and it would pull away from the plot. Still, I was quite attached to the idea, so I left it in there as a world building tidbit._

 _The thing with Root shinobi is that they are too… perfect. They have little to no emotion. Remember how shit Sai was at… everything in the beginning? Akatsuki would figure out that a person with 0 personality, 0 wants and 0 emotional response, would be a brainwashed soldier. Such a person would have no motive to go rogue other than being sent there. So this was the argument behind it._

 _Regarding Fugaku, yes. His attitude, his actions and his pride are his ultimate downfall. He did not acknowledge his wife's powers and instead chose to oppress her and force her into a role she despised. He did not listen to Itachi, or Shisui, thinking that he knew best. He did not take Shuko seriously because he was weaker in terms of raw power, and did not want to understand the threat of the civilian population (which made up half of the clan)._

 _Thanks again for your comment and dedication!_

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I wish you all a Merry Christman and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

" _Sometimes, saying you're sorry is the hardest thing to do. But do it. Do it often and do it when it's due, only then will the weight of your mistakes leave you."_

 _-Riruka's words to Yahizui-_

* * *

-It's a Fine Line-

After his third knock, the door finally opened, and he stepped impatiently through it. A teapot was on the table, though whether it was set up for him or merely a coincidence played no role in the matter. The crudely carved object ostentatiously placed there, however, was clearly there for him to see.

He took a seat, watching his unwilling host putter through the house for a presentable cup and biscuits. Ever the gracious one, even if he was likely not held in high regard.

"Why have you come here?"

Ah, straight to the point, it seems. "You are resisting me," he replied, taking a biscuit and examining it before placing it back on the plate. The possibility of poison had naturally crossed his mind. "Why?"

"Why, WHY? Is it not obvious? This is not normal, this is… I don't want this!"

"Your personal desires have **not** been taken into account in this matter. The seal has been in place for many years, ever since it was in its experimental stage." He pushed the tea away and crossed his fingers on the table. "This is the only reason why you even have the… free will to not want this. But make no mistake, experimental or not, you will do as you are told."

"Never! Not with what you ask of me."

He was getting tired of this charade. "You have no choice, Riruka. The seal will give you no other choice but to obey. You can struggle, but in the end, I will get what I want." He stood, his cane scrapping the wooden floor.

"Tell me something," she hissed between closed teeth, "did you do this to my brother as well? Is this how he died?"

Danzo turned, his visible eye looking at his long gone teammate's younger sister. "Don't be absurd. Toka is the one that helped me build this seal."

-O-

In their small tent in the middle of the desert the three members of Team 4 were slumbering peacefully. Ever since Yahizui learned to cast a wide area sensor net they no longer had use for keeping watch. It was something she did almost subconsciously now and required little effort to hold up, even if she had the chakra to spare. The night was peaceful, undisturbed up until the sun's rays began chasing the darkness away.

Yahizui's eyes snapped open, adrenaline burning through her extremities. She quickly blinked, trying to process the signals her brain was sending. Chakra – three – enemy.

They were not alone.

"Get up!" she shouted, shaking the boys awake. "Someone breached the perimeter."

"Can we take them?" to her right Tojiro had already pulled out his weapon.

They were getting closer… fifty meters away. "Maybe…" the signatures were potent, definitely one of the better teams in play. _Could_ they take them? "I'm not sure." She looked at Hakudoshi, silently begging for a plan.

He didn't fail her.

"We could use a coverage genjutsu and try to slip away," he said, sounding far away.

Yahizui envied his ability to detach himself from the situation at hand and think of a way out. She nodded, rushing outside and pulling her storage scroll out. As soon as the boys stepped out of the tent, she activated the seal and quickly packed their whole camp away.

Behind her, Hakudoshi was already weaving the hand signs for their cover. His chakra flared, pulling at the reality around them, bending it to cover —

"Oh no, you fucking, don't!"

The ground exploded beneath their feet, sharp stones shooting up and forcing them to break formation. Yahizui landed nimbly on her feet; her speed and reaction time helped her avoid the deadly spikes. The boys weren't so lucky. Tojiro's baggy pants were ripped along his leg, showing a long bleeding gash, while Hakudoshi clutched at his arm.

Shit. A jutsu like that… they were in trouble.

She dug in her pouch, grabbing two kunai and the healing tags, quickly tying them just as a bulky teen came sauntering over the dune. _Iwa, fifteen, maybe sixteen_ … it was definitely not his first try. The rest of his team came soon after, both looking to be in their mid-teens.

Without blinking, Yahizui threw the two kunai to the boys. "Just pump chakra in it!" she shouted, hoping her voice carried over the earth jutsu's rumble.

"Thought you'd escape?" asked the bulky boy. "You can't escape me! I can _feel_ every move you make before you even think to make it."

Yahizui's eyes widened. A sensor? How did she miss him? She quickly looked to the side, relieved that the boys had already applied the healing seal, and were looking better. "How?" she asked, hoping to stall them a little. If Hakudoshi had enough time to think, maybe he could come up with a plan.

"I'd never tell a dumb little chit like you! We're goin' to show you Konoha weaklings what Iwagakure is made of." His grin was horrid, a grimace on a broad, ugly face.

Yahizui pushed chakra in her legs and somersaulted over the earth-spikes, landing next to Hakudoshi.

"Plan?"

"We need water, and we need them all in the same place. If we manage to get enough water on the ground, then I can shock them. This will let us at least escape." He never failed to deliver.

Yahizui smiled, turned to Tojiro, and circled her hand in the air, then tightened it into a fist. He would know what to do. "I'll take care of the water, just be prepared with the jutsu." She then jumped toward the Iwa team, hoping to distract their attention from Tojiro.

"Looking for this?" she pulled a copy of the Heaven scroll Hakudoshi had and dangled it between her fingers. If they were to take the bait, they'd come toward her. Then Tojiro would move around them, create a few illusionary clones to mask his moves and pull them together with the kusarigama chain. After that, it was only a matter of timing, and the cocky teens would get the shock of their lives, literally.

"No."

Perfec—what, NO? She couldn't keep the surprise away from her face. The teens grinned, and it chilled her.

"We're here to teach you Konoha scum a lesson, just like we did with the other weakling Konoha teams," said the bulky teen.

On his side, a dirty blond boy nodded. "This is revenge, this is us showing you that Iwa should have won the war. You don't deserve the privileges you've got. You're weak, disgusting little leaves."

Behind them, Tojiro was still circling from afar, and as the second teen finished talking, he made his move. Yahizui's held her breath, watching it all happen with wide eyes. Tojiro's timing was right, but their reaction was better; it was flawless. The speed with which they moved was beyond his, the force of their hit more than he could take.

A punch to the jaw. A kick to the head. The crunch of Tojiro's broken nose sounded sickeningly loud to her ears, the blood streaming down his face much too red. Tojiro fell to the ground like a rag doll, his long limbs lying haphazardly. She had her sword out before anyone could blink. "You fuckers will pay for this!"

"Stop." Hakudoshi's hands dug painfully in her shoulder.

When did he move?

She tried to pull away, but his grip was of steel, the veins in his forearm bulging. Yahizui turned to look at him, to yell at him, but stopped. The anger in his eyes was frozen, his mouth a barely visible line.

"We work together. Toj can handle a few minutes of pain." His voice was barely above a whisper, yet it sounded like a scream in her ears. If she was enraged, Hakudoshi was livid with anger, chakra crackling around his body like a barely contained storm. This was no longer about running away, they couldn't do that anymore. They had to fight, and they had to win.

She knew what she had to do. Hakudoshi was a good frontline fighter, but his real strengths lay in battlefield control and masterfully executed plans. It was usually her and Tojiro that brought the enemies right into Haku's neatly laid trap.

 _We, Uzumaki, were feared by our enemies; we were like immortal Gods on the battlefield._

Ashina's words resonated in her head, giving her the confidence she needed. Yes, there was nothing to fear. She could feel the bite marks on her collarbone tingle, a phantom pain that reminded her what Uzumaki chakra could do. It was time to put it to the test.

"Your planning, whatever it is, won't work little Leaves!" shouted the bulky teen. He moved toward the unconscious Tojiro, his mouth twisted in a grimace.

Yahizui's eyes narrowed, her chakra flaring, focusing on her legs.

"You will die, just like your—"

He bent down from the waist, his meaty wrist caught in Yahizui's steely grip, beady eyes staring into her narrowed ones. She pulled him forward, using the momentum of his heftier body to her advantage, and rammed her knee in his face, all in the blink of an eye.

Blood gushed from his nose, spraying on her pants. It felt good to see it, satisfying to hear his nose crack under the impact. She grinned as he staggered backward, before jumping away from his incoming teammates, taking Tojiro's half-unconscious body with her.

"Atsuchi!" They shouted.

"Get that bitch!" screamed Atsuchi, his face smeared with blood. He might have been a sensor, but there was nothing he could do if he couldn't react in time.

He spat a mouthful of blood to the ground and started forming hand signs to a jutsu Yahizui had no time thinking about.

Yahizui quickly bent over Tojiro, placing two healing tags over his face and chest, just to be sure. "Stay here Toj, let us handle this."

Through swollen lips, he gave her a bloody smile that looked more like a grimace. "Like hell, and leave my friends do all the work?"

There was no way she could convince him otherwise. She had to trust that the tags will do their work and that they wouldn't need any more of them since there were only two left. She needed to have faith in Tojiro. "Be careful. We're moving on with the plan."

Yahizui looked back, seeing that Hakudoshi had already jumped in the fray and was crossing weapons with one of Atsuchi's teammates. There was no time to waste. Atsuchi had to be taken down fast, or any plan they had would be for naught.

A ripple of chakra passed through her net. It was intense, malicious. "Jump!" she shouted, hoping that Hakudoshi will hear her.

It was too late.

The hardened earth spike pierced his thigh, tearing through muscle like a knife through butter. Yahizui immediately flashed toward him and slashed the hard rock with her wind infused blade. Behind her, Tojiro was swinging his chain in both directions, desperately trying to shield them.

There was no need to worry. At Atsuchi's signal, the other two Iwa genin pulled back, watching them with smirks on their faces.

"So weak," mocked Atuschi. "He's as good as dead."

Yahizui's hands tightened on Hakudoshi's trembling shoulders. His skin was paper white, sweat pouring down his forehead. He was losing blood fast, and if they didn't do something soon, then Atsuchi's words might become more than a taunt.

She gently placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at her. "Haku, look at me, it's gonna be all right." His eyes, usually so vibrant and alive, were fogged with pain.

Yahizui shook him, digging in her pouch for the healing tags. Two. It wasn't enough, not for a wound as big as his, not for his state. She looked at Tojiro and saw the horror in his eyes, the fear. This was his friend, her friend.

"This is what happens when you bite more than you can chew! Leaves fall and are crushed, but the Stone lives on!"

She hated his voice; it grated on her nerves with its nasal tone and stupid accent. Her chakra flared. Haku began to tremble in her arms, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"He is dead, and you two are next!"

As Atsuchi pulled out a kunai, Yahizui pried open Hakudoshi's mouth, shoved her forearm between his teeth, pushing his jaw closed while her other hand pulled the earth spike from his thigh.

His blunt teeth pierced her skin with agonizing slowness, and somewhere in the back of her head, Yahizui realized that back then, Orochimaru must have had razor-sharp fangs. What came next was different than before. There was no pain, nor fear or a sense of being violated, robbed of something.

Euphoria, like she'd never felt before, sparked in every cell, and suddenly, she was aware of everything. She could feel her chakra enter his system, repairing torn muscle and ripped vessels. It filled him like an alien force, overwhelming everything in its path before changing, becoming his. She could feel his heartbeat, sense his own chakra core and energy coming back to life, flooding his system. Yahizui gasped, and it had nothing to do with the pain of a simple bite. How was this different, how could it feel so… good? The flow stopped as soon as Hakudoshi's body was whole and healed once more, his chakra replenished.

Yahizui opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, his golden eyes vibrant and questioning. Her body burned, and as he unclenched his jaw, Yahizui finally became aware of herself; of the hand fisted in his shirt, of her panting breath and burning cheeks. What… was that? She felt enraptured, brimming with emotion and energy in a way that defied logic. The chakra she'd lost was inexplicably rushing back in her system, expanding. On her side, Hakudoshi moved, and she could… feel his anger at the Iwa nins, sense his rage. It fueled her, mixing with her own emotions until she no longer knew who was feeling what.

 _Control your rage; do not let it consume you!_

Ashina's words rang in her head, shackling the beast that was threatening to take over her mind. It was hard, no it was impossible to know what was what and who was who; his feelings, his impulses were so tightly interlocked with hers that she felt like exploding, like screaming and hoping that all that emotion would release in some wave of anger, gratitude, fear, hate… admiration. Were those her thoughts? Would any thought ever be hers again?

"What did you do?" shouted Atsuchi, his face red with anger. "Don't think your g—"

"SHUT UP!" the words flew out of her mouth, dripping with all the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm her. "Shut your fucking mouth, or I swear to all the Kamis above, I'll end you!"

She didn't know where the words came from, were they hers, or were they Hakudoshi's? Where did her emotions end and his start and… who was in charge? Yahizui took a deep breath, trying to control the tremble in her limbs, trying to figure out what her mind was telling her to do.

Vaguely she heard Hakudoshi shout at her, but it all seemed so far away.

A kunai zipped past her head, cutting a stray strand of hair, but she just couldn't move. Frustration welled within her like a balloon, coated with spiky, heart-racing fear. Her pulse heightened, and she clenched her hands, wanting to scream at someone. Was she frustrated with herself, fearing for her life?

No, no.

That was not her, those were not her feelings. Yahizui closed her eyes, pushing the back of her hand in her eye-sockets until all she could see were stars, and only then the sounds of reality slowly came back to her.

"Hizui watch ou—"

The rest was cut out by the crack of a bone breaking. Pain followed soon, stinging and all too real; she was pulled out of her inner world, and she clung to that stomach-turning pain as she opened her eyes.

Oh, she was on the floor.

How did she get there?

Her ribs were hurting, and each breath made her want to scream, but it also brought something else. Clarity. That pain was **her** pain, the anger was **her** anger. She stood up, dizzy with adrenaline and agony. Atsuchi's next hit caught her in the stomach, and she doubled over, bending around his massive fist like a rag doll.

She heard Tojiro scream, or was it Hakudoshi?

When her head touched the ground, bouncing with the impact, she opened her eyes and smiled. Hakudoshi looked enraged a few meters away, locked in a tight battle with one of Atsuchi's teammates. He was livid, but his anger felt like an afterthought to her; it was no longer consuming, and she could tell where she stopped and where he began. She should thank Atsuchi and the anguish he brought upon her.

"I'm gonna take my sweet time with you, bitch!" sneered Atsuchi above her. From this vantage point, he looked huge, a giant ready to step on her head and squish it like a rotten pumpkin. "You will scream and beg, and when you admit how much of a lowlife vermin you and the rest of your lot really are, then I will let you die."

He talked a lot, this angry Iwa teen. Before she had a chance to say or do anything, Atsuchi grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Her scalp burned, but each second gave her another dose of clarity. Face to face with him, Yahizui had to admit that the boy had some unfortunate features. A nose that had been broken too often and badly reset, beady eyes and cracked thick lips made him look brutish. Not that he was anything but.

"Got anything to say?" he mockingly asked, then turned her to look at her two teammates. They didn't fair well. Both boys were held in a tight hold, their weapons discarded on the ground. Tojiro's newly healed wound had reopened, and Hakudoshi's split lip was bleeding all over his shirt. Triumphant, Atsuchi pulled her back toward him, the grip on her hair tightening.

"I'll have them watch, and then finish them off as well. So little leaf, anything to say? Are you going to admit which village has the strongest shinobi?"

Yahizui looked him in his beady little eyes and smiled a bloody smile. "I'm gonna tear you apart."

She wasn't sure where the words came from, but every fiber of her being meant it. For hurting the boys, for killing the other Konoha team, for being the angry little shits that they were, for talking the way he did and holding her the way he did. For the hunger in his eyes and the disgust in his voice, she was going to carve him up like the fat little pig he was.

His beady eyes widened, and he let go, pushing her away from him. Yahizui stumbled in her tiredness, and before she fell to the ground, she heard the teen shout and felt his chakra flare. A blunt rock met her back, bruising her all over and knocking the air out of her lungs.

Rolling over Yahizui pinned him down with all the hatred and anger she felt, ignoring the frightened look he gave her. Her teeth clamped on her arm and bit down hard. She wasn't sure what she would feel. Would it be the pain, or the shot of pleasure she felt earlier?

It was none. It felt like a breath of fresh air in the morning, like that first sip of cold water on a hot summer day. Her wounds healed, her bleeding stopped, and the aches in her body miraculously ceased to be. She was reborn in her own strength, and it was intoxicating. Her mind buzzed with the high of adrenaline, and she moved with more speed and accuracy than ever before.

It was all a blur. Reaching for her blade, stepping, moving, slashing forward. In a heartbeat, she was close to Atsuchi, so close that she could hear his heartbeat accelerating, could hear the ragged breath intake. She opened her eyes and came face to face with his wide, pained, orbs.

Triumph bubbled inside her, threatening to spill over her lips. Where was his smirk now? Where were his snide remarks? Atsuchi coughed— a wet gurgling sort of sound that brought forth specks of red. The warmth of victory turned to ice as she saw blood seeping through his parted lips.

His heart slowed down, and then she came to. How did she move, how did she do it, how did she go past his defenses, or did he even have any? Panic took over, and Yahizui withdrew her blade, stepping backward.

His face was white, mouth open in a scream that never managed to come out. Beneath his feet, the sand turned red.

What did she do? What… how?

Atsuchi fell, his life ending before he hit the ground. His chakra, so present in her mind before, went out like a candle, creating a void where just a few minutes before a person stood. Around her, people moved, but Yahizui could only see the crimson liquid that seemed to come toward her.

"What did you do?" shouted one of his teammates, kneeling over his cooling body. "Y-you…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"He… was going to kill me," she said, suddenly wanting to legitimize her actions. "He was going to—"

" **No** , he wasn't, you crazy bitch!"

 _What?_ The words cut through her like a knife.

"He was just playing, wanting to rough you guys up, intimidate you. We never wanted to kill anyone!"

"But… the other Konoha team…"

"There is no other team!" The teen shouted at her with tears in his eyes. To his side, the third boy looked at her with a burning hatred.

His voice trembled with barely restrained emotion as he spoke. "I will—"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," interrupted Hakudoshi, his hand landing on Yahizui's shoulder.

"There's three of us and only two of you," continued Tojiro, standing straight despite his injured leg.

Hakudoshi's hand tightened on her shoulder, and Yahizui could feel his apprehension. "You're tired and out of chakra. Let's not make this a bigger mess than it already is."

The kneeling teen lowered his head and reached for his hip pouch. Tojiro's kusarigama chain fell to the ground as he and Haku tensed.

"We don't need this anymore," said the teen between clenched teeth as he pulled out a Hell scroll and threw it on the red-stained sand.

"What are you doing?"

Yahizui didn't hear the rest of the argument. Her eyes were glued on Atsuchi's dead, open eyes. He was dead, killed by… by her sword. Her mouth went dry. _I killed him._ The thought buried itself in her brain, multiplying until all she could think were those three words, and all she could see was the light leaving Atsuchi's eyes. Her palms grew clammy, lungs trying to take in more and more air until the world seemed to implode, and her erratic heartbeat was the only real thing remaining.

A voice spoke in the distance, so far away that she could barely hear it. Her heartbeat was too loud and air… where was all the air?

She couldn't breathe. Yahizui's eyes shot open in panic, and all she could see were red-stained grains of sand. A coppery smell filled her nose. Blood.

"Hizui, are you—"

Her stomach knotted itself, and bile filled her mouth as the stench of the bloody sand became overwhelming. There wasn't much in her stomach as she dry heaved until her face turned red, and tears filled her eyes. A hand touched her shoulder, and she flinched as if burned, batting the offending limb away and staggering to stand on her feet.

"Are you ok?" Tojiro's voice was filled with a pity that made her want to scream.

Why were they not blaming her? What was wrong with them, she just killed a person, another human being!

Yahizui stood, trying to keep her breathing under control, pushing away the disgust of being in her own skin. She looked down at her hands.

Red.

Her fingers were stained with blood that began to crack and flake under the morning sun like caked mud. She kneeled, taking a fistful of sand and started rubbing it all over her palms with slow, methodic movements, so unlike the frenzy happening inside her head. They'd been taught how to deal with their first kill, but no amount of reading, breathing exercises, or essays were enough to prepare her. Yahizui had always imagined that her first kill will be something heroic. She would do it to protect a client, or she would rid the world of some scumbag that terrorized villagers and little kids. She would take a life and know that it had been for a better world, for a higher purpose.

No one told her what to do when… the word 'murder' made her want to heave all over again.

Hakudoshi touched her back. She knew it was him, on a level deeper than she dared acknowledge. She didn't flinch.

"We need to go, there's one day left, and we need to make it to the finish line."

The finish line… the exam… Who cared? Oh, right, she did. Or used to.

Hakudoshi's urgency prompted her to move, but her mind registered little. She took steps, drank water, and ate when prompted, but she wasn't really there. When night came, Yahizui kept her eyes open, slowing down her breathing to feign sleep. She didn't dare close them, didn't dare allow the tiredness to take hold.

By the time the Demon Desert outpost came in sight, she had managed to bury the disgust she felt with herself deep enough to enjoy finishing the second trial. She'd been too absorbed with her own thoughts to see or listen at the time, but the boys told her that the Iwa teens surrendered their Hell scroll and left, taking Atsuchi's body with them.

As they reached the gate, Yahizui briefly wondered if they will stop her, lock her up… put her on trial. She had, in the end, killed another shinobi for reasons that could not be deemed valid. Did they see that? Were there Suna shinobi hidden behind the dunes, watching their every move?

They passed through the gate and gave both scrolls to a tired-looking chuunin. Yahizui held her breath, her mind churning. It would be right if they took her; it was the right thing. She opened her eyes, ready to face her fate.

"You pass," said the man in a bored tone. "Here are the keys to your rooms. There's a meal waiting for you in there. Don't use too much water and rest. Congratulations on passing the second trial."

Yahizui's breath hitched, eyes widening. "But what about—"

"Thank you, we will do just that!" intervened Hakudoshi, placing his palm over her mouth and dragging her away from the uninterested man.

"Are you insane?" he asked as they reached the cool interior of the building. "Are you trying to get yourself removed from this exam?"

She brushed his hand aside. "Are **you** insane?" she shouted in a raw voice. Her thoughts were jumbling. "Were you not there with us, did you not see what I did? It was wrong and… and I don't deserve to go unpunished for it!"

Pain erupted in her cheek as her head whipped to the side. "There, punished enough?" drawled Hakudoshi, returning to the superior tone she had learned to loathe. "You did what you had to, what you thought was right. How would we know that the fuckers weren't aiming to kill us for real?"

She wanted to cradle her swollen cheek, looking at Tojiro for help, but he seemed to be conveniently studying the walls. "But…"

"Shut it. People die all the time, especially shinobi. This is the life we chose, and this is the risk we take. I say better them than us."

Yahizui had never heard him speak with such cold, calculated accuracy. Was this what laid under his snide remarks and tragic life stories? Was… this what the Kiri wars made of him, or had he always been so cruel?

"Guys…" Tojiro's voice came from the side, and they both turned to look at what his long fingers pointed.

The wall was covered in an electrical board filled with names. They were grouped in teams of three, cataloged per village. Next to each name were written one of three things: passed, failed, dead. Yahizui's eyes widened as she saw just how many were dead. Almost a quarter of the participants had the letters written next to their names.

"It's how things are…" said Hakudoshi, his hand brushing her shoulder.

 _It's how things are._ The words stung harder than his slap.

Yahizui wasn't sure how long she stood there looking at the board. She went through every name more than once, through every death. Finally, as the darkness outside dragged on, she succumbed to the inevitable exhaustion and lugged her feet to the assigned room. With lead-weighted arms, she opened the door and was surprised to see Hakudoshi's unruly white hair. He'd dozed off sitting on the floor, hitai-ate dangling between his fingers.

What was he doing in her room?

With the last bit of energy she had, Yahizui slammed the door and watched satisfied as he jumped awake, looking at her with bloodshot eyes. "Get out," she said in a clipped tone. The earlier dislike she'd had for him was returning, and she was comfortable to keep things that way: barely civil, enough so that the team would survive.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," he uttered, voice hoarse with sleep.

He stood, moving toward her, and Yahizui could swear she felt his remorse. She stepped back, not wanting to see how deep the newly formed connection was. Looking at him, she could tell that she was the only one feeling it; there was no way in hell he would find out about it, not if she had any say in it. She sighed. How was she supposed to hate him now when she could literally feel how sorry he was? "Fine," she said, hoping to sound flippant. "Anything else?"

Hakudoshi stepped closer, and Yahizui realized with barely leashed panic that there was no more space for her to retreat to. She could see the specs of green in his golden orbs, hear his light breath. Her heart rate increased, palms flattening to the wall behind her.

"Yes," he said, and Yahizui could almost feel his chest vibrate with the words.

He moved closer, and her heart rate spiked in panic before she felt overwhelmed by… gratitude? Her forehead tingled with the touch of his lips, and when Hakudoshi stepped back, his eyes were warmer than she'd ever seen them before.

"Thanks for saving my life."

-O-

His steps were soundless in the narrow, winding corridor. The exam was proceeding well so far, and now that the second trial was over, they could start their preparations for the third and final round. In a few days, officials from all participating nations will arrive. It was Suna's moment to shine. Just as Rasa had predicted, their teams had all passed. The genin were well trained, as hard as the desert storms and just as merciless. Their village depended on them, and he was sure that the candidates they chose would not disappoint; after all, he handpicked them himself.

As he turned, another corned Yashamaru thought of his other, much more critical task. He raised his bandaged hand as if glaring at it would make the friction burn go away. Gaara's control was tenuous at best, but the boy was learning. Still, it was hard to control the temper tantrum of a kid with volatile, demonic sand at his disposal.

"Yashamaru-dono."

He looked up and saw councilor Noku walk toward him. "Councilor, good evening."

The old man nodded, then promptly handed him a scroll with the Kazekage seal. "Rasa-sama is caught up in the meeting and requested me to bring this to you."

Yashamaru gave the ancient looking councilor a long look. "Wasn't there a younger message carrier he could find?"

"There is no time for jokes, Yashamaru-dono. Rasa-sama informed me that the contents of this scroll are of utmost importance and are to be delivered to you personally."

Yashamaru's eyes narrowed. "Then surely he can tell me personally."

"You understand the position in which Rasa-sama is right now. The whole future of our village depends on his decisions, on this going well." He pushed the scroll in Yashamaru's hands and turned without another word.

He looked at the scroll in his hands. Rasa rarely, if ever, communicated with him in written form. Their conversations were often times too dangerous to be recorded on paper.

He carefully broke the seal and read the contents. His hands trembled, eyes widening.

No… this could not be.

 _Unranked mission:_

 _Eliminate the One Tail Jinchuuriki._

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, that was one long action scene! I'm curious what you think about it! Action scenes are not really my forte, and writing them feels like trying to pat my head and rub my belly at the same time.**

 **Next time we switch our focus to Itachi for a bit and the chaos waiting for him in Konoha!**

 **Comments are love!**


	23. Book I: Ch23- Foreign

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I hope you're all doing good and that you had great holidays! Any New Year resolutions? Mine is to finish Book 1 of this monster of a story (At first I wanted to make it my goal to finish the entire story, but let's face it, that won't happen anytime soon XD)**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter, but I haven't been idle! I've been planning and sketching down what needs to happen in the next arc and made sure I will do the necessary foreshadowing in these coming chapters. So here we are, a chapter mostly focusing on Itachi. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Though most consider Uchiha Madara as the founder of the Uchiha clan, that is as far from the truth as tales can be. In fact, the first-ever documented records of the name Uchiha dates back to many years before the clans' era. Actually, it can be clearly said the name of Uchiha is among one of the oldest names existing, making it a matter of great pride among the clan._

 _The first family that bore the name of Uchiha was that of Uchiha Iroshima, his wife, and 3 children. But unlike the current clan, the Uchiha was at that time a family of nobles. Iroshima himself used to be a wealthy merchant before the feudal lord of that time gifted him with lands, and it was not until his eldest son took up arms that the clan engaged in battle._

 _Uchiha Gokuro, Iroshima's son, is noted to have been a great warrior, and part of a new type of movement said to have great spiritual powers. It is in my humble opinion as a historian that these spiritual powers have been the very creation of ninja as we know it. Gokuro relates in his writings that his teacher was wise and powerful, yet strict in his ways. There are no records of his name, but he was at that time seen as a great and mighty warrior. He gave his students the power to mold their spiritual energy and in exchange, they gave him his loyalty._

 _Gokuro's brothers and himself included were his most loyal supporters and best students, and in exchange, their teacher honored him with the hand in marriage of his daughter. She was described to be as strong as she was beautiful, with raven black hair and dark eyes. Gokuro married his teacher's daughter, and their children were rumored to be the first bearers of the infamous Sharingan._

 _-Extract from A Compendium of Fire Country's Shinobi Clans-_

* * *

-Foreign-

The thick, ancient-looking trees surrounding Konoha were a sight to behold. Wide branches spread, forming massive crowns that spanned tens of meters and rose up to twice that size, twisting in every direction. The flittering sunrays outlined evenly distributed leaves on each branch; they were all the same from stalk to tip. Same size, same color all year long. No matter what other deciduous trees did, the Konoha forest was unaltered by the seasonal passage. And if those weren't strong enough indicators that the woods in question weren't created by the Gods or by Nature, then the fact that all trees were almost identical would be a good place to start. The Shodai Forest was Konoha's first and simplest fortification. Whoever said that one could not hide a whole ninja village among leaves?

A Konoha shinobi, however, had no trouble finding the exact difference in an otherwise carbon-copied tree. A branch that twisted the other way, a trunk inclined just a bit more in another direction than others — all trails for Konoha shinobi to see. With time they didn't even have to look anymore. It was imprinted in their subconscious like a map; they no longer needed to check.

Itachi was sure that he could find his way home even if he kept his eyes closed. Home…he used to eagerly anticipate this road at the end of a mission. He'd go through registration already thinking what to do with his off time, hoping that he would catch Sasuke awake before he went to bed for the night, or be the one to wake him up in the morning. He'd be excited about seeing Shisui again, already planning their next training session and their talks. And Yahizui… he'd try to stay away from her, Shisui's words echoing in his head every time, but he'd get selfish and lonely, and like a moth, he would be drawn to her flame. Itachi briefly wondered if the exam was over and if she got her much-coveted Chuunin title. Did she get hurt, did she hurt others?

He sighed, forcing his thoughts away from her. This time he will keep his distance; now, in the eve of what could be the destruction or remaking of the clan, he will do everything in his power to keep her away, safe.

His foot landed on a branch as thick as a regular tree before he propelled himself further with blinding speed. Within the span of a heartbeat, he closed off the nostalgic thoughts circling in his head. Such tender considerations were insignificant; his feelings, wants, needs… none of them mattered. The world as he knew it had changed.

The meeting with the orange masked man claiming to be Madara loomed over his head as he replayed Shisui's message in his head over and over.

 _Shuko took over. Main family's on watch._

Itachi's gnashed his teeth, nicking the flesh of his cheek; the pain served to keep him focused. They had underestimated Shuko; **he** had underestimated him. He moved fast, too fast, and too effective. He used the leverage he had with the civilians to turn the affiliated shinobi relatives on his side, all in the span of a few weeks. Had he been planning this for longer than they thought, or was the civilian resentment so great? He'd hoped that Shisui could buy more time so that he—

Itachi stopped, rooted to the spot on a slender branch. Did Shuko know that Shisui was playing double agent? A chill ran down his spine. It took all his willpower to stop himself from overanalyzing the possibility and move forward. If push came to shove, Shisui could handle himself, he was sure of it. The problem was, if Shuko did suspect Shisui, then they no longer had a reliable intel source. What did he plan now that he was Leader? Itachi was sure that his uncle wasn't about to lay low with a massive weapon shipment coming his way. He would act; the only question remained, when?

He had to talk to Shisui as soon as possible. With a deep breath, he leaped to the ground and slowed down his pace. The large Konoha gates were looming before him like an all-seeing, all-knowing guardian. Once, he had been glad to see them.

"Registration number?" asked the chuunin at the gate, eyeing him like he was no different than any other shinobi coming through.

Itachi liked that, even felt inclined to smile at it, though the man would likely have no idea what the smile meant. For this man, he was a number, and though he looked him straight in the eye, Itachi had the suspicion that he was looking through him. The wonders of bureaucracy.

"012110," he said automatically and watched the brown-haired chuunin write it down in a large scroll, wait, and then look at him again.

"Welcome home, Itachi-san," he held his hand up to keep his attention and turned to rummage through a shelf next to his post.

Itachi stopped and waited patiently. His eyes drifted to the large scroll on the table, noting the neatly written registration numbers. It was an ingenious thing, one of the many useful techniques developed by the Shodai's wife, Uzumaki Mito. The scroll was part of a greater seal, its counterpart containing the name, registration number, and photo of every Konoha Shinobi. The two scrolls were connected to one another, and as the registration number was entered in the 'calling scroll,' the master scroll would provide the name and an ink reedition of the picture.

"Ah yes," said the Chuunin, turning back toward Itachi and pulling his attention away from the scroll. "You are expected in the Hokage's office as soon as you enter the village. Which is… well now."

He nodded and flickered away, reaching the Hokage tower within seconds. With pulse thrumming in his ears, Itachi waited by the large double doors. He barely took notice of the assistant that ushered him in, his mind working furiously through all the possible scenarios that could take place.

"Hokage-sama." Itachi kneeled on the floor, one fist to his chest, the other barely touching the floor. He stayed so, waiting for his leader to acknowledge him.

"Stand. I had hoped to speak to you before you got home." The Hokage paused, his age more apparent than ever through baggy eyes and stress lines. "Your uncle has taken over the clan leadership."

Itachi kept his silence. He could have said that Shisui already told him and spoken about his fears and thoughts regarding the situation. He said nothing.

"I have spoken to him, and I understand your reluctance regarding the man. He is slippery, a true politician in some sense, but dangerous." His piercing dark eyes were suddenly focused on Itachi. "Have you any information regarding his plans? Is there **anything** Konoha needs to worry about?"

Itachi thought of the weapon shipment that was surely on its way, of Shuko's ideals, and the speech he held just weeks before about Uchiha unity against the village. He thought of Jiraiya's war-hardened ethics, of the glimpses from Konoha's unforgiving past that the Sannin gave, and of Shisui's nearly complete Koto Amatsukami as he held the Hokage's piercing gaze. "Nothing as of yet, Sir."

"I see. Then you are dismissed. Keep your eyes open."

"Yes, Sir."

Itachi left the building with a heavy heart, the truth itching to leave his lips. He sent a summon to Shisui as soon as he was out of sight and anxiously waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long.

 _Tonight, my place,_ said the crow in a scratchy voice.

-O-

The hours dragged on, and Itachi's head was buzzing with a million thoughts. His body screamed at him for rest, but he couldn't endure closing his eyes. He swallowed his second solder pill of the day and waited for it to kick in. Minutes later, his heart pounded faster, his mind cleared and the world became sharp once more.

He had to stop taking them, had to sleep, he knew that. The artificial boost that soldier pills gave was a double-edged sword. Used sparsely, it kept a shinobi alert during missions, stimulating their body to produce chakra and regenerate faster. The downside came the next day once the body burned off the energy. Fatigue, soreness, and headaches were some of the mild symptoms. Itachi was pretty sure he was past that, entering what the medi-nins called: the addict stage. Funny, how they created such a drug, made it available to the shinobi population— who in general was prone to neglect their welfare— and then tell them they could become addicted to it like they weren't already addicted to countless other drugs. Some warning. The average ANBU was using at least three vices and two substances to keep going; where were the medics hiding when that happened?

Itachi pushed that knowledge to the back of his head, adding it to the growing list he had to stop doing yet did anyway to hold onto his sanity. It seemed like he wasn't that much above the rest of them.

With his body now energized and his mind clear, Itachi flashed to Shisui's lesser-known and rarely lived-in apartment. His cousin had bought it over a year ago but never stayed there, the thought of leaving his grandmother alone keeping him in the compound; instead, he kept it as a secret place to bring his occasional conquests. Itachi steered his thoughts away from the last time he saw Shisui there, his nose buried between the full breasts of a pearly-eyed Hyuuga girl. He'd been rooted to the spot, all training and usual stoicism gone as Shisui lifted his eyes to look at him. Back then, he'd told himself that he didn't look, that his heart didn't threaten to bounce out of his chest, and that his breath didn't hitch as Shisui smirked at him and kept undressing the woman in his arms. That had been almost a year ago; simpler times, simpler problems. What would the Hyuuga girl say knowing that Shisui traded her for a geisha spy? She probably wouldn't care, seeing as Shisui didn't have the best reputation among the ladies or if he were to go by Ayame's words, the men.

"Good to see you're back."

Itachi turned just as his cousin flashed in the room, his narrow eyes tired, hair as wild as ever. "It looks like a lot has happened."

"Yeah, a bit too much for my tastes."

Ever one for quips. "How?"

"Even I'm not sure," replied Shisui, his hands rustling his hair. "It happened fast and clean, not at all how I imagined it."

Itachi nodded, already deep in thought. He had hoped that his father could hold his own against Shuko, but the truth was that his uncle was a far better planner than Fugaku could ever hope to be. "Shuko is not a fighter, he's a politician, a schemer. It makes sense that he'd do things differently. How much longer do you need?"

For a moment, Shisui said nothing, his eyes closing in concentration. "One week. We're looking to put the whole clan under the jutsu… it will take a lot."

"Aa. Do we have the time?"

"We don't have the luxury to ask ourselves that."

No, they didn't. Their only hope was for this plan to work as was the only possible way to save the Uchiha at this point. Even if his father were to take over the clan Leadership once more, Shuko already had everyone under his influence. It would be the birth of chaos. "How is Father?"

"I'm not sure. As far as I heard, Fgaku hasn't left the house since that night, but the info is scarce. In fact, I'm assigned to keep an eye on _you_."

How ironic. "And what will you report?"

Shisui paused, gaze heavy as it landed on him. "Do you doubt me, cousin?"

The question hit him like a punch in the gut. Doubt? "Never," he whispered. How could he doubt Shisui, how could he even think of—

"You seem strange… has something happened in the mission?"

His pulse accelerated, thrumming in his ears. "I've met Ayame."

Shisui's grin threatened to engulf his whole face. "Ah, of course, you have, you sly devil! And, did she let you cop a feel?" Itachi's eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not jealous, I can share!"

He wasn't sure of what mortified him more. The ease with which Shisui insinuated that he'd touch the geisha or the idea that he was open to… sharing, as he'd put it. "No," he gritted out, putting his last modicum of self-control behind it.

"Ah, yes, yes, I know that you loooooove Hizui-chan."

How come they reached this subject? Why? "This has nothing to do with Hizui or love, or… sharing. A mission is a mission, and you should know that."

"Bah!" Shisui threw himself in a nearby chair, stretching like a cat. "All work and no play… how dull."

"Can we.. please go back to the issue at hand?" He couldn't take much more of this subject or of Shisui lounging there like he had no care in the world.

"There's not much to go back to. Now we wait. Make sure you don't do anything that might gather Shuko's interest, and I will report you're just doing your usual job as a shinobi."

"Does Sasuke know?"

"I'm not sure, but he's a bright kid. He definitely figured out that something is amiss."

"Aa." Sasuke was the last person he wanted to involve in this mess. Itachi wished he could just put him in a bubble somewhere and have him know nothing of it, or genjutsu it all out of his head.

"That… would be highly unethical, but technically doable, I guess."

He hadn't realized he'd been thinking out loud. Was the pill's effect already weaning? Maybe some sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea; unless he wanted to spew more of his thoughts. "I'll… head home."

"Stay."

Blood rushed to his head. Stay, what did he—

"You look like you need a good night's sleep away from… all of this," said Shisui, all humor gone from his tone. "Sleep here. I'll keep guard or… something."

"I'm not a precious, helpless princess to be guarded Shisui, I can take care of myself, even if I sleep." Even as he spoke, he knew that there was no fighting Shisui once he got something in his head.

"No," he said, a smirk already curling at the corner of his mouth, "you're my precious Itachi, and you look like you haven't slept in ages. Now go take a shower, I'll make some food."

Precious… what a dangerous word. He wanted to counter with something, maybe even come up with a witty remark regarding the evident lack of food in the house or Shisui's skill at ruining even the simplest of meals, but the thought of a hot shower and a safe bed was all his mind could focus on.

His thoughts quieted at long last as the hot water hit his skin, and he lost himself in the simple pleasure of getting clean. When he finally finished, there was a fresh set of clothes, clearly a few numbers too big, waiting for him. He got dressed and stepped out to the welcoming smell of unmistakably _not_ home-cooked food. "I knew you couldn't possibly cook."

Shisui looked aghast. "What are you talking about? I slaved in the kitchen for hours to make you food, and this is my reward? Not even a thank you, or a kiss?"

Even if he could think of a retort that would be good enough to shut his cousin's mouth as heat crawled to his face. "Hmm," he mumbled, aware of how much that frustrated Shisui. He grabbed a container and began eating. "You didn't ask me about the mission," he said as soon as the sharp hunger in his stomach eased.

"I didn't think it was any of my business. Will you tell me about it?"

Normally? No, he wouldn't… wasn't supposed to. But something was weighing on his mind, gnawing at his logic and reason. "On my last day there, I saw two of them." He didn't need to tell Shisui who 'them' was; he knew. "One saw me or felt my chakra. I fled, gave all I had to get as far away as possible. He caught up, appeared right behind me, and…talked to me."

"Talked? An S-class missing-nin, and he chased you down for a chat?"

Yes, in hindsight, it did sound ridiculous. "He told me his name is Uchiha Madara."

"Ha!" Shisui threw his head back, then looked back at him and stopped, the grin dropping from his lips. "Wait, you don't believe him, do you?"

Did he? "I'm not sure."

"It's ridiculous, Madara's been dead for a long time, and even if by some stretch of the imagination he were alive, he'd be an old man. Was he an old man?"

"No, he wasn't." the straightness of his back, the way he moved… many things could be done with chakra and the Sharingan, but stopping the passage of time wasn't one of them.

 _You can choose to believe me or not. In the end, what are the odds? In the end, no one will believe you._

He was right. Who would consider that a man who was supposed to be dead for more than a lifetime was alive, young, and part of a newly emerging terrorist organization? "Who he claims to be plays no role… He has the Sharingan, so he's either an Uchiha or someone who took an Uchiha's eyes. And he's after me."

Shisui placed his chopsticks down and leveled him with a solemn gaze. "Killing, or recruiting?"

Itachi thought of the ease with which the man caught up to him. "If he wanted me dead, he could have easily done it. I'd say recruiting."

"Have you told anyone?"

"I just told you, but no… no one else."

"Why?" the question drilled into Itachi's brain, settling there like a rusty nail.

Why… why didn't he tell Jiraiya that there was a Madara impersonator, or even the man himself running around with a criminal organization? Why didn't he tell the Hokage more about Shuko?

 _Think of the world you live in, of the village, the clan._

He had been… from the very beginning, from the very first time he took a man's life, he thought of the world they lived in and how to make it better. His work as ANBU made him consider the village, its rules, and hidden viciousness, and the clan… there was so much wrong with the clan; it was like a festering wound waiting to burst and spread its sickness and venom. Their whole world was rotten, and he knew it, had thought of it. So why not tell them? "I don't trust them."

"Careful there, that's a dangerous thing to say."

"It doesn't make it less true."

-O-

The village slumbered quietly with a full moon guarding above, the night's silence broken by the occasional voices of tipsy men and women that were leaving the local bar. Civilians and shinobi mingled together becoming nothing more than people that shared a drink, a laugh, a bed. It was in such nights that the barriers between shinobi and civilians melted away, discarded for the night. No uniforms were present, and if a shinobi were to carry a weapon here and there, it was carefully hidden.

One more man walking the streets at night was not unusual, especially since he looked like just another civilian strolling home after a relaxing evening. No one trailed him and no one noticed him leave the main road, heading toward one of the few temples at the edge of the village. The night was silent and Shuko was as quiet as a mouse.

"I assume no one followed you," said a voice in the dark.

"I am not important enough to be followed," Shuko cryptically replied.

"I doubt that." The voice's owner stepped out from the shadow, leaning on his cane. "I find you very important, Shuko-dono."

Shuko lowered his head. "Danzo-sama, please, there is no need for such formalities. I am a leader chosen by the people; I have won no battle to earn the title."

Danzo motioned toward the small temple's entrance and followed Shuko inside. "Your modesty is impressive, but ill-placed, Shuko-dono. Battles come in all shapes and sizes and your clan take-over was nothing short of a spectacular battle of wills." He gestured toward a small table that already had a steaming pot of tea and two cups on it. "It defied my expectations."

"Shall I understand from this that you were spying on us?" Shuko took a seat, his back stiff.

"Observing. I act in Konoha's best interest, and it is my job to anticipate any disturbances. However, I must admit that this situation has diffused better than I would have ever expected."

The corner of Shuko's mouth rose in a half-smile, his hand reaching for the steaming cup of tea. "I aim for peace and prosperity, Danzo-sama. And of course, that can never be possible without unification."

"I sense a proposal there."

"There is much I can offer, to the Uchiha, to the village and to you. Konoha is after all my home, but the clan is my family. A divided family is unproductive and can even become a danger to the home they live in."

Danzo set his cup down on the table, the fingers of his hand slowly touching it. "You are playing a high stake gamble here, Shuko-dono. What makes you think that I would be interested in interfering with your… familial issues?"

"I am a great observer myself, Danzo-sama." He took another sip of his tea and relaxed in his chair. "Over the years, I could not help but wonder why is it that we do not have another Hokage? Why is it that the world we live in insists on rewarding acts of physical power and completely overlooks the real strength of a person? We have risen from the uncivilized era of senseless battle and built a village, set an economy in motion. It's time that we stop promoting brawn over brains."

"You speak great words, Shuko-dono," replied Danzo. "I do not say that I disagree, but such is the status-quo, and short of a revolution, there is nothing much to be done about it."

He moved slowly, rising from his casual position and leaning over the table as the shadows deepened the sharpness of his features. "Revolution is just another name for _change_ , for evolution; Konoha deserves that."

"And who would you propose would take such an important task? You?"

A smile spread over Shuko's lips, the humor never reaching his eyes. "Not at all, I could never presume such a thing. But you, Danzo-sama have served this country for countless years; I think you deserve more recognition, and a **united** clan would, of course, think the same."

"Your lips speak of treason, Shuko-dono," said Danzo, leaning dangerously close to Shuko. The shadows seemed to move with him, gathering around the small table. For a second, Shuko did not breathe as Danzo's uncovered eye pinned him. "But," he drew back, the oppressive atmosphere dissolving with the motion, "these are just words. Such partnerships need more than that."

"Ask, and you shall receive."

Danzo gestured toward Shuko's dark eyes. "I must admit that I was always fascinated with the Sharingan." With one flick of his wrist, ten teens formed from the shadows. "I have people from almost every Konoha clan. They each play their part in protecting Konoha's foundations, independent from any political influence." He pinned Shuko with a meaningful look, his one eye challenging. "I would be honored to have an Uchiha join my ranks."

Shuko's hand tightened on his cup. "I always wondered, how do you keep your soldiers so loyal?"

"If you are wondering how I can be sure one of your men will stay loyal to me, then rest assured Shuko-dono, I have my ways."

"I would be honored if you'd tell me… one day." Shuko's half-smile was well fixed in place, unyielding under pressure. "In any case, I have just the one for you."

-O-

Yahizui awoke gasping for air, her arms flaying about. Sweat drenched her body, soaking into the thin covers and sticking them to her skin. Her breath was labored as she felt for the light switch, unable to bear the darkness. She'd dreamt of him, of his beady eyes wide with surprise and pain, of his voice croaking accusations at her. She rubbed her eyes, pushing on them until she saw nothing but stars.

What would her parents say when they saw her now? She tried to bring forth their memory and clung to it until she felt her pulse slow down. Her mother used to calmly state that death was a part of life, but Yahizui wasn't sure the same philosophy transferred to killing other people. And her father? He'd been a shinobi, so would he understand? Her head dropped, chin touching her clavicle. It didn't matter even if he did understand; even if he'd tell her it was all right, that it was justified… she knew it wasn't.

She pushed her hands through her tangled hair, pulling at it until all traces of sleep evaporated. The room's walls seemed to cave in on her, its yellowed walls and ventilated air unbearable. Her hands shook as she pulled her boots on, not bothering with a cloak or weapons; she just had to get out. The air in the hallway was just as stall, artificially ventilated to make it cool; it was suffocating. With rushed steps, she marched on toward the front door, ignoring the large sign telling the participants it was dangerous to go outside alone. The desert scorpions that roamed the streets were hard to see in the dark and deadly to foreigners, but Yahizui needn't worry about them; she didn't intend to stay on the ground long enough to encounter one.

Within seconds she was on the building's rooftop with nothing but the clear starry sky above her. Yahizui took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the crisp desert air and relishing in the silence of the night. She crouched low, tensed the muscles in her legs, and leaped, enjoying the short moment of weightlessness before she silently landed on the next rooftop. She jumped from building to building with no real goal in mind, glad to be outside.

The Sunagakure buildings were all the same; cylindrical structures that rose to four or five stories, crowning with terraces that held the familiar-looking glass pyramids that all desert dwellers used to capture the morning dew. She stopped here and there, admiring the thriving plant-life that grew in these little man-made universes. The Gods gave and the Gods took, but it was up to men to make the best of the hand they were given. Yahizui was sure that no one knew that better than those calling the desert their home. She took one last deep breath, ready to backtrack to the contestants' dorms when a high pitched scream pierced the night's silence.

Was that…a child?

She ran toward the sound, somersaulting from the building's balcony and pushing chakra in her legs to flash to the next, racing toward the broken sound of a child's voice. Yahizui gripped for her sword and swore when she grasped at nothing but air. All she had were two kunai she kept hidden in the inner lining of her boots.

Those will have to do.

Within seconds the rooftop where the scream originated came into view, and just before her feet touched the railing of a nearby building, she saw a crimson-haired little boy not older than Naruto hugging his small body and crying. A few steps away from him lay the unmoving body of a man and behind him… was that sand?

The boy let out a wretched scream that tore at her heart, his small hands burying in his hair. She tensed her legs, ready to jump when a wave of malevolent chakra burst through from the boy's crouched frame.

That feeling… she knew it.

* * *

 **A/N: Shit is going down!**

 **Reviews are my fuel!**


End file.
